Big Bro Lil D
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Damian could barely stand his so called brothers when they came over but have them all deaged and his Father leaving on a mission with the Justice League and with Pennyworth off in England he's forced to watch mini Robins. Just how long can he keep himself from going against the Bat law of not killing?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Batman.**

* * *

><p>"I refuse!"<p>

Bruce rubbed his fingers against his head. "Damian, I don't have much of a choice here. I have to go with the league on an important mission. I'll be gone for two weeks at most and you're the only one who can do this."

"I am most certainly am not!" Damian growled. "Have Pennyworth do it!"

"Alfred is on vacation with his family in England." Bruce said grabbing a suitcase. "Family comes first Damian! How many times have I told you that?"

"Five hundred and twenty three times."

"Take it to heart this time." Bruce started walking towards a room placing a hand on it. "Listen to me, Damian and listen to me well, when I get back I want all of them safe and sound, well fed, bathed, and don't you dare scare them in anyway or so help me I will send you to Young Justice for a month."

"Tt. Like that scares me."

"I'll put you on Gama squad."

"You would not dare!"

"Try me." Bruce said opening the door. "Alright, boys I'm leaving."

Growing Damian walked into the room where he saw an ten year old Grayson swing off the curtains and tumbling through the air before landing on the bed. A nine Todd was gobbling down a loft a bread as he walked around stuffing things into his pocks. A eight Drake was trembling as he hide under a blanket looking at them. That little fool could pass for a five year old.

"Hiya, Bruce!" Grayson cried out before flipping through the air over to him. "Take us to the Zoo!"

"Bruce! I want some bread!" Jason yelped storming over. "And some chili dogs!"

"…" Tim just stood there looking at Bruce in awe with wide blue eyes.

"Bruce, Bruce, Bruce!" Dick said excitedly jumping up and down and when Bruce looking at him the boy jumped high into the air doing four perfect back flips without stopping until he landed on the floor. "Ta da!"

"Bruce! Gimme bread!"

"Bruce, watch this!"

"I'm hungry, Bruce!" Jason screamed pulling at Bruce's hand. "Feed me!"

"Enough! Both of you sit down!"

Damian snorted as the two former Robin's started to run around like untrained animals. Drake had somehow moved quietly around the room before standing a couple inches next to his Father looking at him as if the man had made the sky, heaven and Earth.

Wait, how did he get there without him knowing?

"Listen up, I need to go out of town for a little while." Bruce said and was met with displeased whines. "I have no choice but to leave you three with Damian. Although Damian is my absolute last choice out of desperation…"

Damian glared at him.

"...You three will be here with Damian for a week, please just stay inside, eat whatever you want, go to sleep at least midnight and when I get back I'll take you all to Disneyland."

"DISNEYLAND!" Dick screamed tumbling to the floor rolling back and forth. "DISNEYLAND!"

"Hell yeah!" Jason cried out before looking at Bruce again. "Feed me."

"I'll only take you three IF and only IF you behave." Bruce turned to Damian. "When I get back we'll find away to turn them back to normal."

"At least your last choice will going to this so place called 'Disneyland.'" Damian leered.

"Damian, I didn't mean it like that." Bruce sighed. "It's just everyone knows you can't handle a mission this complex's as this. It's just not your thing. Dick and Tim could handle this and Jason would be able to handle as well. Maybe not as well as the other two."

I can handle any mission better than all of them combine!" Damian snapped. "I am the best Robin!"

"No you're not," Dick said bouncing over to them. "I'm Robin."

"You ain't Robin, kid, I am!"

Tim huddled closer to Bruce clutching onto the man's shirt blushing happily at being able to be so close to Bruce Wayne aka Batman. If anyone had been listening really closely they would have heard a happily squeal of delight.

"I'm Robin!"

"No, I'm Robin!"

They two lunged at each other rolling around on the floor yelling and screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. Bruce watched them go at it before patting Tim's head glad the boy had been shy as a small child and not over hyper active or extremely short tempted… wait a minute that's how they were as adults!

"Well, son?" Bruce said turning to his only biological son.

"What?"

"Care to prove you can handle this situation?"

Curling his lip back Damian stomped forward yanking the two apart before holding them both up by one arm.

"Enough!"

"Wee!" Dick cheered out gripping onto his hand before moving himself until he was hanging upside down swinging back and forth. "Look at me! Look at me! Look at me!"

Jason grabbed onto Damian's hand too swinging back and forth laughing.

Damian let go frowning at them. "GO TO YOU'RE ROOMS."

"NO!" They shouted before taking off into the mansion laughing like little demons.

"You handled that well." Bruce said before leaning down to pick up Tim. "You'll be have won't you Tim?"

Tim nodded excidenly before hugging tightly to Bruce letting out what might have been a vry quite squeal.

"Tt. Idiot."

"Damian, be nice to you're brothers and don't let them go into the cave until I get back. Here take Tim."

"NO." Damian growled. "He can walk."

Grunting in frustration Bruce walked out of the room taking Tim with him and the three of them made their way to the study where Bruce set Tim down patting him on the head before moving to the cave and closing the entrance behind him.

Damian went to glare at the small boy before turning to go find Grayson and Todd. Going into the main hall way he listened when he heard crashing coming from the kitchen. Running there he found the imbalances rolling around in flour and a jar of cookies lying on the floor broken spewing out cookies as the two gather up as much as they could before taking off leaving a trial of flour behind them.

"Get back here and clean this up!"

A shift was next to him.

Drake.

How did he get there?!

"You." Damian growled shoving a towel into the small boys hand. "Clean this up!"

Drake blinked up at him and Damian pushed the boy foreword before storming off to find the other two when he heard the distinct sound of a door slamming opening to the garage. Yelling out curses in Arabic running towards them swearing that by the end of the week he might have to explain to his Father why he killed his unworthy predecessors.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT NOT: Damian in this story is sixteen. Not Ten. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>"Faster, Jason!" Dick squealed as the car went faster. "Weeeeee…!"<p>

"Hold on Dickie-Bird we're going over the bridge!"

The sleek brand new car zoomed over the bridged that went over a nice sized pond on the Wayne Manor property. The two screamed in excitement as they got to the other side. Jason willed the car faster before turning sharply and they swerved before speeding down the long patch of grass.

"Faster!" Dick screamed throwing his arms up since there was no top.

Jason laughed louder as he pushed the pedal all the way to the floor when he stopped hearing a roaring sound and he looked into the review mirror and saw that rude brat on a motorcycle coming right at them and he looked pissed.

"Copper coming at us."

Dick glanced back giggling. "Let's loose him! Than Ice cream!"

"Hold on tight, things are going to-"

Bang! Something hit the car and it suddenly slow down until it came to a stop.

"-Get… well that sucks." Jason frowned crossing his arms.

"Aww," Dick whined leaning back. "Hotwire it, Jay!"

Before Jason could move both of them where being yanked out. "How dare you steal one of my Father's cars!"

"I want ice cream." Dick smiled up at him.

"Yeah, me too!"

"Denied!" Damian yelled before dragging them back towards the Manor. Later he would come back and retirve the car. He looked at his bike. "Over-code 028572324920."

The bike drove itself back to the cave. He dragged both Grayson and Todd back to the Manor since they both decided that they were both going to refuse to walk and stuck to singing or rather screaming 'I scream you scream, we all scream for ice-cream' at the top of their lungs.

Once inside he tossed them each of them into their rooms before locking the doors. "Damn brats."

Ripple.

Damian glared at the little boy who was suddenly next to him. "Drake."

Drake looked up at him with those big creepy eyes.

"Did you clean up the mess?"

Drake nodded.

"Finally you are of some use." Damian sneered before pointing to Drake's room. "Go."

He watched as Drake toddled his way obediently to his room quietly before Damian locked it as well. It was a bit eerie buy Damian was glad that at least he would be out of the way. Now that all three of fools where in their rooms he could go down to the cave.

* * *

><p>Jason snickered as he picked the lock to his room before it opened. Peeking out he looked up and down the hall before running down to the next door knockeing at hit.<p>

"Dickie, you in there?"

The sound of running feet was heard before a voice called out form under the door. "Jay!"

Getting down Jason could see half of Dick's face squeezed against the floor. "Wanna go get that ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Dick grinned. "Come on, get me and let's go get Timmy!"

"Who?"

"The shy little kid who was in the room with us earlier remember?"

"Oh yeah, little the pipsqueak." Jason stood up. "Kay, stand back I'm going to bust you out."

Dick moved away bouncing on his heels when the door opened showing Jason there wiggling some lock picks around with his fingers.

"Yay!" Dick ran up to him tackle hugging him and than paused. "Hey… why are you taller than me?!"

"Not my fault you're short." Jason smirked. "Come on let's get Baby Bird."

They hurried down to the third room. Dick got on the floor. "Timmy? Timmy, you in there?"

"Hey!" Jason yelled getting down too. "Baby Bird are you in there?!"

They saw little socked feet walk slowly to the door and soon baby blue eyes peeked out at them curious and almost like they were confused at why they were there. He bilked twice and Dick looked at Jason.

"I wanna hug him."

"You wanna hug everyone." Jason rolled his eyes. "Stand back, Shorty."

A few seconds later the door was opened and Dick ran in scooping up the little boy hugging him tightly giggling. Jason yelled at them to hurry up. Putting Tim on his hip since he was so small he rushed after Jason as they bounded down the hall towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Damian was enjoying his his tea when a whoosh came into the cave. Sneering Damian turned to the annoyance.<p>

"What to you want, West?"

"Aw, is that anyway to treat your best friend, Damian?" Irey grinned taking off her mask. "I came by to see if you wanna hang out with me and Kona!"

"For the last time, West, just because that idiot Drake was best friends with the Alien and Allen does not mean that you, I and Supergirl 2.0 are friends."

"But tradition! Flash and Superman are best friends!" She bilked twice her big smile still there. "I think."

"Tt." Damian took another drink of his tea. "At least you left that idiot behind."

"Well…"

"Irey, you cheated!" Kona yelled as she flew in. "You know I was busy saving the Earth!"

Damian sneered. "How I long for the days when the Cave was unknown to all you imbeciles."

* * *

><p>Dick pouted sadly as he peered into the freezer. " No ice cream."<p>

"Damn it."

"No cussing!" Dick glared as him before hopping off the chair.

Jason frowned before walking around looking for anything sweet. He found a box of cake mix and he helad it out to the other two.

"Wanna make a cake?"

"Yes!" Dick ran around the kitchen to grab a large lite green bowl and placed it on the counter. "We need eggs!"

Jason yanked the fridge open. "Come, Baby Bird, you heard him."

Tim shuffled into the fridge pulling out a carton of eggs and shuffled over to Dick holding it up.

"Thanks." Dick took the cart and looked at the instructions. "Three large eggs. Hey wait there are medium eggs."

"Than just put six in." Jason said taking the box. "One and one fourth cups of water? Eh, two cups is fine."

Clapping two eggs together Dick giggled watching the smashed up eggs and shells fall into the bowl. Grabbing two more he broke them up before juggling three more and dropping them in before he remembered he was only supposed to use six.

"Oops." Dick stuck his hand into the bowl. "Come back out here egg! Timmy, find me a spoon, will you?"

Waddling away Tim disappeared for a few seconds before come back with a wooden spoon and handed it to Dick with a tiny smile.

"Thanks."

"I got the cups!" Jason said coming back over with two large coffee cups and pouring them into the bowl or rather throwing them in making them splash. "There. Hey, where'd you get that spoon?"

"Timmy brought it to me." Dick started to mix up the batter.

"Uh…" Jason looked at Dick and then at Tim and back again. "But… it was all the way up there…"

Dick looked up to where Jason was pointing and there up high a sorta chandler that held all the cooks stuff and there was a missing wodden spoon. They stared at it before looking back at Tim with widen eyes and back at the where the spoon should have been.

Suddenly Dick started lughing. "It must have been lower, Jay. No way Timmy could reach that."

Still pointing Jaosn looked at Tim who's eyes didn't even come passed the counter. "… I swear the spoon was up there."

"And somehow, magically, Timmy was able to fly up there and get it."

"I swear it was up there!"

"Yeah, yeah, now help me mix this up and where need to put it in the oven."

"Oh, right." Jason rushed over ot the over and turned it all the way on until it was on broil. "Oven's on."

"Cake pan?"

"I have no fu-I mean, freaking clue where it is."

"Let's look for it."

The three of them searched until they found a round cake pan. TAhey put it on the counter top before Jason picked up Tim and placed him on the counter telling him to hold onto the cake pan. The little boy did as he was told as the twol older ones dumped the odd mixture into the pan.

"Open the oven!" Jason yelled as he picked up the pan.

Opening it Dick jumped back. "Wow, it's hot!"

"Duh, it has to be if you wanna cook something." Jason smirked before pushing the pan inside quickly and kicking it closed. "How long do we have to wait?"

"I don't know." Dick shrugged. "Timmy?"

Tim held up the box pointing to the instructions.

Leaning in Jason read. "Twenty eight minutes."

"But I'm hungry now!" Dick whined.

"Then find something to eat while we wait!"

"Fine I will!"

Dick went into the pantry to look for something and started to toss out things that looked icky to eat. Where was all the snacks and sweets?! Still tossing out things he paused when he found a few things tucked away.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

Dick came out his arms heavy with all kinds of frosting. "Look!"

"Sweet! I call Chocolate!"

"I wanted Chocolate." Dick glared as he set them down on the counter.

Jason glared back as he set Tim onto the counter in front of all the frosting. "Hey, there's a bunch here so there has to be more than one."

"Yeah." Dick roamed through them after setting the one chocolate aside. Both of them went through the many but of course there was only one chocolate and both of them wanted it. There glared at each other for a few minutes as Tim stacked the frostings up into a pyramid.

"I'm older."

"I'm taller."

"I was here first."

"I have a bigger bedroom."

"I have more toys."

"I picked the lock so you could come out."

"I'm cuter."

"The hell dose that have to do with anything?"

"Ha! You admit it! I'm cuter!"

"NO!"

"Too late the chocolate all mine!"

"No way!" Jason lunged at Dick. "Ha! Pinned ya!"

Push came to shove and soon the two were fighting once again.

* * *

><p>Kona sniffed the air as she floated near her teammates. "Hey, anyone else smell smoke?"<p>

Damian paused before darting up the stairs with the two idiots following. He rushed up hoping that it was that fool Brown over and she had messed up cooking again. However when he ran into the kitchen the oven was ablaze, Grayson was looking at it in awe even though he was pinned down by Todd who was sitting on the older one.

Kona rushed up to the over taking in a deep breath before blowing her ice breath on it putting it out. Irey ran around and cleaned up the mess in no time, really it took no time before Damian stormed into the kitchen grabbing the Grayson and Todd.

"What do you think you are doing?!" He yelled at them.

"Dick did it!"

"Jason did it!"

Kona laughed loudly. "You got babysitting?! Aw, that's rich!"

"Silence!" Damian yelled at her.

"I'm outta here," Kona said still laughing as she flew away. "See ya later rich boy!"

"I'm out of here two!" Irey said. "GoodluckDamian!"

Turning back to the two Damian shook them rather violently. "What the hell were you thinking?! Did you want to burn the Manor down to the ground?!"

"We told you we were hungry!" Dick complained. "You didn't fed us!"

"Yeah!" Jason yelled kicking Damian's leg. "And Bruce said you have to be nice to us!"

"That's it!" Damian dragged them over to a closet and tossed them in. "You may come out once you learned have to act!"

Slam!

Breathing hard with anger Damian frozen sensing someone else in the room. Glancing down he saw Drake standing there next to him with an open container of frosting and he was licking it slowly watching the closed door.

* * *

><p><strong>Overdue Chapter. <strong>

**To all the reviews, I thank you, I love you, make my day and drop a review and to though who have suggestions thank you, I love hearing them**


	3. Chapter 3

Damian stormed up the stairs of the Manor as he dragged Drake behind him by one hand. However it didn't seem that Drake seemed to mind because he just kind of just went with being dragged along and made no noise of protest.

When they got to Drake's room Damian kicked the door open and three the small boy in before closing the door again and locking it up once again before going back downstairs only to find that Todd was picking the lock to the door they were locked up in. Grabbing a chair Damian pushed it up to the chair to keep them in there.

That would give him a couple of hours of peace and when night came he would lock them back up in their rooms with some dray packed foods.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were good at this." Dick folded his arms.<p>

"He put a chair up against the door." Jason said peeking out at the bottom of the door. "I need a stick or something."

Looking around the closet pick pulled out a broom. "Would this work?"

"Yeah, hand it over."

Dick watched as Jason used the broom to push the chair and topple it over. "I am good at this, Dickie-bird. Now come on! Let get something to eat and go get our revenge."

"Bruce says revenge is wrong."

"Vengeance than, whatever, come on hurry up." Jason said letting him walk out before locking thdoor again and putting the chair back up against it. "There."

"Hey, Jay, I'm still hungry."

"Yeah, me too." Jason looked thoughtful for a second before looking at Dick. "Wanna joyride to McDonald's?"

"YES!"

Jason grabbed the keys off the hook near the garage door and spun them around. "I say we take the spy car."

"Yeah!" Dick cheered following Jason. "Wait!"

"What?"

"What about Timmy?"

"I think he's upstairs." Jason frowned. "If we go up there Damian gonna catch us."

"Maybe." Dick frowned and then pouted. "I didn't know Bruce had a son though."

"Me either." Jason shrugged walking to the door opening it. "But I wonder what happened to you. Weren't you older when I meet you?"

"Yeah! But Bruce said we go deaged." Dick said as they made it to the car and he got into the passenger seat buckling up. "I don't remember anything about being older there."

"Me either." Jason closed his door before starting the car. "Okay, you ready?"

"Yes, but I feel bad about leaving Timmy… Damian's kinda mean."

"We'll bring him back a Happy Meal."

"Alright."

Jason opened the garage door and drove out easily and this time he didn't speed. After all they didn't want to get cought. Leaving the gates of the Manor he took the road towards Gotham City. Dick turned on the raido and found a fun station and the two of them started to sing the songs loudly.

When they came to a stop at the fast food place Jason rolled down his window.

"Welcome to McDonald's, how can I help you?"

"We need three happy meals." Jason said. "One with a cheese burger with no onions."

"Chicken nuggets for me and Timmy!"

"The other two with chicken nuggets." Jason looked at the menu. "Uh, three large shakes."

"Cookies!" Dick whispered excitedly."

"Cookies."

"How many?"

"Uh, like…. Twenty." Jason said before pausing. "And three ice creams!"

"Yay!" Dick cheered bouncing in his seat."

Once the order came up Jason took out a credit card he had swiped from Damian earlier and paid the woman who looked confused seeing two young boys but handed over the food anyways. Jason drove somewhere that no one would spot them before they both dug into their food.

After a while they headed back to the Manor. Sadly they had to toss out Tim's ice cream because it had melted. Going back into the garage they parked the car before going back inside and headed up the stairs to the bedrooms but kept a sharp look out for Damian.

Once they were sure he wasn't going to walk into the hallway they went up to Tim's door unlocking it and rushed in. Jason locked the door and Dick pretty much skipped across the room to the bed where the little boy was sitting a large book on his lap.

"We brought you some food, Timmy!" Dick said loudly before handing over the Happy Meal. "Eat up."

Tim took the box with a tiny smile before he took out the chicken slowly eating it. He nibbled on it as the other boys in his room started to go around looking for things to do. They settled for taking all of his bedding and making a fort. Once he was done with his food Tim crawled in with them siting down looking around.

Than Dick hit Jason with a pillow and Jason hit back and soon Tim was trying to catch the feather that where falling around.

* * *

><p>Damian was typing on the computer when a encrypted message popped up. Opening it Damian read the quick message which basically was reminding Damian to be nice and to remember to feed his brothers. Growling Damian sent back a message that all was while.<p>

Getting up he went up to the kitchen and grabbed some subs that Pennyworth had left before going to the closet pushing the chair away and unlocking th door.

"It is time to eat…" It was empty. "… GRAYSON! TODD!"

Angry once again Damian ran around screaming for the brats to come out and when they didn't he ran to the garage. Seeing that every car was there he went up stairs looking around when he heard a crash come from Drake's room.

Going over he unlocked it before opening it. Inside the room was a mess. Feathers everywhere, books falling off the self, a broken mirror and things tossed around like a whirl wind decided to blow through the room and thee sitting in the middle of it under a fort of sheets that where held up by the bed posts and the dresser sat Drake a book that was nearly as big as him.

Growling Damian rushed up to the little boy. "What did you do?!"

Under the bed both Dick and Jason hid carefully.

Drake just looked up at Damian blinking.

Smack!

Tim yelped as he flew sideways from being back handed. Dick's mouth dropped in shock and Jason rushed out from under the bed and he jumped at Damian. Dick followed but went to pick up Tim who had tears flowing down his face and he was trying to repress the sobs that wanted to come out.

"What the hell?!" Jason screamed trying to punch Damian.

Grabbing Todd Damian easily pinned him down with one foot. "You! I should have known!"

"You're a jerk!" Dick screamed at him. "Why did you hit Timmy?!"

"Tt. It is your fault." Damian sneered before grabbing Todd and Grayson. "Clean up this mess now! Drake follow me."

"No way is Timmy going with you asshole!" Jason growled. "Get off!"

"A word of warning if the room isn't cleaned up by the time I return than not only shall I punish you both but also Drake." Damian grabbed Todd and tossed him away before grabbing Drake by the wrist and dragged him out of the room. "Half hour."

The door slammed and Dick looked worried. "What do we do?"

"Let's clean up the place and then get Baby Bird and get the hell outta here."

* * *

><p>"Stop your crying." Damian growled as he dragged Drake along. "It will do you no good."<p>

Tim whined trying to pull away from him.

Instead of letting go Damian tightened his hold dragging the boy along when his communication comm beeped. He looked down at it seeing it was the Titans. Glaring he looked around trying to see where he could put Drake.

He spotted an old trunk they never used in the library and opened it and threw in Drake before closing it and locking it. As he turned to leave for the cave he ignored the sound of nails clawing from inside the trunk.

* * *

><p><strong>To CrossfireBullet: I love quite Tim too lol<strong>

**To konohaflameninja: I think that Bruce might be really angry when he finds out**

**To read-it-but-dont-believe-it: Yep, he got it instead of the older too lol!**

**To Striking-Shadow: Thank you 8D**

**To icyquest4: Thank you for that request. I'll see what I can do with it 8D**

**To fan girl 666: Damian isn't kind to pretty much anyone and I loved the idea of Tim being remembered by Dick and Jason instead of the going 'Who?'**


	4. Chapter 4

Jason watched as Damian left before weaving his hand at Dick. "Come on, he's gone."

Running passed him Dick ran up to the trunk. "Timmy!"

Scratch. Scratch.

"Jason, open it!"

"Move aside!" Jason said walking into the room twirling a crowbar and thrust it into the lock and yanked with all his strength until it broke off. "And that's how it's done."

"Timmy!" Dick cheered reaching in pulling out the little boy. "Are you okay?!"

Nodding a bit Tim sniffled rubbing his eyes.

"Let's go find Bruce!" Jason said as he turned on his heels marching out of the room.

Dick carried Tim out on his back following. "But Bruce said he wasn't going to come back home for a week."

"Hm," Jason walked on. "Than how about we go to the Tower?"

"Yeah!" Dick cheered. "We can hang out there in Batman's room!"

The three made their way down to the cave just in time to see Damian disappearing into a transporter tube. Walking over to the emergency box Jason took out three of the watches there and slipped on onto his wrist. Dick put one on Tim before slipping the other one on.

When they pushed the buttons on the side all three of them were suddenly in Robin outfits. Dick's was the originals, Jason had shorts on and Tim had tights and a black cape. Jaosn looked at Dick and busted out laughing.

"Holy crap they really are scaly panties!"

"They are not!" Dick huffed. "Their what acrobats use in there shows and your no better."

"Hey, mine are shorts at least."

"Short shorts."

"Don't make me hit you Dicki-bird- what's wrong with you Baby Bird?!"

Tim was flushing deep red looking in the mirror and seemed to be having trouble coping with the fact he was a Robin. He was flailing his arms around and hyperventilating but the bright smile on his face couldn't be missed.

"You broke him." Jason accused looking at Dick.

"I did not! It was probably you when you hit the trunk with the crowbar!"

The hyper giddiness was still there as Tim started to run around in small tight circles his his small hands covering his eyes but the smile was still there. Jason shook his head and grabbed the little boy and hoisted him onto his back before smack on a mask on both their faces.

"Alright! To the Watch Tower!"

* * *

><p>The computer beeped to life: <strong>Recognized Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin.<strong>

Three little birds hopped out and started to walk down the Watch Tower looking around as they first made their way in.

"Who's Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin?" Dick asked

"I have no clue."

"Hey, do you think they still have cakes and sweets in the cafeteria?"

Smirking the second Robin took off running. "Beat you there, Bird Brat!"

"Cheater!" The first one laughed before jumping into the air.

* * *

><p>"Hey, <em>Robin<em>," Kona/Super Girl the second said. "Where's your little nest of birds?"

Robin glared at her as he walked up to the computer to see what the alert was about. "I have no time to waste with you. Let us take care of the problem."

Whoosh! "Sorry, I'm late! I was eating!"

"This why your fat." Robin said pulling up surveillance .

"I'm like a size two! I run all the time, have a high, high, high metabolism and I get hungry all the time!"

"Fat."

"You're a jerk." Irey glared.

"Tt." Robin turned. "Let us hurry than."

"Wait, what about you're brothers?" Kid Flash asked. "Won't Daddy Bats be mad if you left them all alone?"

"Please, there is nothing he can do to frighten me." Robin scoffed.

"What about Alfred?" Kona asked.

Nither of them failed to noitice how Robin paled.

* * *

><p>Hal Jordan aka Green Lantern flew to the cariftrea wondering what three of Bats kids where doing in the tower at one time. Was something going on that three of the Bat clan had to be there? If so it was his job as an intergalactic space cop to see what was up.<p>

Rounding the hall he froze seeing three little kids sitting there. No, it couldn't be! It was impossible right?! Anything but, but, but them! Floating there with his mouth wide open Hal's mind refused to function any further.

The second Robin looked at him with a smirk. "Hey, Lantren, what's up?"

The first one cackled a bit looking as evil as ever.

The third one, thank god, the third one only nibbled on the ice cream sandwich he had. However that didn't make up for what had entered the towers. Something Hal thought he would never hace to deal with again and yet they were sitting right there.

"Lantern, I heard that- Oh my- Nooo!" Flash screamed seeing the three sitting there. "We're doooooooooomed!"

"What's going on here?!" Wonder Woman yelled rushing in only to freeze. "Great Hera!"

"What's going on?" Hwakwoman flew down. "… No. NO. NOOO."

In a puff of smoke all three Robins vanished leaving the justice leaguers in shock. Suddenly a laughing cackle from nowhere made them shiver.

"They loose in the tower!" Flash cried. "Someone call Bats before it's too late!"

They scrambled all shivering with memories of all the pranks the Robins had pulled during their time on the watch tower.

Surely it was a nightmare and the Robins had come to hunt them.

Meanwhile somewhere in the tower Dick was carrying rope, Jason was pulling a strap of duck tape out and Tim was sitting there licking up the falling ice cream from the ice-cream sandwich

* * *

><p><strong>To icyquest4: I'm sorry you had a bad day but I'm glad this cheered you up<strong>

**To konohaflameninja: I know right?! Damian just doesn't know how to handle kids and well he was brought by Talia, yeeshh... Writing the car was my favorite part in the last chapter.**

**To Noon: Yes, poor baby Timmy he needs hugs and kiss**

**To KK: Your wish for C has been granted, i present to yo the JLA! 8D**

**To CrossfireBullet: When Bruce finds out... well we'll save that for later, hm? ;) **

**To REBD: You raise a good idea for the Titans, I'll play around with it for a while.**

**To fan girl 666: It will be Bad since Jason loves revenge and Dick loves Pranks. Tim loves food in this story apparently but seriosuly the kids so tiny! **

**To Free-as-the-Birds: It's coming up lol**

**To DragonsintheMoonlight: I didn't even think about putting them in! You're right I bet Kon will be angry. **


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver Queen said nothing as he watched the founding members of he Justice League ran around screaming like death itself was after them.

Now Oliver aka Green Arrow had no idea what would make them take off like that. What in the world were they mumbling about? Something about 'Bats demon children had come back from hell to hunt them?' As far as he knew it was only the two first played pranks, the third one was like a mini Bat and the fourth one was a mean brat who thought himself above everyone and anyone except his Father.

Still he thought it was funny watching them run around.

He really didn't know what could be so bad until a net fell on him before he was dragged away. "Oh no..."

* * *

><p>Barry was hiding was in his room trying to listen for anything sounds. For once he was being still and trying not to let the hunger get to him. There was one thing he should never do when those monsters where loose in the tower and that was to leave the safety of his room.<p>

A tip of a yellow cape was seen out of the corner of his eyes. "NOOOOO!" Barry screamed jumping up looked around desperately.

A cackle was heard and the speedster saw something ripple in the shadows. Backing away Barry looked around as sweat started to flow down the side of his face. Another cackle was heard and he took off running as fast as coudl out of the room.

He was met with the floor being iced down causing him to slip and fall on his butt before sliding aroudn liek a stray puck screaming as he banged into the sides of the walls before smacking into Diana who was running down another hall causing them both to fall.

"Great Hera, Barry are you alright?!"

"Ow, I'm fine... Oh my God you;re hair!"

Diana's hair looked like it had been attacked by squirrels. It stuck out in all kinds of angels and had some sort of blue sticky stuff in it. She frowned and tried to push her hair down but all it did was spring back making it worse.

"Those little brats did this while I was seeking guidance form my Mother." She growled out. "Not only that look what the second Robin did to my sword!"

Barry looked as he brought it out. "They bedazzled it?!"

"They shall pay for this!"

* * *

><p>Hal Jordan carefully tip toed through the base looked back and forth using the will form his ring to try and pin point the demons that Batman called children.<p>

"Okay, you little children from hell where are you?!" Hal yelled come out wherever you are!"

A cackle and giggling could be heard making him hold up his ring.

"I ain't afraid of you!" Hal said as he looked up when white smoke flaoted around him. He looked down to see a little smoke bomb there as his eyes grew heavy. "Shit."

When Hal collapsed Sherea had walked in seeing the two older Robins dragging Hal away the littlest one follow holding a bright pink dress and she knew what she had to do for her fellow teammate, warrior and friend.

She ran the opposite way.

* * *

><p>Robin was with his team as they got back to their base when an emergency single was coming from the tower.<p>

"Let's go." Robin said.

Super Girl cracked her knuckles and Kid Flash balled up his firsts.

They entered the tower not knowing what they would face.

What they didn't expect was seeing wondering woman with a giant Afro swinging her words that was covered in fake jewels at a popcorn machine that was going crazy spitting out the fluff snack everywhere. Flash was trapped in a glass case slip and skidding everywhere since it was the bottom was covered in ice.

Green Lantern was cursing up a storm as he was tied to a chair dressed in frilly pick dress that was complete with shoes, make up, jewelry, and a crown on his head that had his ring taped to it. Also he was hanging upside down which was terrible to see his pink underwear/panties.

Hwakwoman was trying to break herself out of a safe that was weight down with his mallet and there in the middle of it all was Robin, Robin the second and the third Robin. The first two were laughing their heads off tears roiling down their faces from what they had done as the third one sat there with his head tilted.

The league turned to glare at Robin/Damian and before they could say anything Robin spoke first.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He roared leaping at them. Jason grabbed Tim taking off to Batman's room. "COME BACK HERE SO I CAN SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

Sill running both the first and second Robin screeched in laughter as they were one step ahead of their older/younger brother. When they got to the stairs they set Tim down each grabbing a hand and ran up them with Damian not far behind.

When they made a sharp turn heading towards the Bat room they decided to take a short cut. The jumped onto the league both letting go of Tim's hand and leaped.

Damian watched in horror as two out of the three flew. Drake didn't know how to fly yet! He was too young at the moment to have any skills except blending into the shadows and he watched as the small boy fall screaming the whole way.

Both the first and second Robin noticed two late.

"TIM!"

"TIMMY!"

Before his mind could think Damian dove off the after him. He caught the small boy right before he could hit the ground tucking and rolling but Drake's arm had hit the rail on the ground floor and cried out in pain. Gasping Damian sat him up looking at him and seeing the arm bruising quickly.

Drake's big eyes filled with tears and cried loudly when Damian tried to move it.

Broken.

It was Broken!

Drake was having trouble breathing so Damian laid him down before taking off his cape and taring a piece off and pulling out a few snapping sticking form his belt. He had to set the thing. Tim cried out again when Damian set it before he wrapped it.

"Timmy!"

"Tim!"

Damian looked up as the two came running down. Glaring Damian reached out grabbing Grayson who was closer and swung him up and over his leg pulling down the panties and gave five hard slap to his butt making the first Robin screamed in pain and would have given the red hide more if Todd hadn't pulled at his arm. Dropping Grayson Damian pulled Todd over spanking him six time when Kid Flash ran over.

"Wow, Robin calm down!"

All three former birds where sobbing but the ones with the red hides cried harder.

Robin scooped up Drake stomping to the Zeta tube. "FOLLOW ME." He screamed at the two.

They both followed rubbing their backsides. Once back in the Manor Damian put Drake in his room locking the door up before grabbing the two by the arms taking them down stairs.

"What are you doing?" Dick sniffled as Damian set two chairs up with the backs face them.

"Oh shit." Jason said knwoing jsut what was going to happen.

Dmaian grabbed a wooden spoon. "Bend over. Now."

They both did and got three hard swats with the spood before Damian stopped and force them to sit on their stinging behinds in a corner. Tossing the spoon into the sink Damian went upstairs.

Both Dick and Jason where sobbing and crying for Bruce.

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST OFF I KNOW YOU'RE ALL MAD AT DAMIAN. Just remember he doesn't know how to act like a normal person or kids and he over reacted and he's going to feel so damn about it in the next chapter and hopefully start begin a good big brother. Remember that Kid Flash had to tell him to stop.<strong>

**To eliwats22: Oh he will soon**

**To konohaflameninja: They went after them but no SUperman but don't worry they will~**

**To CrossfireBullet: They met their match! Lol **

**To REBD: I don;t know if I'll add catwoman I don't like her too much. But I like Black Camry **

**To fan girl 666: Yes, there will be hell to pay once Alfred gets there lol, no one gets away with anything when Alfred's around! XD Tim was okay but poor baby got hurt. **

**To cocopops1995: Damian's life was hell and now he has to learn from scratch but yeah he could have handled it better. **

**To FlightfootKeyseeker: I'm not sure.. or do I ? We shall see. **

**To Striking-Shadow: Yes, hug the little Robin **

**To read-it-but-dont-believe-it: Watch out it's... ALFRED. **

**To Kk: Your welcome and good luck! **

**To Noon: Cutness is his thing. 8D**


	6. Chapter 6

Damian paced near the door of Tim's bedroom.

It was tilled locked.

The crying had stopped before he had come back up stairs but Damian could go into the bedroom. He was, for some strange reason concerned of what happened to his predecessor. Something that rarely happened but this was different from the very few (Two times to be exact) he had been slightly concerned about Drake.

There was something that happened when he saw the small boy falling. Boy? No, Drake. Something happened. For that short time when time slowed down for those seconds and how he could almost picture the small robin laying dead on the floor, when his body reacted before he could think about what to do.

The snap of the arm had somehow made him sick and the crying he could still hear which made no since. Why was he... concerned? Worried? There was no reason to be so. He didn't like Drake. Learned to live with the fool and how to ignore him but somehow this was borthering him.

With a puff of confusion he unlocked the door before entering.

The bed was empty.

"What... Drake?!"

The sound of water could be heard from the bathroom.

Was that little fool trying drown himself?!

Running to the bathroom he went in only to see Drake sitting in the bathroom washing up despite his arm being broken. he was scrubbing his hair with shampoo with one hand as he rested the broken one on the edge of the tube.

For a minute Damian watched Drake wash without complaint. He knew for sure he hadn't given him anything for pain and he was sure that since Drake had no prior training now that he was a child again should at least be crying and not just there taking a bath like nothing was wrong.

A sound from the door made him look over to see Grayson standing there looking in, his eyes still puffy but he looked determined.

"What do you want?" Damian demanded.

"I don't trust you with Timmy." Dick replied.

"Tt." Damian took one last look at Drake's arm before turning to leave. "Make sure he doesn't harm himself further."

Dick took the time to stick his tongue out at Damian before going into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>It was four sixteen in the morning when Robin dragged himself into the cave, stripped off his suit, showered changed, than proceeded to drag himself up the stairs to the study, before walking all the way the main staircase and cursing them as he dragged himself up them too.<p>

Arkham breakouts.

Not that Robin couldn't handle it, because he could. It was just tracking them all down, beating the hell outta them, dragging their sorry asses back to Arkham and than stopping the nightly crime. This took up the whole night.

As Damian tracked up the last few stairs he began to wonder why the hell shouldn't they have a stupid Zeta tube up here?! On nights like these it would be amazingly helpful! They could just put one up behind the curtains where a secret door was.

With plans on that Damian threw open his door not bother to close it behind him as he dragged his feet over to the bed before letting himself fall down on it. With a few more efforts he was in his bed properly and ready to sleep.

Closing his eyes Damian planned on sleeping to noon.

"Psst, Damian."

What?

"Pssssssssst, Damian,"

Opening on eye Damian saw Grayson standing there. "What do you want Grayson? Cannot see I am resting."

"But there's a monster in the closet." Dick whispered his voice slightly shaky.

"Do not be be a fool." Damian said closing his eyes. "Return to you're room at once."

There was a few seconds of nothing and Damian was almost asleep when...

"Can we sleep with you?"

'We?' Damian thought before picking his head up to see three pairs of blue eyes. "No. Go back to you're rooms before I lock you in them again."

A full minute passed, making Damian relax as he started to drift off when there was movement on his bed. Head snapping up he saw Grayson, Todd and Drake curling up in his bed. No! He didn't want those things in his bed!

"Get out!" Damian yelled.

Todd was already somehow sleeping his back facing Damian, Drake was tugging the blanket up to his chin before closing his eyes and Grayson was on the other side trying to cuddled up to both his brothers with a happy smile on his face.

"I did not say you can stay!" Damian yelled before he noticed all their breathing evened out. "Tt."

Looking at the door Damian thought that he could leave. However this was his room and he was sore, and tired and the little demons from hell weren't making any noise so maybe... Ah, screw it. Damian laid back down scooting away from them before closing his eyes.

Ah, beautiful moment of sleep when something kicked him. Jolting up Damian pushed the offending foot away before looking at the clock. He had only been asleep for five minutes! Glaring at the foot that dared smack him in the face Damian saw that it belonged to Grayson.

Wait.

Grayson was on the other side! Looking up he saw that somehow in the small time they had gone to slept all three of them had moved around. Todd was half way hanging off the bed, Grayson was laying upside down and Drake... gone.

Without a growl Damian hauled himself up. "Drake!"

Nothing happened.

Damian had expected a ripple of a shadow or something.

"Drake!" He said this time louder.

Nothing.

Grumbling Damian walked over to Todd and Grayson flipping them off the bed. "Up! Now!"

Tumbling onto the floor Dick whined before crawling back into the bed. Jason took the time to drowsily flip him off before laying back down too. It took two more flips off the bed before the two sleepy followed Damian.

They traveled all over the manor calling for the missing bird until Damian couldn't stand it anymore. He was too tired to keep going. Turning he headed back to his bed after commanded that if the two little brats didn't find Drake he would spank them again.

Little monsters followed him back to his room even though he threatened them. Shakily Damian crawled onto his bed swearing to God that tomorrow he was going to visit Arkham tomorrow night and beat the hell out of someone.

Sitting down Damian clapped the lights off before he realized that it wasn't the light was on but the sunlight coming through the windows. To tired. Way to tired to close them but luckily Grayson had bounded over and closed them before he crawled back into the bed snuggling down next to Todd who was half way into dreamland.

Damian wanted to do nothing more than sleep so he let his head fall back onto his king sized pillow.

"Ooof." Said the bony pillow.

Scowling Damian reached up to the pillow and sure enough Drake was inside it under the soft fluff looking like that one cat stuck in the sweater arm he had once seen on the internet.

Little eyes looked at him widely.

Huffing Damian closed his eyes. "I'm just going to use you as a pillow since you choose to act like one.

Drake wiggled a bit indie the pillow but after a few minutes both to them stilled, one of them falling a sleep instantly from exhaustion and the other one staring off into space until sleep claimed him as well.

.

.

.

"Psst, Damian," Todd whispered

"GO TO SLEEP, TODD OR I SWEAR TO GOD I-"

"But the beds wet over here!"

"GAHHH!"

Damian threw the blankets off grabbing both the older two off the bed before picking up the Drake pillow carrying over this shoulder storming out of the room and into the next room which was Drake's room since it was across from his and slammed it opened setting down the pillow child on the dresser, grabbed Grayson since it seemed he was the one who wet the bed, pushed him into the bathroom as he yelled at him to wash up and get dressed and into bed, he made Todd close the blinds before tossing back the sheets.

"I'm cleaned!" Dick said cheerfully before flipping (Three if you must ask) into the bed.

"Aw, did little Dickie have a nightmare?" Jason teased.

"No! I-"

"Silence! Bed! Now!" Damian demanded his chest heaving with frustration. "Now, sleep!"

Five minutes later the two were sleeping and Damian had to put his hands on his knees to support himself. These little brats were horrible. How did his Father not go insane by now? How did he manged it?

Damian took two steps before stopping, back tracking to the dresser to pick up Drake and than headed to bed laying down with the pillow child tucked into his left side well his right arm was slugged up over his eyes.

When Drake curled up closer to him Damian let him.

At the moment he did not care.

Finally sleep, sweet glorious sleep...

"Psst, Damian."

* * *

><p>Jim Gordon rubbed his chin as he watched the news reports that Robin the boy wonder had put five Arkham prisoners into body casts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To the many reviews, I would like to take this time to tell you that I love you guys and thank you for the support. As I have finished this chapter I would like to ask you all what you think could happen next. <strong>

**What kinds of things will bring them closer together or drive Damian to insanity? **


	7. Chapter 7

Dick slowly opened his eyes slowly before rubbing his eyes before sitting up. The sun was up and the clock was blinking twelve in the afternoon. Rolling off of Damian who was scowling, he slid off the bed paddling his way to the bathroom.

After that was taken care of Dick headed to the bed where Tim and Jason were waking up. Reaching over he pulled Tim up mindful of his arm before the three of them trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where they sat down.

It took them a few more minutes of sitting there half asleep before they realized that Alfred wasn't there and thus no breakfast would be coming to them. Jason got up walking over to the fridge yanking it open. Reaching in he grabbed a carton of eggs, butter and walked over to the oven.

"Damian says where not allowed to use the stove anymore." Dick yawned.

"Screw him; I know how to make eggs." Jason placed them on the counter. "Okay who want scrambled eggs?"

"Me!"

Tim raised his good arm high nearly tipping over on his chair.

"Alright." Jason said before cracking all twelve eggs into a large silver bow. "Give me a few minutes."

Ten minutes later the three of them where sitting down eating the eggs and drinking juice. It looked like Jason did know how to make eggs. Once down Jason hauled Tim on his back and the three made their way back to their rooms.

There wasn't anything in their size to wear.

"Where's all our clothes?!" Jason yelled before running to his closet. In the back he found some all covered in platci bags. "Wait, I found some!"

Dick put Tim down to walk over. "Yeah, but what about me and Timmy? We don't have clothes."

"Well, you can borrow some of mine. Here."

"Yay, it's blue!" Dick cheered and shamefully tossed off his clothes before redressing. "Ready!"

"There's some that too small. It might fit Babybird." Jason pulled out the small clothes. "Here, ya go Tim."

Tim was gone.

* * *

><p>Damian walked back into the gave his anger now settling after he had gone to beat the hell out of a few Arkham people. Now that that was over he showered and changed. Going up the stairs he paused. Something was wrong.<p>

The house…It was too… quite….

"Grayson? Todd? Drake?" Damian called before receiving no answer. "I should have locked them away."

Shift.

Damian looked down to see Drake standing there next to him, his arm being held in a makeshift sling that was made out of a pillow case. Crossing his arms Damian turned.

"Come along, Drake." He said as the child toddled behind him. "You must have Thompkins look at it or it may not heal correctly."

Drake had followed him to the Bat cave but he stopped at the top of the stairs looking at them wearily. Almost as if he was afraid of them. Slowly the small child would put one foot down, than the other, continuing this until he made it half way down.

By that time Damian had already called the doctor and was waiting at the bottom of the steps tapping his foot. Just when Drake got to the last Step he touched the ground tapping it to make sure it was real. Growling at him Damian turned walking to the medical table.

"Hurry up, Drake."

Deep shuttering breaths made Damian stop. Turning around he saw Drake looking around with huge eyes as the little boy walked slowly more into the Bat Cave shaking and hyperventilating his face flushed in shock and awe.

"Drake?" Damian asked as the trembling thing stood next to him.

The hyperventilating continued.

"DRAKE?!"

"He's in shock." Doctor Thompkins, the family doctor said as she walked in and picked up boy. "Hello, Tim, I'm Dr. Leslie Thompkins."

Tim looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, I'm Batman's doctor." She smiled.

Tim started to hyperventilating again.

"What?" Damian walked over looking at her. "Fix it."

"Hush." Leslie said before walking over to the table and sat Tim on gently before looking over at his arm with her serious face. "What happened to his arm?"

"It's broken. The three buffoons jumped over a railing and he fell."

She looked over the boy and examined him gently before she put a ling on him and gave him some baby medicine. Than she gave him a lollipop.

"Alright he should be alright, Damian. Just keep better eye on him." She closed up her doctor bag. "Also I suggest you get someone to help you. I saw the news on the way here and I'm sure that Bruce's doesn't want to you beating up on people."

"Tt."

"Also I brought you something."

"What?"

"This." She handed him a book. "It may come in handy."

Damian took the book.

It was entitled 'How to raise your children.'

Snorting at it Damian looked down at Drake who was staring dreamily at the Batman outfit in one of the cases. It was the first ever one and Drake was drooling. Damian looked disgusted but than he groaned and opened the book.

"I think it is time to read."

* * *

><p>"Let me out!" Jason screamed pounded on the wood that was untop of th play pen. "Let me outta here!"<p>

"Silance Todd!" Damian yelled. "It is time for a nap and you must be in a Pen or a Crib and I do not know what a crib is!"

"This is a pig pen you jerk!" Jason screamed. "It means a play pen!"

Twenty minutes later Jason was glaring at Damian from inside the now Playpen that had a medal sheet over it forcing him to stay in. Beside him Dick seemed to be fine with the playpen and was even playing with the baby toys inside. Tim had one too but he just read the books Damian had tossed in there and looked like he was meant to be one of the stuffed animals in there.

Damian sat on the couch his feet propped up on Tim's playpen. "I see… Hmm…. Interesting… Have any of you had all of your shots?"

"YES!" Jason and Dick screamed.

Tim just tiled his head.

"Alright." Damian said. "Hmm, do any of you require a baby sling?"

"Tim." Jason grumbled not noticing that Damian was making a list. "Damian, I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry." Damian said as he read more about childrearing. "Besides we shall be eating soon."

"Hungry!" Jason started to chant. "Hungry! Hungry! Hungry!"

"Hungry!" Dick joined in rolling around. "Hungry!"

Damian glared at them before glaring at Drake. "What about you? Are you hungry as well?"

Drake picked up his shirt to show his stomach. It made a small growling sound. Damian let out a 'tt' before standing up. Taking off the metal sheets off the brats he let them out yelling at them to get dressed so they could go out and eat.

Damian helped Drake dress. However he was a bit uneasy without Drake kept looking at him like he expected Damian to smack him. Oh right. Damian had backhanded the child. Now he felt a bit guilty about it.

Once all the kids where dressed in warm clothing they headed out when Damian paused. He couldn't take them in a car or on his bike. Folding his arms Damian looking into his Father's garage and glared at one of vans. However he didn't have a choice.

After tossing them into the car and screaming at them that none of them were allowed to be in the front seat. Todd had proudly proclaimed the back of the can his own, having beaten Grayson to the honor of being in the third row all by himself.

Drake had sat quietly on the right hand side, than a space and then Grayson pouting. Just as he was getting into the car his phone rang. Looking down he pushed the ignored the button before pulling out of the ggrage.

He got to the gate when Irey showed up. "Damian! Why did you hang up on me?!"

Damian tried to run her over.

The word being tried.

She used her speed and was sitting in the empty seat nect to him. "So, where are you going?"

"To feed the demons."

Irey turned back to wave a the mini Robins. "Hi guys! Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with me and Kona. You can brings them if you want."

"No." Damian turned onto the road. "Besides once I fed them I must get them leashes."

"That's horrible!" Irey yelled in shock.

"The books says it is fine."

"Book? What book?"

Damian handed it to her. "This."

After five seconds Irey had finished it. "Damian, it means kid backpacks with leashes."

"Same thing." Damian snorted stopping at a red light.

"No it's not. By the way you should get them car seats too. Kinds under twelve have to ride in them or you'll get a ticket."

With that the redhead was gone Damian thought about it. "Car seats?"

* * *

><p>"Oh wow!" Colin smiled as he leaned down. "You're brothers are so cute!"<p>

"Hardly." Damian said handing Drake to his best friend. "Now, will you come along? I need your help with the childrearing shopping."

Colin took Tim sitting what he thought was a toddler on his hip. "Sure. Just let me tell my family that were heading out."

Dick looked up at Damian. "Did you just give Tim away?"

"If only." Damian grumbled. "Colin!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming,"

Jason snickered. "He's 'coming'"

Damian shoved him. "Get your mind out of the gutter Todd or so help me…."

"I' m here!" Colin said happily. "We can go now."

"Get in the car!" Damian yelled at the two.

"Alright, you need three car seats. Here this little one with be for Tim," Colin said pulling out a red and dark red one. "An two older seats for Dick and Jason."

Damian tossed them into the basket. They had two of them. One of them was used to all the stuff Damian deemed he needed and the other was for Todd, Grayson and Drake sat in the basket. They three of them were whining for food. Well two of them did it out loud. Drake was just looking at him with those big watery eyes.

"Aw, Damian how about he checkout and come back after we eat?" Colin said patting Drake's head. "Look how sad and hungry they are,"

"Do no buy into it, Colin." Damian grunted but pushed the basket towards the check out. "However it is lunch time."

"Alright." Colin followed. "Where are we eating?"

"BURGER KING!" Dick and Jason screamed.

"NO." Damian glared.

"Oh, wait look, Damian!" Colin said grabbed something. "You should get one of these!"

"Fine." Damian said waving it off.

Damian regretted it later.

"There," Colin said happily adjusting the child backpack on Damian. "See? Now you can carry, Tim and you can hold onto both Dick and Jason at the same time!"

Damian stood there tense as Drake snuggled his head on his shoulder. "Colin… I. Don't. Like. This."

"Well there is a sling?"

"A sling? Is that better?"

Ten minutes later Damian was glaring at his friend as he held a thing that was around him and against his chest was a sling up Drake looking like a baby.

"I prefer the backpack."

Another few minutes and Damian had Drake on his back. Colin had offered to hold Dick and Jason's hands since Damian looked like he was going to kill someone. Still smiling they found a Burger King since they had voted and Colin wanted it too.

As the two wild things ran around the playground. Drake stood next to Damian. Or rather had his little arm in a sling and was using his working arm to cling to the others leg, his head buried in Damian's knee.

"Hey, Damian, what's wrong with your brother?" Colin asked as he came back with two trays of food.

"I do not know." Damian glared at the little boy. "Do you think I will get into trouble if I kick him?"

"Yes." Colin smiled. "Come on, Damian, he likes you! Look at how cute he is."

"Cute is not the word I would have selected." Damian as he dragged Drake over to a table before pulling the little leach off and plopping him in a high chair. "There."

Colin sat down took handed the little boy a kids meal. "So, after we're done, what else do you need?"

"Leashes?" Colin looked in thought. "I think I know what you're talking about."

"Damian, Jason's touching me!" Dick screamed.

"It's free air."

"HE'S TOUCHING ME!"

Damian banged his head on the table.

* * *

><p>Damian read over his list as he walked on with Drake in the backpack. He didn't know if Drake was just being still or if he was asleep but he really didn't care. Colin had helped him get the leashes. Turns out there where mini backpacks of Batman with leashes attached to them. Luckily for him they had straps that clicked on around the waist and chest so he was holding on to the leash part as the two bounced up and down in front of him.<p>

Unfortunately Colin had to leave.

"Damian, take us to the park!" Dick cried seeing it. "Park! Park!"

"Park!" Jason tried to run off.

Damian yanked them back. "I think not."

"Please?!" They both looked up at Damian with giant eyes. "Please, please, please, please, please?!"

"No."

"PLEAS? PLEASE? PLEASE…..?!"

"FINE!" Damian screamed back at them before untying them. "Be gone!"

They shot off to the playground running around. Damian grumbled as he walked over to a bench where he sat down. Shifting on his back made him stand up so he could take off the backpack that held Drake. Damian pulled the small child out before walking over to a baby swing and placed him in there before heading back to the bench.

After a few minutes of watching children run around screaming Damian took out his phone so he had something to do. He checked the status for Titians, Facebook, twitter, and his other sosical media sites before he slipped it back into his poket.

Looking up he saw Grayson and Todd playing on the tire swing. They seemed to be having fun. Next he looked over at the baby swing where Drake was. There was a man there pushing him. Wait. What? Damian frowned. Who was that?!

Getting up Damian saw the man pushing Drake gently and Drake simply looking at the man with big eyes. The man was asking Drake if he liked puppies. Red flag. Damian ran up to the man pushing him away with a powerful shove.

"Hey!" The man yelped as he fell to the ground.

"Pedophile!" Damian shouted for the whole park to hear.

Everyone turned to see. Damian picked up Drake slipping the back into the backpack before going to the swings to gather the other two. He was met with whines and complaints about not wanting to leave. It didn't matter though. He put their leashes, or as Colin said, backpacks on before leaving the park as an small mob of parents started to beat up the man.

Once at the car Damian fought with three car seats. After that he made them get into them. Next he screamed at them to stop shouting. When they got home Damian placed them back into their playpens making sure they were locked in before reading the book again.

"Damian, I wanna take a bath!" Dick called before pausing. "Damian, I want ice cream!"

"Damain, I'm hugry!" Jason called out too. "Damain, I'm bored!"

"Damian, I need the bathroom!"

"Damian, I want bread!"

"Damian!"

"Damian!"

"SHUT UP!" Damian yelled furiously. "I am busy!"

Dick looked at him with big watery eyes and quivering lip. "Damian…"

"No!" Damian turned around. "None of that, Gypsy!"

"Damian, Jason's touching me!" Dick screamed. "He's touching me!"

Whipping around Damian's scowl deepened. Todd was in his own pen just pointing at Grayson who was also in his own pen. However even though Todd wasn't really touching Grayson it had the same affect because Grayson was whining loudly.

Damian took out the book again. "There has to be away to get these brats to sleep without drugging them…"

* * *

><p>Irey ran into the Batcave dressed in normal clothing. She had a disk with her that she had to given to Damian. Zipping upstairs she came to a halt in the kitchen where she had planned on eating something but found the bats in there… eating?<p>

"Uh…" Irey stared at them. "Damian?"

"What do you want, West?" Damian demanded. "I am trying to fed the demons."

Irey could onlt stare at the three. Dick and Jason had kid plates and sippy cups, bibs, and all three of them had on really wired feety pajamas on. Jason's a puppy, Dick's a unicorn and Tim's was a cat. Tim was in a highchair that looked like it came out of an old movie from a hundred years ago. He had food on it and was using his good hand to try and push away the bottole Damian was trying to shove into his mouth.

"I… Uh…" Irey started to back away slowly. "…I.. gotta… go… Bye Damian…."

In a flash she was gone.

Damian only bliked before looking back at the book before trying again to get Drake to drink the bottle again but Drake just wouldn't take it.

Damian didn't understand.

The book said babies needed a bottle and at the moment Drake was the baby.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC, Maybe.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**DAMIAN IS SIXTEEN. **

**SIXTEEN. **

**SIXTEEN.**

* * *

><p>Kona flew down towards Wayne Manor wondering what Damian wanted. When she flew through into a window she listened and she could hear voices. Using her speed she found them in the living room with Damian crossing his arms as two of the boys ran around screaming dressed only in their underwear and using blankets as capes around her team mate standing there watching them like he wanted to hit them.<p>

When she flew up beside him she noticed that he had one of them on his back in a child backpack. When he looked at her Kona tried not to laugh as he gave a look that said 'Kill me now'.

"Awww, it's not that bad." Kona smirked. "So what's so important?"

"This." Damian slipped off the child backpack. "I need you to heal his arm. It's bothering him and I can't stand the faces he keeps giving me."

"You mean the puppy dog eyes?" Kona asked picking up the small kid who was looking at her with big sad eyes. "It's kinda cute."

"Just heal him." Damian growled out before walking over snagging the other two up. "Enough! Go get dressed or I shan't take you to play!"

"YES!" Dick and Jason screamed before running upstairs to get ready.

"Alright, Damian, I healed up your brother but he has a little fever." Kona said handing him back. "I think you should take him to the doctors."

"He's fine." Damian said grabbing the backpacked child and swing him back onto his back. "You just keep an eye on the Titians and do not let West eat all the food again."

"She was hungry."

"She ate a month's worth of food in less than ten minutes." Damian glared at her as she shrugged smirking at him. "Be gone."

"Whatever you say my liege." Kona mocked a bow before taking off laughing her head off.

* * *

><p>Damian got to the mall's play ground before unleashing the two jumping kids. After losing them once Damian had learned to wait until they got to their point of destination and to also put a tracer on them and also never, ever, ever lt them play in an outdoor park where someone could easily capture them.<p>

Slipping off the backpack Damian pulled Drake out before setting him down so he could wander off to find a place to play. Sitting down he watched as Drake just looked around before toddling back to him and sitting down at his feet letting out a huff of air.

Well, if the little brat didn't want to play than fine. Wasn't like Damian cared. As long as Todd and Grayson wore themselves out and would for the love of God sleep in than it was worth it. Drake just did everything that Damian told him to do.

"Damian, look at me!" Grayson screamed swinging back and forth on a bar they had there. "Look! Look what I can do!"

Damian watched as Grayson did a couple of tricks before running off to join in a game of tag with Todd screaming loudly. Why were children so loud? How was his Father not deaf by now? Why did there never seem to be an end to their energy? Why did his Father leave them with them? Why did Grayson and Todd just take off into the mall? Why did-…

"What?!" Damian jolted up seeing the two laughing madly running off "Grayson! Todd! Come back here at once!"

Taking off after them Damian made it five feet before running back to grab Drake and stuffed him quickly into his pack before turning to run after them as he pretty much threw Drake onto his back not hearing Drake whine.

"Todd! Grayson!"

"Split up!" Todd screamed out laughing.

They both ran into different stores. Gritting his teeth Damian turned to chase after Grayson. He found the little brat in a Mattress store jumping across the beds giggling as the manger and workers trying to catch him.

Dick was jumping when a hand yanked him out of the air making him hack before he giggled. "Hi, Damian!"

"Gypsy!" Damian growled before taking off to find Todd who was in candy store pick pocketing. "YOU!"

"Uh-oh!" Jason ran away. "You'll never take me alive!"

"Is only I had that option!" Damian yelled before pushing himself to run faster grabbed the other brat and slowing frown. "Play time is over, we're leaving!"

"Aww…" They whined, Dick slung over Damian's shoulder and Todd under.

After getting to the bathroom so they could use it Damian strapped them back into their Batman backpack leashes. As he stood back up he looked over his shoulder to see Drake was asleep. Noting that it was odd he looked in the mirror seeing that Drake seemed a little pale. Did he forget to feed him? No, he was pretty sure that he had fed them lunch.

It must have been the light.

Taking them out they headed towards a little shop that had less surgery snacks. The little monsters only managed to make one worker cry this time. Really they should train their workers better because how can that man just break down sobbing after spending five minutes with Grayson and Todd.

"Alright it is time to go home." Damian said putting the leashes back on before dragging them out of the store. "Once we are home you will change, play quietly in your play pens and when it is time for dinner I shall let you out."

"You know locking us up in those play pens is abuse." Jason glared. "You could go to jail."

"Do you prefer that closet?"

"Never mind."

"Damian, can we order pizza for dinner?" Dick asked skipping along. "And chicken and chicken wings and root beer floats?"

"We shall see."

When they got to the car Damian was surprised that Drake was still sleeping. Taking him out he strapped the boy into his car seat before staring as Drake head fell sideways. Frowning Damian thought for a second before putting a stuffed toy under Drake's head so it wouldn't be crooked. After that he got into the driver seat driving home.

* * *

><p>Dick was playing with the toys in his playpen. So far he had build up a little castle with his blocks, had teddy bear army guarding it, some rubber ducks in the fake lake. Smiling he moved one of the ducks near the castle.<p>

"Hey, Dickie-bird." Jason called to him.

"Yeah?" Dick smiled not looking away from his ducks.

"Something's wrong with Tim."

Sitting up Dick looked over to see that Tim was still laying down in his play pen but he was breathing in breaths that sounded like wheezing and his cheeks where flushed as he sweated heavily although he was shivering and curled up in his blanket.

"Timmy, are you okay?" Dick asked pressing his face against the net of the play pen since Damian still locked them in. "Timmy?"

A small moan left the boys lips as he lay there. Both Jason and Dick looked at each other before; "Damian! Damian! DAMIAN!"

"WHAT?!" Damian screamed bursting into the room. "I said its rest time!"

"Something's wrong with, Timmy!" Dick cried out worriedly. "Look, look, look!"

Growling Damian walked over to the third playpen before pulling the top off seeing that Drake was flushes, shivering and when he leaned down to feel his forehead the little boy rolled over throwing up. It was disgusting. Yet the fever concerned him.

Moving Drake away from the throw up Damian put him on the sofa before running out to grab a teptmonitor before going back to Drake and putting it into his mouth. When he took it out Damian had caused for concern. It was a hundred and three. High. Frowning Damian wrapped Drake up in blankets and grabbed some medicine and gave him a teaspoon of it.

"Damian, is Timmy, okay?" Dick asked.

"He'll be fine." Damian said but as he stared at Drake he wondered before letting the other two out of the playpen. "Go upstairs and gather some clothing in case something happens."

"But-" They both started.

"Now!"

After they ran off Damian picked up his phone dialing a number.

"_Hello?" _

"West, come to Manor as yourself. Now."

Ten seconds later she was standing there. "Wanna play a video game?"

"No." Damian glared at her. "I need you break down the fever Drake has."

"Oh, right," She zipped over to the little boy before looking him over. "Oh, my god, Damian, he's fever is a hundred and seven!"

"What?!" Damian pushed passed her looking down at the small boy. "Humans can't withstand tempters higher than that of a hundred and eight degrees! Get lots of ice! Now!"

As she took off Damian picked up Drake taking him to the bathroom where he laid him down on the cold tile floor before pugging the tub. Turning on the ice water he watched as it filled and ice began to appear into it. Picking up the half dead child he put him into the ice bath.

Drake whined but Damian kept him in. He poured water on Drake head as he started to sweat. What would happen if Drake died? Just perfect he was finally able to bear the little brats and now one of them is going to die. Not only die, but Damian was pretty sure that if Drake died he would be next when his Father returned.

"Now what?" Irey asked looking worried.

"Get one of the fast cars. We're going to need a hospital."

"On it!"

"KONA!" Damian bellowed.

A little while later she flew into the window. "You called? Hey, I what happened to baby bird? I told you he had a fever!"

"And it has increased!" Damian snapped at her pulling the ice cold child out. "I must take him to a hospital! You and west watch the brats!"

With that Damian hurried outside seeing West with one of the sports car. Putting Drake in the car he fasted the belt over him and pulled down the top hoping the cold air would be enough to keep the fever from rising.

"Good luck, Dami!" West called waving them as they sped away.

"Don't you dare die on me Drake!" Damian sped as fast as he could running red lights and nearly casuing a couple of pile ups. "Keep your eyes open."

"O-kay…"

Holy shit! "You can talk?!"

Well, of course Drake could talk but he hadn't at all before so it stunned Damian. So much that he nearly hit another car before he pulled into the hospital. Not the parking lot. He drove right into the hospital nearly running over a few nurses.

Grabbing Drake he stood up holding the boy close. "I need a doctor! NOW!"


	9. Chapter 9

After removing the car from the entrance of the hospital Damian felt himself pacing and worried about Drake. This had never happened before. He had never been worried for his step brother. He had been worried about Grayson when he had become ill or injured and of course his Father when he nearly died a few times.

Being worried for Drake was something else completely.

Finding a chair Damian sat down letting out a deep breath. Pacing around wasn't helping at all. Neither was worrying. However seeing Drake like that… pale and cheeks flushed, his voice weak and the way he was completely dependent on him for survival was something he had never experienced before. It hit him that if Grayson and Todd had not called him than he would probably be here not waiting for them to treat Drake but rather size him for a casket.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes?" Damian stood up looking at the doctor. "What is his condition?"

"Well, I can say that you were very lucky to get him here on time." The Doctor said with a smile as he opened a chart. "Any later and I don't think we could have done anything. We managed to bring his fever down to a reasonable level and we're going to have to keep him for a day or two to make sure it doesn't happen again. Also we started him on antibiotics."

"He… has to stay…?" Damian crossed his arms. "There's more than that. You wouldn't keep him if it was just a cold or flu. Tell me what you found. I already sent for the family doctor so if you choose not to tell me than she shall."

"Uh, well, we think he might have gotten a bug."

"What?"

"I think I can explain once I check him." Leslie Thompkins said as she walked up to the doctor to shake his hand. "Dr. Thompkins, Wayne's Personal Family doctor and Surgeon."

Well they talked Damian became more and more impatient. So, he snuck by all the staff and found Drake room and his stomach sank. There was an oxygen mask, a feeding tube in his throat, ivs, and a number of wires that made him want to beat someone up.

Opening the door he carefully went in walking up to the small body Damian felt like vomiting. This is something that made him ill. What if he had been too late? What if he hadn't gotten here in time. Uncrossing his arms Damian reached over to carefully place his hand over Drake's and something there happened.

Drake started to shake.

"Doctor!" Damian screamed in horror as he watched the small body shake and twitch. "Doctor!"

* * *

><p>"Damian…" Leslie said looking at the teen in concern. "Are you alright…?"<p>

"I'm well."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Hmm,"

"What?!"

"Are you sure

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes! Why do you keep ask me if I'm fine?!"

Tim groaned in his sleep before shifting into the arms that where holding him. Damian panic and held the little boy closer tucking the blankets and sheets back around him looking worried. Once the small child settled Damian let out a sigh of relief.

"I was only asking because you're holding Tim. Normally you want to skin him alive."

"Well, I prefer him alive." Damian glared at her. "If you tell my Father..."

She had a look on her face before she smiled. "Perhaps not this time."

A she left Damian groaned as he leaned back. Something was really wrong with him. Ever since they let Drake go from the hospital he hadn't been able to set the brat down. Some part of him seem to think that the second he let him go than Drake would started to seizure again.

This thinking was illogical to anyone in their family but Damian just kept imaging what would happen if he set Drake down. Drake meanwhile was on antibiotics, pain relievers, and a few vitamins. Apparently Drake had been sick around this age, he would outgrow it but for now it stood that Drake was going to get sick until the spell was reversed.

Standing up Damian stared at the bed like it was going to do something evil. Yes, Damian needed sleep and fast. Carefully laying the small boy down and trying to surround him with pillows and blankets Damian left the room to find his teammates who were babysitting Grayson and Todd.

He found West trying to destroy Todd in video games, Kent was busy tossing Grayson up into the air and catching him or letting him flip before pretending that she wasn't going to grab him.

"Attention." Damian said and gained what he wanted. "Drake is going to need rest for the time being and thus you two evil little brats shall behave until which time he is heal. West, Kent do not contact me unless there is an emargcny and I will also only contact you if such a thing accurs."

"Die, damn you, die!"

"WEST! Stoping playing video games and pay attention!"

"Shut up, Robin, I'm gonna beat this little- Noooooooo!"

"Ha!" Jason fist pumped the air. "Loser!"

"ENOUGH!"

"Damian..." Tim appeared on the stairs looking pale.

Everyone froze at the small voice whispered and everyone looked at Tim.

Damian rushed over to him picking up the small boy. "What is it? Are you ill? Do I need to put you into a tub of ice water once more?"

Tim's little hands touched Damian's check before he leaned close to kiss Damian's cheek lovingingly. "I love you, brother. "

* * *

><p><strong>GASP<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Irey and Kona's jaws dropped as the little Robin kissed Damian on the cheek.

It looked like Damian's mind broke because he stood there frozen in time as Tim cuddled up in his arms eyes closing before he slowly drifted off into sleep. As the little boy slept peacefully Damian turned stiffly to his roommates eyes wide and mouth opened in the same shock before he slowly turned back walking awkwardly back to the the bedroom.

"Did... you see that?" Irey looked at her floating friend.

"Yeah." Kona crossed her arms frowning. "And I didn't get a picture! That was a life time of blackmail!"

* * *

><p>Dick giggled as water was poured on him washing away all the subs off. "Again!"<p>

"No." Damian frowned a bit still very tired before he scooped up some more water and poured it on Todd. "Alright let us get you two dried up."

Grabbing the towels he wrapped the blue one on Grayson before setting him aside. A red towel was for Todd scooping him up as well before setting him next to Grayson. Pulling the pulg out Damian ushered them out of the bathroom towards the Bed.

"I'm cold." Dick shivered as he was lifted and set on the bed.

"Me too." Todd was next to him. "Hey, Damian tomorrow can we go and play?"

"We shall see." Damian started to dry them off quickly. "Here is your underwear. Put them on and I shall get your sleeping clothes."

Once they were dressed in their strange pajamas, (the unicorn and puppy again) they started to yawn. Damian pulled back the blankets. They crawled into the bed getting comfortable.

Once tucked in Damian looked over at Drake who was still sleeping soundlessly. The fever had finally broken but it was too late to wake him up for a bath. Tomorrow would be better. Tucking in Drake again before surrounding them with pillows he walked to the door ready to turn off the light when he stopped looking back.

Grayson was looking at him sadly. "Don't go, Damian... I'm scared of the dark."

Something was really wrong with him, Damian was sure because the teen went back to the bed and gotten in letting Grayson curl up to him. Yes, Damian knew something was wrong with him.

* * *

><p>Damian a woke to the smell of delicious food.<p>

Jumping out of bed Damian rushed down the stairs as fast as he could. After a nine days of being alone with his brother he prayed that what was happening at the moment was not a dream. It couldn't be with that wonderful smell.

Skidding into the kitchen Damian cried out in relief. "Pennyworth!"

"Good Morning Master Damian." The butler said with a smile. "I have returned early upon hearing the news about your brothers."

Damian couldn't help it he hugged the old butler. "If you heard than why did you not come sooner? This happened over a week ago!"

"Yes, I understand." Alfred said returning the hug well aware that it might be alone time before he gain another one. "Master Bruce sent it to me from space and it took awhile to reach me."

"Thank the gods you are here." Damian looked up at him. "I have not slept well since they where turned into children!"

"Yes, raising a child is very anything but a simple task. Now than Master Damian I shall have breakfast ready in a few minutes. If you would bring your brothers down here to eat I shall watch them and you may catch up on your sleep."

"Thank you, Pennyworth." Damian said before leaving.

Alfred sighed. "Poor Master Damian. Such dark circles under his eyes."

* * *

><p>By two in the afternoon Damian woke up feeling much better than he did in days. He reached out to the other side of the bed feeling for the brats and jolted up for a second in panic before he remembered that Pennyworth had returned.<p>

Getting out of bed Damian showered, dressed, brushed his teeth before going donw stairs to see what everyone was up to. As he climbed down the stairs he heard giggling and laughing.

Walking into the living he found Pennyworth sitting on a couch, Todd and Grayson on either side of him and Drake sitting on his lap as the Butler read them stories out of an old large book.

Grayson noticed him first. "DAMIAN!"

"Sup bro?"

Drake reached out with his little hands to him.

"Ah, Master Damian, good afternoon. You slept well I assume?"

"I did." Damian held back the urge to pick up Drake. "I have a lot of work to catch up on in the Batcave. I leave them to you, Pennyworth."

"No!" Dick ran over to Damian throwing his hands around him. "You said you would take us out ot play!"

"Yeah!" Jason crossed his arms frowning. "You said you would take us somewhere fun."

"I said nothing of the sort!" Damian removed Grayson from his person. "Now behave for Pennyworth!"

Tim somehow ended up in front of Damian with his little ninja skills holding his arms up high, standing up his tipy toes making small whimper noises. Damian struggled with himself to stop the ache in his arms wanting to pick up Drake.

"Actually Master Damian I have contacted the League to see if Zantana's younger brother could undo the spell."

"What?" Damian frowned. "Why did she not offer?"

"She is busy." Alfred stood. "He should be here in an hour. Now if you will watch them for a moment I shall get you something proper to eat."

WIth that Alfred was gone and Damian stood there. He knew that they had to be changed back so why was he so unsure about this? Looking down he felt a pang of guilt seeing Drake still holding up his arms with watery eyes.

Leaning down he picked up the small Robin holding him with his right arm. "Come along. We must find you all some clothes to wear when you change back."

"Change back from what?"

Damian said nothing. Couldn't. He didn't want to. Why was this so upsetting to him? This should not make him this upset. Damian ended up in his room sitting on his bed with Drake curled up in his arms. Grayson cuddling up to him like a cat and Todd was hanging on his back chattering about the beach.

"Damian, how big is the beach?" Dick asked smiling. "Is it bigger than the pool outside?"

"No duh, Dickie-bird!" Jason scowled at him. "It's way way bigger! Like three swimming pools!"

"Wow!" Dick jump off the bed doing a bunch of cartwheels. "I wanna see it!"

"Me too!" Jason started to jump on the bed. "I want to learn how to surf and go on a boat!"

"Ohh, and go on a hot air balloon over the ocean!" Dick cheered before running up to Damian looking up with bright eyes. "I never seen the ocean before, Damian, is it amazing?"

Damian blinked as he absentmindedly ran his hands through Drake's hair. "I have. It is something everyone should see."

"I never seen it either." Jason plopped down on the bed. "I heard it was like a dream. Sam used to say it was so amazing that you felt like you were dreaming."

"Who is this Sam?" Damian glared at Todd. "What did I tell you about strangers?!"

"Sam was an older kid that was a street rat like me." Jason suddenly looked sad his eyes darkening as they teared up a bit. "He watched out for us... until a gang beat him to death."

"How do you know?" Dick asked in shock.

"They beat him in front of us." Jason rubbed his eyes quickly. "I don't want to talk about it."

Damian stood up walking to the window still holding Drake who had his arms around his shoulders resting his head under Damian's neck. In a short while they would come and change his brothers back to normally and they wouldn't need Damian anymore.

Something in Damian's mind suddenly snapped and his heart clenched. "Who would like to go and see the ocean?"

"What?" Jason sat up before both he and Dick ran up to Damian. "We can really go see it? When?"

"I want to see it!" Dick cheered hugging onto Damian. "I want to see it sooooo badly!"

Damian looked down at Drake. "Do you wish to see it as well?"

Drake nodded.

"Use your words, Timothy."

A soft little cute voice spoke. "Yes, brother."

* * *

><p>Damian grabbed two suit cases throwing them onto the bed. He was frantically and panicked. Something that he would normally not have been. He ran to his closest grabbing clothes for himself before throwing them into one of the cases. Going back to the closet he glaceed at the three kids stuffing their clothes into their backpacks.<p>

Going to the back of the closet he opened a secret compartment that had a bunch of stacked of hundreds. In all he should be half a them he took them back to the suit cases throwing it in before grabbing some more of the stuff the kids would need. like sheets, extra clothes, some toys their favorite movies, and of course their Batman backpacks with he leashes on them.

Sneaking down stairs he put them into the van that he used and had the car seats in them. Tossing the stuff in he closed it as quite as possible before running back up stairs.

"Come along and be quite." Damian warned putting Timothy into the back back but instead of have him on his back he held the small boy to his chest. "Not a sound."

The older boys nodded. They hurried down the stairs, when the doorbell rang. Damian gritted his teeth before he manged to get them all to the garage. Opening the side of the Van he hurried them in.

"Richard, Jason, buckle up." Damian slid the backpack off taking out the toddler. "I do hope you enjoy the ride, Timothy."

After buckling them up Damian ran to the driver side getting in. Locking all the doors he pulled out taking the back entrance out of the Manor grounds. He felt like something heavy on his shoulders.

Damian didn't want them to take his baby brothers from him. Reach back Damian put on a movie for the boys before he stopped to get them a happy meal since he didn't fed them and was worried that if they stopped they would get caught. Turning on the freeway he felt his phone ring.

Damian knew who it was so he picked it up. "What? No, Pennyworth we are not close by. I have taken them. Because I do not wish for them to be changed back. No. I do not care Pennyworth they are mine."

Hanging up Damian swallowed as he gripped the wheel. It would take a while to get all the way to Jump City and far away from Gotham. However it was going to be alright. It had to be.

What Damian didn't know was that two hours after he had left his Father had returned home.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian kidnapped his own brothers. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Tim was asleep when he was lifted up from his car seat carefully. He moved a little before he was settled down again on someone's shoulder. Resting his head there Tim let out a small breath before returning to his nap.

Groggily Dick and Jason got out of the car. They had fallen asleep during the long car ride. They held onto Damian as they walked into a building where they were checked into a hotel.

It was a really nice one. They had two giant beds, a huge tv, food, and they even got new toys. As they sat there playing with their toys Damian laid Tim in the bed before looking outside the window. If they wanted to get to where they wanted to be they would have to fly.

They had a family plane near by that they would use in the morning but for now they needed rest. Sitting down he watched as they older two played and as the youngest slept and realized that even though he took them he wouldn't be able to keep them.

Damian knew he would have to give them back but just a few days more.

Just a few more.

* * *

><p>Damian frowned in his sleep as three little bodies laid on him moving around in their sleep. Damian had gotten a two bedroom hotel for a reason and having the three brats using him as a human pillow was not the reason.<p>

Damian jerked awake as he received another smack to his face by Grayson foot. Glaring at the ceiling Damian sat up letting the three kids roll off of him before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Washing his face Damian sighed looking into the mirror.

Sleep.

Sleep.

Sleep.

Shift.

Drake.

Damian looked down at the little boy up was peering over the counter looking at him with sleepy eyes which meant one of the two other robins had kicked him. Damian sighed but when the little arms lifted up he scooped up the small child.

"I assume you are no having success with sleep as well?"

Tim just stared at him before looking and shrugging, than cuddled Damian, snuggling his shoulder with a sigh. Damian tried not to smile. He would not smile, never! Shaking his head he headed back out of the room and climbed onto the other bed Setting Drake down on the other side.

Drake waited for him to lay down before curling into his side. This time Damian pulled a pillow over his head so no one could ever prove he was smiling just a little bit. He wasn't smiling! An hour later Damian woke up again this time it sent chills down his spin as he heard Grayson and Todd happily squealing.

"Bruce! Bruce! Bruce, you came back, Bruce!" Dick cried happily snuggling his guardian in one of his large arms. "Did you bring me something?"

"I thought you died!" Jason said but was snuggling just as much. "I missed you, Bruce!"

"I missed you two as well." Bruce said as he stood up walking back over to the bed. "Now why don't we lay down and rest, hm? We don't want to wake up Damian and Tim, do we?"

"Oh!" Dick clapped his little hands over his mouth before nodding.

"I wasn't the one screaming." Jason said rolling his eyes before he tugged at Bruce's shirt. "Are we stilling going to the beach?"

"Is that where the four of you where headed?"

"Yes," They both said.

"Than that's where we'll go." Bruce nodded walking over ot the bed laying down and tucking them in and swinging an arm over them. "Now, sleep."

Twenty minutes passed and Damian was still awake feeling like a time bomb had been placed on him as he pulled Drake closer to him. There was no way to get out of this in the morning. He hadn't even expected for his Father to return yet. Closing his eyes tight Damian tried to calm down when suddenly.

"Good night, Damian."

"… Good night, Father…"

A few minutes later and his Father spoke again.

"I'm glad you're getting along with your brothers and although you should have waited for me to get home, a family vacation is a good idea.

With a smile on his face Damian rolled onto his side pulling Drake up to his chest where the small baby snuggled up to him happily.

* * *

><p><strong>D'waaa...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Damian was barely aware of Drake's hyperventilating before two little feet trampled his stomach causing him to jump up as the air was knocked out of him. Grabbing his stomach in surprise Damian whipped around to see Drake slide off the bed landing on his bottom lightly before pushing himself up and running to the other bed where Father was.

Tim reached up to the bed gripping the sheets in his little hands trying to pull himself up onto it. Sadly he was hanging off the side of the bed, his head buried into the sheets and his little left foot keeping him from falling but the small boy couldn't pull himself up.

Damian got off the bed before standing there for a second as baby blue eyes look at him filled with tears, the little lip quivering. Reaching down Damian picked him up before setting him on the bed and watched as Drake crawled over to his Father and climbing onto the tall man before sitting on the man's bored strong chest and Damian could see just how small Drake was.

Tim sat there leaning over his little hands on the man's chest and his legs just there near the shoulders as he stared at Bruce with large eyes that almost over took his little baby face. Tim let out a small squeak as Bruce opened his eyes to look at him before the little blushed trying to hide his smile.

Bruce sat up as Tim buried himself into his chest and held his son there running a large hand through the silky hair. Tim squealed happily, body shaking with sheer joy. Every few seconds Tim would peek up at Bruce before hiding his face against Bruce's chest and repeat before finally Tim just leaned against Bruce holding gently to the man's shirt with a contented sigh that was full of peacefulness.

"Alfred told me what happened," Bruce said as he continued to rub Tim's back but looked right at Damian. "I was surprised that you would vanish with them and more so when Colin told me how well you were taking care of them."

Flushing Damian turned away. "Colin knows nothing!"

Chuckling Bruce stood up before placing a hand on Damian's shoulder. "Damian, I want you to know that I'm proud of you."

"Huh?" Damian looked up at his Father in shock, hid eyed wide. "You… you are?"

"Yes. I have never been prouder than you than I am today, Damian. Not only for being there when I needed you but for taking care of your brothers and for loving them as well." Bruce pulled his son into an embrace with little Tim sandwiched between them whining softly. "Thank you, son."

Still in shock Damian returned the hug before he smiled. "It is I who should thank you Father. I never knew that I could care about my brothers."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Tim started to whine and wiggle between them, so they parted and Tim let out a huff of air almost as if he had trouble since being squashed. Bruce chuckled picking up Timj and holding him in one arm and Damian marveled at how tiny Tim was in their Father's arms.

"Let's get Dick and Jason up so we can eat and get ready for the beach. We should go tomorrow though since we need to buy things for it."

* * *

><p>Bruce pulled the little strap on Tim shoes before smiling at his son. "There you go. Now are you ready?"<p>

Tim nodded smiling ear to ear.

Standing up Bruce fixed his tie. "Alright, boys! Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Dick and Jason came running towards him jumping up and down both dressed in their place clothes. "Bruce! Bruce! Bruce!"

"Alright, alright, let's go down stairs to the car, go eat breakfast, go to the store and buy all the things we'll need for the beach and then spend all day going whatever and tomorrow we'll go to the beach."

"Yay!" Dick clapped his hands before hugging Bruce's leg. "Can we get ice cream for breakfast, Bruce?"

"No."

"Can we eat in the car?" Jason asked.

"No."

"Ice cream!"

"Eat in car!"

"Enough!" Damian yelled. "You two! Get your shoes on now! No ice cream for breakfast, no eating in the car, and Richard get your fingers out of your mouth!"

Dick stopped chewing on his finger nails before giggling, running off. "No!"

"Hey, Damian, chase me!" Jason yelled taking off.

"Come back here you little demons!" Damian screamed running after them. "Just wait till I catch you, I'll tan your hides!"

Bruce watched as Damian continued to yell and scream as Dick and Jason ran around. He watched as Damian caught Dick before holding the boy down and forcing his shoes on as Dick giggled and squealed happily pulling on Damian's shirt. After the shoes where on Damian hauled the boy into over to the closet where Damian pulled out a child backpack leash before pinning Dick down again and putting it on him.

He watched as Damian tied the end of the leash to the bed post before going after Jason and this time Damian had to fight hard to get the boy into the child backpack. After that Damian tied him up next to Dick before going into a room and pulling out a strange looking normal size backpack.

Bruce wandered what it was for before Damian walked over to them and held out his arms for Tim. Blinking once Bruce handed over his baby boy to his sixteen year old. He watched amazed as Damian put Tim into the pack and more so when Damian put it onto his back adjusting it until Tim let out a contented sigh and snuggled Damian's back happily.

Damian went back to get Dick and Jason before coming to stand in front of his Father. "We are ready. Would you like to walk Grayson and Todd?"

"Daddy!" Dick and Jason cried happily holding out their arms.

"Uh, sure." Bruce took the leashes. "So… let's go get some breakfast."

"Indeed." Damian started to walk. "Oh, hold on Father."

"Forget something?"

"Yes, the dipper bag."

Bruce stood there in stunned silence before he shook his head. "WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Damian read over the menu in the Denny's trying to figure out what he was going to order. Across from him was his Father reading his own all while having both Grayson and Todd on either of his legs both coloring on their kid menus. Grayson was chattering away stopping every few minutes to throw his head back and closing his eyes until Father kissed his forehead, then went back to chattering. Todd would get in a few words but demanded Father's kisses by tugging on his tie twice and saying "Kiss" before going back to coloring.<p>

In the highchair between them Drake was writing into the answers on his menu and would squeeze his Batman plusie tightly nuzzling it a few times. The waiter came by to drop off two cups of coffee for Bruce and Damian, Orange Juice for Jason, Apple juice for Dick and grape juice for Tim. Once she left Damian reached over to take Tim's cup away.

Bruce watched as Damian held the cup in one hand before rummaging through the black diaper bag until he pulled out… what was that? It looked like a plastic Batrang, but more of a cartoon version and on its head it had a black bottle nipple. Damian unscrewed the top and poured in the juice. Bruce glanced at Tim who was looking at it excitedly and was wiggling in his seat.

The second Damian put the bottle down it was snatched up by Tim who took it and sucked on it for a few minutes before holding it just as tight as his Batman toy. Bruce sat up straighter and cleared his throat earing Damian's attention and his son looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why does Tim have a bottle?"

"Because Drake's the baby." Damian answered before reading over the menu. "However it did take me a week to finally get him to drink it."

Bruce face-plamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Nananananananana Bat-Bottle! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright the foods here." Bruce said as they brought the food to the table. "Dick, Jason, sit down in your seats."

Both boys didn't move but continued on as if they hadn't heard him.

"Sit in your seats now!" Damian yelled banging his fist on the table.

The boys scrambled into their seats. Dick sat next to Bruce cuddling into his side. Jason went under the table so he could get on the other side to sit next to Damian. The waiter sat down two kiddie smiley pancakes in front of the kids and two little bowls of fruit. A plate with mini pancakes and eggs where set in front of Tim along with some strawberries. For Bruce it was a platter of everything, eggs, sausage, bacon, eggs, ham, hash browns and a small stack of pancakes. Hey, he was a large man. Damian had gotten almost the same thing but he refused the pancakes.

Dick used his finger to eat off the whip cream smile. "Yummy! Bruce, can you cut my pancakes, please?"

"Sure, Chum." Bruce took the plate before cutting them up into bite size pieces. "There you go."

"Yay!" Dick grabbed the syrup and splashed it onto the pancake.

"Jason, do you want me to cut your pancake too?" Bruce asked his second son.

"No, I can do it." Jason said as he cute awkward pieces before giving up. "Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Can you cute the rest?" Jason said blushing a bit because he had wanted to show Bruce he could do it by himself. "Please?"

"Sure." Bruce smiled at him as he ruffled Jason hair enjoying the laugh he got. "Alright here you go. Eat up boys."

"Father." Damian said as he cut his ham. "Drake is begging for you attention and it is getting annoying,"

Bruce looked over only to see Tim leaning way over in his highchair holding out his plate and looking at Bruce with an unsure face. When Bruce looked at him Tim had pulled back his plate looking down in shame. He wanted to sigh because Tim had been very self-conscious when asking Bruce for anything. It stented from Jack and Janet never being there for their son and when they were forced to bring him along because of appreances they were very hateful and would scoff at Tim if he even begged for help.

"Hey, Tim," Bruce said gently placing his hand on Tim's head petting his hair softly. "Would you like me to cut you pancakes for you?"

Slowly Tim nodded before looking up at him. Tim made a happy noise before putting his plate down quickly and hiding his blushing face in his hands. Damian let out a –tt' before shaking his head. Bruce chuckled and took Tim's plate cutting the pieces up smaller for the sake of his current youngest son to eat.

As Bruce finished he frowned seeing Tim taking a drink from the bottle. Tim may have been small but he wasn't that young and had no need for a bottle. Putting the plate down Bruce looked at Damian wondering what in the world had made the boy think that Tim had to use a bottle. Well one way to find out.

"So, Damian you said it took you a week to get Tim to use the bottle?"

"Yes." Damian nodded. "He fought me on it even after I had that one specially made for him."

"I see." Bruce took a bite of his food. "What made you think of getting him one?"

"Thompkins gave me a book and it said that babies use bottles."

"Tim's not a baby thought." Bruce pointed out looking at Tim who was still sucking on it.

"Of course he is." Damian frowned "Is he not currently the baby of the family?"

Yep, that explained it. Damian thought it meant whoever was the youngest. Chuckling Bruce shook his head.

"No, Damian. Babies who breast fed or use bottle are between newborn and a year to a half year old."

Now it was Damian's turn to frown and then he rolled his eyes and hide his face in his hand. "That is why he fought me on it, isn't it Father?"

"Yes, son, it is." Bruce couldn't help it, it was funny. "Well now that you know you can give him back his cup."

"Yes, your right," Damian said and leaned over pulling the bottle out of Drake mouth as it made a poping sound. "You won't be needing this anymore."

Tim blinked at him before slumping over his eyes watering up. Damian paused hearing Drake whimpering sadly before big tears rolled down his cheeks. Than suddnely out of nowhere and it certinaly stunned Bruce and Damian because Tim let out an long ear shattering scream.

"My ears!" Dick screamed covering them.

"Make it stop!" Jason cried covering his own. "My ears are bleeding!"

Everyone turned to look at their family as Tim sobbing loudly his head thrown back his little body shaking with the cries. Bruce quickly pulled him out and held him close rocking the boy back and forth trying to get him to calm down. Damian gritted his teeth holding his ears shut but than he saw Tim looking at him with such betrayal it sent a pang to his heart.

Damian shoved the bottle back into Drake's mouth and the crying ceased immediately. Drake took it before cuddling up to Bruce's chest the shuttering breaths where the after math of his crying. Both Father and son looked at each other in shock.

"…Just until we change them back?"

"I agree, Father." Damian said shaking his head before going back to eating.

* * *

><p>"You go talk! To your friends talk! To my friends talk to me!" Dick and Jason sang at the top of their lungs as Bruce drove the van. "And we-e-e-e! Are never ever, ever getting back together!"<p>

The two boys continued to sing loudly as they turned into a parking lot. Tim was in his car seat dancing cutely by wiggled side to side with his hands up in the air. They pulled into a a parking space. Turning off the car Bruce got out before opening side door. Dick and Jason got out throwing themselves a him.

"Whoa!" Bruce chuckled before spinning them around. "Look at what I have here?"

Giggling the boys where set down and Bruce took their hands only to have Damian come out of nowhere and within seconds strapped them into their backpacks. He gave them a warning look before going to pull Tim out of the car seat. Tim pointed to the ground showing that he wanted to walk. Bruce saw Damian give Tim a look and Tim sighed defeated before letting Damian stuff him into the pack.

"Tim's legs are going to get weak if you don't let him walk, Damian." Bruce grinned thinking it was funny how protective he was of Tim.

"And have him stole and raped? I think not." Damian huffed. "Besides he can walk once we are inside… maybe."

As they walked into the Walmart Bruce grabbed a cart. He tied the leash parts to the handle. "Maybe Damian has the right idea with these."

Dick got on one side of the cart and Jason got on the other side. Bruce waited for Damian to grab a cart before finding it amusing that Damian had taken the time to pull out a small blanket from the diaper bag and set it on the seat of the basket before putting Tim. Once Damian had buckled in Tim his son put the diaper bag and the backpack into the back of the basket before looking at him.

"What do we need Father?"

"first let's get some swimming clothes. Come on, boys let's go."

Once they made it to the swim wear Dick had picked out some blue and black swim shorts and a matching swim top. Jason had picked out red ones with black flames on them and didn't want a top claiming that it was girly and Dick gave an offended gasp. Dick and Jason had grabbed some little swim clothes and begged Bruce and Damian to let them help Tim pick one before they dragged the little boy into the dressing room.

Bruce had picked out some black ones and Damian had gotten some but a shade lighter. They heard wild giggling before the door opened and Tim came toddling out dressed in a one piece neon bright girl bathing suit that had a ruffled tutu on it and the boys had pulled his hair into two tiny pigtails and the little boy looked at them.

Both the bats stared at Tim in shock their mouths hanging open when they heard Jason whisper. "Tim, do it! Do it!"

Tim whimpered eyes watery and clearly embarrassed but he started to twirl around like a ballerina. Dick and Jason howled in laughter.

"Father do something!" Damian screamed snapping out of his stupor. "Get those ridiculous clothes off him!"

Bruce shook his head shaking off the shock before scooping up Tim and rushing him into the dressing room quickly taking off the bathing suit when he heard Dick and Jason screaming 'No!' before it was followed by two sets of four SMACKS, before Dick and Jason where crying.

"Damian, did you just spank them?!"

"Yes." Damian growled. "Grayson, Todd, what do you have to say for yourselves?!"

"Sorry!" They cried.

Bruce came out with Tim, who was now back in his own clothes and saw Dick and Jason rubbing their butts and glaring at Damian. His son was glaring at them tapping his foot and giving them a lecture on how they shouldn't bully their brother into wearing girl clothes.

"Bruce, Damian spanked us!" Jason shouted when he saw him. "Spank him!"

"Yes, spank him!" Dick agreed pointing at Damian. "He won't let us get away with anything!"

"Well done, Damian." Bruce said wiping the last of Tim's tears away "Word of advice only two smacks each."

"Thank you Father."

"Traitor!"

"Who wants toys?"

"We love you, Bruce!" Dick and Jason cried happily latching onto his legs.

"What about you, Tim?" Bruce asked petting his head. "Do you want toys?"

Tim just sat there staring head with a thoughtful look causing both Damian and Bruce to look at each other and then back at the little boy who was just gazing. A second later Tim reached to pick up his Batman plusie that was sitting next to him and lifted it onto his lap before making the stuff toy point is hand towards the door and his little voice piped up.

"Naughty."

There at the entrance of the store was, Two-Face, Scarecrow, Penguin, Riddler and Hatter.

* * *

><p><strong>And you all saw Tim and went "AWWWWW...!" <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

They managed to hide quickly behind a self. Bruce looked out to see his Rouges out of their villain costumes, except Penguin, and they all of them looked aggravated except Riddler who was looking quite pleased with himself.

"What are they doing Father?" Damian asked in a hushed voice.

"Just standing there… wait, Riddler's talking to them. Now he's getting a basket. Now he's… getting groceries?"

"What?" Damian hissed.

Bruce looked back at his sons before pausing. Taking out his phone he snapped a picture ignoring Damian growl. Looking at the picture he smiled. Damian was holding Tim tightly against his chest, Tim was looking up at him curiously and titling his head, Dick as one side of Damian nuzzled the hand that on his head and Jason was just there tugging at Damian's arms trying to get away from the older boy who was trying to protect them. Cute.

"Delete that." Damian hissed.

"Nope." Bruce when back to watching his Rouges. "That's strange."

"What?"

"Riddler or rather Edward Ngima has been reforming lately so why is he with the others?"

"Are they even supposed to be out of Arkham?" Damian asked.

"Yes, they're on parole." Bruce frowned. "I think Riddler's trying to get them to try reform. It's in his nature to want others to join him."

"So, now what?"

"We'll draw attention to ourselves if we keep hiding. Let's follow them carefully. If they do anything dangerous you take the kids and leave." Bruce said standing up grabbing his car. "Understand?"

"Yes." Damian stood up before putting Tim back into the basket seat and just to be sure he was fine handed him his Batman plush and his bottle and got a look from his father. "Don't judge me, I never raised a child before."

"Fair enough." Bruce nodded and they pushed their carts near the Rouges.

* * *

><p>"I feel like an idiot, Edward," JohnathanScarecrow hissed. "I'm a well know villain and I'm here at a Walmart shopping like an idiot."

"Oh, come on now," Edward grinned. "You all promised that we can do whatever I wanted on my birthday and I want you all to come with me and see what it's like to be an everyday normal Gotham Citizen."

"This is your fault, John," Harvey growled. "You're the one who made us sigh an agreement."

"I didn't know he would drag us here." Johnathan growled. "And if you have to blame anyone blame Batman, he's the one who made Riddler reform."

"We should have some stake for my birthday dinner." Edward grinned tossing some packages into the basket. "Should we have beef steaks or pork stakes?"

"Beef." They answered glaring at each other trying to blame each other for this situation.

Bruce watched them out of the corner of his eyes as he picked out some fruit. It was then he noticed that Dick and Jason where staring at them in awe. Damn it, they were going to give them away. So, Bruce took them away to another part of the store. Damian left his cart and set Tim down holding onto the small boy's hand following them.

"What is it, Father?"

"They're going to notice us." Bruce sighed. "I have an idea. Dick, Jason, you two come with me. Damian you stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a feeling Batman is going to appear soon." Bruce whispered before taking both Dick and Jason's hands before leaving.

"Well, Drake it looks like it is just you and I." Damian looked down only to see that he was holding the toy Batman plusie. "…OH SHIT I LOST DRAKE!"

* * *

><p>Angles were singing hallelujah at the top of their lungs as Tim stared in pure happiness at the toy isle that held every kind of Batman toy there was. Mouth hanging open in shock he stood there in amazement before he slowly walked over to the shelves and reached out to touch one.<p>

Giggling happily Tim did a little dance spinning in a circle before grabbed a large Batman toy that was just as tall as him or so he thought. Turns out it was four inches taller. It was a one of those toys that walked when you held its hand and walked with it, made for children who wanted to take a walk with their favorite hero.

Tim easily took it out of its box before grabbing the Batman's hand. He stood there feeling downright giddy before he saw a small button on the hand of the toy. He pushed it and it started to walk on its own accord! Happy with this mini Batman Tim let it walk him around the store.

Edward was pulling down some chips on the top shelves when something so adorable caught his eye. A little child, maybe no older than that of the age of four came toddling down the aisle holding onto a walking Batman toy. The little boy looked so happy that he was blushing and squealing happily looking at the toy Batman every few minutes.

It was so adorable! Edward smiled as the child continued on until the former criminal frowned realizing that the little boy was alone. Where were his parents? Looking around he saw no one in sight. Well, it wasn't like it was his concern… or was it? Edward did promise Batman he was turning to the good side so should he help the child?

With a sigh Edward went over to the little child who was still following the toy. "Hello there. Are you lost?"

Tim looked up at the man and recognized him. Now that Tim thought about the question that the Riddler asked he looked around seeing no one of his family. Oh no. He was lost. Eyes watery he looked up at the redhead nodding.

"Well, let's take you to the manger's office shall we? They will find your family." Edward held out his hand. "You like Batman? I used to fight with him."

Tim nodded taking his hand but no letting go of the walking Batman.

"Can you… talk?"

Tim nodded.

"Oh. So, why don't you."

Looking away Tim sighed sadly before tugging Edward towards the drawing section. Curious Edward followed the little boy watching as he got a small drawing notebook, come color pencils and a sharpener and sat down. He moved the walking Batman to sit on his left side. He found it amusing as the boy patted the spot next to him.

"Alright." Edward took a seat next to him. "So, what's your name?"

Tim opened the pencils before scribbled out 'Tim.'

"You can spell?" Edward said amazed. "You must be very smart, Tim. How old are you?"

'Eight.'

What he joking?! He looked way younger! "Uh, how nice?"

Tim looked at him titled his head.

"Anyways, where are your parents?"

Tim thought about it before scribbling out: 'They don't want me anymore. They gave me to Mr. Wayne, but he's nice and holds me and my big brother Damian is very nice.'

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that but at least your new Dad loves you, right?"

Tim nodded happily hugging the notebook before scribbling out: 'Are you the Riddler?'

That took Edward by surprise. "You know who I am? Or rather who I was… I'm not Riddler anymore, I'm just… Edward."

Tim tilted his head before writing: 'Riddle me this?'

"Not anymore."

'One riddle, please?'

"Well, one just for fun, but it's a hard one." Edward grinned before rattling it off but to his shock Tim wrote down the answer after thinking about it for a few seconds. "You… You figured it out?!"

Tim smiled at him before leaning against his side. Oh, god, Edward wanted to keep this child! No, wait that was bad! No stealing children! Shaking his head Edward cleared his throat before standing up and taking the small boy into his arms.

"Come on, Tim, let's find your Dad." Edward then smiled. "Here's another riddle,"

* * *

><p>Jonathan was illegally eating some food in the store when he saw some kid pale and shaking looking like he was going to faint at any moment and he was looking for something. Did he lose someone? Well, it wasn't his problem… wait, why was that kid looking at him? Why was he coming at him like an enraged bull?! Oh shit!<p>

Edward was walking out of an the toy department when his saw Jonathan fly by suddenly before smashing into a wall and some teenager growling like an animal charging at him.

"What the hell?"

Tim held up his drawing book: 'Big brother Damian does not approve.'

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle me this? <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Batman entered the Walmart only to be stopped by the sight of Damian Wayne beating the hell out of four of the five villains. Well, that was unexpected. He watched as the four tried running away but Damian wouldn't let them go.

A few feet away Batman saw Edward standing there in shock his mouth hanging open and he was holding Tim who seemed to be perfectly comfortable being held by an ex-criminal. Edward looked like he was torn between helping his friends and just walking the other way. When Jonathan was thrown near them he shielded Tim before turning away and running.

Batman followed ready to knock him out if he had to. However he saw that Edward headed right for the mangers office and tried to set Tim down quickly telling them that he was lost and he needed to find his family. Trying to put Tim down and Tim letting go was harder than it looked because when Edward tried Tim held tight to his shirt.

Edward groaned trying to pull the little child off his shirt. "Come on, let go, they're going to help you… why are you so strong?!"

Tim scrunched up his face holding on tight. Just as Batman was going to step in a roar made him turn to see Damian charging right at Edward who screamed horribly and held Tim close to his chest. Tim meanwhile waved at Damian.

Batman quickly intervened catching his sixteen year old before he could beat the hell out of Edward and held him back.

"GIVE HIM BACK TO ME YOU BASTARD!" Damian roared. "DEATH IS COMING FOR YOU!"

"Calm down." Batman growled before glaring at Edward who shivered. "What are you doing with Wayne's child."

"I found him!" Edward shouted from where he had sunk to the ground holding Tim tightly still and it seemed Tim was fine with it. "He was lost in the toy department and I was bringing him to the manger's office, I swear and holy shit that Wayne guy adopted another child?!"

Batman ignored the last comment. "This is his brother. Give him back to him."

"Okay!" Edward tried to hand Tim back but Tim wouldn't let go. "Come on, your brother's there… and he's looking at me with a promise of a painful death so please let go!"

Tim whined clutching harder to the shirt shaking his head. "Riddle."

"COME HERE RIGHT NOW, DRAKE!" Damian roared not believing that Drake wanted to be with the Riddler rather than him. "I SAID NOW!"

Whining again Tim shook his head still holding on tight refusing to let go.

"Please let go of me!" Edward cried looking pale.

"DRAKE!"

"Enough!" Batman growled before pushing Damian back and walking up to the Edward kneeling down so he was lower towards Tim. "Let go."

Plop!

Tim suddenly fainted.

"Oh my god, you killed a child!" Edward accused looking wide eyed and shocked. "I liked this child, he was so good at riddles and will be greatly missed."

"Enough of this!" Damian rushed over scooping up Tim and storming away. "Watch yourself, Riddler!"

That comment might have been enough let the criminal figured out who they were but it seemed that Edward was still in shock over what happened. A few minutes later Edward found himself standing outside in the middle of the other Rouges who looked worse for wear.

"Well," Edward gulped with a nervous laugh. "See… how nice… it is… to shop together?"

"SHUT UP, EDWARD!" The yelled causing the redhead to fall over.

* * *

><p>Damian grumbled stalking around holding onto Tim who still had a drawing book and was wiggled around trying to get down. As the teen stomped around it accorded to him that Batman had no Robins with him at the time he showed.<p>

"GRAYSON! TODD!"

"Damian, calm down!" Bruce said coming out of nowhere. "Their safe."

"Where are they?"

"I locked them inside of a closet."

"They can get out."

"Not when you tie them up in knots they don't know how to get out of yet, they don't." Bruce put his hand on Damian's shoulder. "You learn with time."

"Tt." Damian pulled Drake back up when the little boy tried to get down again. "Oh no you don't! You're not allowed to leave!"

Tim went limp eyes watery.

"Damian, here I know how to handle this."

"Fine." Damian hesitated handing his Father the child.

The second Bruce had him however he set Tim down and took his hand. "Better?"

Tim nodded frantically his cheeks burning red as he nuzzled Bruce's hand squealing happily. The small hand was shockingly strong. Tim looked up at him with such large eyes and so much love that Bruce picked him up carefully kissing Tim's forehead. Tim let out a small pleasurable sigh at the love and attention he had received.

Before Damian could yell out in jealously, cries from above rang out before two robins fell through the ceiling right onto of Damian who smacked flat into the floor cursing his life. The two boys on him laughing madly about their little adventure and his Father rubbed his chin.

"I forgot about the vents." Bruce said with a smug grin. "Complete slipped my mind."

"Bullshit!" Damian barked at him.

Bruce's deep laughter made Dick and Jason's giggling sound louder.

* * *

><p><strong>Who want's them to be turned back into their normal selves?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

After gathering all their things for the beach Damian had decided that he hated shopping with children and all they ever did was screaming about toys, toys, ice cream, toys, toys, and then there was keeping them from running off before they had all they needed for the beach.

By the time they had gotten everything Damian was too tired to go to the beach. It seemed so was his father because after lunch they headed to an inside Children's Play Palace. After checking in, the kids all got brackets that had trackers on them so they wouldn't get lost or kidnapped.

Dick and Jason ran to the slides, the tunnels and where soon screaming and yelling as they ran around like wild animals. Tim however had latched himself onto his Father's chest holding tightly him and for some reason continued to nuzzle him and paw at his shift like a kitten trying to paw their bed before sleeping.

Damian sighed before looked at the other two playing. How strange he thought. How would his life had been if he had been raised from birth with his Father and not his Mother? Damian frowned. What a fool he had believed all their evil lies.

How could anyone train their child and grandchild to be a pysco killer? To kill the sick, the helpless, woman who needed help? To think of woman as nothing more the objects to own and to be used anf only good to birthing and raising children to be killers? To kill innocent people, take their land, rape their women, kill their children and steal their money?

God, Damian knew he was guilty of all of that. When he was eight his Mother had brought a young girl only five years older than himself and told him that if he was to be a true man he would have to take her virginity and make her a woman than kill her.

He did as he was told. He… he raped that teenager and after she begged for his life and he killed her right after. Damian had never given her a second thought until he started to rethink his life when Drake was sick in the hospital and Damian thought he was going to die. How much pain did she go through when he did that to her? Sure Damian was just a child at the time and he really didn't understand what the pill his mother had given did and why he had gotten hot or why he had that kind of reaction down there.

What made him sick now was knowing that after he had tied her down and she begged him to please spare her. Damian told her that after he made her a woman than it would be over. She thought he was going to free her after. There was no way to deine that he didn't feel any pleasure form it because he had and he hadn't understood it.

Afterwards he pulled out his knife and slit her throat. He had smile dup at his Mother and Grandfather proud of himself for obeying their orders.

Sick.

Disgusting.

Immoral.

Drake was right.

He was a demon.

However now… what was Damian now?

Something tugged at his pant leg. Blinking Damian looked down seeing Drake there smiling up at him still holding onto his Batman doll. Reaching out he lifted Drake into his arms holding him close. How innocent Drake was at this age. Small, sweet, adorable, warm, and so innocent. How could the ones who raised this child be so neglectful? How could they hurt their child?

How could Damian hurt him?

"Brother?"

Damian shook his head hearing Drake speak, still unused to it. "Yes?"

"Potty."

"Father, Drake needs the Bathroom- Father?" Damian looked around before spotting his Father playing with Grayson and Todd. "Hm. Come along Drake, let's go."

* * *

><p>Jason grinned up at Bruce as the large man scrubbed his hair. "Did ya see how high I climbed on the rock wall, Bruce? I shocked everyone! The people who worked there were so freaked out that I got all the way to the top!"<p>

"That's because you did it without warning a harness, Jay." Bruce chuckled. "Alright, head back, Jay."

"Okay!" Jason titled his head back happily as warm water poured over his hair washing out all the suds before he shook his head like a dog. "Car wash!"

"Jason!" Bruce scolded before scooping the little boy out with a towel and wrapped him tight. "Ah ha! It seems you're trapped."

Laughing Jason struggled from his being a burrito and he was carefully tossed onto the bed. Jason squealed laughing as Bruce dried him up and tickled him at the same time before getting him into his pajamas. Jason sat in Bruce's lap as he dried his hair.

"There, all done, Jay." Bruce smiled at him hugging him tightly placing a kiss on the boy's cheek. "I love you, Jay."

Grinning Jason turned to hug Bruce around his neck before kissing his cheek real fast three times. "I love you too, Daddy."

Of course Jason had no idea why Bruce letting out a relived sigh as if it was the first time. It was a little strange but Jason did love Bruce. Bruce saves him. Bruce gave him a home. Bruce loved him, took care of him, kept him save. Bruce was Daddy.

"Alright, kiddo, time for bed." Bruce grinned at him before laying him down on the bed and tucking him in before glacing at Dick who was already asleep. "I can't believe he's asleep first."

"Dick did running aorudn the play thing for two hours."

"Yes, that sugar rush wore him out. Night Jay." Bruce said kissing his forehead again. "Dream of good things."

"I will, Bruce." Jason smiled at him sleepily as his eyes started to drop. "Hey, Daddy?"

"Yes, Jason?" Bruce asked smilingly down at him lovingly.

"Rub my belly?"

"Alright." Bruce nodded pushing Jason shirt up to his chest before rubbing small circles on the boy's little stomach that popped out slightly as all boy's stomachs due until they got older. "Good night, Bluejay."

Jason continued to smile at him sleepily his teal eyes full of love for Bruce until they closed and his breathing evened out.

Pulling his shirt down Bruce covered Jaosn and Dick before standing up and wlaking over to get back to work on a few things since he had to leave Gotham to the Birds of Prey for a while. As he sat down Bruce rolled his neck before glacing over at his other two sons.

Bruce watched amazed as Damian held Tim in his arms carefully. Tim had a fever. It was amll and they had gotten him some children's medicine for him but the fever stayed the same. Tim was wrapped up in a off white blanket that was made out of the softest wool, he was holding his Batman toy weakly and he stared up at Damain with watery eyes, flushed cheeks and the looks he was giving Damian seemed to upset his youngest son.

"What's wrong Damian?" Bruce asked concered. "Did his fever get higher?"

"No, it's not that." Damian said as he looked worried. "it's just…. He looks at him with such faith that I'm going to be able to protect him from anything… and Father what if I can't?"

"I know it's hard son." Bruce gave him a proud small smile. "All you can do is be there for him and hope for the best."

"I know." Damian sighed and smiled a tiny smile when Tim reached up weakly to touch his cheek with his little hand making a small wheezing sound. "It's hard, Father. How can you do this all the time?"

"Because I love all of you, son."

Damian nodded. "As we love you Father."

Tim continued to stir up at him before coughing a little. His throat was dry. He whimpered licking his lips but didn't ask for water. Instead he lingered there to suffer when his big brother pressed his bottle full of cool water against his lips. Sighing happily Tim opened his mouth and sucked on it feeling relief as water flowed down his dry, itching, throat.

"Father, he can't hold his bottle!" Damian panicked standing up rushing to his Father. "We need to take him to the hospital!"

"Damian, calm down," Bruce chuckled. "His fever is only 100.04. I think he just wants your to give it to him. You know he loves you. You're his big brother and big brothers help their little brothers.

"I-I-I'm… the big brother?"

"Yep."

Damian stayed there pause din time with only the small sucks form the bottle being heard before he turned and walked over to the bed laying down and holding Drake to his chest. Tim sighed happily snuggling down happily. With a smile Damian fell asleep…

Only to wake up three hours later to find Drake had ninja'ed his way over to his Father's bed and was cuddled up on his chest.

Traitor!

Well fine!

Bruce tried to hard not burst out laughing as Damian put Dick and Jason into his own bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Bruce dragged the large ice chest across the sand with both Dick and Jason sitting on it getting a ride, Tim was in the backpack looking around at everything the passed people as they made their way around the private beach for the rich.

Once they came to a spot not too far from the ocean or to crowd they settled there. Bruce and Damian set up their little space for the family while Dick, Jason and Tim grabbed their buckets filling them up with water and bring them back to the space by the blanket so they could make a castle.

Dick went back to help Tim when he noticed the little boy dragging his bucket across the sand very slowly. Once the three of them had gotten a good part of the sand wet they started to dig about. That is until Bruce started scooping them up to put sunscreen on them. Jason almost got away, Dick wiggled around and slipped away a few times and Tim just stood there.

Damian watched them as they made the castle before the older two got bored and ran away. Drake stayed behind to make the castle look like an actual castle. Bruce helped Tim shaped the sand into the towers, they made little windows, doors and everything else by using twigs to draw them out. Damian was impressed when suddenly Grayson and Todd grabbed his arms, yanking and pulling on them

"Come play with us, Dami!" Dick giggled happily. "Please!"

"Come on, we're going to learn how to surf!" Jason cheered. "Come on, bro, let's go!"

With a swift movement Damian lifted them up by their arms. "Alright, shall we race? Onward!"

Both the little boys landed on the sand before jumping up laughing loudly as they ran after their big brother yelling out that he cheated. When they caught up to him they tackled him to the sand before he overpowered them.

After a few minutes they made it to the little beach store that sold what they needed. He bought two small surfboards for them and one for himself before they headed back to their family. When they go there his Father and Drake had made a grand castle and they now making a moot.

"Impressive." Damian said. "It is amazingly lifelike."

Tim smiled blushing.

There was a flash and Damian paused looking to see who had taken it and groaned. "Pennyworth."

"Master Damian," Alfred nodded. "I believe you own me an apology."

Damian frowned before nodded. "I ask your forgivness… I do not know what came over me."

"Apology aceepted."

"Damian, come on!" Jason whinned his bored on his head. "Teach us!"

"Let us go." Damain took them to the water before stopping. "Hold on. I shall first teach you the basics on the sand first."

"Awwww!" Twin whines sounded.

"No whining! Put them down! Now line up! Attention!"

* * *

><p>Bruce smiled as he held Tim by his sides as he held him over the water. Tim would dip his feet in before pulling them back up unsure. After five minutes Tim reached out his hands to water. Lowering Tim towards the water he grinned as Tim squealed happily slashing away with his hands.<p>

Soon Bruce sat down in the water with Tim as the little boy continued to splash away. Bruce wondered if it was Tim's first time to the beach in his mind. He had taken them to the beach before when they where older but did the Drakes take their son anywhere? Probably not.

"Master Bruce it is time for lunch." Alfred informed leaning down to pick up Tim, wrapping the boy in a towel. "You should gather the others."

"Yes, thank you Alfred." Bruce nodded standing up before looking around. "Now where are they?"

After a few minutes Bruce found them in the water. Damian was holding onto their boards and Dick and Jason where soaked. Jason climbed back onto his before padding out a little ways and catching a small wave that glided him back to Damian but he fell off right before he could get there.

Dick giggled loudly trying to get do the same thing but he slipped as well. They both started to splash each other and to his surprise Damian had joined in. He watched for a little while before calling to them.

"Come on, boys, lunch time!"

"Food!" Jason cried happily running out of the water dragging his surf bored behind him since it was still attacted to his ankle. "Food! Bruce, is there bread?!"

"I'm sure there is, Jason."

"Food!"

"Wait for me Jay!" Dick called rushing after him smiling. "I want ice cream afterwards!"

Bruce waited for Damain to come next to him before they started to walk back together. Something was off with his son. He could tell something was bothering him. Bruce was about to ask him when they heard Tim screaming.

"Tim!"

"Drake!"

They both took off as fast as they could. They got to their spot to see Dick and Jason covering their ears as Tim screamed his hands reaching for the bat bottle as Alfred held it out of reach. The Butler looked astounded at the reaction but never the less did not give it back.

Damain for his part growled walking over to him snatching it away. "Enough, Drake needs it."

Tim climbed into Damian's lap before taking his bottle from the older one. Settling down hie sighed sadly as Damian wiped away the tears.

Alfred gave Bruce a look. "May I have a words, Sir?"

"Of course."

Damian watched them go before reaching over to grab a sandwich, a juice box, an apple and napkin before giving them to Drake who nibbled his sandwich happily. After making sure Tim had his food the sixteen year old looked at the others who had their own, chewing them quickly.

Ten minutes later Alfred and Bruce came back and Bruce picked up Tim. "Excuse us, we'll be right back."

"Where are you taking him?" Damian asked looking unsure his hands reached out to hold onto Tim's little bare foot. "He's not done eating, Father."

"Yes, I know but I need to talk to him for a moment." Bruce said with his firm tone. "Let go, Damian."

Damian did even if he looked very uneasy.

* * *

><p>Bruce walked to the little shops across the beach. Tim cooed happily against him nuzzling his chest as little hands clutched his shirt. Bruce patted his back as they went into one shop. As they walked around Bruce spied for something.<p>

Soon enough he came across a small Batman jug with a straw. Picking it up he paid for it before taking Tim outside and sitting on a bench. Tim sat on his lap looking up at him with blushing cheeks and a happy smile.

"Alright, Tim, we need to have a little talk, alright?"

Tim nodded quickly.

"You're a very good boy, Tim." Bruce started rubbing Tim's head. "You a big boy too. I'm so proud of you Tim that I bought you this."

The little's boy's eyes where already wide at the praise but they increased when he saw the Batman cup that Bruce had. Tim tried to reach for it excitedly but it was pulled out of his. Blinking Tim looked at Bruce in confusion. Wasn't he giving him the cup.

"I can only give you this speacil cup if you're a big boy." Bruce said softly pulling Tim up to kiss his forehead. "Are you a big boy, Tim?"

Tim practically melted at the love closing his eyes wrapping his arms around the man's large neck. "Yes,"

"Big boys don't use bottles-" Tim flung the bottle away before his eyes snapped back to Bruce's. "-That was easy. Alright, Timmy, here's your new cup. …Are you hyperventilating?"

* * *

><p><strong>Breath, Tim, Breath.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Alfred watched in amazement, although his face didn't show it, as Damian reached over with a napkin to wipe some food off od Tim's mouth. Tim closed his eyes and picked his head up a little so his brother could clean him off. The smallest boy opened his mouth so Damian could get the sides before tossing the napkin into the trash bag before letting the little boy climb onto his lap.

How interesting, Alfred thought before looking over at the man he thought of as his own son. Bruce was chuckling at Dick and Jason. They had put orange slices in their mouths and where smiled with them and making face.

The old butler couldn't help but smile as Jason lunged at Bruce playfully. They wrestled for a few minutes before Bruce went limp. With a loud laugh Jason plopped on his father with such a happy smile.

Standing up the butler cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me, Sirs, but I must run to the store for a few things."

"Of course, Alfred." Bruce nodded with a smile. "Be careful."

"Alfie,can you bring me back some candy, pleeeease?" Dick begged using his best puppy dog eyes. "I'll be a real good boy, I promise!"

"YOu must ask your Father."

Dick whipped around running to Bruce, throwing his arms around the man's neck. "Please, Daddy, please?!"

"Alright, just one."

"Yay!" Dick ran back to Alfred. "He said yes!"

"Than I shall bring you one."

"Thank you, Alfred!"

"Is there anything else anyone needs?"

Bruce looked at his other boys but when no one said anything he thanked Alfred and let him be on his way. Standing up Bruce stretched before leanign down to pick up both Dick and Jason, sitting them on either one of his shoulders.

WIth a carefree laugh Dick spread his arms out. "Look, Jason, I'm flying!"

"Cool, for you!" Jason snapped and held tight to Bruce's head. "Don't drop me, Bruce!"

"I would never drop you, Jay," Bruce chuckled holding on to their legs. "Who wants ice cream cones?"

"ME!" The two boys yelled.

"Alright," Bruce looked over at Damian. "Come on, son. Let's get these kids some ice cream."

"Tt." Damian stood up before quickly stuffing the boy into the backpack.

The way Damian did it though was uncaring. It caught Bruce's attention because Damian had been so careful with Tim. He watched as Damian stood up fast and slung the pack onto his back. Tim whinnied shaking his head looking at that back of Damian's neck with large sad eyes.

"Something wrong, Damian?"

"Of course not." Damian glared at ahead walking on.

Bruce went after him. He would talk to Damian later when they where alone. So he went on letting Dick squeal happily every time he would run a little with them and Jason would laugh but wouldn't let go. After the fourth time Bruce stopped when Jason tried to choke him when he thought that Bruce was going to drop him.

* * *

><p>Dick's giant smile somehow got bigger when Bruce handed him his ice cream. Shaking with joy Dick took a few licks before running to the table where Jason was already sitting eating his. They shared a grin before Jason bet he could eat his ice cream faster.<p>

The third seat was pulled out and Tim was sat down in it before he was handed his bowl. Bruce said something about them staying right there, not to move, no talking to strangers, blah blah blah blah, he and Damian where going to be right outside the store window, blah blah, behave.

"I'm so gonna win, Dick-bird!"

"Not a chance, Jay-bird!"

Tim easily slipped off his chair before toddling his way over to the window. He had to stand on the tip of his toes to see what was going on. It wasn't working to good so Tim went back grab a chair he found with rubber on the bottom of it's legs so when he pushed it across the shop no one noticed and it made no noise. Going back Tim found a booster seat and put it on his chair.

Going back to the table he saw that Jason and and Dick where still trying to beat each other but both were clutching their heads all while still trying to lick more ice cream. It seemed that even brain freeze wasn't going to stop them. Grabbing his strawberry ice cream cone Tim toddler back to the window, climbed onto his now large chair before settling in to watch his brother and Daddy move around.

Meanwhile in the background Jason noticed an ice statue. "Hey, Dick look at that."

Dick looked over and both of them had mischievous grins.

* * *

><p>"It's nothing!" Damian growled. "Just let it go, Father."<p>

"Damian, it's not nothing. If it was nothing it wouldn't be bothering you like this. Please son, just tell me what it is and if not just let me be here for you."

Damian wanted to tell him. But what would the man think? What would he say? Damian knew that from when he was ten to when he was sixteen was like he had been two competently different people.

Damian crossed his arms and his eyes for a second as memories flashed by. Of how his Grandfather and his _own _Mother made him believe that he was so superior, so much better than everyone, so mighty, so powerful and that everyone should obey him. That people should worship him like a God.

Gritting his teeth Damian thought about his mother. Now that he knew the real world, knew it's people, it's heroes, knew of what Family could be and not some sick fantasy that his Mother and Grandfather had cooked on. A world where blood did not make your a ruler nor immortal.

That you could have respect, courage, love, friendship, without killings, without keeping those in your sights in fear, but with protecting them, caring for all those who because your family not by blood but by love.

"Damian,"

"I hurt them."

Bruce blinked before inclining his head for his son to continue.

"When I lived with my Mother and Grandfather... I..." Damian let out a shaky breath turning away shaking his head a hallow dry laugh. "I hurt so many people... I killed them, I hurt them and and I can't lie I enjoyed it."

Bruce walked up to his son placing his hand on his shoulder. "What you did in the past is over with. You know now that the world isn't just black and white."

"No." Damian growled. "It's only endless colors of gray!"

"Damian, just know that what you did in your past wasn't your fault." Bruce said firmly squeezing his son's shoulder a bit tighter. "You where raised and told what they wanted you to believe and now that you know the truth you can live your life however you want and no matter what you do with your life, Alfred, your brothers, and I will support you."

Damian didn't move for a few minute before he turned around not looking at his Father but rather at the man's chest and than to Bruce shock Damian walked right up to him until he had his head pressed to his Father's head and wrapped his arms around the large man.

IN shock Bruce wrapped his arms around his son and remembered that Damian was still just a six teen year old and still had a lot of growing up to do. When he heard a small strangled sob that was muffled by his shirt Bruce held tighter and Damian knew that everything was going to be fine when he head his Father's deep voice say kindly that it was going to be okay.

This lasted less that ten minutes before Damian moved away and quickly rubbed at his face and shook his head.

"That never happened." He hissed.

"Of course," Bruce grinned.

Letting out a long breath Damian looked up at the sky suddenly feeling better. In truth he felt lighter. Almost as if something heavy had been lifted off of his soul and now he felt rather at peace.

"Oh, look it's Tim. Hi, Tim."

"What?" Damian turned around with a frown.

There in the window was Drake nearly pressed up against the window. He was sitting in a booster seat on a chair and was watching them as he licked his ice cream. When Tim saw them looking at him he stood up since there was some space on the chair and waved at them shyly with a small smile.

Bruce smiled at him and waved back. Even though Tim was behind the glass Damian could hear the child squeal when his Father pretend to give him a kiss on the head through he glass.

However Drake's ice cream fell out of it's cone. Tim looked down at it before he snapped his eyes back up at them with big watery tears as his lip trembled dangerously before large tears fell and before they could move Tim suddenly slipped off the chair crashing to the ground.

"Drake!" Damian shouted before frowning and raising an eyebrow seeing the other two brats in the background. "Father, look!"

There in the shop Dick had his tongue stuck to an ice statue Jason was laughing his head off. Damian snapped his attention to his face his expression clearly asking how his Father possibly raised the three boys by himself when they where young and Bruce crossed his eyes.

"You see how I have this nervous twitch, Damian?"

"Yes?"

"I got it three months after I got Dick and it went away after you turned thirteen but there was something that always helped me in times like this."

"What was that, Father?"

"Master Bruce, I see I have arrived right on time. Your Aspirin, sir."

"This." Bruce said taking the two little pills and popped them into his mouth.

Damian looked back into the window before glancing down seeing Drake's two little tearful eyes looking at him like a little puppy.

Cute.

He wasn't smiling!

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, Timmy~<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Dick yawned sleepily as his shirt was slipped over his head and onto his little tired body. A hand tapped the side of his legs and Dick lifted up one foot before the other so Damian could put his pajamas on.

Once done Dick smiled at Damian his eyes dropping as he struggled to stay awake. It was strange to hear a small laugh from Damian. Next thing he knew he was scooped up before set on the bed. Crawling up to Bruce, Dick curled himself into the large man's arm before nuzzling it before falling asleep.

Jason had passed out in the car so his Father had to bathed and change him like a newborn. Damian thought it was amazing that Todd had slept through it all. Todd was curled on on the other side of his Father and Damian once again marveled at how small they were compered to the man who raised them.

Turning to his bed Damian had a small half smile on his face as he saw in his cat pajamas and the hood was up making Tim look like he had cat ears. He was curled up on his side with his Batman clutched to his chest. It was so adorable that Damian took a picture before getting on his side of the bed. Covering them up Damian settled back on his pillows and sheets he thought about their day at the beach. It had been a lot of fun and maybe they could do that again after his brothers were turned back into their old selves...

Frowning Damian sighed. "It has to be done... Someone hit me."

Smack.

Jolting up Damian grabbed his side where he had been hit and looked down to see Drake wide awake clutching his plusie and his little socked foot was sticking out so that meant he kicked him. Glaring at him Damian scooped the little bird up and sat him on his lap with Drake facing him.

"I cannot say that I didn't ask for it but never do that again."

Tim nodded before leaning onto Damian's chest, rubbing his head there for a long time until slowly the third Robin started to drift off. Rubbing his back Damian urged the little boy to go back to sleep.

Holding Tim lovingly Damian laid back down holding his brother close.

* * *

><p>They took the plane back to Gotham, first class of course, and they had Damian's van flown back to Gotham too. Damian had turned bright red when his Father and Butler had seen the mini van and it didn't help that they had him drive it around just so they could see the Mighty Damian driving a Soccer Mom's Van and to add to it his brothers had wanted to get in, sit in their seats and they sang The Wheels on the Bus.<p>

Damian swore he had never seen those two men laugh to hard or so much. However it was over with and they were finally home. It was an amazing feeling to walk in to the Manor. It was so wonderful to be there and to feel at peace.

That peace was ruined by Zatanna arriving with his little jerk of a cousin Zack. Damian glared at them from his place next to his Father. That idiot woman went over a few things, check for stuff for each of the little boys before she said she could change them back.

"I'll take them up to their rooms and reverse the spell. It'll knock them out for a a day at most but other than that they'll be fine." Zatanna said with a smile. "Come on, Dick you first."

"Wait!" Damian yelled before he could stop himself. He paused and looked at his Father who shook his head before leaving the room. "Never mind."

"Alright come along, Dick."

"Wait!" Dick said before running over to Damian throwing himself Damian. "When I'm done can we go to the park?"

"...Yes." Damian said and hugged the little boy back. Go on."

Dick skipped off to Zatanna taking her hand.

"Come on, Jason." Zack sighed. "Let's go."

Jason grabbed Damian's hand pulling on it until he leaned down. "I don't wanna go to the park."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I wanna go race in the goat-karts!"

Damian would have smirked and snickered at the name but knowing this was the last time he would see Todd like this stopped that. Now Damian would never see him again. Jason would go back to hating Father and killing... that little prankster and funny cute child would be gone.

"Yes," Damian said pulling Jason into a hug. "We'll go goat-kart racing."

"Yes!" Jason cheered hugging back tightly. "Your the best big brother in the world!"

As they left Damian heard Zack telling Jason that it was go kart not goat kart. He watched until both of them where gone. Something in his heart clenched painfully making Damian want cry out but he held it in. He had to be strong, he had to be strong.

Shift.

Letting out a half hurt half dry laugh Damian looked down to see Drake standing there with large sad eyes and his arms where up as he stood on the tips of his toes. Of course Drake knew something was going to happen. Picking him up Damian held the little boy as tight as he could without hurting him.

"I'm so sorry, Drake... I'm so sorry for what I've done to you, what I said and neglecting you... I have no right to ask for you to forgive me. I also want to tell you that I... I..."

"Alright, Tim, come on up!" Zatanna said.

Tim looked at her before looking back at Damian and giving him a tight hug. "I forgive you, Damian."

Damian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you."

Than Damian got a shock as Tim wiggled a bit higher and started to kiss Damian all over his face, head, cheeks, chin and the last one was on Damian's nose. Damian closed his eyes, heart breaking before he kissed Tim's forehead as Zatanna came to take the baby from his arms.

Baby... His baby brother.

Damian felt weak, he felt powerless and as Tim waved bye to him slowly Damian saw tears slowly falling out of those big baby blue eyes. He would never see those big eyes again. He would never see them again This was it, all his baby brothers where gone and they weren't coming back.

Bruce found Damian outside sitting on a garden bench. He was hunched over, Bruce couldn't see his eyes, his arms on his legs keeping him from falling and Bruce saw that Damian was holding Tim's little Batman in his right hand and that's when he saw a single tear roll down.

There was a dark cloud that appeared over the Manor. It looked like Zantana and Zack where almost done and than the boy would back to normal. Dick would go back to his own City far away and only come to see them if the bills were to high for him to pay. Jason would go back to killing, drug trading and illegal buying and selling of guns. Tim would move back into his apartment and work himself almost to death because he would forget to eat and sleep.

Just than he saw Damian grit his teeth so hard they looked as if they might break and his body shook with anger. His son wasn't taking this well and just as Bruce took a step to talk to him the thunder cracked loudly and at the same time Damian threw his head back letting out a scream of rage, hurt, and loss, for it was as if the three baby brothers he had suddenly died.

* * *

><p>Dick sighed in his blankets as he rolled over snuggling in to them with a smile. They where so warm and smelled like the softener that Alfred uses. He must have picked the same one last time he was at the store. Dick knew it was bad that when he went shopping he didn't find a brand his liked and stuck with it. It was that he would grab anything that said fabric softener and not bother what brand, what scent, what price, it was all the same to him.<p>

Anyways it went on his rich Daddy's credit card. Sighing again Dick breathed in the scent again. It made him miss Alfred. The kind old butler/Grandfather was always good to him and made amazing cookies!

Now that he thought about it when was the last time Dick had gone home to see everyone? He really couldn't remember. Well, that settled it! Today was Friday and he had the day and the weekend off so he could go to Gotham and see everyone! Maybe he would run into Jason! He would have to go yank Timmy away form his Timmy cave and back home and Bruce was probably in the cave and Damian was lurking around the Manor.

Oh, he had to cuddle both Tim and Damian once he got there. With that happy thought in mind Dick pushed the sheets off the bed before getting up. He stumbled a bit to the floor in the dark room. That was odd. Getting up Dick moved around the dark room towards his bathroom door when he smacked into a wall.

"Ow!" Dick groaned when he was bounced back. "I must be having an off say."

Getting up Dick felt around the wall until he found the door. Grinning he pushed it open reaching for the light switch. What? Where was it?! Oh man this was going to be a bad morning!

Groping around the wall like an idiot Dick bumped into the sink, the toilet and just when he was about to give up he felt something brush his fingers onto he wall. What was the light switch doing up there? Reaching up he flipped it on.

"My eyes!" Dick cried covering them as he was blinded with the power of light. "My beautiful sexy eyes!"

A few minutes passed before they cleared up a bit and it was enough for him to make his way to the toilet so he could use it. Once done he flushed it before going to the sink to wash his hands. Dick had always been like a deer and bounded or trotted around everything so when he ran up onto the step stool he thought nothing of it until he had his hands under the water.

"Wait... what?" Dick looked down to see a step stool for a little kid and there where his feet and legs shoulder where little kid feet and legs. Gasping Dick looked up at the mirror and was met with an ten year old version of himself.

Oh.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...!"

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise! <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Alfred had been the one to hear the scream since he had been cleaning in the hall near his grandsons rooms. It was loud and high pitched. Rushing to the room he opened the door and flipped the light on only to see that Dick was still a ten year old and he was panicking.

"Oh my god!" Dick cried running the room bumping into things. "Oh my God, I shrank! I've been turned into a midget! I must have been to munchkin land! Ahh!"

"Master Dick, calm down," Alfred said. "I will tell you what has happened."

Dick tripped on a toy landing on his stomach with a "Oof!" before he jumped back up holding onto his head running in a circle screaming about how someone must have shrank him so he wouldn't be sexy anymore.

It was when Dick ran right smack into a wall that Alfred grabbed the boy by his arm. "I said that is enough Master Dick!"

The stern voice made Dick calm down before he looked around. "Alfred, that happened?!"

"It was a spell. It turned you, Master Jason and Master Tim into children." Alfred explained calmly. "However it seems that Miss Zantanna and her brother have failed to change you back into your adult bodies."

"Wait," Dick blinked up at Alfred. "Jason and Tim got hit with the spell too?"

"Yes. I belive they are still sleeping." Alfred sighed. "I believe they will be upset as well when they awake."

"Oh, Jason's going to have a fit." Dick sighed and put his hands on his hips. "What's today, Alfred?"

When Alfred said the date Dick's mouth dropped open and before he could say anything his head started to hurt. Grabbing his head Dick cried out as the missing days suddenly flew into his mind. When it was over Dick gasped looking up to see that Alfred had grabbed onto him to keep him from falling.

"Master Dick, are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Dick paused and blushed. "I remember what happened during those weeks."

"Ah, so I assume you had fun at the beach than?"

"I got to go." Dick said turning to grab a few things. "I don't want to be here when Bruce gets home."

"Master Dick, I know that the two of you have been having a hard time lately but you should stay... at least until we find someone to change you back."

"No thanks, Alfred." Dick huffed. "Bruce treats me like I'm still a kid."

"All Fathers worry about their children, Master Dick. You cannot expect him to leave you all alone without checking on you."

"I can do fine on my own." Dick huffed. "If I want to see or visit him I can always stop by. He doesn't need to be coming over to my place whenever he feels like it."

"And yet you stop by his home when you feel like it." Alfred reminded him.

"Yeah, but I'm his son. I can do whatever I want."

Before Alfred could say anything they heard angry yelling that was followed by cursing.

* * *

><p>Jason woke up stretching before yawning and scratching his stomach. That was the first time in a long time that he slept well. No nightmares came to him, no waking up constantly screaming or in fear, no cold sweat, no trembling uncontrollably, it was such a nice rest.<p>

The sheets were warm too and the comforter was nice too. Wait. he didn't have a comforter. Looking down Jason stared at the the comforter and recognized it as his when he lived with Bruce... That meant he was in Wayne Manor.

Gasping Jason's eyes widened in shock as he looked around frantically scrambled on the bed as his breathing became uneven with shock gasps and a shaky voice as he saw his old room. Everything was just as he left it. Nothing was changed.

Heart pounding so hard it sounded like it was going to escape his chest, Jason was about to jump off the bed and hightail it out of there when he caught himself in the mirror and holy shit.

Jason didn't even realize he was screaming until he fell off the bed. Gasping Jason jumped up running up to the mirror looking at his face feeling it before touching the mirror and paused as images rushed through his head and the beach.

Screaming in rage Jason started to throw things. Grabbing anyhting he coudl reach and throwing them into the walls. He ran to the book shelf with this teeth clenched together as he made growling noises through them puling out the books and throwing them before pushing and heaving the shelf until it fell.

In the back of his mind he knew he was running around like an animals but he was so furious on how he acted like a child, how he acted when eh saw Bruce and god how he had cuddle up to the man like a stupid idiot!

Fists clenched tightly Jason turned to the mirror again before punching it so hard it shattered and the glass left cuts on his hand. The door burst open and Dick rushed in yelling at him to stop, Alfred right behind him.

"Jason, calm down!"

"Shut the hell up!" Jason screamed and lunged at the shorter boy. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Boys!"

* * *

><p>Damian was in a fowl mood all day. He had gone back to work with the Titans and had almost trained them to death. It got to the point where almost all of them had come up with excuses to leave and some of them called their mentor to come get them before Robin worked them to death.<p>

"Okay, My Liege," Kona gasped as she floated down. "I give up. What the hell made you so mad that you had to come back and work us to our grave?"

"I second that..." Irey said her hand. "So hungry..."

Robin grumbled under his breath.

"Ohhh," Kon gave a lazy smirk. "I get it. You miss your little baby brothers."

"Awwww~!"

"Silence!" Robin yelled as he continued to train with no rest. "Get back to work!"

"Hey," Kona said pausing straining her ears. "Robin, I can here two of your brothers fighting..."

"Kona, what have I told you about listening into the Manor-"

"Did you guys change them back to their adult selves? Why are they still kids?"

"What?" Damian paused before jumping down to the platform. "Are you sure? Are you sure their still ittle?!"

"Yeah." Kona closed her eyes to listen closer. "It's Dick and Jason... I can hear Tim too."

Both he girls looked at Robin who stood there before bolting out of the tower. He was gone so fast the even Kid Flash was shocked but than they both started to laugh before Supergirl called the others back and Irey went to eat. She'll only eat two weeks worth of food... maybe.

* * *

><p>Damian raced towards the Manor on his bike as fast as he could to the Manor. He was lucky that since his Father was so paranoid about anyone finding out their secret that they were no police in the area.<p>

It was just his luck that the zeta tubs in their cave had been down because they where adding new security to them so he had to transported near by into one of the hidden places and use one of his normal bikes.

He sped into the gates he rode straight towards the doors before turning his bike sideways skidding the bike until it came to a stop only a few feet before the steps. Jumping off the the bike Damian pulled off the hamlet before running into the Manor.

Damian rushed up the stairs only to hear yelling and screaming and Alfred trying to stop it. Gritting his teeth Damian ran into the room ripping the two fighting boys apart and holding them upside down by their ankles.

"Enough!" Damian gave them a shake. "Do not make me punish you!"

"Shut the hell up Damian!" Jason yelled. "You ain't my brother!"

"Put me down!" Dick yelled squirming. "I'm still older than you!"

"I do not care!" Damian yelled. "At the moment I am the elder and- Who made this mess?"

Everyone paused as Damian looked around the room before his eyes narrowed at Jason.

"You. Clean this now."

"F*ck you, Damian, I ain't doing nothing!"

"Whoa!" Dick yelped as he was tossed into a corner. "Hey!"

Damian flipped Jason back over before grabbing both his wrists and kneeling down on one knee so he could look into Jason's eyes. Jason growled at him through his teeth and tried to yank his wrists free and shook with rage.

"I said to clean this mess." Damian said eyes narrowed. "You made it so it is you who will clean it and you will not say that word again."

Jason screamed in fury. "I said I ain't! And I'll say what every the f*ck I want!"

Damian scowled at him for a second before standing up and dragging Jaosn out of the room. Dickw as about to follow until they heard Jaosn screaming and the sudden sound of smacking and Dick winced remembering that Damain was big on spankings.

"Give him one for me, Master Damian."

"Alfred!" Dick yelped.

There was another smack heard. After that Damian came back into the room dragging Jason by his wrist and Jason was gritting his teeth and rubbing his backside all while muttering ways of revenge under his breath.

"Pennyworth, I shall oversee this matter. You should take Grayson out of here until which time we are fisnhed."

"You can do whatever I want." Dick said. "And I'm leave back to my city before Bruce can show up."

"I did not say you can leave." Damain said.

"Uh, I can leave when ever I want. I'm over eighteen, Dami."

"Grayson, if you so much as step one foot outside this Manor I shall tan you hide."

Dick shot off running as fast as he could.

"Run, Dick-head, run!"

"Your not helping, Jerkson!" Dick cried as he jumping off the railing. "And I'm home free-! Ack!"

Damian garbed him by the back of his shirt was pulling him back over. "Going somewhere?!" He said evilly.

"Nooo!"

A few minutes later Dick was helping Jason clean up the room with a stinging backside. He glared at Jason.

"You did this to me."

"Shut up."

Damian glared at them as he stood there with a wooden spoon in his hand just in case. Alfred had to admit Damian had some mean parenting skills. He stood there for a few minutes longer before leaving the room and closed the door just incase the two current younger boys tried to leave and was about to get back to work when he saw someone toddling down the hall.

Blinking Alfred walked towards Tim who was going the other way towards the stairs and it didn't' seem like the little boy had noticed him. Alfred watched him carefully hold onto the wall before going down the stairs carefully. He watched with amusement as Tim hopped down the last step before toddling away.

Going after him Alfred decided just to watch finding that this version of his third grandson was simply adorable. He watched as Tim seemed to be searching for something, going to certain rooms before leaving them and soon Tim came to the living room that housed three play pens.

Alfred saw that Tim easily made his way to one and peered into it seeing the stuff Batman toy he always carried around. This made Alfred pause but he continued to watch as Tim went to a foot stool before shuffling it over to the playpen. Once he got it over he climbed onto it before leaning over to brush his little fingers over the toy's bat ears.

It took a few tries but Tim manged to grab it. When Tim stood up he lost his balance and fell off the stool landing n his bottom letting out a small huff. Getting up Tim hugged his toy happily letting out a small squeal.

After that Tim toddled his way back. Alfred continued to follow him wondering if the boy even remembered anything about being older. Just as Tim was going towards the stairs the front door opened and Bruce stepped through freezing seeing a still little Tim there.

Tim looked up at him pausing in mid step before squealing happily, blushing bright red before running up to Bruce and latching onto his leg shaking with happiness. It added to his happiness when he as gently pulled off and held. Soon Tim felt like his couldn't breath.

"Sir, I belive your Tiny Tim is hyperventilating."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Alfred! Lol<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Bruce walked into Jason's room only to find the three of them fighting each other and even though it seemed like Jason and Dick were trying to work together they kept messing up to the point where Damian was just playing with them and occasionally tossing them into each other for fun.

When Damian noticed his Father however he quickly grabbed both his brother and almost as if it was a part of everyday life tossed them into an old toy chest before closing the top and sitting on it.

"Hello, Father."

"Hello, Damian. "Playing fighting I assume?"

"Somewhat." Damian frowned. "The reverse spell has failed and both Grayson and Todd remember their lives even though their bodies remain the same."

Bruce nodded and both of them ignored the screaming and cursing coming from the toy chest. Damian's eyes however fixed on Tim who was still looking up at Bruce and Damian's had to force himself to remain calm as that look of Drake could only mean one thing.

Drake was looking at Father as if the man made the Sun, Earth and Sky. "Does Drake remember?"

At the sound of Damian's voice calling his name Tim looked over at him before reaching out with little hands. On hand's fingers wiggled and the other had the arm of the Batman toy.

"No. I asked him a few question but Tim has no memory of being older."

"I see..." Damian said casual before quickly snatching the little boy who yelped and running off. "Their all yours Father!"

"Traitor." Bruce called and swore he heard his son snicker. Looking back at the chest as it popped open with two very angry Robins Bruce sighed. "Alright, who's first?"

Both boys started blaming him for everything in their life and Bruce, like always, Bruce just stood there and blamed himself for their suffering.

* * *

><p>Damian maybe made it eight feet before hearing two little angry voices. Looking back Damian thought he should just leave. After all one our of the three stayed the same. He wasn't too sure on the other two who were completely different. Damian rather liked how they were when they were little.<p>

Like Drake who was holding onto him and cuddling up for affection or maybe wrath since he was cold in the Manor today. Still it was aggravating him on how Todd and Grayson were acting. Going back as silently as he could and sat right outside the door where he could hear everything.

Drake moved about until he was sitting in Damian's lap and played quietly when his Batman plushie. Damian did not, did NOT, like the way Grayson and odd were talking to his Father. He found it disgusting in fact.

They were trying to blame their lives on him? Damian frowned. Where would those little brats be if his Father hadn't taken them in? Well, Grayson would have been taken into the system for sure and since Gotham's Foster Care was always so full and Grayson wasn't born in America they would have put him in Juvenile for holding until such a place opened up or if they found a way to deport him back to Romania but they wouldn't unless someone from that country asked for him and who would ask for an orphaned Gypsy?

As for Todd? If the boy had gotten away with the tires they would have taken him into the GCPD, or he could have sold them gotten money, he could have gotten into drugs, or a gang, or become a murder before the age of ten, mini drug dealer, and among so many things. Hell, Todd could have been dead by now or being beaten up in jail or juvenile.

As Damian listened in and thought about what could have happened he reached down to pet Drake hair only to met empty air. Jolting Damian looked down in shock to that sitting in place of where Drake should be a little batman toy was staring up at him.

Damn ninja skills!

Oh wait. Damian frowned. He was ninja too and apparently not a good one before he let Drake vanish!

Jumping to his feet Damian was about to take off when he heard his Father scream "No!" followed by flesh hitting fleshing that accompanied a sorrowful cry that faded just as suddenly as it started.

* * *

><p>Tim was trying to get Damian's attention. He was wondering why everyone was in the room that they were sitting out of. So carefully placing his toy in Damian's lap so his big brother wouldn't get lonely without him, Tim slipped away and Toddled into the room carefully.<p>

It was really confusing to see his brothers so angry. Why were they yelling at Daddy? Why were they faces twisted with so much hate? And they seemed to be getting far to close to Daddy. Titling his head Tim thought that maybe if he got to his brothers than they would stop being angry?

They were really close by Daddy now. Maybe they were going to hug. They seemed to be doing that a lot since he got back. Tim wanted to join in because he liked the hugs, the kisses, the attention and just the love of his new family.

So Tim walked right into the middle at the wrong time as both Dick and Jason lunged at Bruce ready to strike. Bruce's eyes widened when Tim's little body suddenly came into the room.

"No!" Bruce yelled reaching for Tim just as his other sons threw their punches.

Bruce grabbed the back of Tim's shirt and yanked the small boy back but it was too lately. The attacks landed. flesh hit flesh and Tim cried out but it faded with two seconds before the little boy knocked cold going limp. Bruce pulled Tim up checking him and thanked God that he had yanked him back when he did because if he hand't than the hits might have killed the little boy.

Damian busted into the room suddenly and stood shell shocked. Blood spilled freely from Drake's nose and mouth and he was eerily still. He watched in horror as his Father stood up quickly taking Tim to the bed and laying him down checking over the small boy and cleaning away the blood and gently speaking to his child and soon the little boys eyes opened slowly blinking at Bruce before Tim raised his little arms up wanting to be held.

Bruce carefully picked Tim up holding him gently as the little boy trembled. Small whimpers of pain and the little confused eyes looked around wondering what happened but when they landed on Dick and Jason he stilled for a moment before shaking badly his big eyes looking at them in fear.

They hit him.

They... hurt him?

Why?

Tim didn't understand, he _couldn't_ understand why they would do that so he turned away from them and clutched onto Bruce and pointed to the door his frame still shaking and he wanted Daddy to take him out of the room.

"Timmy...?" Dick asked stepping closer.

This time Tim cried out still pointing out the door. When Dick tried again Tim shook his head and started to make crying noises that he wanted to leave and wanted Bruce to take him out of there.

Bruce was torn.

But Damian wasn't.

No, Damian stood there and crossed his arms suddenly his face unreadable and his eyes hidden from his Father. For a minute no one moved or said anything but it was enough for Damian to make his decision.

"Father." Damian's voice was deadly calm with the undertone of anger. "Leave them to me and do not worry, I won't harm them."

Bruce looked at his son and their eyes met and something passed between them before Bruce took the still sobbing Tim out of the room. Once gone Jason gritted his teeth hard, his fists clenched.

Both of them felt horrible for what they did. They had intended the hits to be for Bruce and the man never fought them back. It was something that happened often with the three of them. They threw punches without holding back and Bruce took them.

Simple as is.

"Follow me." Damian said with such look that it stunned them. "Now."

Damian turned walking out of the room and they followed him. They went down all the way to the garage where Damian pointed for them to get into a car before he got in and drove out of the manor. He only went so far to where a working Zeta Tube was before leading them out and transporting them out to the Titian Tower.

All the Titans felt like running when Robin's name was announced and stayed well away from their leader but he came in ignoring everyone. He kept on walking with two kids behind him and no one dared ask who they were. They knew better. They could feel something happening that was Bat-Family only.

As Dick and Jason walked they felt like they were on their way to death row and soon a whoosh and suddenly Irey West aka Kid Flash 3.0 and Kona-El aka Supergirl 2.0 were walking behind them as if they were the extra guards in escorting them to their death.

Dick glanced back and saw their faces look dead serious. He knew that Damian and the two girls had grown close following the Superman, Batman and Flash friendship but it had always seemed strained and hanging on a string but they way they moved proved that they were a solid working team when it came down to it.

They got to a room and Damian pointed to two tubes. "Get in."

"What?" Dick blinked.

"Hell No!" Jason stepped. "I ain't going in there!"

"Damian, what are you doing?" Dick asked trying to scoot away.

Damian turned eyes harden. "Kona. Irey."

In seconds the other two had grabbed the boys and put them in the tube before they could blink. Damian went up to a counsel and started to push buttons and turn knobs and that looked really bad.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Damian?" Irey asked her face full of worry. "Their just little kids."

"Only in body." Damian stated. "Besides they do no wish to be part of the Bat-Family and they seem to think they can toss all their problems on our Father for their messed up lives."

"Still," Kona frowned and looked at the two in the tubes. "This is kind of harsh..."

"Fine, let's ask them." Damian turned and leaned against the counsel. "Alright, Grayson, Todd, listen to me. Is your life so horrible that it would be better if you had never met Father and thus your lives would have been better?"

Dick frowned. "My life would have been better and Bruce would act like he owns me!"

"If I hadn't met the bastard I wouldn't have died!"

Both Damian's team mates looked at him and he nodded. "Very well."

Damian turned around and pushed some buttons and the tubes lite up brightly causing the two to cover their eyes. When it faded they had to blink a couple of times to focus. The doors to the tubes opened and Kona grabbed Jason before flying up to Damian who snapped a strange looking bracelet on his wrists. Irey was right behind her with Dick and Damian did the same thing.

"There." Damian nodded. "You have three chances. Push the buttons when your ready. Kona, Irey, go."

They zoomed out of the towers and before they knew it they where set right in front of the Wayne Manor's door.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Jason yelled. "What the hell was that all about?!"

"I have no clue." Dick suddenly yawned. "But I'm tired now. Let's go in and have Bruce fix us and than we can leave. Besides it's getting dark."

Jason grumbled but cursed the sky. When had it gotten dark so suddenly? It made him wander but he followed Dick up to the door. They banged on it, well, Jason banged on it.

The door opened there was... "TIM?!" They both shouted.

There stood a surprised normal seventeen year old Tim who looked looked perfectly fine and no bruises from an hour ago. They must have changed him back! That meant that they could be changed back and they could leave!

"Um, yes?" Tim said and looked at them confused. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh, yeah," Jason glared. "Are you stupid or something?"

Tim frowned a bit. "Aren't you a rude one?"

"Okay, okay, let's calm down," Dick said before grinning before trying to step into the house when he was stopped by Tim's hand and he blinked in surprise. "Hey, let me in, it's getting cold out here."

"I'm sorry, but who are are you?" Tim asked with a frown. "And how do you know my name?"

"Huh?" Dick asked.

"Who's at the door, Drake?" Damian's voice sounded though it sounded younger. "We are to leave in an hour."

Tim glaceed back into the house. "I know, but there are two kids out here. I think the're lost."

"Lost?!" Jason yelled. "What the hell are you on?!"

Suddenly a younger version of Damian appeared into the door. This version was thirteen and he frowned at them.

"Go home." He said icily before looking at Tim. "I told you the little street rats would eventually turn on near the wealthy, but no you didn't belive me!"

Tim rolled his eyes and both of gasped when Dick and Jason dodged their way into the Manor.

"Hey!"

"Cretins!"

"Damian, don't hurt them!" Tim yelled running after his brother "Their just little kids!"

"I'll show them little!"

Before anything else could happen both Dick and Jason were grabbed out of nowhere by none other than Bruce. Bruce looked at them before he set them right and grabbed their shoulders pushing them towards the other birds.

"Who are they?"

WHAT?!

"We don't know, Bruce," Tim said folding his arms. "They just showed up and wanted in."

"Give them to me and I shall take care of them." Damian said with an evil glint.

"No, don't give them to Damian!" Tim shouted. "He'll eat them alive!"

"Alright, enough!" Bruce said before looking down at the two boys with a steely glare that sent shivers down their backs. "Now, who are you two and where is your family?"

"I...I...I..." Dick couldn't get a word out he was in shock. Were they pretending not to now them?! But... Damian was sixteen and Tim was twenty now...

What was going on? Dick had no idea what to say when Jason jabbed him and he looked over to see Jason's eyes wide with shock and his mouth slightly hanging open and he was staring at where they kept the large painting of their family. It was a rare time when they got together and Alfred wanted one done. It was of all five of them, Bruce was sitting in a chair and all around him were his four boys.

The picture they say hanging had Bruce in it, but something was wrong. Dick and Jason were missing from it. Tim was there along with Damian but they were gone and than Dick blinked seeing the family pictures on the fire place mantel. All of them where of Tim and Damian with Bruce and some with Alfred but none held Jason or Dick.

The same thought blindsided them when they thought on Damian's last words and his conversation to his teammates. Did Damian do something so they didn't exist anymore? But that was impossible! Wasn't it?

"Alfred, will you watch these two lost kids and call CPS? The boys and I have a charity ball to go too."

"Of course, Master Bruce."

Dick grabbed onto Bruce's hand but the man pulled it away so easily it made his stomach churn. Jason did something similar but had grabbed onto the man's jacket and almost ripped it.

"Come along, boys, let's go." Bruce said. "We're already late."

"Poor kids," Tim whispered to Damian. "How far do you think they walked before ending up here at the Manor?"

"I do not care." Damian said. "As long as they do not steal anything before they leave."

"Should we lock out rooms?" Tim joked. _Joked_ with _Damian_, what?!

And Damian joked back. "Between Ace and Titus I think we're better chances of letting the dogs eat them before our stuff is stolen."

Dick looked at Jason and Jason looked at Dick. Before they knew it they where shuffled off in a police car.

* * *

><p>Damian stared at the tubes his brothers where in. The virtual reality he had put them in had three stages. One where they must have visited by now. The one where they did not exists but only he and Drake. When they pushed the buttons on the bracelets it would send them in a reality where they would met Father but in their version he would never take them in.<p>

"This is mean," Irey said looking at Kona. "This is gonna rip his family apart."

"You're wrong." Kona said. "Look at his face Irey. Look how much this is paining him and his heart is pounding... he's doing this to save his family... he wants them all to be together again and he wants them to open their eyes."

"Open their eyes to what?" Irey said confused. "I don't get it."

"Damian raised a mirror to himself and didn't like what he saw so he changed it. His brothers can raise a mirror to their Father but can't do the same for themselves so Damian's going to make them look in the mirror and see what their afraid of seeing."

"What? That they'll have no money? No awesome fighting skills? No Bat secret Ninja training?"

Damian answered for them. "They're afraid of what they have become."

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank all you guys for your wonderful reviews, your support, you guys are just amazing. I wouldn't even be writing if it wasn't for you guys. For this I wanted to do little parts of their pasts and what it would be like if they didn't have Bruce. <strong>

**It will go on with Tiny Tim wandering around being cute but in between Jason and Dick living small parts of their lives that might have been without Bruce. Also did you see how I changed Damian's age. Work with me, I have a reason for that so please don't bite my head off. **

**Now if any of you have suggestion on what their past might have been like just throw that into the reviews, I would love to hear them. It's only going to be one chapters Two at the most but after that more fluff! Than some angst, than Daddy Bats and Tiny Tim along Jason, Dick and Big Brother Damian. **

**Btw Kona is made up... don't hate me I just wanted it there because REASONS. I mean, what? **


	22. Chapter 22

Bruce gently pressed the cold towel to Tim's little eyes. The boy whimpered once but other than that remained still as he was cleaned up. After that Tim just wanted to be held for a little while before he wiggled his way down before toddling off down the hall to his room.

Curious Bruce followed but stopped when Tim came back out dragging a rather large bag of something. Walking over Bruce keeled down to offer him some help carrying the large bag. Tim nodded and soon Bruce had the bag flung over his shoulder while Tim was safely carried on his right arm.

Once they made it to the bottom Tim pointed to the living room Damian had used for them and their play pens, however Bruce had a question on why there were three large metal sheets sitting in the corner. Well, he kind of knew but didn't want to believe it.

Setting Tim down before the large bag he stood there to watch as Tim tugged at the strings. Soon thousands of little legos came spilling out of the bag. Tim shuffled some more out before plopping down and grabbed a few.

The little click-clicks soon filled the room. Tim slowed down a little peeking at him sideways before the clicks sped up. Smiling Bruce sat down next to Tim. The boys got onto his lap before going back to playing with his toys. Of course Bruce didn't missed the happy smile. Which must have hurt because now Tim had black under his eyes form the hit from Dick and deep Bruising on his side because of Jason.

Sighing Bruce looked up at the clock. Almost half hour since Damian took the others.

He would just have to trust his youngest son.

* * *

><p>Damian stared at the tubes as he tried to calm his heart beat. He knew that Kona could hear but she chose to stay off to the side. It helped a little knowing she was pretending that she couldn't hear it. Irey however was some where around the tower most likely bored out of her mind. She hated waiting.<p>

Taking a breath Damian looked back at the tubes. Grayson twitched. He pressed the bracelet a minute ago. Which meant he had just relived something and was ready to push the button again.

Just before he did however Damian's eyes snapped to Todd who just pushed the bracelet. To them it must have been at least three to five weeks when really it was less than an hour.

"Hey, Rob, how ya feeling?"

"Fine."

"Yeah right." Kona floated next to him looking into the tubes. "This is eating at ya."

Damian just frowned.

* * *

><p><em>Dick had pressed the button thinking it would send them home. Instead Jason and everything around him vanished. Instead he found himself sitting on a box with a trauma blanket on him. <em>

_Gasping Dick realized where this was from. When he was eight years old. The day his life changed forever: The Graysons last flight. _

_Swallowing he looked around at everything. He could see the red, white and blue lights of the police cars. Everyone walking around in shock and horror. The ringmaster talking to the police about what happened. _

_He quickly turned away as they wheeled out two bodies in black body bags. Eyes shut tight he took deep breaths to calm himself. Gulping he waited until he heard the black coroner van drive away before opening them. _

_Standing up a bit Dick quickly made his way around the crowd looking for Bruce. He saw him at the far back talking to a policeman, giving his statement. A smile came over his lips as he ran towards the man. _

_Bruce finished his statement, gave a grin before turning to get into his limo as Alfred opened the door and than... _

_He was gone. _

_Dick slowed down until he came to a stop. _

_What? No, that's not what happened. Bruce came to speak with him. He remembered how kind the stranger had been to him and as it would happen Bruce would take him home and soon he would become his legal ward before he became Bruce's son. _

_"Bruce?" Dick called before running after the limo. "Bruce?!" _

_The limo drove off leaving Dick behind. Shocked Dick went to run after him when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw rookie Detective Jim Gordon. _

_"Come on, son. Let's go." _

_Dick couldn't get the words out as the ride lead him right to Gotham's Youth Detention Center. _

_Juvenile Detention. _

_They left him there. _

_Dick trembled slightly as he was dressed in a bright orange small suit and pushed into a cell with three other boys who where all bigger and taller than him. Gulping he was ready to defend himself but reminding himself that they weren't trained like he was. _

_However when the first one shoved him Dick found his body not obeying his action but instead it trembled and he felt scared. Really scared. What was going on? The kid was saying something to him, it was harsh and angry, but no mater what Dick couldn't make his body move._

_Suddenly his eyes widened as Dick realized that in this point in time he hadn't been trained by Bruce. _

_Dick didn't know how to fight._

_Blue eyes widened. _

* * *

><p>"I know." Damian glared at the tubes. "It's annoying."<p>

"Yeah." Kona sighed. "Do you want to let them out?"

"..."

"D?"

"Set up a third tube."

"What?!" Kona gasped. "Your gonna send in Red Robin? Are you crazy?!"

"It's not for him." Damian frowned. "It's for me."

* * *

><p><strong>;, To BBBBGarden-Golden: It's an AUOOC and yes in Flash-point Dick Grayson did become Dr. Fate and in another universe Jason was a Priest, and in another one Batman killed (Thomas Wayne) but there was one where Bruce Wayne kills.**

**In this story that's not going to happen. I read a lot of the old issues (A lot, a lot, and it isn't easy to get your hands on the old ones unless you know someone and I know someone who has been collecting them for years and years and woo, isn't it worrisome to think the old one might rip if you not carefully. ) and I'm not going to change it because you got upset on how Dick and Jason reacted. If you looked at multiple Batman universe Dick wants to be out of shadow of Batman but his way is yelling, screaming, demanding that Bruce was a horrible Father that wasn't there for him where as we see Bruce Wayne is always there and somethings Parents DO HAVE TO LEAVE their kids to DO THEIR OWN THING. Everyone had **Parents **or a mom and dad, a mom, a dad, two dads, two moms, who had to at one point go somewhere and leave their kids home with someone (Alfred) and that made Dick Grayson anger. Not understand and wait but he would leave and do his own thing and when caught he blames Bruce for it. "You wouldn't let me go!" **

**A normal parent who caught their kid going out would punish them by taking their stuff away or doing extra chores. So when Bruce made him stay home and do extra training it was for his own good. Dick liked to do things his way but never thought about how he wasn't immortal. Bruce knew he was mortal and could die at any time so he was always training and preparing for everything. It wasn't until trauma hit Dick that he realized that he couldn't live forever and even trained by the Bat didn't mean he was guaranteed his life. **

**As for Jason, even before he died, he was getting closer and closer to the line of killing and through it all he wanted Bruce to except him as he was and thought that even if Bruce hadn't taken him in he still would have been alright, still would have amazing skills, but truth is everyone gets trained to be like that and Batman is the best person to be tried by. He was trained by his Masters and did the same for his kids. By showing and honoring his master by training them the way they trained him and what kind of Master/Teacher gives their students the answers? They wanted him to just hand over the answers and that's not how it's done. **

**Do you take a test and asked your teacher for the answers? No. **

**I grew up in a terrible place, very terrifying, very horrible and if I hadn't been taken away and adopted I could honestly say that I wouldn't be here today. I would be dead. I had something wrong with me and if I hadn't been taken in when I was I would have died due to appendix that was about to explode if if my adopted family hadn't rushed me to the hospital when they did I would be dead. DEAD. I was hours away from it and if I had still be living where I was I would't be alive to type this. **

**So, do be upset because Daddy Bats didn't hold their hands the whole way but let them make their own choices and let them fall so they could stand up on their own. **

**Anyways, I would also like to do this since it's been a while! **

**To littlemsstrawberry: I glad you love it and here's more!**

**To PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: There will be angst but I do love humor and cute fluff moments so the pasts won't last long.**

**To CrossfireBullet: I feel the same way. I'm working on ways for them to see it but not get to badly hurt. Thus the reason Damian is now entering the world.**

**To Renx27: I like your ideas and have been mauling them around. I would like for Dick to be a Talon but than I would be mixing the court of owls in this and I don't want to do that since The Prince of Darkness I'm working on is with the Bats as the Owls and the four of them are Talon's under the rule of Owlman who horrible. Jason as a crime Lord... yeah I can see that, but nooooo, Jason go back home, they love you!**

**To Gzimmer3: Here's the more, hope your excited!**

**To fan girl 666: Hi! It's been awhile, nice to chat with you again! Your one of my favorite reviewers and my favorite Lost Prince of Jotunnhime (Sadly I have been writer's block on it again. TT^TT Come on mind think, think, think,). I wanted to have a twist on Damian knowing they had to understand one way or another and Damian forces things rather than waiting and asking about it. Go Damian, you have become one of my favorite charter even though I hated you at first. (No, really, he made me mad. But it might have to do with Tim being my above all Favorite and than Demon Spawn comes out of nowhere and tried to kill him. Multiple times.**

**Anywho thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Seriously, My Liege, are you sure?" Kona asked one last time her finger over the button. "I mean, this might be too much...?"

"Push the button."

"Alright."

Damian glared at her through the tube. "I said push the button."

"I am! Uh, soon..."

"Kona!" Damian growled at her. "Do it!"

"But..." Kona sighed before typing in a few things before looking at him. "I ain't gonna leave ya alone with no memories."

"Do I have to go out there and press the button myself?"

"Just saying that I'm going to let you keep your memories, but just going to make sure you can talk to me when your in there. What if there's an emergency?" Kona looked around seeing nothing going on. "Come on, at least let me go with you."

"Just press the button and when I am done I will see to the others."

"...Alright." Kona pressed the button watching as her leader fell asleep. "Good luck, My Liege."

* * *

><p><em>Jason looked down at his hand. There was a crowbar in his hand. Beside him the Batmoblie with a missing tire. Before he could react to what was happening Jason felt a swoop and just manged to looked up to see Batman looking down at him and than suddenly a sharp hit on a pressure point before the world went black.<em>

_Jason barely felt himself waking up. As he did so he looked over feeling sick from being knocked out and saw Batman there talking to someone. He couldn't make out who it was but the words 'trying to steal' and the unknown man saying 'Thieves get younger every year.' 'Take care of him' 'Sure, Bats.'_

_Jason felt someone shuffling him along until he was tossed into a room. Growling he forced the dizziness off before getting up only to met with pairs of eyes in the room and suddenly realized where he was. _

_"He left me in a boys home?!" _

_"Hey, new kid! Shuddup! We're tryin' ta sleep!" _

_"Screw you! I'm outta here!" Jason turned to grab the knob and tried yanking it but it was locked. "Damn it!" _

_"Good luck, buddy, they always lock the doors." _

_Jason looked around before running to the windows only to see that they where nailed shut and had bars on them. What?! Why were those there? They shouldn't be there at all considering this was a home for kids. _

_After an hour Jason got tired and the pain from being knocked out came back. He looked for an empty bed and only found one that looked comfortable but it was left alone. Alright, bed that looks comfortable and has a blanket on it and is alone means something bad will happen if he laid on it. _

_Sure enough some random kid came out of nowhere and hopped into the bed. For a second Jason thought about beating the shit out of him but than felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see a kid that was maybe five. The kid pulled him to a bed before climbing in and scooting over. _

_Alright, kid wants protection and Jason Todd could kick ass... maybe in the morning when the throbbing pain left his head. _

_Than he was going after Bruce! How dare he leave him here damn it! _

* * *

><p><em>Dick groaned as he held an ice pack over his eye. That kid sure knew how to punch but luckily they couldn't keep tabs on him since Dick could bound around and jump higher than they could reach and eventually they gave up. <em>

_Well, until morning when the doors opened and he had to bolt out only to pause and see all kinds of kids ranging form five to eighteen. The guards where yelling at them to hit the showers, than a gross breakfast before they where heard for what might have been five hours of school and than they were to clean, clean, clean and oh yeah, clean before one kid form the night before socked him in the eye! _

_Now he was at the Nurse holding an ice pack for an eye that must be black by now. With a sigh he laid back before looking at the nurse who was distracted. Perfect timing for this plan. Slipping off the bed Dick made his way to the back door before slipping off. _

* * *

><p>Bruce knew he had dozed of but when he awoke he had to pause before looking down to see Tim was curled up asleep in his lap and in front of them was the whole reconstruction of the Batcave made out of legos.<p>

"Impressive." Bruce said looking at it. "Even has the little details."

A squeal.

Chuckling Bruce patted Tim's head. "Good job, Tim."

Tim hid his face in Bruce's knees shaking with happiness.

* * *

><p><em>Damian stood there over his kingdom for a few more minutes before he was sick of it. Physically sick from it. Needless to say he was ready to leave. With a sigh he looked down at the thing on his wrist before pressing it.<em>

_He spent what seemed like a few hours watching Todd stuck in a boys home before he lost it and Todd beat the hell out of an adult before taking off. Not bad. The Street urchin had skills. _

_Damian followed for a while before seeing that Todd made it to the Manor. Nodding to himself he pressed the button. _

_He landed on a rooftop near a Child's jail and there was Grayson running out a back door. Well, not better time than to follow. Darting over the tops he followed the child until he came to a crosswalk. _

_Damian watch as Grayson made his way across. It seemed he was going to try to get to the Manor. Nodding to that Damian was going to follow when he stopped hearing Kona calling his name. _

_Oh hell, don't be a crisis, don't be a crisis, don't be a crisis,_

_"We got a crisis!" _

_Damn it._

_"Very well, return me to the Titian Tower." _

_"Roger that!" _

* * *

><p>Tim was following Bruce into the kitchen as the man poured a cup of coffee and as he turned to grab something Tim noticed that Alfred was leaving and as he was getting into the car Tim noticed something there.<p>

Toddling away Tim climbed into the car searching for the toy and didn't hear the car door shut and just sat there as the car drove away. They went far until Alfred stopped the car getting out to drop something off at Wayne Enterprises. Tim easily slipped out after Alfred following him silently all while looking around wondering where Bruce had gone off too when he paused seeing someone walking into the Tech Department.

Edward Nigma, currently employed as ex-con, was working on a few things and was hopefully going to be off of parole soon. He was going over a few things on his assigned laptop before he picked up a folder opening it and reading it when something suddenly climbed on his lap.

"Oh my god..." Edward gasped looking at the child. "The little smart child form Walmart!"

Tim smiled at him before holding out a paper that said 'Riddle me this?'

Edward was terrified that the child's brother was going to come out of nowhere and soon barricaded himself under his desk with a card bored hiding him and peeking out making Edward's co-works question his sanity.

The only thing that was off was that two little blue eyes stuck out too seeming very happy about it. After all if he was with the Riddler than Batman would have to show up sooner or later. So, to make sure Tim latched his little hands onto the front of his shirt and once again refused to let go.

After half hour of trying to pulling Tim off Edward gave up and just held him while waiting for his impending death and damn so close to being normal. So close.

Meanwhile Edward was muttering. "When I'm the Riddler I get beat up by Batman, when I'm a Gotham Citizen, I get beat up by a psychotic brother and why the hell did Mr. Wayne get another child? God, he must have so many at his home with all that room."

"Edward?"

"Ahhh! Don't hurt me!" Edward screamed scrambling more under his desk and the kid just wouldn't let go of him. "I didn't do it! "

"I know, just can I have him back? He belongs to me."

Edward peeked out with one eyes to see Bruce Wayne, in person, standing there with a grin. Gulping Edward looked around for the other kid before carefully getting out of the little defense and tried, tried, to get Tim back.

Bruce watched as ex-con Edward Nigma aka The Riddler, tried to pull TIm off the front od his shirt before letting go and Tim hung there. Hmm, that was odd. Edward looked at him as if saying 'He's your kid, you get him off me.' so Bruce tried.

Was Tim always this strong?

"Come on, Timmy let go."

Tim shook his head and a single word was heard. "Riddle."

"Not today, come on,"

"Riddle."

"Excuse me, but your son, the one who looks like he's going to murder people... he's not here is he?"

"Not today." Bruce said still carefully trying to pull Tim's fingers off. "It seems he likes you."

"Yes, yes, yes, get him off and away before the crazy one comes back." Edward said hastily looking here and there.

Bruce almost chuckled at how scared Edward was about Damian. Damian of course had reacted out of instinct to protect his brother and sadly Edward had seen just how scary the Solo Blood son of Bruce Wayne could do.

There was suddenly a beep and Bruce could hear Superman calling an Alpha Crisis and for all Justice League members to report to the Tower asap. Well, that posed a problem since he had no one to watch Tim since Alfred had gone to take care of something after calling him to tell him Tim had somehow gotten in the car with him and was currently entertained with Riddler and Alfred was leaving to... where did he go on his days off?

Either way he had no one to watch Tim...

Edward nearly screamed when he was locked in a large office room with Tim still clutching to him, only this time he was holding the child. Wayne locked the door yelling that it was an important meeting that he would had to attend and he would give the redhead arise if he took care of Tim for a while.

Edward sat there for ten minutes before he relaxed. "This is crazier than when I was committing crimes."

"Riddler." A dark growled sounded.

"Ahhhh!"

Plop.

Tim wiggled away from the passed out Riddler and clung to Batman's cape with a happy cried of joy.

Mission Successful.

* * *

><p><strong>To PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: No need to worry about me, the past is over and done with so there's nothing to do but leap over the hurtles and smile like the sun. :D<strong>

**To jada121: That's what I wanted to do but than I found myself thinking of what to do with that and in the end I want to stick with Dick and Jason but I figured since he remembered everything it wasn't to hard to know that he made the right choice by sticking to his bat family. **

**To CrossfireBullet: I used to do it allot but than I kinda of stopped for some reason. I don't know why exactly but sometimes I have to remind other fans that it's a fic and sorry if they don't like it. And your question isn't stupid, it's a great question to ask because it's exactly what Damian did. He wasn't too keep tabs on them. **

**To rey: Damian is... I don't know how would one see Damian do something?**

**To fan girl 666: I want to use a bunch of the Mult-Bat-Veres and hope to be able to pick a few good ones. Someone asked about the one where Bruce Wayne kills... Oooo, have I have ideas for that one.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Stupid Aliens!"

"Hey, Rob!" Supergirl yelled. "Offense taken!"

"Excluding you kryptonians!" Robin yelled before jumping into the air and swinging his swords down. "Damn things!"

The Three where right in the middle of a fight, Kona was fending off most of them with her powers, Irey was speeding around and Robin had been using his swords which had a casing on them since Bat rule was no killing so the two double bladed swords where cases in an outer dual layer.

Three years ago Supergirl, Kid Flash and Robin had gotten throw into another reality, things happened and Damian had gained two swords with black as night blades and had been using them since.

"Behind you!" Irey yelled knocking down an alien. "Phew, that was close."

"Kid Flash, check on the other Titans." Robin said before knocking another monster down before standing back up. "I shall tend to these."

"Got it!"

* * *

><p>After being locked in a building next door that looked like a grand hotel with everything in it, the Riddler finally shook the fear of being beaten by Batman and instead focus on the little child.<p>

Tim was currently sitting on his lap chewing on the ear of his little toy Batman. That was right children needed food just like humans. Er, adults... yes, that was it. Standing up Edward walked around until he found the kitchen He set the little child down before opening the fridge only to find that everything inside was frozen solid.

"What?" Edward frowned. "I suppose Batman doesn't com here often. Hm, let's take out this beef roast and put it in some hot water to thaw out. Some, butter and... these maybe."

Tim watched as Edward pulled things out before sliding off the chair he was set on before toddling away. Once he was in the living room Tim climbed on the couch before grabbing the remote. He looked it over for a second before turning the tv on and flipping through the channels until he reach The Gotham News and let out a happy cry seeing Batman fighting withe the Justice League and Robin with the Titian.

Nestling in the couch cushions Tim watched eagerly. As he did he hugged his Batman toy closer. Soon an hour had passed and food was severed.

"And the child likes the news." Edward picked up the child and sat down. "Looks like their having a spot of trouble."

Nodding Tim eat his food eyes still attached to the tv. It went on for another hour before it ended and Tim looked over seeing that Edward been scribbling on a notepad and looked happy about it.

Scooting over onto his lap Tim looked at it seeing so many riddles written down. Without a second thought he took a crayon and started to write out the answers almost as fast as Edward was able to write.

Before Tim knew it was playing a game with Edward and they used papers, stickers, tape, glue, pencils papers of all kinds and played a very interesting game of hide and seek all while figuring out riddles.

And to Edward's Delight, Tim had a few riddles of his own.

They ran around the place writing on a lot of the walls before Tim found little items which looked like cans of spray paint. He took it out before looking up at Edward holding the little can up.

"Oh, what's this?" Edward took it before reading it and grinning. "Silly string! Well, than shall we play tag with this?"

Tim nodded excitedly jumping up and grabbing a yellow silly string before spraying it on Edward who jumped before giving Tim an 'Oh, yeah?' kind of smile before Tim was attacked by little soft green silly string. Giggling Tim chased Edward around.

Edward was having a hard time controlling himself as he wanted to just coo and cuddle the adorable little child. Tim little run was the cutest thing he had ever seen and those big eyes where so innocent and that happy little smile!

It melted Edward's heart!

Suddenly the redhead 'tripped' on the side of the chair in the living room before he gasped dramatic looking at Tim with wide eyes and slapped his hands on his cheeks looking shocked.

"Ohh, no! Edward gasped. "You caught me!"

Squealing a laugh little Tim had to used both hands to spray Edward's knee. Edward, for his part, let out another gasp before clutching his heart and pretending to have trouble before reaching on hand up towards the sky.

"It is the end!" Edward declared. "My plans ruined by the great and powerful, Tim!"

Shaking with giggling Tim hand his little hands balled up to his chest. His little cheeks were flushed as he was so happy that someone was playing with him and Tim had loved the attention.

"Goodbye, cruel world!"

Tim gasped as Edward suddenly plopped down, half way laying on his back and the other half on his side. Blinking Tim looked around unsure. Toddling over to Edward Tim felling so he was sitting on his legs before putting two little hands on Edward's side shaking him a little.

When nothing happened Eyes eyes watered as he whimpered sadly laying his head on Riddler's chest. And right before he could started to cry Tim was suddenly grabbed and hugged tightly to the redhead's chest.

"Aha!" Edward shouted. "I got you!"

Tim nuzzled into the man's chest grateful he hadn't killed the man before yawning.

"Oh, are you tired?" Edward frowned looking at the clock. "Alright, let's go and take a rest and than we can play some more later, hm?"

With a small yawn an

d a nodded Tim happily as he was set aside before being picked up. It was a shortride to the master bedroom. Once there Edward changed into a large shirt and some large sweats that where to big but it had strings to tie it with. After that Edward had slipped on a large child's t-shirt on Tim.

"There." Edward said before pulling back the blankets on the bed. "I swear you can order anything with that phone."

The phone of course was something that was in the rooms of this nice place and plus Mr. Wayne had told him to order anything and a dumbwaiter would bring it up. It was amazing! Rich people had amazing stuff!

Edward was on one side of the bed making himself comfortable before looking over to tuck the blankets around Tim when the child held up a book. Where int he world did he find that?

"What's this?" Edward took it was Tim cuddled up against his chest blushing. "Ah, it's a Batman book. I should have known!"

Nodding Tim put his hand on the cover where a drawing of Batman was before he flushed darker and closed his eyes tightly shaking with joy. Edward smiled at the litel child before opening the book.

Tim closed his eyes after a few minutes of listening to Edward reading the tales of Batman and his adventure. Just before he could fall asleep thought Tim realized that Edward had stopped reading.

Slowly opening his eyes Tim saw that Edward had fallen asleep, one arm holding onto Tim and the other slowly dropping the book over the side. Tim wiggled out to pulled the book up before closing it and set it aside. Tim carefully moved to turn off the light before curling up back against Edward.

Edward turned onto his side pulling Tim closed as if he was a teddy bear cuddling him warmly and Tim sighed as fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Damian grumbled when he got back to the Tower and the tubes feeling tired before freezing realizing that he had been gone for almost two and a half hour. The two where only supposed to be in the tubes for an hour!<p>

"Damn it!" Damian yelled causing his teammates to jolt before he took off.

When he got to the tubed both Grayson and Todd where sitting there seemingly to be in a daze, the bracelets on their hands where off showing they had pressed the button all three times.

That meant that Damian had no idea what they had seen. It could mean anything. So carefully without sound he approached them before kneeling down on one knee and resting an arm on it seeing that the two both had been crying. That gave him all the answers he needed.

"So,"

Both of them snapped their heads up at Damian with wide eyes.

"I suppose your lives where better without Father?" Damian said with absolute seriousness. "If that is the case- Gah!"

Both Dick and Jason rammed into Damian, their arms wrapping around him so tightly that the teen wondered where it was all coming from and if they were going to kill him for this stunt.

However he realized that both of them where trembling with cries that wanted to escape. Still a little bit awkward about hugging and comforting Damian pulled them a bit closer patting their backs.

"I suppose it was not as you thought it was?"

"Shut you, jerk, you were right." Todd said even if it was muffled.

Grayson was mumbling something else and Damian could feel his shirt becoming wet by the tears. Carefully Damian shifted trying to ease the pressure of them gripping him so tightly.

Without another word Damian made them get up before taking them to the Zeta tubes. They got back to where they where earlier before Damian drove them back tot he Manor.

Once there Damian pushed them inside the house. "Go clean yourselves up and I shall before there shortly."

Both boys did and slowly made their way up the stairs but Jason turned suddenly mumbling that he was too tired and was goign to rest in his room to rest before he talked to Bruce.

Dick made it almost to his room before he saw Bruce come out of his room dressed up nicely, almost like going to the office. Their eyes met and Bruce braced himself for Dick to blame him for everything in his life when suddenly Dick busted out into tears.

"Bruce!" Dick practically screamed running towards him and threw himself into the man's arms. "Bruce! Bruce, Bruce, Bruce, Daddy, daddy, daddy...!"

"Chum, what's wrong?" Bruce asked worried and held the boy close. "Are you injured?"

"No!" Dick cried, large tears falling down his cheeks as he reached up to cup Bruce's face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Daddy, I'm sorry... I-I-I didn't mean it! I was wrong and I'm happy you adopted me and took me in, fed me, and gave me everything! Oh, god Bruce please to leave at juvie! Please don't!"

"Dick," Bruce said confused but held his son firmly as to clam him down. "I would never leave you anywhere and second, tell me what upset you, Chum."

"Oh, Daddy," Dick said in a half sob, half cry. "I love you, so much... Please just holding me for a while, okay?"

Bruce stared at Dick for a long moment causing Dick to wonder if it was to late to ask for forgiveness. Heck, even Dick knew that had someone treated him the way he treated Bruce he would kick them out.

Than it happened.

Bruce hugged him tightly, kissed his forehead causing Dick to melt feeling exhausted, relieve, lightheaded, and weightless. Dick let out a pleasurable sigh as a large hand rubbed his back gently but strong.

As Dick melted into the strong protecting of his Dad, Dick thought he saw a glimpse of them in a mirror and his smiled only grew.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm beyond tired. I have fallen asleep three times writing this. <strong>

**I have a very important question to ask all of you as it's important to this story and that is... SHOULD Tim get his memories back and should there be a Big Bro Lil D Christmas chapter?**

**Thank you all for your reviews. I'm sorry I'm passing out at the momenty but next chapter I will reply. 8D**


	25. Chapter 25

Jason laid in his bed.

As he laid there curled up in the comforter Jason stared at the wall as he felt like the weight of the world was crushing him. After living a life where Bruce didn't adopt him, did care or even give him a second glance hurt. Going through life as a child was hard.

When he was little, before Bruce caught him, Jason remembered eating out of trash cans, dumpster diving for clothes or food. He remembered sleeping anywhere he could find sometimes he got lucky and found card bored.

On the streets Jason was always hungry, always cold, alone and even if he had friends most of them died either from getting shot, beaten to death or died from sickness and when they died the State would just call them a John Doe or Jane Doe and that would be the end of it.

Looking up at his room Jason looked at all the things that had been his. When he had come to live here in the Manor with Bruce he had nothing. Bruce had than gotten him everything a child needed to live but than Bruce had gotten things for Jason out of kindness and he could remember each item that Bruce had gotten him after they had spent time together.

Closing his eyes Jason felt hot tears fall. Sniffling Jason curled up tighter into a ball as his stomach twisted with guilt on how he had acted for a long time. In that world that Damian had sent him to Bruce didn't love him, didn't care and when Jason had gone to speak with that Bruce the man turned him away.

Letting out a whimper Jason pulled his comforter over his head. For a minute Jason cried quietly before he got up, sliding off his bed still wrapped in his comforter as he opened his door and peeked out seeing Bruce closing Dick's room quietly meaning that the other had fallen a sleep.

Swallowing hard Jason stepped out of his room with his comforter hiding his eyes and he walked slowly to Bruce who stood there. He could see the man turn to him but only saw his legs. He could tell that Bruce was tense waiting for what was about to happen.

Walking up to him Jason pressed his the side of his head against Bruce's stomach and stood still for the whole of three minutes before he started to cry. Why should Bruce forgive him? Why should he take him back into his life after all he had done? Why hadn't Jason noticed that without Bruce he would have been nothing more than a low down dirty criminal?

It was clear that Bruce shouldn't ever forgive him. Never ever let him back into his life but than Bruce picked Jason up as if he weighed nothing and held Jason tightly as if trying to keep the world away from him.

That broke the wall and Jason started to sob uncontrollably. At one point Jason knew he was just screaming between the cries and sobs that racked his body and other times. Jason was crying out in pain of what his life could have been, in horror of what he had done and most of all Jason was crying for hurting that man who he thought of as his Dad and how much pain he had cause.

"It's alright, Jason, it's alright," Bruce's strong loving voice soothed. "It's alright, I'm here."

"B-Br-Bruce... I-I-I'm so-sorry..." Jason clung to him tightly. "Sorry... Daddy, pl-please...!"

Bruce held him tighter and walked up and down the hall as he ran his hand over Jason's head after pushing the blanket away and brought him comfort. Jason used to love for him to run his hands through his hair when he was going to sleep.

Slowly Jason's eyes drooped until they closed and he realized feeling safe in Bruce's arms. He twitched a few times until the second Robin fell into a deep sleep feeling extremely tired and feeling as if a large weight was lifted off his his shoulders.

Bruce carried Jason back to his room before laying his son down and covered him carefully, tucking Jason in before kissing his forehead lovingly. Standing up Bruce looked back at Jason and smiled remembering the last time he had seen Jason look so peaceful in his sleep in his room.

Closing the door to Jason's room Bruce turned to go down stairs. Once there he saw Damian come out of the cave and his son paused before looking around. When he saw none of the others he walked right up to his Father.

"Where are they?"

"Dick and Jason are sleeping."

"I see." Damian nodded before crossing his arms. "I hope that things went well with them?"

"Yes." Bruce reached out and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I don't know what you did Damian, but thank you."

"You are welcome, Father." Damian smiled a bit. "After all a little scaring for life is a good thing."

"... I suppose."

"Now than, Father," Damian said looking around. "Where is Drake?"

* * *

><p>Tim woke up with a small whimper as he was pulled from Edward's warm arms and the chilly air made him shiver. Soon he was wrapped in a warm blanket. Sighing happily Tim curled up into the warmth before looking up to see that it was Batman!<p>

Edward woke up hearing a squeal a delight. He tried to pull the child he was taking care off closer but Tim was gone! Gasping Edward jolted up only to scream seeing the dark looming figure of Batman there.

"Bats!"

"Nigma." Batman said in his growling voice. "I'm here to return this child to his Father. Wayne thanks you for watching him."

"Why didn't he come for Tim himself?" Edward asked standing before reaching out trying to take Tim back. "I should keep Tim until his Father comes for him."

"I was asked to take him home." batman said easily shielding Tim.

"I was asked to take care of him." Edward whined still trying. "Give him back, I have to take care of him!"

"Edward." Batman growled. "He's not yours to keep."

"I know that!" Edward moved around Batman trying to take back Tim. "Give him back! I want to give him back to Mr. Wayne!"

Why was this so important to Edward? It wasn't like the other had interest in kids before so why the sudden change of heart? Thinking back on it Batman remembered that Edward was only twenty seven. There was just something about being in costume that made everyone ageless.

"I will be taking him home." Batman growled before shoving a care into Edward's hands. "This will let you out of the building. Remember I will be watching you Nigma."

Batman didn't stay to hear anything else and left taking a very happy child with him.

The next morning Bruce Wayne noticed a very depressed Edward Nigma pushing around sugar cubs with a pencil.

To add to his guilt the redhead's eyes where puffy and tears slowly fell from his green eyes.

* * *

><p>Bruce could say that he greatly enjoyed the way all three of this sons where clinging to him the next day. However it made things harder since Zantana was one her way again this time with her Father.<p>

They arrived right on time.

Damian glared at him all while holding onto Tim who was sleepy and was laying his head under Damian's chin his little hand clutching his shirt as Tim's head would fall forward before Tim tried to sit up again. The little boy was trying to say awake even though he was exhausted.

"Alright," Zatara grinned. "Let's get this over with. Dick, Jason, I will take care of you two first."

Both boys hugged Bruce tightly before following the man. Damian frowned but said nothing as he patted Drake's head as the toddler finally gave up and was nuzzled up against Damian sleeping.

Zatara came down twenty minutes later informing them that both the boys where asleep and would be for a day. When they reached to take Tim from Damian an alert went up for some new crazy aliens wanting to enslave the Earth.

Damian glared at his Father. "No. No. NO. NO!"

* * *

><p>Tim squealed happily as he was scooped up by Edward at the redhead's apartment.<p>

Some poor Aliens were put into body casts by a terror known as Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the reviews! I will be working on a Christmas Chapter and will have it up either before or on Christmas, but don't worry more are to come before that. <strong>

**To Jessieklove: I like that idea and will be using it.**

**To PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: Tim is so cute isn't he?! I love adorable Tim!**

**To jada121: Tim life is a sad one until he met Bruce.**

**To bluestar1692: I will be making one and I hope you like it.**

**To MarissaKeye: he had their Father/son moment, yay!**

**To stands-tall-among-shadows: I would be cute and thank you for that idea. I never thougth about it but it woudl be cute to have older Tim see the pictures. Thank you! **

**To fan girl 666: I always thought that if they got along they would be great friends 8D**

**To Renx27: I hope dyou enjoyed the Bruce and Jason Father/son moment! Cheers!**

**To Guest: I agree with you that Tim is lovable no matter what and I haven't reveield yet on what I'm going to have Tim's next role to be in this story.**

**To TheMoonPrincess110: So adorable! **

* * *

><p><strong>[Edward's Nigma's Apartment]<strong>

A strange figure stood there watching from across the street watched Eddie Nastion through binoculars as the redhead walked around the apartment carrying some random child in his arms. The mysterious man watched as Eddie set the child down and turned on some music as the two of them danced around, the small child chasing Eddie around as the green eyed male ran in a circle before stopping to grabbed the child hand's hands and spun the kid around a few times, the little child giggling and smiled happily.

An hour later the man stopped watched before making his way out of the building and heading towards the apartments. The large man made his way the three flights of stairs before heading towards the one that housed Eddie Nastion or as the man now called himself Edward Nigma and once in front of the door he knocked on it.

There was a pause as the music lowered and soon the sound of someone walking to the door and that voice that the man hadn't heard in years called out for him saying 'Just a minute' before there was a sound of a lock being clicked and the large man felt such a raise and excitement as the door opened.

"Who is it-?" Edward's voice died as his eyes widened in terror at who was standing there.

"Hello, Eddie-boy." The man said with such a sinister smile. "Aren't you going to let your Daddy in?"

Edward slammed the door closed locking it as his body shook so badly that the room seemed to be shaky. He ran towards Tim grabbed the little boy up before running towards his bedroom and setting Tim down before locking the bedroom door hearing the front door being banged on and it was breaking.

Heart racing Edward opened a small secret hatch that was hidden under the carpet floor. He opened it before grabbing Tim and putting him inside the hiding space just as they heard the door breaking. Edward hugged Tim once before kissing his forehead for a few seconds before pulling back and put his finger to his lips telling him to be quite and Tim nodded eyes full of tears.

The top closed and the carpet fell back over but a little space was left open and Tim stood up to peek through seeing the large man break into the room and Edward backed up against the wall. Crying without a sound Tim pressed the little button on his Batman toy.

Daddy had said to push it if anything bad was happening and that man was hurting his friend. Tim made no sound but he could hear the screams, the angry yelling and the painful cries and his little mind put some things together and Tim felt very sad and couldn't understand and wanted his Daddy. Bruce was his new Daddy and kind to him and loved him. Tim remembers how mean old Daddy was. Tim old Daddy hit him a lot and called him names. Tim didn't like when his old Daddy hurt him.

And now Tim didn't like how Edward's Daddy was hurting him.

Tim closed his eyes and hugged his Batman toy close to him.

Daddy would come. Damian would come. Daddy would save Edward and Big Brother would save him.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

Once Bruce returned from his mission with Damian who was in a foul mood because he never got over having Riddler being Tim's babysitter. They changed and headed upstairs to grab a car so they cold get Tim when they where met with Alfred and Zatara standing there in the hallway waiting.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes, Bruce, you see-"

"Tag, your it Jason!"

"You better run, Dickie!"

Both Dick and Jason ran by them laughing and screaming as they cashed each other and flipping, jumping and doing tricks as they played tag. Both Father and son looked at each other before looking at the magician.

"It seems that whoever cast this spell used a certain spell. I tried turning them back but it seems they just forgot about being older again." Zatara sighed. "I'm truly sorry, Bruce. I'll have to find that man that did this in order to reverse it."

"I understand." Bruce nodded but inside he knew that they had to find the man. "I thank you for trying."

"Bruce!" Dick cried running towards him. "You're home!"

Bruce could say anything Dick as the boy flew at him. Jason was right behind him and joined in. Bruce grabbed them hugging them tight before turning to set them down. Before anything else could happen an alarm went off.

"Father?"

"Damian, watch your brothers, I have to go!" Bruce yelled before taking off.

When Bruce got to Edward's apartment the door was broken in, the apartment was a mess, a body was knocked out cold on the floor, the man was still alive but...

No sign of Edward and Tim.

* * *

><p>Edward closed the little door hiding Tim from the world before he stood up. His bedroom door slammed opened and Edward gasped turning around backing up until he was pressed up against the wall. The redhead tried to melt into the wall.<p>

His heart pounded so hard in his chest that Edward wondered if the man who used to be his father could hear it. Inside his stomach turned as the man smiled at him as if he was glad to see him.

Body feeling cold Edward looked down to left was the man walked up to him chuckling in fake amusement.

"Now, Eddie," The man said in a scolding tone. "That was rude... why would you run away from me?"

Trembling Edward found it hard to breath. Think, he had to think of how to get the man out of here before he hurt Tim. Suddenly Edward's chin was grabbed by his Father who gripped it so tight that Edward knew he was going to bruise. His mouth was parted open since the man had his jaw.

"Did you hear me talking to you, boy?!" His Father yelled his face red with anger.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Why don't you answer when I asked you the damn question than?" The man yelled again this time moving his hand from his son's jaw to his neck before back handing the redhead hard enough to knock him over. "All these years and you still can't answer when spoken too!"

Edward rubbed his cheek but didn't move from this stop. Without warm he was kicked. Grunting in pain Edward scrambled away from another kick and ran towards the door. If he could get his father out of the apartment than he won't have a chance of finding Tim.

Edward cried out as he was yanked back by his hair. He grabbed onto the bedroom door's frame. His grip was lost as his Father hauled him back before turning him around and backhanded him again before punching Edward in his stomach.

Air knocked out of him Edward fell onto his knees gasping a bit trying to get the air back in.

"Oh, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie," The man said tasking as he walked around his son. "You just don't learn do you?"

Getting some air into his lungs Edward looked up at the man. "Get... get out of my home.."

The man snarled in shocked fury. "You're talking back to me?! You little bitch!"

Under the little hiding spot Tim almost cried out as the man pulled Edward by his hair up making him stand before he threw Edward forward. Tim's friend was now kneeling only a foot away from him and he hand his hands on the bed trying to get up by the man took off his belt and held it into his hand before holding Edward's wrists together.

Tim closed his eyes big tears falling from his eyes as the whips where heard and Edward cried out in pain. Old Daddy used to do that to him. Hidding his face Tim tried to blcok out the yelps.

Than it stopped suddenly, and the man was making some sort of strange nose through his nose.

"Don't!" Edward screamed. "You can't! I'll scream!"

"Go a head, ain't nobody gonna care about you!" The man said. "Nobody cares about you Eddie. Not even your mom. Your the reason she left me!"

"She left you because you where a drunk!"

"She left because her son was a whore!" The man hit Edward again with the belt causing another welt on the redhead's back. "But you liked it, didn't you, ya little slut."

"G-get away from me!" Edward screamed struggling desperately as he sobbed and shook in dear. "Please, I'll give you money, I'll give you booze, just don't hurt me!"

Shaking Tim stood up again peeking through to see what was going on and suddenly felt sick. It made his head hurt was the man was pressed up against Edward's back and and Tim couldn't see where the man's other hand was but it was in front of Edward.

"Look at you, far to pretty to for your own good." The man breathed heavily his voice raspy like a monsters. "It's been a long time, Eddie."

"Ple-please..." Edward sobbed as his Father touched him. "Please do-don't touch me, please- No stop! stop it!"

"Oh hohoho," The man grinned evilly moving his hand. "Your hot inside."

Tim didn't understand what that meant, but why did he have his hand there? That was not a place for someone to touch, it was an not-okay-to-touch. Edward was still trying to get away and the man laughed like a mean man on tv.

Edward screamed louder as he felt another finger push into him. The pain almost making his eyes lolled back and pass out. Suddenly Edward heaved up bile on the bed as his whole body felt disgusting.

"St-top, please..."

"Do hot inside," His Father whispered in his ear making the redhead sob hard. "Your so hot for Daddy, huh, Eddie? Look at you, begging for it like the whore you are."

"No, please N-no, Daddy, please, I-I-I'm sor-sorry, please... -please don't, Daddy!"

"I'm gonna make you feel good Eddie- Graah?!"The man shouted in shock as something banged him on the head. "What the hell?!"

Tim dropped the remote for the tv he had as the man turned to see him standing there. Edward turned to and screamed.

"Run, Tim!"

Tim turned to run towards the door as fast as his little feet could carry him. Tim's little heart pounded as he ran. He grabbed the door knob before he was yanked back by the man who laughed.

"What do we have here?!" The man held Tim up by his ribs shaking the boy. "Eddie jr, huh? Well, I know how to take care of you!"

Tim cried out as he slammed onto his back on the island table. The man was leaning over him like a hungry animal. Tim was terrified as the man hummed in excitement but suddenly Edward came out of nowhere swinging down metal bat over the man's head knocking the man out as he crumpled on the floor.

Edward gasped looking down at the man. For a moment Edward was frozen in shock his eyes wide and mouth opened slightly breathing in shaky breaths.

Tim sat up looking at Edward. His friend's clothes where all tousled, some places ripped. There was blood on him from where he as hit on the side of his mouth. Bruises everywhere, the muscle shirt the redhead had been wearing was pulled out and Tim could see some of the welts, the red hair messy.

Tim sniffled before holding out his hands towards his friend. "Edward..?"

Gasping Edward looked at Tim still shell shocked. Suddenly some of Edward came back and he dropped the bat before walking over to Tim. He picked up Tim as if he was made out of glass and held Tim to him as the little boy wrapped his legs around the other's waist. Edward put his left arm under Tim's bottom and his other arm on Tim's back with is hand holding the back of Tim's head fingers petting the boy trying to comfort them both.

"It's alright, Tim," Edward whispered his voice shaky holding Tim gently. "Come on, baby, it's time to leave."

Tim clung tightly to Edward as the man ran out of the apartment with with. Tim watched with big eyes as the apartment became smaller and smaller as Edward ran as fast as he could. Tim couldn't help but cry because Edward was crying.

Tim had no idea how long that had run but Edward came to a stop by a bunch of stores. Edward was breathing hard and he ran into one before stopping in front of an old couple who looked at him in shock before they ushered him to the backroom where Edward sat on couch that was in there rocking Tim back and forth.

"Edward, what happened?" The old woman asked as she brought a pan over with warm water to wash his face. "Who is that little boy?"

Edward didn't talk. Tim peeked up at him once but than closed his eyes tightly as his head started to pound like crazy. Suddenly there was a searing pain and Tim cried out before Edward was running his hand through his hair trying to to comfort him. Sniffling Tim nodding again him before opening his eyes.

The old couple where asked him questions. They asked, what, where, when and when they asked how Edward got there he said he ran and they gasped exclaiming that it was much to far to be running all the way there!

It took half hour for Edward to calm down. After he did Tim watched as he thanked the couple before asking them for a ride somewhere. They agreed but only after he assured them that they would be fine and that where they were going was a safe place.

Before Tim knew it they were standing in front of Wayne Manor. Edward had yet to let him go so Tim put his arms back around the redhead's neck as he walked up the stairs to Manor. When the door opened it was to a surprised Alfred who let them in.

Edward went in before sitting just inside the Manor still in shock. Alfred left to call Bruce most likely and so Tim just laid in Edward's arms feeling very small. A few minutes later Edward fell asleep. He deserved after all the tormiol he went through so Tim wiggled free before walking into the main hall to see the grand of Wayne Manor.

"The Manor is bigger than I remember. " Tim said to himself folding his little arms before titling his head. "I wonder what the other's are going to say now that I remember?"

Just than Damian walked into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

Tim's eyes widened.

Oh no it was Damian! That Demon child was either going use him as kick him like like a ball or maybe dangle him off the roof or boil him alive! Run, Tim, Run! With wide blue eyes Tim turned around and took off running back to the front door of the Manor and towards Edward. He could hear Damian's running after him.

'Why isn't Damian using stealth?' Tim wondered as he made it back to the Riddler or rather his friend Edward who had been taking care of him for the last two days, before quickly wiggling his way back into the redhead's arms. 'Not good enough, Damian's going to pulled me away like a kitten... Only one thing to do... please be home, please.'

"Bruce!" Tim screamed. "Bruce...! Bruce...!"

Edward jolted out of his short passed out sleep and wrapped his arms around Tim looking around in confusion for a moment before relaxing until he saw Damian and screamed before jumping into the side coat closet holding onto Tim tightly and Tim held back hoping Damian would leave him alone.

Why was he turned into a small child? Why?! Damian was going to get rid of him this time. It was the perfect time for murder. of all the ways to go out being an eight year old was not how Tim saw his life ending. It can't end like this! Nooo!

"YOU!" Damian screamed banged on the door. "Give him to me!"

"No!" Tim cried. "He'll kill me!"

"You're talking a lot lately!" Edward shouted in shock but held on to him and refused to let go of the door knob when Damian kicked it. "What is that kid on?!"

Both of them screamed as Damian let out a growl before kicking at the door again. If the door hadn't been made to keep people out than Damian would have been in already and Tim did not want that to happen. Geez, only two days as a child and Damian wanted to kill him before Bruce got out.

Suddenly the kicking stopped and the door jerked open making both Tim and Edward jump a bit. Bruce was there and let out a relieved breath before leaning down to take Tim. Of course Tim was ready to be protected but Edward wasn't letting go. Feeling a little upset about what had happened earlier Tim curled back up to Edward who was still trembling.

* * *

><p>It took some convincing but after an hour Edward finally let go of Tim but than went over to a window holding his arms around himself tightly. Bruce asked Alfred to watch him as Bruce took Tim to another room.<p>

"Tim are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Bruce."

Blinking in shock Bruce held Tim up above him a little looking at him. "You remember?"

"Yes. The passed two days are a little fuzzy but I remember being hit by something before ending up with Edward."

"Two days? Tim you've been like this for almost a month now."

"What?!" Tim asked before pouting. "What about all my stuff?"

"I've taken care of it." Bruce smiled at him. "When we first found you three I thought you were four."

"Ah yes, I was very small, very_ small_, when I was little." Tim nodded before swinging his feet a little. "So, how long until it wares off or I get changed back?"

"We're working on it." Bruce than pulled Tim close holding him in his arm which made Tim tense before relaxing. "Until till than why don't you stay with Damian?"

"Have you lost your mind?!"

"What?"

"You can't leave me with Damian!"

Oh that's right, Tim only remembered being with Edward and nothing of Damian. Well, this is going to be interesting.

After leaving Tim to his own Bruce went to talk to Edward who stilled seemed out of it. It would be alright. Besides Edward's Father wouldn't be doing anything for a long while.

* * *

><p>Damn it!<p>

Damian was circling Drake who was currently hiding in the library under an old shelf that was small and narrow and of course Drake could fit under it. Drake had been running, hiding, and avoiding him all day since that stupid idiot Riddler brought him back and Damian wanted that child back.

Little blue eyes watched Damian like a hawk waiting for the right moment. Just when Damian was at a place where he could grab him Tim shot off before hiding. Damian was after him and he knew it had to be because the other was going to make him 'disappear' and he had no help whatsoever from Dick and Jason because their minds where back to being nine and ten thus leaving the psychotic older Damian kill him.

Hiding in a pot Tim listened for Damian as he ran by. He heard the foot steps slow down before Damian circled the room before carefully treading around the room before leaving.

Wiggling out of the pot Tim barely touched his foot down to the floor when he was suddenly snatched up. Tim looked up and sure enough there was Damian. Well only one thing to do than.

Damian thought his ear's where going to bled. Quickly wrapped the child up in a blanket Damian covered Drake's mouth. Shaking his head Damian sat down wrapping Drake into a more secure blanket holding... thing...

"There." Damian concluded once he was sure that Drake couldn't get away. "Now why have you've been running from me?"

Tim was stiff refusing to move. Instead he just laid there like a dead corpse. Damian shook the toddler a tiny bit trying to get a reaction out of Drake. Frowning Damian paused before a thread of fear ran through him.

Did he kill Drake?!

"Drake?" Damien rubbed the child's back a little too roughly. "Drake?"

Tim grunted. "Ow."

"Ah, so you are alive." Damian nodded before standing up and walking out of the room as Drake laid like the dead. "Come along now."

So this was the end... goodbye world... thanks a lot Bruce for selling him out!

When they got into the living room Damian sat down on a chair before moving Drake so he was sitting in his lap as well. Drake slumped sideways eyes closed tight as if praying.

"Are you ill again, Drake?"

"Kill me."

"What?"

"Just kill me, Damian, just make it quick." Tim let out a small whimper. "I never thought I would die this young... er, younger."

There was a long pause before Damian spoke. "You... you remember?"

"I leave all my books to Alvin!"

"Draper can't even read!"

"Than he'll make them into a book fort!" Tim wiggled. "Don't judge him, his life was horribly tragic!"

"He's a mob boss brat who runs around with that damn Match Malone! Speaking of whom Match owes me fifty!" Damian yelled jumping up causing the rolled up Tim to roll off his lap. "That little... I'll go see him tonight."

"You take bets with a mob family?"

"You act like your their brother."

"They love me, but they want to fed you to the wolves."

"We are not having this conversation!" Damian turned around. "Where are you going?!"

Tim rolled out of the room.

To bad it was down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>No, Tim, no!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

Tim yelped as he started down the stairs but something quickly wound itself around him and suddenly he was yanked up and was held in Damian's arms before being up and checked over quickly.

"Let me go," Tim huffed wiggling about. "You don't even like me!"

Damian frowned before carefully untying/unswaddleling Drake before setting the child, who was more like his old teenager self, down. Drake peeked as him before quickly running off to his room, had a small probably opening the door before he finally got it to open and bam! The door slammed shut.

Damian could only stand there and stare.

* * *

><p>Dick was trying to reach the top of his giant block fort but couldn't reach. "Jason! Jason...!"<p>

"What?" Jason asked his eyes glued to the tv as he rapidly pressed the button's on the video controllers. "I'm kinda busy, here!"

"Jaaaason, help meeee...!" Dick whined running over to drop down next to him. "I need heeeeelp...!"

"Fine!" Jason paused his game. "Come on, I got zombies to kill!"

"Yay!" Dick ran back over to his fort before waiting for Jason to help him onto the other's boy's shoulders. "I'm glad your tall."

"Nah, you're just short." Jason smirked. "Like a munchkin."

"Or your just too big for a normal nine year old!"

"I'll drop ya if you don't hurry it up!" Jason shook himself.

"Whoa, stop!" Dick manged to stay balanced before putting the block on the top. "There. Done. Hooray!"

Jason lowered Dick down letting the other hope off. "Alright, now leave me alone I'm almost to the next level!"

"Okay, okay!" Dick ran inside. "Hey, Jason, wanna play?"

"In a minute."

"Please?"

"In a minute!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"Noo!"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE...!"

"NOOOOO...!"

"Alright, what's going on?" Bruce said opening the door quickly looking aggravated. "I have things to do."

Both boys glanced at the person next to him and Jason barely had enough time to cover Dick's mouth before he could blurt out 'Riddler!' and they tumbled to the floor as the redhead looked at them.

"You have two more?"

"I currently have four children."

"Where are the older ones?" Edward looked up in thought. "Didn't you have four... no, three older children?"

"Yes." Bruce nodded. "Their off in other countries working Wayne Enterprises."

"Hm, I see." Edward nodded. "How many do you have in all?"

"Enough." Bruce grinned at him. "How about we talk in the study? _Without_ interruption."

Both boys gave each other glaces before grinning until Alfred appeared out of nowhere with an raised eyebrow. And the trouble making was stopped before it could even start. Both of them frowned as the Bat left the room with the Riddler.

Well that wasn't any fun.

"Jason, let's play in my fort!"

"Video games first."

"Actually, young Masters, I believe the two of you must wash up for dinner." Alfred said before turning around. "I recommend a bath."

"I can run faster than you!" Dick cried out running passed the butler.

"Yeah, right!"

"Do watch out for the Vases."

The yelling on who was better continued until Alfred heard Damian yelling at the two to behave and ten minutes later the sounds of water splashing and Damian demanding them to stop drenching him in water.

* * *

><p>"Can I borrow a bodyguard?"<p>

"What?" Bruce frowned. "You want to what?"

"Borrow a bodyguard." Edward repeated before turning to the window. "I need to get my stuff out of apartment and I can't go alone... My Father is there or might be still... I can't go back alone."

'Damn, I don't have any bodyguards.' Bruce thought before clearing his throat. "I'll call one up. Why don't you wait here for a moment?"

"Sure." Edward said still seemingly out of it. "Where's Tim?"

"In his room." Bruce said before turning to leave the room. "Just wait there."

"Hm."

Okay, so what happened obviously upset the redhead but first thing first, call up a bodyguard and claim the last one quite and within the hour a bodyguard would be there to take Edward home. Not that Edward's father was going to do anything after all he was kinda beaten... badly... by some... mysterious dark shadow...

Going to the phone he called an agency and after fifteen minutes they agreed to send someone as soon as tomorrow. Well, that was just great. Hanging up the phone he went back to his study to find Edward standing almost in the same spot.

Only difference was that he was holding Tim who was looking here and there. For a moment Bruce wondered if was Edward was using Edward as a shield or if Edward needed comforting.

This question was answered when he felt hate vibes coming from a hidden shadowed corner.

"It seems one with not arrive until the morning." Bruce said ignoring the intensified vibes spewing at his back. "Would you like to stay for dinner and wait until the morning."

Tim nodded but Edward shook his head.

"No, it's fine..." Edward turned around. "I have some friends I can stay with and they will go with me."

That was not good. Edward's friends were other Rouges and well Edward was now called an Ex-Rouge or ex-con, either way having the other leave and go with his friend and end up with a murder man was not what he wanted.

Wait, was Edward leaving with Tim. "Um, Tim belongs to me."

Edward paused before looking down as if just noticing him before setting him down. "Sorry."

Tim quickly ran to Bruce seeking shelter all while glaring at the shadowed spot. Well, Damian did try to kill Tim more than ten times so some caution was to be expected. Picking up the small boy he went after Edward who was going down the stairs.

"Wait, why don't you stay here until tomorrow? That way you'll be able to help out with Tim again?"

Tim gave Bruce an raised eyebrow before curling up to him nodding against his shoulder. Bruce ran his hand over Tim's head and back. However a second later Tim tensed up as Damian came out of his hiding spot to stand next to them and frowned as Tim started to kick at him even though none landed.

"No, I should go." Edward insisted walking towards the door his green eyes sharpener into anger as he gripped his arms. "I apologize for inconveniencing you."

With that Edward opened the door when a small body latched onto his leg and refused to let go. It was enough to snap Edward out of whatever was swirling in his head before he looked down before blking and scooped up Tim.

"Stay."

Edward paused before he said softly. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I said I was going to do a Christmas chapter and it's going to be late because of all of RL stuff happening and I want to get the other few chapters out before I write the Christmas Chapter.<strong>

**To ****Jessieklove: Sorry it was late**

**To ****bluestar1692: He didn't get hurt, Damian won't stand for it. LOL**

**To ****MarissaKeye: Like a kick ball? Sounds like fun if it wasn't Tim, lol**

**To ****CrossfireBullet: Tim will always be cute and just wait for the upcoming chapter 8D**

**To fan girl 666: I think he had it coming because it's true that he did make serval attempts at his life and any chance to do harm Damian took it. **


	29. Chapter 29

Tim could feel the tension in the room.

Bruce sat at the head of the table, Damian had long since knocked Dick away from his Father's right hand side and brooding, Edward was a guest so he was sitting right on Bruce's left, Dick next to Damian and Jason next to Edward.

And well, Tim thought it was best to be in a safe spot so he had refused to move off of the redhead's lap and instead figured that Bruce could grab Damian if he lunged across the table. So he sat in the ex-rouge's arms eating his food quietly.

Edward was hunching over him a little bit like a cat with it's ear back but than again Damian was scowling at him with dull eyes promising death as soon as possible. However Tim thought that was hate was for him and not for Edward.

Edward however kept moving uncomfortably trying not to look at Damian for anything. Every time Edward moved Tim had to move so he whined once and the redhead stopped moving for five minutes before the other couldn't help but squirm again.

Meanwhile both Jason and Dick where trying to hid their green beans from Alfred, who kept coming back to put more back on their plates. After a few they gave up when Alfred took their green beans form their napkins and put them back on their plates thus make a nice little mounds of wonderful veggies.

"Bruce, can we stay up late?" Dick asked scooping some chicken and chewing on it. "Mm, please?"

"I wanna play more games after dinner." Jason added excitedly. "Almost half way through the game!"

"Hey, let's play a two player game. I can totally beat you." Dicki grinned. "I am the best gamer."

"Yeah, sure ya are." Jason smirked at him as flicked a green bean at him. "Your only second best."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ENOUGH!" Damian yelled banging his hand on the table. "YOU TWO! Eat your food and be done with it or I shall throw your video thing out the window!"

"Bruce!" Both the younger boys cried to in horror.

"Alright, that's enough. Dick, Jason eat your food, Damian stop glaring at Edward and Tim please sit in your own seat."

Edward almost fell backwards as chaos broke out. He looked in disbelief and shock at Bruce Wayne as the two middle boys started to yell at one another, the oldest one (Demon child) was demanding that the youngest one be handed over to him and the toddler who never said more than one or two words at a time was swinging a fork like a sword at the demonic teenager like a sword screaming 'Back, Back, Damian, back!'.

Bruce scowled and looked at Edward. "What?"

"...You need Nanny or someone to help you." Edward said loudly over the yelling. "Is it always like this?!"

"No, not at all!" Bruce yelled back barely getting Edward to hear him. "Today's a good day!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Edward called back moving back when he fork almost got him. "How do you handle it?!"

"It gets easier over time!"

"Advice from others?"

"No, not at all! Watch this!" Bruce stood. "_**ENOUGH.**_"

The room went silent.

"Thanks you. Now all of your are grounded, and going to bed early." Bruce said before sitting down. "Any questions?"

"...I'm not grounded right?" Edward whimpered like a child.

Bruce couldn't stop laughing at Edward for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Damian was grumbled as typed angrily at his computer when something whoosh and suddenly WestIrey was sitting right next to him downing a large tub of ice cream. He glared at her with such intesetive that she fell over for a second before sitting back up.

"Stop that!" She yelled. "You look like a crazed animal!"

"Aw, he's just upset that his little brothers are all cuddling up to someone else~" Kona snickered as she flew into the window close it with her TTK. "Dick and Jason are with Daddy Bats~ And Tim is chilling with the Riddler~"

"What have I told you about listening into our conversations?!" Damian barked. "I swear I'll banned you from the team!"

"Yeah, sure, ya will." Kona grinned taking her spot laying side ways. "You Kid Flash, I am in need of something fizzy and bubbly-" _Whoosh!_ "-Thanks! Ah, Soda form France. Yum."

"Both of you out!"

Three hours later Damian found himself feeling stupid as the three of them played a game called hide and seek and this game was harder to play when you had to hide your hear beat from a superhuman and one who could run faster than light.

Of course after this intense game Damian was exhausted but he had won and found both of them within a few minutes. Happy with his victory and the fact the others went home for the night, Damian was once again bored and to be honest he missed taking care of his little/older brothers.

Sighing Damian walked around before he ended up lurking around the Manor. He first spied on his Father getting the other two to bed, hm, not luck stealing them than, he watched Pennyworth putting away cookies, of which he took three, before roaming the home once more before stopping to glare at the door.

This door was the guest room door. Well, one of them, since there where many... Either way this one he had a grudge against because in there was a certain redhead he wanted to beat, oh how he wanted to beat him, and a little child in there who shouldn't even be in there much less with a villain.

So, quietly he creeped into the room hiding in a near by shadow. Eyes narrowed with anger as he saw that idiot Nigma asleep on bed, a book in hand, Drake was curled up to him with his back against the other and using the other's arm as a pillow.

Trying not to grumble out loud Damian started to trek his way over to them as slowly and as quietly as possible when suddenly Drake sneezed. Damian froze where he was in lowering himself as the little child wiggled a bit before falling back to sleep.

Walking up to them again Damian reached over as slow as possible when that damn redhead idiot rolled over and pulled the toddler into a curled hug! Damn it all to hell! Damian hands twitched with the need to strangle that Riddler to death when suddenly he was yanked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Edward jerked awake looking over to the bedroom door blinking sleepy before rolling back over to fall back asleep almost instantly head plopping on the pillow with the vauge thought that he had heard someone let out a hack sound.<p>

Tim smiled laughing in his mind before drifting back off into sleep.

* * *

><p>"I wasn't going to kill him Father," Damian grumbled as they walked down the stairs. "I was... going to just take him to the brink of death is all."<p>

"Damian, I know your jealous-"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"-But look at it from Tim's point of view." Bruce continued placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "To him you're just luring him into a false sense of security."

"I would not harm him, Father." Damian said looking down. "I would not... not now, not after all this."

"I know son," Bruce agreed. "It'll get better. He'll probably remember in the upcoming days, but until than just give him space. You still have Dick and Jason."

"They just want your attention since being home." Damian hissed but stopped as the doorbell ran. "I swear if that's you Kona-El you are done for!"

Bruce just grinned. "Come now, Damian, it can't get worse."

The door flung open and there was Jonathan Crane who startled seeing Damian.

"_YOU_...!" Damian screamed in anger, lunging at him. "I'll _kill_ you!"

"Ahhhhhh...!" The Ex-Doctor turned and ran. "Help! Help Police! Help Batman! Someone help me!"

Bruce could only stare before going after them. He never thought he would have to say the Scarecrow from a sixteen year old boy who had a little brother complex.

Thank you life, thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S NEW YEARS EVE! TIME TO SLEEP AND PARTY TOMORROW! <strong>

**I need help you guys because upon Reading the last few pages of the background for Riddler and Scarecrow I can only say "OMG, their lives where horrible..." Than I cried. **

**Eddie Nastion/Edward Nigma aka Riddler was abused by his dad all his life even up to his adulthood until he got away. Why you ask? Well, some people just abuse their kids because their sick, but this evil daddy did it because Edward was smart. Yep, he beat Edward because Edward was smart beyond his age. In his desperate attempt he tired to prove that he wasn't a devil child but a smart child and his father was an ass. **

**Jonathan Crane aka The Scarecrow: OMG. I WAS ALL "Holy shit his Grandmother did what to him?! I would go all crazy too! She's a insane believe of the bible who covered his grandson into some sort of spray or something than kicked him out into the corn fields with a scarecrow and cows attacked, clawed, torn, and beat the hell out of him. **

**So, my thing is do you thing that (And please look up their pasts) if they can be healed and reformed like Edward did but I was thinking about making a story in which Tim tries to help them alongside Bruce. **

**What's your thoughts?**

**Love you guys! Have a very happy New Year's Eve! **


	30. Chapter 30

Tim opened his eyes slowly. Something had woken him and it was the sounds of someone screaming in the distant but it was also followed by Damian's promises of death, so Tim slid out of the warm arms and off the bed and walked over sleepily to the window.

Being so small may have been a problem but Tim easily lifted up his leg to hook it onto the sofa by the window before pulling himself up and placed his hands on the window to look out. For a moment it didn't click what he was seeing until Tim let out a giggle.

On the Manor grounds Johnathan Crane aka Scarecrow was running for his life as Damian chased after him swinging what looked like an old cane. The poor rouge was dodging as best he could and was trying to run different ways to get away.

Towards the end Crane tripped falling to the round and Damian lifted the cane ready to bring it down when Bruce grabbed it quickly stopping it before pushing Damian back and they had a quick game of Can Damian Get Crow when Tim felt an arm wrap around his waist and the window opened as Edward leaned over.

"John! Is that you?!" Edward called out. "John?"

Both Tim and Edward thought he had heard something from his friend but the teenager was shouting at the brown haired ex-doctor. A few minutes later Damian stormed away and Bruce was helping Johnathan up and lead him inside.

Tim was quickly lifted up and puffed out some air as he was carried quickly down the stairs fastly that Tim had to hold on until they got to the front door where the other two where just coming in. Tim looked over the room looking for Damian.

When he didn't' see Damian the small child was able to relax before turning his attention the other three to hear what was going on. Wiggling a bit until he was comfortable sitting on Edward's hip and leaning against him.

For some reason he was still sleepy. Stifling a yawn Tim curled close eyes blinking. Maybe this child body was a little to much to handle at the moment. He heard the voices blending together when he was taken and laid down on a nice silk couch. Happy there Tim slipped off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>"When you left that message you did not tell me you were going to stay the night!" Johnathan yelled. "Here I was waiting for you to come out to the gate and you never showed! I figured you were babbling or something but than the door opens and there it is! A Demon Child who's after me because he 'thought' I took his baby brother from a week ago!"<p>

Edward couldn't help the grin that was fighting it's way onto his face. "Sorry, but it's funny and if it makes you feel better Mr. Wayne's son has been giving me a death glare since I arrived."

"It doesn't." Johnathan huffed before crossing his arms. "Now than, why are you here and not at home, Edward?"

Edward became quite. "I rather not say... Either way I forgot to call you back, John. I promised Tim I would stay the night."

"Tim?"

"The small child over there." Edward pointed to a little boy curled up on a pillow like a cat. "I'll be heading home tomorrow."

"I see." Johnathan sighed before turning to the door. "I shall talk to you than. However if you get killed by that Demon it is not my fault."

"I'll be fine." Edward said even though a small shiver of fear made it's way up his spine. "Careful going home and obey the law."

"No." Johnathan said offended before leaving and slamming the door. "I'm going to run all the red lights on the way home! I fear nothing!"

"Except a teenager." Edward muttered before turning to Bruce. "That's a friend of mine... he's really a nice guy, just a little... Uh, well, how well do you know of Batman's Rouges?"

Oh the things Bruce could say but he just shrugged. "Batman puts bad guys in Jail but he did tell me that some of them just need a second chance."

"A second chance?" Edward frowned. "You've spoken with The Batman? Who did he ask you to give a second chance?"

Bruce thought Edward was joking but it was clear the redhead had failed to pick up that he was the one who was given a second chance. Bruce just stared at the redhead until Edward suddenly realized and flushed deeply and looked away embarrassed.

"Oh my god, it's ME!"

"Yep." Bruce laughed. "I have been told you do an astounding job."

"Thank you." Edward shook his head. "Sorry I thought I had gotten my job by myself."

"You filled in the application." Bruce said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Batman simply put your on the top and had left a not saying 'This one.'

"How do you know it was from him?"

"It had a small Bat symbol on it."

"Ah yes," Edward nodded. "He likes to do that."

"Yes, well, shall we get back to sleep?" Bruce asked. "It's pretty late."

"Yes, I suppose." Edward yawned heading over to the sofa before he gasped. "Where's Tim?!"

* * *

><p>Damian was hiding behind the sofa waiting and when all of them where distracted (Except maybe Father) he had peeked over the sofa seeing Drake sound asleep curled on a pillow. Smirking like a creeper Damian reached over the couch carefully picking up Drake before moving him back behind the sofa he deemed this a victory.<p>

Carefully sneaking off into the Manor Damian made it all the way to his room. Carefully putting Drake down he looked over the others clothes. Why was he still in day clothing? With that Damian carefully changed Drake into the cat pajamas before laying them down so they could sleep.

A few minutes later his door opened. If he had to Damian was going to fight but he heard small feet shuffling over. Looking over he saw Grayson crawling onto the bed and under the blankets and moved around until he was curled up against Damian's side.

Laying back down Damian started to drift off when he heard another sound. A sense fell over and he knew who it was but didn't bother him once his Father had wished them a goodnight before closing the door. With a smirk on his face Damian decided he would take a nap.

When he woke up he had realized that someone had punched him and was aware of a small thud before his door was thrown open and he barely caught Drake fleeing his room. Jumping up Damian gave chase and nearly screamed in frustration as Drake made his way towards the guest rooms.

However at the last moment Drake made a turn before running towards the Master Bedroom. Damian had just missed the back of Drake's pajamas and slammed into the left of the double door. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed that Drake had only opened the right said so he slammed face first into the left side.

Groaning Damian grabbed his face and looked up before scowling. "Stop laughing!"

Bruce, however, couldn't help but laugh as he tried to cover his mouth from waking up the rest of the household as Tim was hiding in his right arm glaring at Damian, which was just to adorable for words and after a minute he stopped and patted Tim's head.

"It's alright, Damian. Tim will stay with me tonight."

"Tt." Damian glared at him before turning to leave. "Do not let him near Riddler again!"

"Good night, Damian, Bruce chuckled still as Tim glared at his brother. "We'll see you in the morning."

With that Damian took off calling back that he as going to the Titian Tower. Tim sighed before curling up against his adopted father feeling safe and warm. Slowly his eyes drooped until he was fast asleep. However this was ruined by a loud shattering bang and people shouting.

Tim was jolted around until he found himself in the living room with the rest of the family being held at gunpoint. Intruders? This hadn't happened in a while. What did they want? As they where shuffled around the leader, who looked like he was an old classic villain came forward before looking them over.

"In three days, Mr. Wayne, you will be dropping off ten million at this location. Do not call the police or we will kill both your lover and your younger son."

They got Selina?!

"Why the hell are you looking at me?!" Edward screamed offended. "I'm not his lover!"

Despite the seriousness both Dick and Jason snorted trying to hid their laughter at the very un-amused look on Bruce's face as he scowled deeply. Now that was going to be the rumor of the year if Vicky Val got a hold of it!

"Take him and take the youngest."

Tim's eyes widened. 'Oh no.'

* * *

><p>"Robin, red alert!" Irey screamed racing over.<p>

Robin nodded before fixing his glove. "Where?"

"Wayne Manor."

Damian's blood ran cold.

* * *

><p><strong>To Jessieklove: I have updated! Whew!<strong>

**To bluestar1692: Thank so much for that and I hoped you had a good new years as well! I want to stat writing asap but for now I'm going to post this and than start some more chapters on the other stories as well as delete and reboot some. **

**To natalie1668: I'm glad it makes you laugh, I always try to put some humor into my stories. 8D**

**To PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: Damian discovered his has an Jealously issues that he refuses to share his brothers lol.**

**To CrossfireBullet: Thank yo so much for that long review and I have researched more on teh Arkham Inmates I want to use for this latest story and I hope when it comes out you will enjoy it 8D**

**To fan girl 666: Lol I have always seen Edward with a slightly childlike thing there, now not a child but a bit of a likeness of becoming scared or nervous because of his past with his Father. I have three Rouges I favor but Edward is my favorite one. Jonathan second and Jarvis ranks third but Harvey is getting closer to that line. **

**To Guest: Damian refused to let go lol! **


	31. Chapter 31

The kidnappers forced Edward up before they put a gag on him, and Edward glared at them as they snapped some hand cuff onto him. For a moment he was worried but that changed when they suddenly shoved Tim into his arms.

Holding the little child Edward glared at them as he was blindfolded before they were shuffled out of the mansion and into what must have been a van. Sitting in the van Edward held Tim tight. The small child had his little arms wrapped around his neck and was shaking. Edward was trying to bring the little boy as much comfort as he could but truth be told it frightened him as well.

Edward had been kidnapped before but being kidnapped with a child whom he had grown close too was extremely differently. Before Edward had to help himself and was careful on getting away and then seeking revenge but as he sat there in-between two armed men, blindfolded, gagged, and a small trembling child clinging to him sent such fear through Edward.

This fear wasn't for himself, it was for Tim.

What if something happened to him? What if Edward messed up and Tim got hurt? This was something that scared the hell out of him and the redhead held Tim tighter as he ran a hand through the child's hair thinking on an escape plan that would be the safest.

There was a bump in the road and the jolted. Holding Tim closer Edward paused when he noticed that the soft black hair was damp. Moving his fingers through the hair again the redhead found that the boy was sweating. Moving his hand to his forehead Edward froze.

A fever.

* * *

><p>This was not good. Tim was trying to stay quite but sadly the fever he had also had him wheezing. Of all the times to get sick suddenly this might be the worst. When he was a child Tim had always gotten sick and caught everything that everyone got whether it be a small cold or strep throat or a few times some really bad sickness that would keep him in the hospital for days.<p>

Panting softly Tim shivered feeling cold but he knew that even though he felt cold his body was hot. Cold sweat or maybe just sweat was damping his hair and poor Edward was whispering comforting words to him as the man rocked him gently and Tim managed to pull off the gag from his friend's face.

That seemed familiar. But when did someone hold him like this? Was it Bruce? After all Tim could barely remember what happened to him since being changed back into child but he remembered Edward being so kind and nice to him. Edward was really a nice guy. The redhead liked to see what Tim knew and how smart he was but instead of harsh testing Edward had made it into a game and Tim had greatly enjoyed himself.

A tiny smile ma his face to his face as he remembered what how amazed and proud Edward was at Tim for figuring them out. Another thing was Tim remembers how kind Edward was to him. A few times as they were cutting out paper and drawing out riddles and making up stories Tim had noticed that Edward had a childlike personality.

A few times Tim thought he was playing with a friend rather than an adult. Smiling again Tim knew he would keep that memory forever. Before he could remember anything else Tim was suddenly ripped apart from Edward.

"No! No!" Edward screamed desperately struggling against the men holding him back. "Give him back, please! Please, he' just a child!"

"Shut up!" A man yelled. "You can have the thing back after we hook you up!"

"What?" Edward asked as he was shoved back. "What do you mean?"

Tim watched as the main thug stepped over with a needle in his hand. "We know that you used be known as 'The Riddler' and I would be stupid if I didn't something to keep you from causing us trouble."

The Riddler growled as they yanked off the blindfold and his green eyes burned with anger and hate at them. The thug laughed gripping the man by his chin and forced him to look up. Tim gulped as the man threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Who would have thought! The famous Riddler is Wayne's whore and sluty mother to his bastard children!" The man leaned in close to Edward's enraged face. "However I'm not going to let you have a chance at anything."

They held Edward down as the thug pressed the needle into the redhead's arm. Edward growled at them until a few seconds later Edward's eyes hazed over before he slumped. They dragged him to a room where they threw him in before tossing Tim in as well.

Tim was barely able to save himself a harsh hit the floor. Still his little hands hurt from them slumping onto the hard ground. Looking around he noticed a very nice room. Where did they take them? A mansion or a upper class house?

Getting up Tim feel dizzy and held his head before walking slowly over to Edward who was on his side breathing evenly. That drugged would knock him out for a few hours at best. Shivering Tim moved to lay down next to him as the room started to get fuzzy.

This wasn't good. He need to stay focused and Tim needed…

_Warm blankets wrapped around him, a cool pack on his forehead, someone holding him a little too tightly and he was sucking on something that had cool water mixed with medicine that soothed his throat and someone would pressed their hand to his head to check him and big brother Damian…_

Damian?

Blinking Tim was confused as the blurry images started to slowly enter his mind of Damian taking care of him when he was sick. It shocked Tim but soon Tim started to sniffle a little his childlike body was making him scared, lonely, worried for Edward and fearful that his family wouldn't save him.

Sobbing a little Tim buried his face in Edward's chest as his head started to pound. After what felt like an eternity the pounding stopped. Suddenly he felt comfortable, warm and almost like he was being carried as a hand rubbing his hair form the back of his neck.

Tim tried to lift his head but someone hushed him gently so Tim just relaxed complete falling asleep but he did hear Edward's voice telling him that everything was going to be alright. Yes, Bruce/Daddy would find them and so would his _Big_ brother Damian.

Whimpering as his little body shook Tim whined softly. "Damian..."

* * *

><p>Robin stood on a rooftop as Supergirl and Kid Flash zoomed about the city dressed in all black and in Robin's hand was a little stuffed Batman plushie that missed it's Robin.<p>

Vengeance would be his.

* * *

><p><strong>To bluestar1692: Lol I like how Damain loved animals so I thought if he put Tim in something cute like the cat PJs it would work and it did so I'm happy! <strong>

**To fan girl 666: That line is going to be in the next chapter LOL! Oh, man I already started it and I cannot stop loling! **

**To dragonlver: It's an AU/OOC and Dick blames Bruce for so much stuff that's not even his fault. Dick is spoiled and he loves his brothers, yes, but if you look at things everything has to be Dick's way and Tim wants to be accepted and loved so he goes along with it but he goes on his own doing what his Father/Bruce wants him to do. When Bruce died Tim knew he was alive and found evidence and Dick brushed him off, took Robin away form him and gave it to Damian. And don't defend Dick saying 'Damian needed to be Robin' because how would You/Anyone FEEL if if you had something your worked extremely hard for and had to fight your way in and than you walk in to see that someone you loved, cared, and thought of as someone you could trust no matter what and they give all our hard work over to someone you _barely_ know? Another thing is Dick _didn't_ go after Tim but rather said 'Tim will get over it.' When I go back and look at the old comics Dick isn't as good as a brother as people make him out to be. He wants to be a good brother but fails. If Bruce had wanted to make Damian Robin there would have been personal training from him an he would have helped Tim make a new name for himself not just go. 'I gave Robin to Damian. Good luck.' Dick stole Robin from Tim, and no matter how one sums it up it was just plan wrong. And People get mad at Tim saying 'Well, he overreacted.' when Tim did what anyone would. If someone stole the last thing you had left after all your family and friends died and you believed int the last brother you had only for him to stab, you shouldn't just agree. Jason died and it was his own fault. Batman said (In the comics) "Don't go after the Joker, you could get killed." Jason went, Jason got killed. Stephanie(And God I hate that girl/Robin) did the same thing. Batman told her not to go because Black Mask was waiting and he would beat her and might kill her. So the stupid idiot walks right into the door! Batman fried her because she disobeyed. If someone told me "Hey, don't go in that door, there's a crazy man in there waiting to beat you and kill you." I would say "Thanks for the warning! Staying away from there." Not be an idiot like her and race into it! **

**You don't get used to beatings! You just learn not to cry! They hurt, I know I've had many from my past, so do not say "They shouldn't hurt as much' because they hurt, you just learn how not to cry. Dick didn't graduate, he ran away from home because he hated the rules and than he gets a job as a Policeman and lives in a giant loft with all kinds of high tech things, motorbikes? You can have that on a policeman's salary, there's no way! Where's the money coming from? Daddy Bats. Dick comes home to see his family yes, but always with something to say to Bruce about what he's doing wrong. **

**I loved Tim because he's the only one who understood. He didn't ask for the answers, he trains as hard as he can to be able to do the best he can, he follows order so he won't be killed and he listens to Batman/his Father, he's smart and is the Perfect Robin. Damian is Robin know but he's not perfect. Tim Drake was made to be the last Robin and was there for made to be the perfect son/Robin/Partner and Dick and Jason do get jealous. Tim masted everything in a year. A YEAR. When Dick ran away he was still training, when Jason died he was still training. Tim was done he did his job, he listened, went to school and never blames Bruce for what happened in his life. Dick and Jason blame Bruce for it all. **

**I don't not apologize is this reply was harsh because I really love this fandom too but I research the hell out of the Robins past before writing them. Dick didn't care about Jason when he was around, he was Jealous of him because Batman got a new Robin and a new 'son' and when Dick helped Train Tim is wasn't being a good brother figure he was feeling gult for hating Jason before he died and wanted to make it up to Tim but when Damian came along Dick abandoned Tim so fast it was like a gun shot wound to the head. **

**I can't believe I had to write another one of these rants, seriously, Bruce can't force them to live how he wants them too nor can he force them make right choices, but he can be there for them when they fall but when Batman 'died' the two older brothers crumbled fast didn't they? And who stayed level headed and went to find him? Tim. Yes, Tim, the loyal one.**

**To jada121: Thank you, I enjoy writing the Riddler. He's fun to work with.**

**To Jessieklove: He is so cute! I love Tim so much. **

**To CrossfireBullet: LOL I laughed at this too! I thought of putting in there at the last moment too, 8D**

**Alright, let's here the backlash because I dared call out Dick Grayson as a bad brother. **

**Bang.**


	32. Chapter 32

Edward moaned softly as he gripped his head. The drugs made his mind all fuzzy but since he had been working as a super villain for years the effects weren't are strong as they used to be. A few must have been from living at Arkham for months at a time, than there was the time Jonathan made a drug that both of them higher than college students and they had gone to a store selling Batman toys and ended up playing like to idiot children until Batman showed up and dragged them to a hospital.

Ah, how embarrassing it was seeing the news the next day as both Riddler and Scarecrow where hanging onto Batman giggling and laughing and cooing at the ears before bursting out laughing. They would forever be mocked by their fellow rouges after that.

As he sat there still dizzy Edward rubbed Tim's back. There wasn't anything to do he could do but hold Tim and hope for the best. For now though he would have to come up with a plan to get them out. With a sigh, Edward tried to clear his head but he couldn't.

* * *

><p>Batman landed on a rooftop scanning the building across from him. As he did so he heard two sets of boots cuffing the roof turning around he saw his two oldest sons. He took quick notice that both where dressed as Robin.<p>

"You two should have stayed home." Batman growled but the two just hurried over and hid in his cape.

"What's going on, Boss?" Robin II asked peeking out. "Where's Tim?"

Batman said nothing as his eyes narrowed on a room. There was movement there and suddenly the lights went out. No showing any signs of fear, but it was there, Batman grabbed both boys and lunged over the side before swinging across towards the door but before he could break through the glass the criminals all came running out screaming and calling for help.

"That's right!" Edward screamed running out of the building with Tim tied to his back like the Japanese woman carried their children, swinging a laege pipe at them. "You better run! Just wait till I get my hands on you! Take this! Take that!"

Batman stood there watched as Edward manged to smack down the men one by one before giving them three good twacks of the pipe. Edward stopped and lunged after the leader of the gang, the one who had assumed that Bruce and Edward were lovers, also the one that called him a whore and slut, and used the pipe like a bat and knocked him down.

"You!" Edward screamed smacking the back of the man's legs. "How dare you assume that I, Edward Nigma, would be caught dating an idiot playboy like Wayne! And how dare you-" *Wack! Wack!* "-Call me those vile names?!" *Wack* "I am a highly intelligence human and would never sleep around!" *Wack* "And how dare you accuse me of being a mother! I am man damn you!"

"I think he's had enough, Edward." Batman sated walking up to him. "He's had enough."

"It's not enough!" Edward yelled bring the pipe down. "He called me gay! I'm not gay!"

"Edward-"

"I'm Bi, damn it! And there's nothing wrong with that!" Edward screamed lifting the pipe up as high as he could. "And my baby isn't stupid , he's a f**cking genius!"

Batman had to yank the pipe away. "Edward! Enough!"

"Gimme that back, Bats!" Edward cried hopping up and down. "He made fun my baby's mind and has to pay!"

Meanwhile Tim was curled on Edward's back face flushed and he was sniffling. Batman grabbed Edward by wrists and lifting him off his feet turning him around to get a better look at Tim. Instantly he knew that his son had a fever so he set Edward down before turning ot his Robins.

"Get the Batmobile, Wayne's son has a fever."

"I'll drive!" Robin II said rushing off.

"Not if I get there first!"

Wack!

"Edward!"

Edward turned around trying to hide the pipe behind his back. "What? It wasn't me, I swear!"

"Wayne's son has a fever, We need to get him to a hospital."

"I'll take him myself!" Edward dropped the pipe and pulled Tim around to hold him to his chest before the redhead took off running at a shockingly fast pace. "I'll meet you at Gotham General Hospital!"

Batman watched for a second before the Batmobile pulled up to him. Hopping in Batman caught up to them easily before pulling Edward into the car and drove to the hospital. Luckily Dick and Jason knew to hide in the back. He had explained that Riddler couldn't see them long enough to figure out who they really were.

Glancing over Bruce watched as Edward cooed at Tim trying to comfort him and rocked him gently. He asked for water and Bruce told him that there was bottled water under the seat. Edward pulled it out before carefully getting Tim to drink some.

Once they got to the hospital Edward nearly broke out of the car to get inside. Batman had to go around the corner change into Bruce Wayne and told both Dick and Jason to go home and to make sure they did just that Alfred was taking control of the car.

Going inside Bruce found Edward standing there alone shaking like a leaf. "Edward, what happened?"

"Mr. Wayne!" Edward looked at him in shock. "We got away… Tim was sick and they just took him to the back but they won't let me go because I'm not family."

"I see." Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stay here, I'll go see and thank you for keeping my son safe. I'll tell you what's happening when I get back."

"…Okay…"

* * *

><p>Kona and Irey sat on the ledge of a building watching Robin beat the hell out of the thugs below. They had a bunch of snacks that Kid Flash had brought from Canada. Both of them where munching away as Robin screamed out threats and cursing them.<p>

"Kick him in the balls!" Kona yelled before laughing when he did. "Haha! That one hurt him!"

"Throw him into the wall!" Irey cheered. "Yeah, get him, Robin, get 'em!"

They had found out Riddler and Tiny Tim where safe and at the hospital but Robin wasn't going to let this one go so he tracked down the whole gang and was giving them a piece of hell. Kona had taken all the guns, knives, and other harmful stuff away and both the girls where cheering on their leader as he took out his anger on the bad guys.

After half hour Robin had enough before tying them up and leaving. The stood up waiting for Robin to come speeding down the street. Kona flew on his right side as Irey ran on his left before they both picked dup speed when Robin's cycle gave a roar and all through the city people saw three streaks of color. The middle one was black, the one on the right blue with some red and the left one of red and yellow.

* * *

><p>Damian ran into the hospital and found his Father talking to the doctors, that idiot Nigma was right there listening as well. Ignoring them Damian slipped into the hospital room. Closing the door behind him, Damian rushed up to the bed seeing Drake there sleeping.<p>

Going up to him Damian took out the Batman plushie and lifted the toddler's arm carefully when Drake's eyes snapped open and looked at him. Startled Damian stared at him waiting for the screaming, kicking, running and yelling.

Instead Tim scooted over and patting the bed. Awkwardly Damian got into the bed and held out the toy slowly as he sat there. Tim took the toy before slowly crawling into Domain's lap and leaned against him sighing deeply closing his eyes.

It felt strange as Damian's arms came around him to hug him strangely but at the same time he could tell that there was no harm or a secret attack waiting. Tim hugged the toy tighter before he tensed as he was shifted.

Damian wrapped him in a blanket and held him sideways before reaching over to a cup that was filled with ice water and moving Tim up until he could drink it. The cold water felt wonderful on his burning throat. Blinking up at Damian slowly, Tim smiled.

Damian smiled back.

The door opened and Damain saw his Father walk in followed closely by Nigma. A doctor quickly ran in stopping them.

"I'm sorry, sir, but only Family can visit, you have to leave!"

In a panic Edward latched onto Bruce's arm and said the first thing that popped into his mind "I'm Bruce Wayne's lover!"

"WHAT?!" Damian screamed in shocked horror.

Vicky Val popped out of nowhere with a creeper face and snapped a picture of before running away laughing like the Joker.

* * *

><p><strong>To all my reveiws, thank you for your reviews, your support, I was going to reply to all your wonderful reviews but than I saw this and it pissed me off. She accuses me of not knowing when she obviously has no clue what she's talking about and that she doesn't understand why Dick was Robin? Why Tim is the best Robin? Jason came from nothing and he trusted his mother? I don't know about HER but I wound't trust a woman who abandoned me when I was baby because if she wanted to find him all she had to do was type in Jason Todd and it would have popped up that he was adopted by Billionaire Bruce Wayne. <strong>

**Its like passed two am here so, I need sleep, but drop a review and tell me what you guys think of the chapter and please leave me something to be happy about because this person just made me question some fangirls who think they know everything and really know nothing. **


	33. Chapter 33

Dick was playing with on the bars in the gym before using a technique to flip off them and onto balance beam. A few simple illusion tricks stopped seeing the door open and in walked Damian looking like he was exhausted.

Flipping off the balance bean Dick landed right in front of him. "Hi Damian!"

"Hello, Grayson."

"Did you have a bad day?"

"Yes." Damian grumbled before walking over to a chair and plopping into it. "A she-devil has single handedly ruined my Father's reputation of a playboy."

"Huh?" Dick blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Hey, Dick! Damian!" Jason yelled running into the room. "Guess what, guess what!"

"What?" Dick asked as he climbed into Damian's lap.

"Bruce is dating the Riddler!"

A dark growl came from Damian as he thought of revenge against the she-devil known as Vicky Val who had gotten the story out with record time and every new station in Gotham had gotten her picture of Riddler aka Edward Nigma clinging to his arm and since they were at a hospital they apparently had a love child whom they adopted.

The News was having a field day. The hospital had so many people at the front door that they had to sneak out of the building and to make it worse Damian had acted as a distraction and the other three went somewhere else.

Rubbing his head Damian sighed when he looked down to see both his brothers on him looking at him with grins and big eyes… oh no…

"What?!"

"Play with us!"

"Fine. Go hide and I shall seek you… one, two, three, four, five…" Damian looked to see that they were gone. "Tt. Twenty minutes than I'll find them."

* * *

><p>Bruce was hiding out in a hotel that had tight security and was looking out the window at the reporters that were outside trying to get in with no luck. Frowning Bruce felt a headache coming on and knew he would have to deal with all that in the morning.<p>

Looking over to the other two he saw Edward laying on his stomach on the floor on a pillow and Tim was right next to him and they where coloring on a notebook that they got from the little gift shop. Sometimes he wondered how old Edward thought he was? However Tim seemed happy as he curled up close to the redhead and than he noticed that the two where doing…quantum physics? Tim wrote down and answer and Edward grabbed the little boy and threw him into the air before catching him and spinning him around.

"I love this child!" Edward rubbed Tim tight rubbing their cheeks together. "I want to keep you."

Tim snuggled back.

"Edward, you can't keep him," Bruce said frowning. "First of all Tim's my son, second of all you're an ex-con and no one would let you adopt and third you have a habit of acting like a child yourself."

"Hey, according to the news this is our love child! I demand a divorce and I get custody of Tim! You can have him on weekends."

"Not. Another. Word."

Tim put his hands over his mouth to stop from laughing when Bruce's phone went off. Bruce looked at the ID before excusing himself and going into the next room. Edward and Tim looked at each other before the redhead shrugged and they laid back down to figure out some more riddles, math and quantum physics.

"_Hello, Bruce," _Selina purred as she teased. _"Is there something you're not telling me~?"_

"Stop." Bruce growled as he glared at the window. "It's not what it looks like."

"_It looks like Bruce Wayne with his lover at the hospital seeing their dying child."_ She said a laugh in the back of her voice. _"When is the wedding? You know it's bad to raise a child without being married~"_

"The story will blow over soon."

"_I hope so. So, tomorrow their going to do a special on all your ex-lovers and how they just knew something was 'off' with you." _

"What?"

"_I'm going to watch it and don't worry I'll record it so I can rub the salt in your wound for years to come." _

"Mr. Wayne, Tim and I are hungry!" Edward whined. "Feed us!"

Selina was laughing over the other end of the phone. _"Good night my love~"_

Hanging up Bruce went out to see that instead them coloring they had taken all the bedding, cushions and chair and made a fort and were peeking out. Bruce took a step forward when a mint came flying and smacking his chest.

"Aim for his head." Edward whispered giggling handing Tim another mint.

"…Just want I need another child."

"Oh come on this is fun!" Edward grinned jumping out. "Haven't you ever just wanted to build a fort and hide in it?"

"No."

"What a poor childhood you must have had."

"I'm a billionaire."

"What a rich sad childhood you must have had."

"Anyway here's the room key for your room. Feel free to order anything you would like and tomorrow we'll get out of here."

Taking the key Edward nodded. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Bruce grinned his charming smile reminding himself to keep up happy go luck personality that came with being Bruce Wayne playboy billionaire. "Good night, Edward."

"Good Night, Mr. Wayne." Edward smiled before leaning down to pick up Tim. "Let's go Tim."

"Wait." Bruce sighed deeply. "You can't take Tim with you."

"But… But…" Edward looked like he had been slapped. "But I love him."

Oh shit.

"Edward, Tim needs to stay with me… if there was a way for all of us to stay together it would be find but you have your room and my son and I have our own room and there ins't away to fix that."

Tim sighed happily in his sleep as held onto both their hands and didn't notice the nervous twitch that Bruce was having as the man was to Tim's right side as Edward slept happily on the left side of the bed. Bruce should have known better than to say something like that to the Edward.

Well it couldn't get worse. Might as well get some sleep, so Bruce closed his eyes. As he slept and since he was a light sleeper he heard Tim whimper and mumble the word cold. Bruce had turned over and went to drape his arm over Tim to bring his child closer to him for warmth but Edward was faster and had curled himself around Tim so Bruce arm went over both of them.

Bruce opened his eyes and was about to say something when he noticed how close Edward was and Riddler had looked up eyes full of sleep and confused and he smiled a bit before muttering that he was going to just go to his own room since this was awkward when the door slammed open and before Bruce could jump up a flash of light went off.

It was Vicki Val!

"The story of the year is here!" She screamed as she ran towards the window and jumped through it. Edward cried out in shock, Tim was amazingly still asleep and Bruce stared at the window as a parachute opened and carried the insane report to the streets below.

Bruce hoped a car would hit her as he bang his head back against the bed and he could here his lover Selina laughing her head off and it didn't help that Edward was cradling a sleeping Tim and rubbing Bruce's arm trying to comfort him.

* * *

><p>Damian was up early like usual and was finishing up his morning rounds when he notice Todd and Grayson fighting over something. As he got close he realized that Todd was letting his rage control his actions and Grayson as barely able to avoid the hits.<p>

"Alright enough!" Damian yelled yanking them apart. "What's going on?!"

"Jason's a jerk!" Dick cried his lower lip quivering. "He said mean things to me!"

"Screw you Dick-head!" Jason yelled. "You started it!"

"Enough! Grayson go to your room until I come get you! Todd come with me!"

They started to yell and began to take off when Damian grabbed them. Dragging them down to the cave he threw them onto the mats.

"Alright since you don't want to listen we'll fight it out." Damian took a stance. "Attack me."

Both Jason and Dick looked at each other before smirking and lunged at Damian. They kicked, punched, twisted, flipped and used every technique they knew from Bruce but no matter what Damian was easily evading them as if it was nothing.

"Stay still!" Jason yelled his voice filled with anger and frustration. "Stop it!"

"Your enemy will not stand still!" Damian shouted at him. "If you wish to defeat me than do so!"

Jason screamed and ran at him until Damian grabbed his wrist before pinning him to the ground and lowered himself as Dick jumped at him and missed tumbled onto the mats. Damian grabbed the smaller boy and kept them pinned.

He watched as Jason screamed and struggled angrily. Dick wiggled a bit before laying there and wiggling his feet. After a few minutes Dick asked to be free and Jason was breathing through his clenched teeth still fighting. Damian let go of Dick and told him that he could go play.

After the child was gone Damian let go of Jason. The second Robin screamed and turned to him swinging his fists. Damian grabbed him by the wrists and looked straight into those blue teal eyes and saw that all that lay in them was anger, frustration and desperation.

"Calm yourself Todd."

"No!" Jason yanked at his wrists. "Let me go, Damian! Let me go! You're a jerk! I hate you."

"Tt." Damian did let go but didn't tighten his grip. "Your letting anger control you. Calm yourself and take a deep breath."

"Noo!" Jason's voice echoed. "Let go of me you asshole!"

"Watch your tongue!" Damian yelled. "You need to calm down or you'll never be able to fight like Father!"

"Who cares?!" Jason yelled before shaking his head. "Bruce hates me anyway! I'll never be a good Robin like you!"

There was a pause as Damian realized what was wrong. It seemed Todd thought he wasn't good enough to be a Robin. This was one of the problems with the second Robin. He never truly thought of himself as one of the best. However Damian knew that his Father trusted and believed that Jason Todd was a great solider and a good son despite his temper and anger, but Father never doubted his second Robin's skills.

They hadn't noticed that Kona was in the cave. She had come with some news when she heard the screaming so she was watching them. Damian had changed a lot since his brothers had been deaged. Before Damian didn't care about them and when he worked with the Titians the only ones he got along with was her and Irey. They had known Damian since all three of them were ten, but after the big brothers had become little brothers everyone had seen the change. He was kinder to the younger members of the Titians. Still strict and demanding but not mean or cruel.

This was something that Jason was going to have hunt him all his life. Maybe Damian could help him with that and Jason wouldn't feel like a pity case or worried that their Dad would get rid of him for not being the best. Kona was already smiling as Damian stood up still holding onto the boy's wrists and he took a deep breath before letting it go and looked right into Jason's eyes.

Kona was grinning widely as she thought 'Here comes the awesome big brother Damian moment!'

"You're useless. You're worth nothing. We should throw you back into the streets where you belong, you make our lives miserable, you're a terrible Robin, a terrible son, a terrible brother, your aren't smart, your skills are below even the minimal standard and we don't love and wish that we had never met you."

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

Jason looked at Damian with shocked wide eyes. Tears started to form and his body shook but couldn't move. Damian's face didn't wave and he keeled down to be level with Jason.

"That is what you think we want to say." Damian said calmly his voice still strong and firm but his voice sincere. "You think about those words leaving Father's mouth and mine. Now that I have said them do you believe them?"

Instead of answering Jason bit his lip looking at Damian with hurt eyes.

"Todd… Jason," Damian said moving to take the boy's shaking hands. "You have never been useless. Far from it. You have helped the whole Bat Family. You are worth more than you know. If we had to give up everything to keep you we would. If you or your brothers where not here than this place who be terrible. Truth is all three of you bring light into this household. You are a good son to Father never believe you are not and with some more training you'll be a great Robin. You have street smarts and common sense so do not think that because you struggle with school that it means you're not smart. And well you were not trained form the start you have wonderful skills, never doubt that you do. Father loves you very much and would die before letting anything happen to you."

Feeling out of breath and dizzy Jason sucked in a breath before breathing. "I… I, uh-… Thank you, Damian…"

"It is true." Damian nodded once before he let a half grin half smirk. "You are a good son."

"Do you love me, Damian?" Jason asked suddenly before looking down at his feet. "…I love you…"

"I am not going to lie to you, Todd, but when I first came here and for years I did not love you or your brothers."

"Oh…"

Sighing Damian looked away before he stood up and picked up Todd by his rib cage. "I love you, Jason. You are my little brother and I do love you."

A large grin broke onto Jason's face and he latched onto Damian hugging him tightly and nuzzled his shoulder. They stayed like that with Damian hugging back tightly but not enough to hurt Jason and soon it was over and Damian put him down.

Hugging him again around the waist Jason grinned up at him. "Hey, Damian can I asked you to do something for me?"

"If it is within reason." Damian said seriously. "What is it?"

"Can you call me by my first name?"

"Uh," Damian blinked stunned before he nodded. "Very well, I shall call you that To- Jason."

"Sweet!" Jason gave him one last hug before he paused. "Oh, one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

Kona's eyes where sparking as Damian keeled down taking Jason's face into his hands and kissing his forehead lovingly before pulling back as Jason sighed in content at the affection he had revived before he bounded out of the cave heading back upstairs.

Floating over to her leader she landed looking at him with goofy smile and sighed dreamily. "So cute, my liege."

"These kids have made me soft." Damian sighed before looking at her. "Well, what is it that you need to tell me?"

"We need you at the tower." Kona said with a grin. "We have new Teenager Meta."

"Tt." Damian folded his arms. "I shall send a message from the tower to Pennyworth. Come, Kona, we have work to do."

"Hey, my liege?"

"What?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

Damian ran right smack into the cave wall and Kona howled with laughter as she got it on video.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for your wonderful and kind reviews. A kind thank you to jada121 for reminding me that one should never talk to trolls. Thank you for your kind words.<strong>

**To PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: Lol I love Edward he's my favorite rouge because's he uses his smarts and is just so cute. I am using the Jim carry version because I love how he looks as Edward with his hair a bit long and I love Edward as a redhead but I don't like him stupid just funny/cute/says things that are serious but funny. LOL**

**To Skittles Yum: Bruce can't treat them all the same because all of them are different but it comes to what someone told me once that a Parent can raise all their children the same way and each of them will come out different. So, you can tell them all the same thing and they can all see something different in it. I think Bruce tried his best because he grew up without a mom and dad and even though Alfred was there Alfred had followed Thomas Wayne's will on how to raise Bruce which was "Let Bruce make his own choices." and wow, an eight year old running the show, whoa...**

**To Jessieklove: lol I do love funny and here an update!**

**To Nightingale1692: Thank yo so much, I do try to get all the information I can before writing but I do change some things if it's an AU but try to keep it mostly intact and aww, that's so sweet! I'm you favorite writer?! I feel so loved! **

**To jada121: Thank you much for helping my out, i really do appreciate it and I hope you liked this chapter. Edward cuddles are the best~! I like making Edward into a Mama Bear and him going all crazy when people are mean to Tim. I heard in a old interview with the creators and them saying that when Jason died that was supposed to be the end of all 'Robins' and as it went on they said that people missed Robin and missed Bruce/Batman being a mentor and passing on his teachings and that a Robin was there to make him think straight and to keep him sane. So they decided to make a finally Robin who would be the Perfect Robin. So they made Tim Drake but he had his family but they where going to kill them off so Bruce could keep Tim. Tim had heart and loved Batman so much that when Bruce took him on and sent him away for a year as a test to see if he could master all his training in a year and was shocked when Tim came back as a master. They also said that Tim had a high IQ and almost as smart as Bruce and would be when he was older. They made Tim very obedient and loyal and later every time Tim would get closer to leaving they would kill someone he loved and he would go back to Bruce. What made me a little sad was that they made him very insecure about his place int he Bat Family and made him dependent on Bruce for a lot of stuff but they said it was to keep Tim from leaving Bruce. One of them creeped me out by saying "Tim's going to stay with Bruce forever. *Laughs* Tim is NEVER leaving Daddy~ LOL" **

**To fan girl 666: Vicky Val is a report ninja and will make Bruce's life a nightmare! Vicky Val is all "TO REPORTER CAVE!" LOL i love her for being her **

**To CrossfireBullet: Edward has issues with that pipe and people making fun of his Baby Tim, lol, Go Riddler! **

**For the next part I want Damian to spend one day alone with each of his brothers. One Day with Dick, one for Jason and one for Tim. Now, I don't have any happy childhood memories so I need your guys help on this one. What's a some fun memorable things that Big Brother Damian can do with Little brothers? Leave your ideas in the review please and let me know all for I shall write fast with your wonderful ideas! **


	34. Chapter 34

Damian got off the phone with his Father.

It seemed that his Father was going to have the Birds of Prey and the Batgirls watching over Gotham for the time being and that he was going to Edward's apartment in the morning to help that idiot pack up all his stuff before the three of them went to another hotel before figuring out where the family was going to stay.

Until than Damian had two days with Grayson and Todd. No, he had promised Todd he would call him by his first name so that meant he should call them both by their first names. So, Richard and Jason. There was no way he would called Richard by Dick. Now that that was out of the way Damian sat down at his desk before opening his laptop and logging into Skype.

Right away he received a call from Kona. He accepted and a second later she added Irey to it. Both girl faces showed up on the screen and they both smiled at him. Without realizing it Damian let out a soft smile. The three of them had been together as friends for six, almost seven years now. Back than he had seen it was chore and hassle but now Damian knew that these two were his most loyal friends, partners and they were like sisters.

Both very unique in their own way. They had wonderful adventures together, memories, laughs, drama and everything else that came with being a crime fighting. Damian saw that Kona was wearing her lazy day shirt which was an oversized sport's team shirt that she had for a long time. Her normal wild hair was pulled back into two high top pony tails. After all her hair was crinkled up like her brother's Kon-El when he had first been Superboy.

Irey was in a sundress that looked like she had slept in it and hair pushed back by a headband as she munched on snack after snack smiling like the sun had come out just to see her. She looked so much like her Father when he was young it was almost like seeing Wally West again except this one had breasts and extra-long hair but the freckles and eyes were exactly the same.

"Hey, My Liege, what's up?" Kona asked as he held her hands behind her head grinning.

"Hey, we should go see a movie today!"

"I second that!" Kona agreed quickly. "My liege come with us!"

Damian smile only grew, slightly of course. He remembered how they met and how they had started up the Titians again. After a terrible twist of fate with the pervious Titians it had been disbanded. Red Robin had been hurt so bad that it was a miracle that he survived and Father hadn't left his side until the third Robin had woken up.

"Kona, Irey," Damian said with a voice of remembrance. "Do you remember when we met?"

The two girls smiled back at him with the same nostalgic as his. They didn't know it back than but what a wonderful friendship it had been. It couldn't only been fate that Damian would land near the old Cadmus laboratory due to a glitch in his Jet.

That he would find a well hidden door before breaking in and following it. That he would find Cadmus tube and open it by mistake and seeing a figure of a ten year old girl rise out of it. She had been naked and scared the hell out of him before he took off his cape and yelled at her to put it on.

Kona had thrown back her head a laughed for the first time. That had been the first emotion she had come across and so was her favorite because that laughing had made her feel happy, light, joyful and she had been so happy by this that she had called Damian My Liege and it had stuck.

Of course Kona had never meant it as serving someone higher than her but she meant it as a thanks for him giving her life. She had followed Robin out and back to the watch tower where she was tested and it was shown that she was Kon-El's twin but had never been active nor had her mind mess with and when they had told her she was a twin and a way younger Twin she had chosen her name and used the female version of Kon and was called Kona and as for her Earth Name it was Cara but she never used it. She had followed Robin around for half a year being a lighted hearted friend before they started training together.

Irey had been training as Impulse before she had met them. She had been fighting off some Rogues that had come from Gotham when Robin and Supergirl had shown up. Impulse had been so excited to be on a team and asked to join them. Robin had screamed no while Kona had screamed yes. Soon enough Robin had gotten comfortable with her and the three of them did missions together even though they claimed not to be a team.

Irey was so hyper and bubbly all the time. Than after two years they had ben able to work together as a full functioning team before they got sucked into another universes and there all kinds of things happened before they got home.

After that Robin or as the found out Damian had used his money to build a new Titian Tower and had not put it into a shape of a large T and did not let everyone know where it was but hid it in the middle of other building. Than the others teenager heroes started to join and the three of them were the Founders. They worked well together had become great friends.

Damian could now say it and say it he would. "You two are like sisters to me."

"Aw, you're like a brother to me too, My liege." Kona grinned.

"You're like a brother to us!" Irey smiled twirling in her computer chair happily and giggling. "I love ya guys!"

"I love ya guys too!" Kona agreed throwing her hands up.

Damian paused before he grinned. "I love you two as well."

"Who are you?!" They cried out in shock.

Damian frowned raising an eyebrow before the three of them broke out laughing.

Strange… Damian couldn't remember laughing like this before but it felt nice.

* * *

><p>"Of course Master Damian, I shall take care of Master Jason today and tomorrow I shall watch Master Dick as well for you."<p>

"Thank you, Pennyworth." Damian said before turning to leave. "Do make sure that he doesn't leave the Manor without you."

* * *

><p>Dick was curled up happily in his bed hugging his stuffed Elephant Peanut when he heard the door open with a squeak. Still mostly a sleep Dick didn't move. There was a dip in the bed as someone took a seat next to him when a hand came up to rub his head and soon Dick felt the same hand stroking his spine.<p>

It felt nice and realizing. Dick remembered when Bruce used to do that for him when he used to wake up from nightmares about his parents falling to their death. When he used to wake up screaming and called for Bruce he had always felt a terrible feeling in his body.

He felt bad. Just all around bad and when Bruce would stoke his spine with those large hands he would feel good. Dick remembered that he used to go to school where he had to see a school therapist. She had asked one time how Bruce comforted him and Dick had answered with his child innocence that Bruce would touch him and make him feel good.

This had led to misunderstandings and they had accused Bruce of improperly touching him. Dick hadn't understood and when they had a meeting and said they were going to take him away from Daddy and place him into another home Dick started to scream and cry, kick and hit the woman who had said that.

Soon they noticed that Dick was having a breakdown and that's when Bruce showed up to see what in the world was going on and why a policeman was there to escort him to the little boy's school. Dick cried out for Bruce and his Daddy scooped him up and started to rub his back and talked softly to him asking what was going on.

Dick calmed down and told him that they said that Bruce was doing a bad thing to him because when he rubbed his back it was a bad touch. Well, Bruce turned to the woman, teacher and police and demanded to know what was wrong with a Father comforting his son. Soon it was clear that Dick hadn't meant it in a bad way and the shrink was fired.

Of course Dick hadn't lied. It did felt good. Like a cool breeze or a fuzzy arm kitten that he could snuggle up to. Sighing Dick slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Damian there. Still smiling Dick crawled onto his brother's lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders leaning against him.

"Moring, Damian…" Dick yawned. "I'm hungry."

"Good." Damian said standing up and carrying him to the closet. "Come along now, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Where are we going?"

"You shall see." Damain opened the closet before setting the child down and grabbing a set of clothes, some black slacks, a blue shirt and a jack. "Here put these on. I'll get your shoes."

"Okay!" Dick said tossing off his clothes as if it was nothing and got into the clothes Damian had given him before bounding over to the older brother. "I'm dressed!"

"Alright." Damian picked him up and sat him on the bed. "Give me your feet."

Dick giggled as Damian slipped on his socks before putting on the shoes and tying them . After that Damian grabbed bag and stuffed some extra clothes, shoes and a few other things before taking his hand and leading him out the door.

Dick had thought they were going to eat breakfast but there was only one plate and Jason was stuffing his mouth with Alfred's special pancakes! That wasn't fair. Running up to the taller boy Dick pouted and gave him big puppy eyes.

Jason was chewing a piece of his pancake but stabbed a good size piece and held it out to Dick who opened his mouth wanting to be fed. Putting it into his mouth Jason turned back to get another piece for himself and then one for Dick.

Dick had his mouth opened for a third piece when he was pulled away. "But Damian, I'm hungry."

"We shall eat in a little while." Damian scolded before turning to Jason. "Pennyworth will be watching you today. Tomorrow you and I shall be gone for the whole day. Now behave we'll I am gone, understand?" Damian

"No problem." Jason grinned before standing up and hugging Damian. "Be safe."

"Of course." Damian hugged him back. "Stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"

* * *

><p>Dick was in his car seat in the van kicking hiss legs and swinging his arms as he sang at the top of his lungs. "So it's gonna be forever~! Or it's gonna go down in flames~! Tell me when it's over~! And if the high was worth the pain~! I got a blank space baby and I'll write your name~!"<p>

Pulling into a restaurant Damian parked turning off the van before getting off to open the side door. Picking up Richard by his sides Damian set him on the ground before closing the side of the van and taking the little boy's hand.

They crossed the small space before entering the place. The got a booth for two before sitting down. Damian ordered their drinks first, a coffee and a apple juice. A waiter brought them a menu and a kid's menu that doubled as a coloring book.

"Look, Damian, the man gave my some crayons!"

"I see." Damian opened his menu. "Richard, what do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"I want a smiley face chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry eyes, a banana nose, whip cream smile and I want bacon and lots and lots and lots of syrup!"

"Alright." Damian closed his menu before holding up a fifty dollar bill and the waiter came running as fast as his pitiful life could count. "We want the kid smile pancake, strawberry eyes, banana eyes, whip came smile with bacon."

"Chocolate chips!"

"Yes, throw the chips in too."

"Alright, sir." The man said. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Yes, I want the French toast special." Damian handed him the money before waving him away. "Be gone."

* * *

><p>After they ate the two left the place before getting back into the van. Dick was still coloring away in his little book. He was making all kinds of animal drawings and kept signing to the music that came on. It took about a half hour drive until Damian reached where had had planned to take his brother. Finishing a parking near the front he got out before getting the boy to put down his book.<p>

Dick hopped out of the van before pausing and looking out at the place there were at. For a long minute he said nothing but just stared at it with wide eyes before he let out a high pitched, louder than hell, excited cheer/scream.

"IT'S THE ZOO!" Dick cried running around Damian in fast circles. "IT'S THE ZOO! You brought me to the zoo…! Oh my god, it's a zoo! Come on, Damian, come on, come on, come on, let's go!"

"Richard, stop dragging me!" Damian pulled the boy back. "We have all day to see it all. Come along we need to buy the tickets."

"Yay!" Dick bounced around holding onto Damian's hand. "I want to see everything!"

They went up to the entrance and Damian bought the premium tickets before they entered the place. It was huge and they had things you could rent such as a small golf cart or a car for kids to ride around in following their family or the fake animals that a child could sit on and press a button to it would move.

Dick ran to the Elephant one before using a flip to get on it. He sat on it bouncing on the thing looking at Damian with big blue eyes and a wide smile.

"Please?! Please, please, please?!"

"Alright." Damian looked at the man who was in charge of the robots. "How much?"

"Twenty five for two hours, fifty for the whole day."

"Here." Damian handed the idiot a fifty. "Come along, Richard."

"Weee!" Dick pressed the button following Damian on his Elephant. "Let's go see the tigers!"

"How about we start at the beginning and work our way to the end, shall we?"

"Okay! Look Damian, birds! Look Damian it's a Robin! Look Damian a monkey! Look Damian a Camel! Look Damian two teenagers making out! Why is he touching her boobs?"

"GET A ROOM!" Damian screamed throwing a drink at the two teenagers. "Disgusting peasants."

By noon they had managed to see most of the zoon before Damian decided that they would take a break for lunch. After they ate they went to another side of the Zoo where they had a petting zoo with sheep, goats, a couple of chickens, rabbits and a parrot.

Smiling Dick ran up to the fence looking into the place. Giggling he looked back up at Damian with a bright grin. They went in and Dick ran over to a lamb petting its soft fur. Laughing Dick looked around and saw what looked like a gumball machine but it had goat food in it.

Running up to it Dick looked it over before reading what it said. "Damian, can I have some money so I can feed the goats?"

"Yes." Damian handed him what he needed. "Just be careful."

"I will, promise!" Dick took the money before putting it in and cranking it until the stuff came out. "Yay! Here little goats I have a snack for you!"

A little goat wandered over to him and Dick fed it one little snack thing at a time until the goat was full and since Dick had gone back to get snack for it more than seven times it made sense that eventually it would get full.

After that Dick had thought it a good idea to try and ride one of the large sheep. He had managed to get on one before a zoo keeper noticed him and took him off his noble sheep of Sheepvile. Next he played a fun game of Leap Sheep but that was put to an end when one of the sheep left and he ended up into a bundle of hay.

"Richard, come along." Damian called. "It's three, we've been here at this petting Zoo for over two hours."

"Aww," Dick looked sad before he went up to each of the animals hugging and cuddling with them saying his goodbyes. "Bye Sheep. Bye Sheepy. Bye Sheepard. Bye Sheepie pie. Bye Cloud. Bye Marshmallow. By Pillow. Bye Bat Sheep…"

It went one and on and one…

Damian questioned his idea about the Zoo.

* * *

><p><strong>A special Thank to jada121 for herhis wonderful idea! **

**For those of you who wonder why I always put 'her/his' it's because that even though most of us on her are fangirls there are Fanboys too 8D either way were all amazing! **


	35. Chapter 35

Edward packed a few more books into the box before it was full.

Taping it closed he sighed and looked around the room. His bed room was now cleared of almost everything except the bed and the half empty shelf. Shoulders slumped Edward reached over to grab another box before opening. Grabbing a few more boxes he stacked them neatly them before reaching foe more.

A book pressed against his shoulder. Looking over he saw Tim holding a book that looked heavy in his small hands. Smiling he took it.

"Thank you, Tim."

Nodding Tim toddled back over to the shelf handing one book after another to him. Soon all the books were packed. Edward picked up a medium box carrying out while Tim was pushing a box that he could barely see over. Luckily for him it was just the bed sheets and comforter.

In the living room Bruce had hired two men to help move everything out. He saw them come out and couldn't help but grin seeing Tim pushing the box and following Edward looking up at the redhead happily and if one didn't know Edward or if he had the box down than the former con would have been mistaken for a regular woman. After all Edward was a pretty boy with a baby face.

People often mistake Edward for being weak or a male version of a damsel in distress but Edward could fight and was perfectly capable of protecting himself from thugs, his fellow rouges. The only one Edward couldn't fight or stand up to was his psychotic Father.

Before Batman didn't know about Edward's past until he found out that Edward Nigma was his name now and that the Riddler had changes his name years before becoming Riddler. Before his name had been Eddie Nastion.

It had been the abuse from his Father that had Edward terrified like a small child. Later when Batman dug further into his past he would uncover that the man had been sexually abusing his son from the age of five and to make matters worse it had gone on until Edward was nineteen. Something had happened and Eddie Nastion had fled from his prison that should have been a home.

A name change and Eddie Nastion was now Edward Nigma was free. Or at least somewhat. He had stayed in shelters, lived on the streets. When he had ended on in a little safer part of Gotham a Baker and his wife had found Edward sleeping on top of trash bags with a raggedy torn quilt over him. He was shaking from the winter nights.

When they had woken Edward up to ask him if he was alright he had screamed 'No, Daddy, don't!' and the couple had the heart to comfort him. They took Edward in and fed the starving redhead. They had asked him and Edward had told them since he was in shock and confused about where he was.

They had let Edward live with them. Edward would learn how to work in the shop and the old woman had thought him how to cook. They cared for him for about two years before Edward had noticed Batman roaming around Gotham and suddenly the Riddler was born.

Batman had found out that Riddler, for some reason, needed Batman's attention and needed him to figure out the riddles. After a long few years of fighting and riddles, Edward had started to reform and Bruce had found out that the old couple, who looked good for their mid-fifties, treated Edward like he was their son.

An only child really because all the picture they had of him was above the fireplace like a Remembrance Collage. However Edward loved them and they loved him and excepted him no matter what and even knew that he was Riddler. The would visit Edward when he was in Arkham and would go get him went the let him out.

Edward set the box of books down before looking at Tim who pushed the box next to his. "Well, that's it for that room. Come on, Tim let's go to the kitchen!"

Tim squealed happily as he was scooping up as Edward ran to the kitchen. Bruce followed them and watched as Edward put Tim next to him before sitting on his heels and opened the cupboard and it was filled with books!

"How many books do you have?" Bruce asked surprised.

"I have no idea." Edward looked up in thought. "How many indeed?"

Tim tugged at Bruce's shirt. "I'm hungry."

Edward gasped and looked up at Bruce with big eyes. "I'm hungry too."

"Alright, let's go get something to eat." Bruce picked up Tim holding him. "I'll tell the movers to take a two hour break."

The trio left before the found the movers putting stuff into the large moving truck. Edward locked the door before they walked up to them. Bruce stepped forward and handed them a tip, which was about a thousand, and put on his grin.

"Were going to grab lunch," Bruce started. "Here the two of you get something to eat as well."

"Thanks, Mr. Wayne!" The younger man grinned taking the money. "When should we come back?"

"In two hours." Bruce shook the man's hand and Edward came up beside him taking Tim from him easily and sitting his son on his hip. "We'll see you than."

"Yes, air," Said the older man before he shook Bruce's hand. "And congratulations on your engagement Mr. Wayne."

As they walked away Bruce scowled before he looked over at Edward who was glaring after them, his hand slowly reaching for a large stick and Tim had his hands over mouth trying not to laugh.

"This story is getting out of hand." Bruce grumbled before going to his car opening the passenger seat and the back seat. "Let's go before that Reporter Ninja comes out of nowhere again."

"Yes." Edward agreed before he leaned into the back seat of the cat sitting Tim in his car seat before buckling the little boy up. "There you go, Tim. All safe."

Once all three of them were in the car and buckled up Bruce drove away not noticed a car following them with Vicky Val at the wheel giggling madly and next to her was he beloved camera. Oh, she was going to get that story, how the lovers acted and everything else she could get her hands on.

* * *

><p>Damian shifted Richard as he carried his brother into the Manor. They had a full day. After the Zoo they had got to eat at Peter Piper Pizza for dinner (An evil place) before going to the movies and finally they had a few snacks before heading home<p>

They had gotten home later than he had planned and Richard had fallen asleep half hour before they arrived back to their home. Damian was careful as he opened the door and nearly dropped Richard when he tried to shift before setting his head back on Damian's shoulder.

"Welcome home, Master Damian." Alfred said coming over to close the door. "Is there anything in your van?"

"Yes, several items in fact." Damian handed him the keys. "I shall put him to bed."

"I will park your minivan for you."

Damian glared at him. "Very well." He said tightly at the Butler's smirk.

Once inside the child's room Damian managed to get Richard awake enough to sit up and help him change into some pajamas. Regular ones since Father seemed to think ordering normal sleeping wear was a good idea. So now his brother was dressed in a blue two set pajamas.

Laying him in bed Damian covered him up and tucked Richard in before leaving the closet light on. Going outside of the room Damian sighed leaning against the bed. Who knew kids could ware one out? How did his Father handle doing this four times?!

As Damian was going to leave the door and go to his own door he paused seeing the light still on and pouring through the bottom of Jason's door. Frowning Damian walked over to it, since it was elven at night, and opened in before looking into the room.

Jason was on the floor laying on a pillow asleep. In his hand he had his Video game controller and the tv was on low. Walking over Damian turned off the tv before removing the controller and placing it on the tv stand before turning off the tv.

As he leaned down to pick up Jason the second Robin woke up blinking up at him before getting up himself and drowsily making his way to his bed. Jason climbed on it but only made it sideways on his large bed before falling asleep again.

Setting him to rights Damian covered him before leaving and turning off the light. Closing the door Damian finally made it to his room before showering, changing and getting into bed. Normally he had a bit of trouble falling asleep.

This time however he was asleep the second he hit the pillow.

An hour later he was smacked in the face by Richard's hand and Jason was using his chest as a pillow.

One day, Damian swore, he would sleep in his bed without being attacked.

Wait… when did they get in here?!

* * *

><p>Tim held onto Edward's hand as they watched Bruce arguing with a man who had been the Manger of the Penthouse that Bruce wanted to buy. Now it wasn't because the man wouldn't sell it to him it was because the man was a jerk and had been walking over and knocked Tim over and didn't even bother to say he was sorry but rather yelled at him to stay out of the way.<p>

Before Edward would lunge at the man Bruce had said he would handle it. Now Bruce just wanted to punch the man but at the moment he was Bruce Wayne. This man was just making Bruce madder and madder as the arguing continued.

Tim let out a squeak when he was suddenly scooped up by Edward and the redhead was frowning as he marched up to them and before Bruce could even say a word he pulled back his fist and punched the man as hard as he could before turning around and took off.

"Run!"

Grumbling Bruce took off too, mainly for Edward had Tim. Making sure to keep a normal pace Bruce followed carefully until he noticed that Edward was speeding up. Alright time to pick up sped. Running closer to them he looked back.

No one was following them so why were they running away? Running next them Edward he grabbed him around the shoulders and yanked them into a nearby store. Edward yelped before he steadied himself. Bruce had to fake being out of breath and gave time a little glare as the Tim was holding his hands over his mouth giggling.

"You need to work out more." Edward chimed only breathing slightly more they need be. "However I can run as fast as I can since I can remember."

"Track?" Bruce joked.

"No, running from Batman." Edward frowned slumping. "You know for a creature of the night he is far faster than you would believe."

"Why did you run if you knew he would catch you?"

"Because he was going to put back in Arkham and it's not exactly the funniest place to be with his abusive mongrels."

"Well, other criminals are going to attacked each other in a prison. It's natural."

"I was talking about the staff and the guards." Edward with such bitterness that it shocked both Bruce and Tim. "It's not something I wish to talk about. Let's just say I'm reforming both because I want to and am tired of fighting Batman and I'm tired of being worried of when the next beating is going to come and what kind of 'medicine' I will be getting so I'll just slept most the night and day."

Little hands cupped Edward's face and little sad eyes looked at him sadly. Edward blinked before hugging the little boy tightly.

"I'm alright now. The damaged has passed." Edward said before he sighed happily. "Your such a sweet little boy… how did you end up with a playboy deadbeat?"

Bruce glared at Edward but said nothing before crossing his arms.

But had it really? Bruce was frowning. Drugging people just to kept them from moving was not protocol and the way he said it meant that it was true. Edward had a terrible habit of being horribly honest. In fact it was extremely hard for Edward to stop sending Riddles to Batman. The last five riddles Batman had gotten where of robbing places but when he got there Edward was nowhere in sight, no goons, nothing stolen, and when he found Edward he was at home just sitting there staring into space.

That had been the start of the reform. After a while Edward started to work on only writing Riddles and not carrying them out. He stayed with his foster/adoptive Mom and Dad. Of course they couldn't have adopted Edward since he was over eighteen but they treated him like he was their son.

Had they made reports on the abuse? If they had it should be in the records but Batman checked them every few days which meant the reports where being tossed out or destroyed. He would have to look into this as soon as possible. First thing was first.

Get Edward a place to live and get Tim and go home.

Simple.

"Oh look who are they?"

Bruce turned to a mob of reporters. "Daman it."

Edward yelped as his arm was grabbed and soon they were running as fast as they could. If he hadn't been pulled along he was sure he would. They turned here and there and everywhere until they ended up at Wayne Enterprises.

Once safely inside they stopped to catch their breathed and everyone started clapping.

"We're not lovers! Stop waving Edward!"

"Tim was waving first!"

Just than a news report came on with Edward and Bruce packing up the redhead's apartment, them going for lunch and apparently Bruce defending his lover from an arrogant penthouse mangers after the manger assaulted their love child and Vicky Val had all the pictures she needed.

Life hated him, Bruce was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>I got the flu again... sorry about no replies. <strong>

**Think if tiny Tim cuddled a bunch of kittens. AWWW.**


	36. Chapter 36

Damian woke up at seven fourteen. Not because of an alarm nor was it because of a noise, it was because the two little monsters on his bed knocked him off. Grumbling he got up to get ready. After showering, dressing and checking in on a few things he woke Jason since Richard was still knocked out cold from yesterday.

Note to self-take them someone where to play all the time. It wore them out. Sadly not enough so he could sleep alone in his bed.

Taking the boy's hand he led him out of the room, still half asleep and had to help Jason into his bathroom so he could wash up. He was going to take away the video games from Jason's room today and put them away.

"I'm tired, I wanna go back to sleep…" Jason grumbled as he walked slowly out of the bathroom and nearly stumbled onto the floor. "It's too… early…"

"That is what happens when you stay up late playing you game box instead of going to sleep."

"I did sleep." Jason yawned sleepily. "After I was done playing my video game.

"Tt." Damian helped Jason down the stairs. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>It took only an hour to find a place for Edward and another five moving him in. That man had way to many books, where did he even find time to read them. To make it worse Edward wanted a two bedroom because he wanted more books, so a large two bedroom with one room with several bookshelves later than Edward was all set an d ready to move in…<p>

With one exception that wasn't going to fly.

"Nooo! He can live here with me!"

"No, he can't, Edward not please just hand Tim back to me so we can go home- Don't even think about it!"

Edward stopped inching towards the front door before sighing dramatically. "Alright… I can still see him, right?"

"Yes." Bruce agreed. "Now, give Tim to me."

Seeing that this wasn't going to happen Tim wiggled his way out of Edward's arms before walking over to Bruce and letting him pick him up. Waving bye Tim had to laugh a bit at the kicked puppy dog look but once they were in the car he yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yes." Tim blinked. "Don't know why. I remember my life… well, except for the time you left Damian to take care of us… Why did you leave Damian to take care of us?!"

"I had no choice. Absolutely no choice." Bruce looked back at him through the mirror. "How about after you get turned back normal we'll do something?"

"…Anything I want to do…?" Tim asked with big eyes. "Please?"

"You know despite what everyone says only you can make those puppy dogs eyes work at at any age."

Laughing Tim reached over to tap the Batman plushie to his arm. "Can we go to the Tech Convention?"

"Sure. Just don't wear that shirt you wore last time we went."

"My Superboy T-shirt."

"Yes." Bruce grumbled. "I don't understand why you wear it."

"It's only a shirt." Tim sat back. "It not like it means anything."

"Hm."

"What?" Tim frowned "It's just a shirt, why is everyone so hung up on my pajamas?"

"No, I was just thinking of what Damian would do if he saw you this small and in those pajamas."

"He'd probably throw a fit… Bruce, I need mini Superboy Pajamas."

"I had to open my mouth." Bruce mumbled but then he had to smile just a bit as he heard Tim small giggling. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>Jason was asleep when they made it to the restaurant. He grumbled as he was woken up but after getting inside he found out they had chili dogs. After that Jason was bouncing in his seat and eagerly ordered four chili dogs.<p>

Damian had seen the older version of Jason Todd's love of chili dogs but this miniature version of pure love for food was something else entirely.

Damian couldn't eat nor stop staring at Jason devouring the chili dogs. Damian was sure he had fed them… he had fed them enough right?! Yes, he had made sure and when they wanted a snack or something he was sure to give it to them.

"Jason… I don't think they'll run out of your… food choices." Damian sat back putting his fork down and crossed his arms. "At least pause for some water."

"Can I have soda?" Jason somehow asked still chewing away. "Please?"

"I… guess. You servant," Damian called over a waiter who gave him a look. "My brother requires a… a…"

"A soda." Jason grinned his face messy. "A coke please and forgive his Majesty, he's not from here and whoa, Damian, have you've ever had a Soda?"

"No." Damian frowned deeply. "I've managed to avoid that with Richard, Colin, and that little damn fool Match Malone."

"You know that Malones?" Jason frowned.

"Ah, that's right you don't remember."

"I remember Freddie and Rojo, Matches Malone's sons."

"He has two more now."

"What?! When did that happen?!" Jason looked up some chili falling off his chin. "Does Bruce know?"

"He knows and they are his sons one is a biological son. Alvin and the most evil little monster albino in the world named Match Malone."

Suddenly someone plopped down next to Damian dressed all in white. "I thought I heard someone say the name Malone. So, what's shaking my Dark Knight in Shadowing Armor?"

Jason watched as Damian smacked his head on the table muttering words. "Whoa and Bruce says I have colorful words!"

"Oh kid," Match grinned at him lazy. "You have no idea… wait a minute, who are you?"

"I'm Jason-"

"NO!" Damian yelled too late his arm outstretched before he froze and looked at Match. "Do not even…"

"Oh my god… you shrank him?!"

"What?! No, and the others are the same!"

"You turned them into little kids?!" Match looked shocked. "I knew you had issues with them but this! This?! Are you that jealous?!"

"Stop putting words into my mouth!" Damian grabbed Match by his elbow. "A word!"

Match glanced back as they walked before smirking. "Forgetting someone?"

"Don't you move, Jason!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Once they were a little ways off Jason grabbed his third chili dog and his soda that was put down and hurried over to the window to see what was going on. He spotted the Hero and the Mobster bickering and soon it turned out into a yelling fight.

Damian was yelling something and Match was pointing at him and stabbing him in the chest with his finger and yelling something about 'Big headed and selfish' and Damian yelling that Match was 'Insane albino and something about wearing to little clothes'.

Jason watched until Match grabbed someone's drink and splashed it onto Damian before laughing and taking off. Jason was sure that Damian was going to go after him if he hadn't noticed Jason watching him. Damian let out a frustrated yell and threatened Match before going back into the restaurant and grabbing a napkin.

"He likes you." Jason smirked at him.

"He likes to irritate me." Damian wiped his face. "Just wait until later and he'll regret it. Now eat your ... food, so we can leave."

"Where are we going?"

"I had a few things planned out." Damian said taking out a paper. "Although I had to ask help from Colin, everything came out alright."

"Lemme see," Jason reached over to take the paper. "Rock climbing! Yes! Come on, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Damian watched as Jason gripped onto the side of the wall pulling himself up easily. Within minutes Jason had completed the intermediate course all while onlookers walking around like a fools trying to catch the boy should he fall.<p>

When they wouldn't let Jason climbed without the proper climbing equipment, Damian had used one of his father's old technique. Damian simply bought the place. It wasn't as if it was impossible to buy just taken a half hour to draw up all the papers and give the check to the owners.

After all a good ten million would keep them happy for a long time and as for the people in the store he hadn't bothered kicking them out because Damian found their worry amusing. As bad as it seemed to be like that it was enjoyable.

"Damian, watch!"

Looking up Damian watched as Jason leaped from on side of the rock wall to another easily. The people standing on the floor gasp and cried out looking horrified. However Damian nodded his approval and Jason grinned before climbing higher until he reached the top and touched the buzzard.

After that the second Robin quickly climbed down before doing back flip. "Did you see that?"

"Yes." Damian nodded. "Impressive."

"Hey, can we go go-kart racing?"

"What?"

* * *

><p>Bruce had just finished helping Tim slip on the Superboy pajamas on when the door slammed open with Jason running in laughing at the top of his lungs racing towards the kitchen calling to Alfred to see his trophy. Where did he get that?<p>

Standing up Bruce was going to see about it when Damian came in looking like his clothes had been set on fire before being put out and set on fire again. He was leaning against the wall taking in deep breathes before standing up dusted off his singed clothes.

"Good evening Damian."

"Father." Damian said simply before starting to go up the stairs before pausing. "I am never going to go-kart race again."

"Ah, I see you let Jason drive." Brue smirked. "He's a little road devil isn't he."

"Exactly- What is he wearing?"

Tim looked down at his pajamas before looking up at Damian. "Don't you like them?"

"No. Take them off!"

"No."

"Now, Drake!"

"No." Tim turned to toddle off into the next room when he paused. "Wait… what's that?"

"What's what?" Bruce asked walking over with Damian with him. "That's just an old trunk, Tim."

For a minute Damian was confused than he remembered that he had thrown Drake in there after hitting the poor childand his eyes widened when Tim suddenly turned on his little blue eyes glaring at him with tears before the little robin rushed up to him and kicked him as hard as he could right between the legs.

"You're such a demon, Damian!"

Brue watched as Da Damian main went down and Tim took off before he sighed. "Do I want to know?"

"N-no…" Damian main gasped out plopping onto his side. "He c-can hit hard fo-for a small c-child…"

"I have this feeling you deserved this."

A nod was the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>To jada121: I like them working together and I think they would be really good friends if they worked together a few times. I really think that Edward needs something to focus on like in the issues he's a private detective and he I would like him to being among people. <strong>

**To grandshadowseal: Poor rich Bruce Wayne, lol, he had to much to worry about.**

**To Nightingale1692: It strange that when they do that one never senses them until one is hit and than there's this moment of "WHAT…?"**

**To fan girl 666: Thank you 8D**

**To PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: He's hugablly cute isn't he? 8D I wish he was real. I would be stalking him on the news, shows, online, everything. I have no shame for my love for Tim. None.**

**To CrossfireBullet: Life just love to bug him is all, lol! **


	37. Chapter 37

Tim was huddled into a small ball on his bed.

For a moment Brue thought he was curled up into a ball but looking closer he saw that Tim was huddled up over a book that was half his size. He was reading it intensely and was glaring at the words. Whatever happened between the two when he was gone was unknown but Brue was sure that it was Damian's fault on his side.

Walking up to the bed Bruce looked at the book. "This is in German."

"Yes." Tim nodded. "I can read a few words here and there. Something happened I think. I know German and can speak and read it fluently but I guess in this body… I lost some of it."

"Hm." Bruce crossed his arms. "I can help you if you want."

Nodding Tim shuffled over maybe a few inches. Bruce got onto the bed all while scooping up Tim before sitting down and placing Tim in his lap. Secretly Tim was enjoying this. After all when he was little he was never held so this was a nice experience. Getting comfortable he leaned back with a content sigh before listening to Bruce read in German.

Most of it was understood and some parts Tim had to ask what some word's meant. A few times Tim started to doze off but would jolt awake. Strange, he wasn't even tired. Taking in a deep breath he listened in when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Brue asked turning a page.

"…It's me."

"Go away, Damian!" Tim yelled tossing a pillow that only made it a foot away. "I don't want to talk to you!"

Bruce was sure Damian was going to come in no matter what but instead his son just left. That was a surprise. Not just for him but Tim also looked surprised. They looked at each other before looking back at the door in a small state of shock.

After all Damian never took no for an answer.

* * *

><p>There was knocking at the door right as they family sat down to lunch the next day. Alfred went to answer it and it made everyone one look over as the knocking continued without stopping. Bruce pressed his fingers to his temples and Damain copied this.<p>

However one person seemed very happy.

Sliding off his chair Tim hurried towards the main entrance. The knocking never stopped and the sound of the large door opening was heard before it stopped. Within a minute Alfred walked into the dinning room with Eward behind him and Tim in Edward's arms.

Wait, was that a backpack?

"What do you have there, Edward?"

"I brought over some books for Tim to read!" Edward said proudly. "I could only fit twenty in here though."

A low growl was heard from Damian as he lifted his knife and started to cut his meat rather violently. He was watching the two from the side of his eye. So much so he didn't notice Dick sneaking a few vegetables onto this plate. Jason was a bit upset that he hadn't been sitting by Damian at the time but then realized that he could sneak his onto Tim's plate.

Tim pointed to his seat. Edward took a seat smiling. "I also solved our problem!"

"What problem?" Bruce asked spaciously.

"Well, you see I ran into someone who helped me get rid of that little scandal and now it won't be bothering us again."

"What did you do."

"All I did was talk to this small chap and he said he knew the owner of the building where that reporter worked at and would get her to stop by adding another news worth scandal."

"Who talked to you?"

"He said his name was Match."

Crack!

Damian cut right through his plate as demons seemed to be screaming around as he glared death towards Edward, who was screaming, and the fourth robin was slowly reaching for the other's throat ready to break the Bat law of not killing.

* * *

><p>After lunch Edward and Tim were reading a few books. They had set up in the library and opened the windows for the cool a breeze and had the books all around them. One was opened and both of them were reading it without words.<p>

A strange friendship had developed there. It was unusual but Bruce was grateful for it. Not only did it seem like Tim was enjoying it but it also seemed like it was helping Edward and his reforming. If the redhead had something to look forward to as he reformed than there was hope yet.

The only thing was what happened when Tim was turned back to normal?

Well, that would have to be seen to later.

Dick and Jason were playing a game, each trying to outdo the other. For a video game the two were standing up swinging their controllers as if their lives depended on it. Both of them would ever nudge at each other trying to get an edge.

Somewhere around the manor Damian had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Damian found him.<p>

Match was riding his white horse that he had named Winter. For a few minutes Damian just waited before urging his own horse forward. And if anyone said anything of his own horse that was black as the night and named Shadow he was going to throw said person into a wall.

Match looked over at him for a moment before pulling Winter back so they could ride together. They didn't say anything for a while. Which was something new for them since Match always had something to say and most of their time was spent like a push and shove battle.

After nearly half hour Match looked at him that usual sly grin was gone. "I'm sick."

Damian looked over at him. "What kind of sick?"

A small smile appeared. "I had this ach in my body… in my lower right side of my hip… So I went to the doctors, they ran some tests and did a scan." Match sighed. "It lite up. I have cancer. In my leg and dangerously close to my bones. I start chemo tomorrow."

There was silence.

For a few minutes Damian didn't know what to say. They had known each other for years now. In a sense they were friends. Of course he had lost friends before in the Titians, but all of those where from battles, sacrifices, but this was something else.

This was cancer and was something Match could or could not survive. He wouldn't be going off to fight evils that wanted to destroy the Earth. No he would be fighting deadly cells, having chemo running through his body to help kill them.

"Who is going with you?" Damian said at last.

"My family." Match answered. "We're checking in at nine. I get my own little curtain room too."

"You joke holds no amusement this time, Match." Damian reach over to pulled both their horses to a stop before looking right into the other's eyes. "Which hospital?"

"Gotham General."

"I shall join you then."

Match let out a small laugh. "You know of all the things I've done like growing up as a Mob Boss kid, learning to fight, driving at eight, firing my first gun at nine, kidnapping, killing, and all that that fallows such a life… I've never been scared. Not even when it looked like I was going to be shot, I was never scared… so why is it now that when there's not fighting, no car chases, and no under dealings I'm terrified?"

"You'll overcome this, Match." Damian looked ahead. "I'm sure of it."

"Will you stay with me until I have to go home?"

"Of course." Damian urged his horse onward into a walk. "Let's go show everyone around the stable that were the embodiment of Yin and Yang."

"We do that every time we see each other. Seriously, Damian, get something other than black to ware."

"One could say the same about you, Match."

The other laughed.

* * *

><p>When Damian returned home he found both Kona and Irey waiting for him looking upset. Frowning he took off his coat before hanging it up on the hanging post before crossing his arms. This had not been another one of their 'We made up a new game and might have destroyed something' days.<p>

"What is it?"

They looked at each other before Kona stepped forward. "We're sorry about your friend, My liege."

Taking in a breath Damian looked away before crossing his arms. "It's something that happened in life and no doubt Match is too stubborn to die. I am going to see him tomorrow and Kona stop listening in on my conversations."

"I don't mean to." Kona said coming over to his right side to put her arms around him. "I was looking to tell you something when I saw you and kind of overheard and… you were really sad."

"Yeah," Irey hurried over to his left side doing the same as the Super. "We just want you to know were here for you."

"…thank you."

They stayed like that for a while before the three of them headed towards the tower to deal with an evil plot. They took out their target, put the criminals into prison before they went their separate ways. In truth Damian was grateful for his friends. It wasn't like he thought about it much or put too much thought into it but when it came down to it he honestly enjoyed them.

As Damian stepped into the Manor he stopped as a thought crossed his mind. Eyes widen he stood there his mouth hanging open in a sudden realization that struck something deep inside and it was like a wake up call and for a moment he felt weak.

* * *

><p>Tim wondered around the manor looking at everything. It was interesting walking around being so small and seeing how huge the place was. It reminded him of things in stories. Like an adventure was right around the corner.<p>

However when he turned the corner Tim was surprised to see Damian standing there as if he had gotten smacked in the face. There were two things to do, one Tim could turn around and flee into the shadows or two, he could go see what was wrong since he was tacitly Damian older brother.

Wait did that count at the moment?

Swallowing Tim inched closer to the teen. Once he was about half a foot in front of him Tim tugged at his shirt. Damian blinked and looked down. It was a stand still as they just stared at each other for such a long time that Tim was sure that time had stopped when he saw Damian leaned down a bit and Tim thought for sure it was an attack so he shut his eyes tight when a hand pressed onto his head.

Slowly opening them Tim peeked up at Damian.

"I apologize, Tim."

Tim's mouth fell open in shock, his big blue eyes nearly popping out.

Damian's whole body trembled for a second trying to control an overwhelming urge to laugh. Standing back up he took a deep breath before letting out a deep breath. Going around the little child Damian headed to his room.

Once there he opened the door before pausing looking into it. Letting out a sigh Damian walked in without closing the door he walked over to the shelf. One Colin had insisted he have with his Family and friends photos.

A shift was next to him, so Damian looked down. "Match has cancer. Tomorrow I'll be joining him for Chemo therapy."

"Oh…" Tim looked down. "I'm sorry, Damian."

"I never had friend in the League of Assassins nor when I came here" Damian said suddenly as he crossed his arms. "Colin was my first friend, Match was next followed by Kona and Irey."

"You are very close to them."

"I met Colin and Match when I was ten…" Damian took in a deep breath. "Kona and Irey a year later."

Tim looked up at him curiously. "They're your close friends. It's okay to be extra worried about your best friends unlike your normal friends."

"And that's the realization." Damian sighed looking down. "I have not made any others. The Titians I am not close to at all. When one of them gets injured or dies… I have no feelings. However Colin, Match, Kona and Irey are hurt there's this feeling inside me… like I can't do anything about it."

"Oh… so you only… have…"

"Four friends, yes." Damian looking at a picture with him in the middle at his fifteenth birthday, a surprise one Colin had come up with and the other three joined in and Damian had nearly killed Match when the albino had jumped out of nowhere and threw himself at him yelling happy birthday. "You brats made me soft."

A little body hugged his leg knowing what needed to be done. "It'll be alright."

"… Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They just looked at the photos for another while before Tim left.

Damian stared at the pictures for a long while until the night grew dark before leaving for patrol his mind a little clearer.

That is until Damian discovered just what story Match had used to spare his Father's image.

* * *

><p>"You told that insane woman that your my dying lover?!" Damian screamed over Skype. "Do you know what you have done?!"<p>

"Oh my, my, my, who let the cat out of the bag?" Match smiled at him. "Come play poker with me before I check into the hospital."

"You little-!"

"Damian, I never knew~" Kona grinned goofily trying to look serious.

"It's so scandalous," Irey giggled with her hands over her mouth. "Like a soap opera!"

"You two stay out of it!"

"I hope I get to be the best man at the wedding!" Colin added. "I'll get you a nice gift and everything."

"All of your silent!" Damian slammed his first on the desk. "Fix this, Match! Now!"

"Oh yeah, sure, right after chemo I'll just go down there and say 'Hey, I'm dying and Damian's not my lover' and then the whole media will go crazy thinking you abandoned me."

Everyone busted into laughter as Damian banged his head on the desk having been tricked into another Malone prank. He should have known something was up the second they said Match had fixed. That should have given him all the answers.

"Face it, Damian," Colin smiled. "You not match against Match."

"No puns!" Damian threw his head up. "I had enough of those from Richard, thank you!"

"You just can't win, Damian."

Everyone laughed again and Damain would never admit it… well, maybe a little, but he laughed too.

Just a little bit!

After all he was talking to his four friends that he cared for and cherished very much.

It didn't make him weaker, no, it made him stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think a Day with Tiny Tim would be like with Damian? PLEASE TELL ME, I NEED INPUT! <strong>

**Sister: Don't beg you look stupid.**

**Whistle Mist: PLEASE HELP ME! **


	38. Chapter 38

Alfred was enjoying his morning Tea when he saw his youngest Grandson walk into the kitchen to stre at the coffee pot which held no coffee since it was five am and the Bat Family normally slept until seven or nine after a long night of patrol.

"Up early, Master Damian?"

"I never went to sleep." Damian said glaring at the coffee pot. "I'll just pick up something on the way to the hospital."

"Ah yes, I have heard what happened from Master Timothy. Here I made something for the family."

"Tt." Damian took the offered box before heading towards the Garage. "I'll be back before noon."

"Do be careful."

* * *

><p>For the week Damian showed up at the at the hospital and waited for Match to show up. This time however instead of the other walking in he was wheeled in. The treaments hadn't been kind to Match at all and he was always tired.<p>

"Hey," Was the raspy greeting.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

They set Match up and started the treatment. The Malone Family was always present but very depressed about their youngest member so Match would send them away to go see a movie or something because it hurt him worse to see them upset than he would care to admit.

So, Damian stayed most of the time, Colin coming in twice. Kona and Irey had gotten kicked out for attempted to cheer up Match and knocking a hole through the wall. Luckily they got away before they had been found out about being Heroes.

Instead Match had wanted to play poke for the first couple of days but know he just laid back in the chair they had given him for his chemo treatments looking more like a ghost than Damian had ever seen. A thick blanket kept him warm and on his head was a warm fuzzy white hat. A few days ago his hair had started to come out in patches.

A nurse was setting up a few more things.

"Do you feel like playing poker today? Or maybe chess?"

"…No…" Match said tiredly.

"…I heard that reading is a good way to pass the time."

Match gave him a look that was clearly asking Damian how in the world was he going to hold up a book if he couldn't hold up cards.

"I can read you something."

"Oh.. yeah, that'd be… nice."

"I brought this." Damian pulled out a book. "It's about the most evil serial killers in history."

"I love that book."

"Yes, I know."

The Nurse left in a hurry.

Dealing with Mob Boss kids and insane Billionaire sons was not part of her job.

* * *

><p>Bruce was enjoying his time watching a movie with his sons and even though they kept having an uninvited guest named Edward, Bruce could say at least he knew that at least this way he didn't have to worry about the Riddler showing up again.<p>

They were watching an older kid's movie. One that had a few scary scenes that seemed ridiculous now but it scared the boys. Well everyone except Tim who taking another nap, curled up in Edward's arms. Now that was strange. Tim had slept most of the night and had taken a name around nine that morning and it was almost one.

Reaching over he checked for a fever and found nothing. Then why was Tim so tired? Reaching over a little bit more he picked up Tim who whined a little bit waking up his eyes showed that he was tired and the second he was in Bruce's arms he was out again. Rubbing his son's back Bruce frowned as Tim seemed limp even in sleep.

"Is he alright?" Edward asked concerned. "Earlier he didn't want to play with riddles."

"I don't know." Bruce stood up careful not to step on the boys on the floor who were both absorbed into the movie to notice. "I better take him just to be sure. Will you watch the boys for at least two hours?"

"Um, sure. Can we use all those toys over there, right?"

"Alfred, please watch over Edward for me."

"Hey!"

"Very good, Sir."

* * *

><p>"Meshed with blood, the bodies piled up high with maggots forming on their decaying flesh the Slayer poured acid on their bodies trying to melt them-"<p>

The Nurse was having trouble walking into the room with a liquid lunch room. It looked like Match Malone wouldn't be going home so they transferred him to a room where he could stay until he was ready to be released so the poor soul was forced to check in, check on and bring food and drink for the teen and dear god these two teenagers were scary as hell.

Damian Wayne read the book as if it was a great stories and Match Malone listened to it like it was some kind of slice of life book that inspired happiness and joy. Setting donw the book she turned to leave but paused when the chapter ended and thought it was safe to go back and fix the IV.

"Read it again. I love that chapter."

"Very well.

Nightmares.

Pure deep seeded nightmares, the nurse shivered.

"Father?" Damian said as he saw him walk by. "What are you doing here?"

"Damian." Bruce walked in and nodded at Malone's son. "Match."

"Hi."Match attempted to wave but it fell short.

"Why are you here?" Damian asked setting the book down.

"I brought Tim in for a checkup and I just went to get him something to read."

Tensing up Damian frowned. "Have they said anything about him yet?"

"Not yet. I'll let you know when they do." Bruce looked over at Match. "Get well soon."

Match nodded. "Damian's reading my favorite book."

"We're half way done with it."

"No wonder that poor nurse ran out of here." Bruce said looking at the tittle. "See you boys later."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Tim, sit up." Bruce said gently. "Just for a little bit."<p>

Tim whined from his place on the hospital bed where he was curled up. "Tired…"

"You've been asleep for almost three hours." Bruce said calmly. "You should get up for a little while and we can go outside for a walk or anywhere you want to go."

A little blue eye peeked at him sideways before closing slowly. "…Tired."

Sitting back Bruce took out his commutator to call J'on and see if he could come and see what was going on. A few minutes later the Alien came in to check Tim over. After a few minutes the other life form set Tim back onto the bed covering him before turning to his fellow hero.

"It seems his memories are appearing and disappearing. Sometimes he remembers that he is older and other times he doesn't. I hear you still have Zatara's family working on it."

"Yes." Bruce nodded before placing a hand over Tim's back. "So far, they've had little success changing them back. I need to find a way to find the person who did this to them."

"Perhaps I can help." J'on said. "If you want I can go into young Tim's memories if you provide the right date and can see just who change them into children."

"Alright. I'll give you the date and where I found them." Bruce said and told his friend what date, what time he found them, and where it was. "Tell me who did this."

* * *

><p>Damian watched Match laying on the bed out cold.<p>

It was strange to see him like that. Un-moving almost, only the small rise of his chest was seen. A nice warm fuzzy white hat with bear ears was on his head. Match's hair started to fall off and his brothers had gotten that for him. Currently the older Malone boys weren't doing so well with Match sick. Despite Match being the youngest he acted like the oldest and the others followed him.

A hand settled on Damian's shoulder and he looked over at Colin. The redhead had come over to see Match as well. The two weren't close but Match and Colin got along when they were with Damian and it brought some peace of mind to know someone was there.

"It'll be alright, Damian." Colin tried to assure. "After all from what I've seen and the times I spent around him I think Match really is too stubborn to kick the bucket."

"Yes." Damian let out a deep breath. "Colin , I must admit that I am a bit lost."

That took Colin by surprise. Blinking he nodded wanting to help his best friend. "I feel lost sometime but I have you to help me there. So, you want to talk about it?"

For a while Damian said nothing before he took a seat near Match and nodded his head for Colin to take a seat next to him. Well, that was really the only option because there was only two chairs and the other side had Match's IV stand and tray holder. Sitting down Colin waited.

"I don't know what to do."

"What?"

"One of my friends is extremely sick, my brothers have been deaged and I have learned that I love and care for them for the first time."

"You loved them before didn't you?"

"No. I cared for Richard, yes, but never loved." Damian looked up. "Now… Now I worried about something horrid happening to them every day. Someone I hated I have come to love so much that I think of just locking him away so he can't change back but… Never mind, let's go Colin."

"Wait, Damian," Colin grabbed his arm before he could leave. "I get it. You love being a big brother and if they change back you don't know what you'll do."

"Tt. Richard will leave, Jason will leave and Drake doesn't trust me anymore."

"Uh… Damian…" Colin said bilking as a little child toddled into the room. "…. Damian…"

"And I know it's my own fault." Damian growled crossing his arms angry all of a sudden at himself and glaring at the wall. "I should have seen it earlier! How can one hate someone just because their adopted?!"

"Damian, look-" Colin tried again as Damian started to pace back an froth the little child toddling behind him not being noticed. "Hey, look it's-"

"I tried to kill Drake so many times! It's amazing he can even be in the same room as me!"

Colin decided just to let it be and watched as Damian ranted and raved, Match stayed amazingly asleep but he wasn't sure if it was because of the pain killers, chemo, or the exhaustion or if the Mobster was just used to Damian's rants, but it amused him that Tim was going unnoticed an d easily stayed out of sight until Damian turned suddenly and tripped over the little boy.

"What the… Drake?!" The fourth Robin yelled in shock getting back up. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

The little boy whined before lifting up his arms wanting to be held. Both teen paused for a moment and Damian frowned before kneeling down to look Tim in the eyes and saw it. Those big baby blue eyes stared at him innocently.

"You don't remember…" Damian said picking the little boy up and happiness along with being torn in with confusion as Tim cuddled up to him. "A spell gone wrong again?"

"No."

Damian looked up at his Father who looked grim. "Father?"

"It's not a spell… Tim's mind is slipping into both memories and it was causing him sickness and pain so J'on locked up his teen and adult memories."

"Something's wrong… I can see it on your face." Damian felt a chill run up his back. "What is it?"

"We found who cast the spell and we can go after him tonight."

"No. You must watch Richard and Jason. I'll send Kona and Irey. If you forward me the name and the rest of the information, and besides they need you." Damian patted Tim's head. "You need to spend time with them before they get changed back or maybe…"

Tim looked up at Bruce before squealing happily and hid his face under Damian's chin shaking happily and peeking out at Bruce every few minutes. Holding him close Damian looked at Colin and gave him a single to leave. The redhead nodded before going to stand outside and closing the door.

"Father… we don't have to change them back." Damian got right to the point. "They can have better lives this way; they can relive it all without the tragedies that happened to them when they got older. We can forge everything and no one would ever know."

"That's not our decision to make."

"I can make it for them!"

"Damian, they have to make the choice and only when they have their memories back."

"You want this as much as I do!"

"Yes, I do, but I won't take away their choice." Bruce walked up to his son. "Would you take all their choices away just to keep them as you want?"

With a deep sigh Damian looked away. "I understand, Father… Can I at least keep Tim?"

"Wha-No."

"Damn."

Laughter was heard from the bed and Match was looking at them. "And you say my family's screw up."

Tim looked over Damian's shoulder before reaching out to Match.

"Aw, he likes me," Match grinned. "And Damian stop looking at me like that, I know I'm sexy, but please re-frame yourself from deflowering me."

Bruce watched as his jealous son bit back his remark and stayed turned away from Match and it looked like his son was counting to ten. It was strange how Match Malone could easily get under Damian's skin so easily but until Matches's son was better Damian would kept his remarks to himself.

"Hey…" Match said his voice going weak. "Damian… want to play some chess?"

"…Father, I'll see you tonight and if you can send Colin in, please."

A grin grew on Bruce's face and he hugged his son. "I'm so proud of you Damian, more than you could ever know. Come on Tim."

He wanted as his Father left with a blushing Tim. Once they were gone and Colin game in and said he was going to head home but would stop by tomorrow, Damian set up a chess board before helping his friend sit up a bit and helped with a few extra pillows.

They played the game only getting half way through before Match slumped against the pillows. "Hey…"

"Do you want to rest?"

"Yeah… Damian… Damian," Match's eyes suddenly welled up with tears. "I need… to ask you something."

"What is it?" Damian stood up looking worried. "Are you in pain? I'll get the nurse."

"No. No…Just please…" Match looked pained. "If anything happens to me… don't let Alvin do anything stupid, okay?"

"You needn't worry, Match." Damian assured. "I won't let anything happen to any of your brothers."

A choked sob barely left Match. "I'm scared…"

Damian took his long time friend's hand and held it firmly knowing that Match took a lot of comfort from human contact and it always calmed him down. It took a few minutes for the youngest of the of the Malone's stop sobbing and Damian noticed how weak his friend really was by how the other's hand barely held back.

"I'm scared, Damian."

'_I scared too.'_

* * *

><p>Kona used her TTK to hold man who had caused such confusion in her best friends life and laughed loudly before tilting her head using a little TTK to opening a channel.<p>

"My liege, I found him!"

"_Bring him to the Batcave." _

"Roger that." Kona smirked at the man. "I feel bad for you! You're gonna have to deal with one angry Daddy Bats and one violent Robin!"

* * *

><p><strong>I just noticed that my replies got cut off in the last chapter, so today I'll be answering two! Sorry about that guys! Also thank you for the ideas on Tim and Damian day! Don't worry it's coming up soon!<strong>

**To ****PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: Finally I have a stalker buddy! Lol, and yes it's sad that he has it and I thought it would be something that Damian would go through with one of his best friends. I based this off on the fact that things were going bad for me at one point two years ago and my friend had cancer. She didn't make it but she fought it and even though she was scared, and there's nothing wrong with that, she was one of the bravest people I know. **

**To ****Renx27: It was in chapter three when Damian was still very mad at them for, well, everything and now that he's changed it bothered him. A lot. I didn't even think about that but I love it and I will use that an idea! Thank you 8D**

**To ****grandshadowseal: Yes, Damian had it coming, lol! I almost wanted to put that line as "You had it coming," from that song Cell Block Tango. Love that song. I'm going to pull a Two-Face and flip a coin to see if Match lives or dies. Poor Match.**

**To ****Nightingale1692: Aw thank you! I love Lil Match so much, I made him as an OC for my other story to have a kind two con sides for Damian but he grew on me and I think they would be really good friends as they go older. I just cried when you said loyal fan, that made me so happy you don't even know! 8'D. Damian's going through life with how things change, learning to love his brothers, having a best friend basically dying or trying to live in front of him, being Robin and trying ti figure things out. *Hugs u* **

**To fan girl 666: I love Big Brother Damian, but never find stories where he's a bit more mature and others write him the same as when he was ten but I think that Damian would act different and treat them better. I really like Riddler and I think that had Edward adopted Tim instead of Bruce than Edward wouldn't be running around committing crimes but that's my thoughts. Than you for reading! 8D **

**Also I wrote a story for Bruce and Tim with Edward as Bruce's new assistant but I'm thinking to rewriting because it only got one review and to be honest I wrote it when I was tired and high on a Monster Energy drink. Please note it's not a good idea to drink one and attempted to write, but I'm putting this here just to let you know that in the next week I might get rid of it or replace the first chapter, but if you have thoughts on it please go there and let me know in a review or a message. **

**Thank you guys all so much! You reviews always make me happy and brighten up my day! **


	39. Chapter 39

As Bruce walked into the Manor holding a sleeping Tim since it was late at night. The hospital hadn't let them go until after they ran a few more tests on Tim and since they had to keep their identities secret so they waited.

Of course since Tim was back to how he was being having his memories he was more than willing to sit up on Bruce's lap and would cuddle up to him happily. A nurse had brought in a children's paperback book and a few toys from the kids part of the hospital. Bruce reading the book that was about Batman's adventures and his little blue eyes were wide as he hugged his little Batman toys.

Finally by the time it was ten at night they had released Tim and Bruce had stopped Match's room to say bye to him but his mind was changed when he saw the whole Malone Family was there. Matches Malone or as the Malone boys called him Big Daddy, was in a large armchair that he must have bought, and he was sleep.

In his arms was Match looking smaller than he was curled up in a thick blanket against his Father and Alvin fit perfectly at Matches's left side and he was holding onto Match's hand. On hospital bed was the older boys laying back to back sleeping. The oldest one Freddie had the room TV remote in his hand and the show that was playing on was Family Feud. Rojo, the second oldest had his beloved nook held to his chest and it was still on.

With a last look Bruce had taken his leave him went home to put Tim in bed. There had been this part of him thinking that he was going to go home and put Tim into bed, get some work down in the Cave and get the person who turned three of his children into little kids.

However when Bruce walked into the living room to see if they older boys were still awake only to find both boys and Edward all sleeping in what looked like a fort made out of sheets, pillows, cousins and cardboard boxes, among other things.

Edward was sprawled out sideways with both Dick and Jason using him as a pillow.

For a moment Bruce was going to take them to bed when he thought better of it. He'd let them keep that memory for a little while longer and enjoy it. Walking over Bruce carefully placed Tim on Edward and the second Tim curled closer the redhead's arms wrapped around him before gong back into a deep sleep.

When Bruce turned to leave he paused looking up at the wall wondering how in the world three sets of foot prints got up there.

* * *

><p>Damian had left when the Malone Family had arrived all eager to visit with their youngest member. He had left after exchanging a few last words with Match who looked grateful before he nodded to the family before leaving.<p>

Of course he looked at Alvin before doing so pausing. Alvin Draper or know know as Alvin Malone looked exactly like one Timothy Drake-Wayne. Well, yo had to take a moment to look but once you saw them for a few seconds you would be surprised. Alvin had blonde hair and green eyes, the only difference in their appearance. Everything else was the same but their personalities... well...

Shuttering inwardly Damian crossed his arms. They were like two sides of a coin. Where Tim was quite, Alvin was loud, Tim was patient, Alvin wasn't, Tim liked to stay in with a good book on his nights off, Alvin went clubbing, Tim enjoying sparring for a hobby, Alvin was a freaking pole dancer.

How they manged to get along so well and almost like the brothers, Damian would never know. Yet if the two hadn't gotten close he would never have a friend like Match. Wait a minute... what would his life be without Match in his life? Well, there would be a lot less surprises, no annoying albino who would show up at his school without warning without causing headaches, making him wish for death, and a strange pain in his stomach which later he would find out was physical pain whenever Match would do something, but in the end a good friend he could rely on when he needed one.

The good with the bad he supposed.

A beep was heard in his ear. _"My liege we found him!" _

"Bring him to the Batcave."

_"Roger that." _

* * *

><p>Once the man was secured in the Cave Damian hurried up to fetch his Father dressed as a normal teen just in case and he happened to glace into the living room where a TV was playing on low. In his mind he had thought it was his Father with his brothers but when he saw that it was Nigma with all three of his brothers piled on him like a cat.<p>

That was alright, Damian could handle this like a mature teenager that he was.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...!"

Or not.

"Ahhhh...!"

Tim made a sad attempt of trying to save Edward by making big teary eyes and throwing his arms out to shield his friend.

Tumbling a bit from his pillow suddenly leaving Dick sat up yawning before seeing Damian's enraged face and even though still half asleep he pointed to Jason to try and shift whatever the bale was on the second Robin, who was still asleep.

"Stand down!" Damian yelled his first ready to hit the redhead. "Now!"

Tim refused shaking his head.

"Not the cute child!" Edward yelled thinking that Damian would hit him. "He's too cute and smart to be hit!"

"I'm going to hit you, you idiot!"

"Damian, enough!" Bruce rushed in pulling Damian back just as his sons fingers almost got Edward. "You said you had something to show me."

Struggling to reach for that criminals neck Damian was wishing that his Father wasn't this strong but he was so he had to back down. Growling at Riddler he turned on his heels leaving the room. He could hear his Father exchanging a small happy conversation before closing the doors.

"That was uncalled for for."

"If you didn't want me attacking him than you shouldn't have left them with him!" Damian snapped before calming himself down and taking a deep breath. "We found him. He's in the Cave."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Kona had felt the glare of disapproval when Robin came in to see her using her powers to make the man bounce around like a pinball. Stopping she cleared her throat and no she did not step closer to Robin because Batman was there... Pfft, it wasn't like he was scared of the Bat... noooo...<p>

"Who are you?" Batman growled.

The man had been dressed in what looked like a suit that magicians use,long tails, white gloves and a full on face mask. The man held up his hands before slowly taking off his mask. He was young, maybe between twenty one and twenty four and he looked like he was going to have a heart attack as he looked at Batman with terrified eyes.

When he didn't answer Robin gave a slight tilt of the head to Kona. She lifted the man up and started to shake him. Batman looked over at Robin who shrugged before tilting his head again and Kona dropped the man until he was only a few inches off the floor and made sure that his arms were spread out and that he could move aside from breathing.

"Over a month ago you turned Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin into children and you are going to change them back."

There was a long pause before Robin took out his swords. "NOW!"

"W-wait!" The man cried trying to wiggle away. "I can't! I c-can't because-"

"Because why?!" Robin screamed pointed the blades right near the other's throat. "You have ten seconds, GO!"

"I can't change them back because they don't want to change back!"

"Oh shit." Kona said dropping the man as he cried out. "Seriously?"

"Kona!"

"Right, sorry!" She put him back into the air.

Batman walked right up to the man glaring at him right in the face before staying extremely still until the young man started to shake in fear. One minute and the other was sobbing.

"I swear it's true! I've tried before! That's why I stayed in Gotham!" The other screamed. "I swear! I didn't mean to do it either! I was just there looking for something and than they were there and fighting and than, and than, and than there was a gun and some kind of fighting and than the small one tried to stop the blue and helmet guy and than bam! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't suck my blood Mr. Batman!"

"You said that they don't want to change back." Batman growled. "Explain."

"When I tried to change them back it didn't work so I thought the spell was wrong so I tried it again but in the back in their minds they don't want to change back!"

"Good." Damian turned on his heels. "We can keep them than."

"Robin." Batman growled. "They have to make their own decision."

"They don't want to."

"They need to be well aware." Batman said before stepping back. "Supergirl, Lock him up until we're ready."

"The Titian Tower?"

"The Watch Tower."

"Got it." Kona flew up. "Oh and Rob, I forgot but Kid Flash went on vacation and won't be back for a few more days."

"Fine."

Once they were gone Robin frowned before heading towards his bike when noticed that his Father had froze suddenly. Without taking to much time to think about it Damian whipped out his swords and whirled around ready for a fight and he nearly had a heartache seeing Drake there happily blushing and squealing happily from his seat on the cave stairs.

The only problem was that his seat was Edward Nigma who was in a clear state of shock.

* * *

><p><strong>To Jessieklove: Updated 8D<strong>

**To grandshadowseal: I have flipped a coin and later we will find out if he lives or dies. Match is one of my favorite, he works well with Damian in ways to kind of get the other to loose his cool more often than not and with Damian's ways I think it's a good thing. Yes, he was cought but ooooh, so much trouble with magic. Edward got a job! Hooray! Now let's see hwo long til it drives Bruce insane. **

**To PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: I like that fact that Damian has a bit of a dark streak. How he can kill people but later he won't kill anyone but he knows how and what it's like and since he was trained since birth and for ten years it was the way of life and than a drastic change, I think it's amazing he has the power to choose and it's harder to let them live and forgive. I admit I'm basing off alot of what's happening to Match is what my friend went through and she was scared and it's hard to see someone you know and love to just being there... dying. I added that in because it reminded me of her. Than I sobbed for an hour and yelled at myself "Why did I write this?! I'm just reliving her death all over again." I miss her so much, and thank you for that line. **

**To Renx27: Secretly we all want to keep baby Tim for ourselves~ Lol sorry, being creepy there XD. I wanted to have Tim bouncing back and forth between memories. I'm saving why for the next chapter. **

**To fan girl 666: He's in for it that's for sure and Damian just can't stop his rants now. He's opening uip and the main focus is on his brothers now 8D. **


	40. Chapter 40

Edward sat there with wide eyes, mouth hanging open and seemed to be frozen in time. Tim was looking up at Edward in confusion and even tugged at Edward's shirt but the redhead didn't move. He was still staring at Bruce in what one could only call shell shock.

It was when Batman took one step forward that Edward let out a scream that could rival Tim's screaming before he jumped up and took off like fire was on his heels up the stairs. Batman took off after him hearing the redhead's scream of horror continuing.

Back in the Cave Damian just stood with a one thought.

Shit.

* * *

><p>Batman stood there outside the fort where he knew Edward was hiding in. He could see the other shaking and Tim confused trying to comfort his friend and well Tim wouldn't talk now it was clear by the little sounds he was making was bring a little comfort.<p>

Odd, Batman always thought that when Edward found out who was Batman he would go running and telling everyone he knew but never this. Not in a child's makeshift pillow fort holding a little Robin. Edward was mumbling something. Well, they might as well sort this out.

"Edward."

"No."

"Edward."

"Nooo...!" Edward screamed plopping onto his side. "I don't want to go back to Arkham...!"

"Edward, come out." Pulling off his cowl Bruce sighed. "We need to talk about this."

"Leave me alone... I don't want to talk to you..." Came the miserable reply. "I just want to lay in here... and die!"

A whine was heard before more comforting sounds. Is this how Tim communicated when he was little? And yet somehow everyone knew exactly what he was trying to say. A few minutes later and Edward peeked out of the fort eyes red and puffy. Oh no, not a mental break down, Bruce did not have time for that.

"I hate you."

"I have mixed feelings about you." Bruce admitted before crossing his arms. "I'm not going to hurt you or send you back to Arkham."

Edward sat up quickly pulling the makeshift curtain down. "I'm not talking to you."

"You'll have to eventually."

"No, I don't want to." Edward said this time his voice shook a tiny bit before it sound like he was trying not to cry and failing. "I'm going to liiiive in here foreverrrrr…"

"You're crying."

"I'm not c-crying!" Edward drawled out voice filled with sobs. "It's ju-just alleeeergies!

A sad whine was heard from inside and Bruce scowled. "Tim says you're crying and if you wanted to keep that from me you shouldn't have made sound."

A loud "uraaaaghhh!" was heard before he heard Edward whispering that he wasn't crying and that it was all in Bruce's head. A few minutes later there was nothing until the little curtain opened and Edward threw a pair of socks out at him before just sitting only his eyes and up visible and he was glaring at him with anger.

Suddenly two little blue eyes joined them blinking and looking around. Edward glanced at Tim before hiding him quickly and going back to glaring. However even Edward couldn't keep Tim from using his skills and soon Tim had toddled his way out and wanted Bruce to pick him up.

"Wha-…? Give him back!" Edward shouted ready to jump out.

"Calm down, Tim's alright, aren't you, Tim?"

Happily nodding Tim curled up to Bruce.

"Come out Edward, we need to talk and I have something to tell you about the boys." Before holding out the little boy. "I'll let you hold Tim."

"Nooo!" Edward started to throw popcorn at him. "Gimme back my baby!"

This was going to take awhile.

* * *

><p>Lil Match Malone was woken up by someone who decided that kidnapping him was a good idea. Of course there was another part of him wondering how embarrassing it was to be carried bridal style by Kona and flown out of the hospital window.<p>

A remake had entered his mind but with no voice to back it up. So he decided that he was going to lay there and hope that she didn't drop him. A ride wasn't too long and soon he found himself in a warm room and placed on a comfortable bed.

Oh this was nice.

Soon however a shadow was looming over him. Match opened his eyes to see Damian right there about a foot away from his face and the look on the other was enough to make him smirk inwardly. Something happened and apparently it was good enough for the Prince of Darkness to ask for his help. Well, Match would help if he could of course but at the moment.

After an awkward while Match figured he would have to speak first. "….Yes…?"

"Riddler knows."

Blinking Match sighed nearly falling asleep again when he was nudged not so gently by Damian. It caused the mobster to frown but he opened his eyes again. Alright so a well known Gotham Rouge knew who the Bat Family was; Bad. There was a way to stop that.

"Text Alvin… tell him I got a… a job for him."

"No jobs!" Damian growled. "I need advice and these three had none."

Three? Scooting a bit up Match saw that all the Prince of Darkness's friends where preset. Colin was smiling and shrugging his shoulders, Kona rolled her eyes and Irey was eating something that looked like a giant marshmallow.

"Look at that… all of us-" Match was interrupted by a dizzy spell but he shook his head slowly. "All of us together again."

"Damian seems to think you would have a better idea than his." Kon broke out into a grin with laughter very clear in her voice. "You should have seen his face when realized Riddler was in the Cave!"

"Silence!" Damian yelled as the other broke out into fits of giggles. "We need a plan."

"But Damian, why kidnap Match? I mean he's supposed to be in the hospital." Colin spoke up.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you…" Damian looked right at Match. "Someone's planning to kill you so I had Kona move you here and your family was informed. They'll be here in the morning."

"WHAT?!" The other three shouted in shock.

Match gave Damian a look. "Explanation?"

"Later. Now give me your advice. Now."

Instead of replying Match suddenly had wide eyes before he sat up suddenly and nearly fell off the bed when Damian grabbed his shoulders to stead him. Suddenly Match threw up clear liquid onto Damian's chest. Damian and Match were horrified.

Everyone Froze before Damian calmly moved Match back who had his hand over his mouth in shock looking at Damian as the dark haired teen calmly walked to the bathroom shutting the door. Everyone looked at each other before Kona started to float out of the window pretending that nothing happened.

* * *

><p>"Noooooooo! you're lying!" Edward sobbed cuddling Tim in his arms. "Tim's not Red Robin…!"<p>

It had taken Bruce two hours to get Edward out of his hideout and only a few minutes to tell him who the kids where, how old they really were, what happened with them being deaged, and how old they were and it seemed that Edward didn't want to believe that Tim was seventeen and Red Robin, so Tim was being smothered to death by a hysterical ex criminal called Riddler.

"It's not true, is it Tim?!"

A whine was heard as Tim pushed back a little before nodded.

"Not my baby!"

"He's not your baby."

"I take care of him!"

"You babysat three times."

"I claim this child as mine."

"You can't do that- Get back here." Bruce growled grabbed the Redhead by the back. "You need to stay here."

"…Y-You're not going to send me back to Arkham?"

"No."

Eyeing him wearily before sighing and sitting back down. "Alright, I'll go along with this… can I drive the Batmobile?!"

"NO."

"So, this isn't going to get any stranger right?"

Just than Damian walked into the house carrying Match in his arms as the blond looked sick to his stomach and was telling Damian how sorry he was that he threw up on him twice, Irey was behind them in a ripped up Kid Flash outfit complaining that the killers had found the hideout way to fast, Kona was covered in some kind of strange thick blue much and Colin looked like he was in one of his rare bad moods and was soaking wet.

"Don't you dare throw up on me again!"

"I said I was sorry ya asshole."

"I can't believe I slipped on ice and went through a window!

"This freaking stuff won't come out of my hair!"

"I need a hot shower."

They watched the five trade up stairs Tim toddling after them. Serveal seconds after they had all vanished from sight Edwaard turned to look at Batman aka Bruce Wayne with a frown and wide eyes before looking back at the stairs and back at him again.

"Is that… normal for you?"

"Yes." Bruce scowled before standing up. "And watch out behind you."

"Watch our behind me for wha- Gaaaah!"

Bruce watched as Dick and Jason tackled Edward screaming 'Tag your it!'.

Yeah, he was going to go terrorize that magician.

* * *

><p><strong>To <strong>**Jessieklove: Explaing did not go as well with Edward, lol. **

**To ****PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: I thought it would be funny to add a vampire joke in there because of the part in Justice League War with Green Lantern thinking that Batman is a Vampire. **

**To ****grandshadowseal: Robin plans for death were put on hold thanks to an ill albino mobster, but Robin will be there with them int he house and Edward better run for his life, lol**

**To ****Renx27: Damian just couldn't control himself about his baby brothers. What's ****tsundre? I think I heard it somewhere before but I'm not sure of the meaning. Damian is perfectly fine with them being little, I think he has a bit of a little brother complex.**

**To ****jaygirl28: thank you that's was kind and I hope you enjoy this update! 8D**

**To fan girl 666: They secretly love being little kids again. I'm going to put in what happens to them before they got changed into kids. **

**WARNING... NO ONE TRY THE ICE AND SALT CHALLENGE. **

**...I got frostbite... this is why I haven't updated anything... **

**(In the background my boyfriend is saying "I can hear you mind screaming in pain as you type", sad but true, I should never have taken that challenge.) **


	41. Chapter 41

"This bed is so soft," Match grinned happily cuddling into the black satin sheets. "I'm so keeping these."

"Those are mine you little killer." Damian grumbled from the closet where he was changing. "I would like to thank you for vomiting all over my costume."

"Your fine," Match voice mumbled under the sheets. "Ohhh, gimme these sheets, I want them."

"You seem a bit lively." Damian grumbled walking into the room. "Why is that?"

"I downed some pain killers."

"You don't have those."

"Irey gave them to me from the batcave."

Irey plopped onto the floor when Damian glared at her. As she played possum Damian went to a wall near the bed before pressing in a series of patterns into the wall. The others were curious but it was fed when a secret panel opened and Damian reached in pulling out a box and stared at it.

Is that what I think it is?" Kona asked her eyes wide. "But you said you wouldn't take on that until you were ready to step out of Robin."

"Yes, that's true." Damian turned and looked at all of them. "It's time."

They watched as Damian left with the uniform before they heard giggling coming from the bed and Match picked up the sheets showing what he was hiding.

A tiny Tim looked at them.

"When did he get here?!" Kona shouted. "I didn't hear anything!"

* * *

><p>When Bruce came back to check onto them he found both tickling Edward who looked like he was having spasms from laughing so hard. He wondered if this really was one of his A-list Rouges or if he just acquired another child.<p>

"Alright, boys there's ice cream in the kitchen. Go with Alfred."

As Dick and Jason tried to beat each other to the Batcave, Edward was gasping for air. "What about me?"

"You're coming with us," Bruce said leaning down to pull the redhead to his feet. "I can't leave you here alone now that you know about my secret."

"… You're not going to gas me or anything right?"

Bruce paused before looking away. "No."

"You hesitated!"

* * *

><p><strong>[Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin: Location Gotham rooftops. Short.]<strong>

_The magician was trying to cast the spell. There was a simple way to fix the object he had found. It was sold so he might have to shrink it down by a few years. Maybe make transform into its younger self and it would work._

_Settled on that the man lifted up his hands to cast the spell when something hit his hand and the glowing lights blew backwards onto three shadows. Coughing was head and the man jumped up looking at three heroes came out._

_"Are you alright?" He asked them._

_"Shut up!" Red Hood yelled spitting. "What the hell was that stuff?!"_

_"Focus, Hood," Nightwing coughed a few more times. "What are casting?"_

_"It's a spell, but it looks like it didn't work." The man stood up. "I was just trying to get this to work but it won't."_

_"What is it?" Red Robin asked stepping forward. "And you should move out since you don't look dangerous."_

_"Um, I will as soon as I fix this…" The man waved at it. "I was just testing it for Batman when it went all crazy and then here I was!"_

_"Batman?" They all narrowed their eyes as Red Hood came forward. "What's this got to do with the boss?"_

_"Uh… Gotta go!" The man took off grabbing the device as he did so. "Don't hurt me!"_

_Of course he had thought that three bats would be able to catch him there was no doubt about that would happen because the older three would do it with in a moment. However when they didn't he looked back and didn't see anyone so he went back and his in a building thinking that maybe they were going to him when he heard angry curses and looked out to see Robin who had just showed up standing in the middle of three children being swallowed by uniform that were way too big for them._

_Oh no._

_No._

_Noo…_

_NOO…_

_He had to fix this before something happened but than Batman showed up and he ran the other way._

* * *

><p>As everyone piled into the Cave Batman found that Robin- or rather whoever Damian was now since the uniform wasn't the Robin costume. Bruce recognized it from the time that the Damian, Kona and Irey had gotten sucked into another universe.<p>

"Who's that?" Edward asked bemused.

Match who had been curled into a blanket with Tim asleep in his arms grinned. "The Prince of Darkness of course."

"Red X." Damian corrected. "Supergirl is bringing the idiot now."

They waited until the hero flew in and she was grinning and held the man up in the air. "We're here!"

"Good." Batman stepped forward. "Now, try to concentrate and give the boys back their memories."

"And take this one's away." X hissed pointing at Edward who had taken Tim was holding him. "All of them."

"Come on, pal, do as they tell you." Kona said. "Unless…you want them to suck your blood."

"Noooo!"

"Kona." Damian growled. "Now, fool before I feed you to the wolves."

"Alright, alright, alright!" The man took out a small book. "Let's see… Ah, here it is."

After a few minutes of mumbling a little Bat had decided to see what was up with all the people in the cave so it flew down. Someone waved at it to go away and it lost it's flight patterned and life thought it was a wonderful idea to let the little Bat fall behind the man's shirt.

The man screamed flailing around and magic shot from his fingers. Everyone one ducked and dodged as the magic bounced off the walls of the cave. X was shoved down by Match who was abruptly hit in the back before passing out.

Edward was shielding Tim before he was hit too as he ducked behind something. The shouts were stilling being heard and Kona threw her hand out to stop a bean coming at her but it hit knocking her down quickly before smacking Irey who was trying to dodge another one and she went down in a heap before all the things where go.

Batman knocked out the man before looking around. "Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine." A unfamiliar said before who should have been Riddler came out their hiding place, with long hair, and things that shouldn't be there. "Hey, did you get taller?"

"I think you got shorter, Edward." Batman nodded to a Mirror.

"Oh look I've been turned into a female." Edward smile was forced. "Change me back."

"You taking this well-"

"Oh my God, change me back, change me back! I got boobs, change me back!" Edward did a panicked dance running around Batman all while holding tight to Tim. "Change me back! These don't not belong here! No! No, no, no, nooooo!"

"-Never mind." Batman looked over at the others. "Now how am I going to explain this to Flash, Superman and Malone?"

Kona sat up and looked down. "I'm missing two things and gained something I don't want! This sucks!"

Irey didn't take being changed into male to well. She grabbed her chest one side at a time. "Nothing, nothing," Than she grabbed between her legs. "Something… ahhhrhaghhh! I look just like my _dad_! AHHHHH!"

The two of them thought it a better idea to running around screaming and yelling. Batman looked over at Damian who had taken off his mask and was sitting there with his hands up like he had been caught doing something and it was then that he noticed his son was looking up and nowhere near Match.

Match sat up, the button up shirt that he had left open but now in this new found female shirt it was opened and when he sat up it fell and since the pain killers were still running in his body the mobster just held onto Damian to keep from fall.

Meanwhile Damian's face was heating up feeling the other pressed against him. "Match… _get_ off…"

"Sure as soon as the world stops spinning."

Quickly as possible Damian pushed Match back, pulled the shirt close before nearly ripping off his cape and wrapping it around the other before moving away. Match did was wonderful of slowly falling onto his back like the matrix and flipping off Damian who make the world spin fast than it should and mumbling something about being ungrateful.

"I think you enjoyed that." Bruce smirked at watching as his son's face flared red. "A lot too, should I warm Malone?"

"Father, enough!" Damian shook his head shaking off the flush.

"I think your friends need help."

Looking over Damian was met with a male version of Kona and Irey, who looked scarily like one Kon-El and Wally West, and a female Colin who was just standing there smiling. Walking up to his friend he frowned before crossing his arms.

"Are you panicking inside, Colin?"

"Nope." Colin smiled bigger. "I'm good."

"I can see your soul screaming through your eyes."

Colin trembled but remained smiling. "Go away, please."

Smirking Damian backed off before glaring at Kona and Irey. "You two calm down!"

Instead they continued to scream and panic. It took them a good ten minutes before they calmed down and Match managed to sit up and wrapped the cape firmly around himself/herself. They all stared at each other before they snapped their attention to the man on the floor where the man laid passed out.

"I say we beat the shit outta him." Kona growled. "I go first."

"Seconded!" Irey yelled cracking her knuckles. "Get him!"

"Wait!" Match said stumbling to his feet and grabbing onto Damian, arms going around waist making the blush come back. "Make him change us back first. These things on my chest are heavy."

After a few minutes they had the man tied up and Batman was going to wake him up when Alfred called that someone was at the door to see him. Leaving it to Damian who was trying to get Match to hold onto a chair or something else other than him, he changed and headed upstairs.

Behind him Edward was following him with Tim safe in his arms. They hurried up the stairs and to the front door only to meet by someone that Bruce just had to pause and stare. Edward joined in before looking at Bruce.

"How many of them do you have?!"

"Hello!" A little girl with short red/orange hair grinned. "I'm home Bruce!."

Bruce stared at the little Robin girl for a long minute before looking at Edward who had his mouth opened before frowning as the redhead was slowly reaching out to the girl wanting to keep her. Oh no. The little Robin blinked happily before stepping forward and hugged Edward who grinned before stopping and looking horrified and snapped his/her attention to Bruce green eyes watering.

"What?"

"I… I need the bathroom…"

Damn you life.

* * *

><p><strong>Enter Carrie Kelly.<strong>

**To ****Jessieklove: I love him too! I just want to squeeze him to death.**

**To ****PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: I'm sorry about all that going on with you and your brothers. Hopefully it would get better as time goes on. I'm sure Damian thought the same way but he thought of them going far away and falling off the face of the Earth. I can see Match singing Frozen just to bug Damian. I'll think about it. Edward only defense was that fort lol! Aw, that's so sweet! Reviews like that brighten up my days! **

**To ****grandshadowseal: Edward thought he was going to be safe once he became a Gotham citizen, and boy was he wrong. Damian will be after him for the rest of his life. Thank you I hope so, because I'm never doing Ice and Salt challenge again. **

**To ****Nightingale1692: I know you can't see but I'm crying tears of sorrow because that hurt so much! Afterwards it's worse with welts and burning. my reaction to my boyfriend when I smacked them off was "Bad idea! Bad idea! BAD IDEA!"**

**To ****Renx27: Yep, he had to learn as they kids got older and learned that waiting was always harder but better. I can imagine him also getting used to how Edward acts and just wait for the drama to die down a bit and than be met with more drama. Lol Damian went from hate to MINE with them. He just can't let go. Thank you for that! I wanted to know what it meant 8D.**

**To fan girl 666: Edward just can resit cuddle smart Tim and had to try even against the bat! XD**


	42. Chapter 42

There was little to say about what happened and surprisingly Alfred took it in stride only raising an eyebrow and the words of "My word" had been there before he left and returned with the appropriate clothing for each of the teenagers'.

Damian couldn't help but smirk as he watched Colin walk bitterly to the changing room and put on some jeans, a top, bra and some shoes. Irey was having bitter feelings and put on baggy clothing. Kona seemed to think it was funny and even wanted to send a picture to her family but a strict glare from Bruce was enough to stop her.

The only problem was Match who had chosen to be difficult demanding white clothing to be sent to him which was a white dress, and wanted a sewing kit and locked himself up in a room. It would be half hour before he came out in a now remade dress which hug every curve and showed off the bust and hips along with showing much to much skin and everyone knew that the Malone weren't exactly modest but seeing a girl version of Match made Bruce thankful most of his kids were boys otherwise he might have killed someone by now.

"I look fabulous." Match declared before wav at Kona. "Come help me, big boy, I can't walk on my own."

"Yeah, because that line ain't creepy." Kona rolled her eyes before scooping the other up. "Aren't you supposed to be getting Chemo?"

"I should but I've been feeling a lot better." Match giggled. "You look like Superboy~"

"If you weren't sick I would throw you." Kona hissed before pausing. "Whoa, my voice sounds so dark like that! Rawr. Roooarrrr,"

"Stop enjoying this!" Irey cried arms crossed. "This is so gross! I look exactly like my Dad when he was Kid Flash! Gah, if any of them see me like this I'm dead! So terribly died, they'll never let me live this one down!"

"I think this is cool! Hey Match go all limp." Kona grinned before lifting Match over her head. "Look, a damsel in distress! I have saved her!"

"My hero!"

"You two are screwed up in the head." Colin hissed looking like he could kill. "Something's wrong… I feel like my insides are falling out."

"You're just on your period." Kona said. "It happened."

Colin fainted and Damian failed to catch him. Well, he would just blame that on someone else but for now Damian helped his friend into a chair. Leaving him there he walked up to the man who was knocked out scowling.

"I think we'll give him another hour to come too."

"Damian, look!"

Looking over Damian growled. "Kona you are not Tarzan!"

"Oh come on! I'm getting to see what it's like to be a guy and fault my manliness!"

"Everyone stop! I need the four of you to be changed back to normal." Damian hissed. "And quickly before Carrie arrives home."

"Hi, Damian!"

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p>After dealing with Edward screaming about the restroom and ten minutes of him refusing to use it the redhead came out swear it was awkward and he would never ever use the restroom like that again. After that Edward had picked up Tim and took the little girl's hand.<p>

"Who is this?"

"I'm Carrie!" The little redhead grinned. "I'm ten!"

"You're sick you know that?" Edward glared at Bruce which didn't hold much now. "She's only a little baby!"

"Tim was nine when he left to train around the world!" Carrie defended.

"Arugh!" Edward stumbled backwards before cuddling Tim tightly. "My little baby!"

Trying not to roll his eyes Bruce leaned down to pick up Carrie who giggled hugging him tightly. "How was your training?"

"It was hard and tiring but I learned a lot!" Carried moved back to look smile at him with a bright smile and full of Excitement . "I can't wait to start my training here at home with you and the others! So, is this kid going to be training with us until it's time for him to be Robin?"

"Carrie that's Tim. Tim Drake-Wayne your brother."

"What did Damian do?!"

"It wasn't Damian. Come on, I'll explain it too you in the Study."

"Can I keep her?"

"No, Edward." Bruce growled at him. "Stop trying to keep my children!"

"You have a boy's name?"

"That's Edward Nigma. Riddler."

"You're a girl?!" Carried looked shocked. "I thought you were a man!"

"I am a man! Well, at least I was a few minutes ago!" Edward looked at Bruce. "Change me back! Now!"

"We'll change you back soon, come on let's just explain to Carrie and go from there. So, Edward this is my youngest daughter Carrie Kelly. I'm adopting her in a few weeks."

"…Seriously Bats, how many do you have?"

"This is my last child."

Bruce ignored how Edward, Tim and Carrie gave him disbelieving looks.

* * *

><p>Damian's head was pounding and he was sure so his Father had one as well. After everything they had managed to get Kona, Irey, and Colin changed back before the idiot had gotten exhausted from using two spells and passed out which left them with three Robins who didn't know they were older and a female Riddler who had made herself perfectly at home holding a tiny Tim who was playing with legos.<p>

Luckily Cassandra had stopped by to see what was going on before backing out of the Manor saying she would train Carrie for a few weeks. That was some relief because Damian had wanted to give the Robin Mantel to Carrie without death threats.

"Alright since our guest won't' be awake until tomorrow we'll all go to sleep and deal with this in the morning."

"What about dinner?" Edward complained. "I'm starving and Tim is starving and we want meat."

"Bruce, can we go out to eat?" Dick asked making big eyes. "Please? Please? Please?"

"Yeah, come on Bruce, let's go eat!" Jason agreed before grabbing his hand. "I want a steak!"

"Me too…!"

"Alright, alright, calm down," Bruce rubbed his head. "How about we order from somewhere and go pick it up?"

"We can't eat there?" Dick pouted. "Please?"

"Not tonight, Dick, I'm too tired."

"We want to eat in the restaurant."

"I said no!"

* * *

><p>"You're such a pushover." Edward snickered from hisher place at the large table in the fancy restaurant were they were hidden from prying eyes. "I can't believe someone as scary as you cracks from two little cute eyes."

"Shut up and order."

* * *

><p>Match was aware of Damian sulking as they headed up to the stairs towards the bedrooms. Since Match had been turned back Alfred had stepped in offering an old white dress that doubled house dress and a nightgown. It was called baby doll grown which they were told belong to Martha Wayne when she was a newlywed.<p>

Of course there had been an attempted to tease Damian which failed so now Match, now that he wasn't as high and for some reason felt so much better decided just to head up the stairs with his longtime friend before he felt like something had to be said so reaching out he placed a hand on Damian's arms.

Damian stopped walking and looked worn out. "What?"

"It has to happen." Match said quietly. "They'll remember everything both their time with you and their time as adults and if they choose to stay children and relive their lives you'll be the best role model in their lives. You can't let this get you down and besides…. You always got me and I'll make your life a living hell for as long as I live."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence you white devil!"

"Ah, there's the Damian I know!" Match grinned. "Come on let's hit the town and have some fun!"

"You go… I'm going to my room."

Surprised Match before hurrying up to catch up with him. "Let it go, Damian."

"You don't understand."

"_Let it go, let it go," _

"Are you singing?!"

"Yes."

"Shut up, Malone." Damian growled stomping up the stairs. "I do not need your random singing thank you very much!"

A few minutes later Damian was sitting outside his window on the roof relaxing in the cool air when he heard noises. Looking up he watched as Match carefully climbed out of the window before reached out so the other wouldn't fall off the roof.

Taking his hand just in time Match yelped and fall onto Damian who jerked up coughing a bit. They rearranged themselves until both of them were looking up at the sky. Both of them called Gotham their home but the nights weren't always clear. Tonight wasn't as bad. They could see a small patch of clear sky with the stars in them and the glow of the moon behind the foggy sky.

"It's strange isn't it to see them?"

"I rather the skies stay dark." Damian admitted. "I like the darkness… it comforts me."

Letting out a huffed laugh Match nodded eyes closing. "You like darkness and yet you're a kind person."

"I'm anything but kind."

"You don't see it but I do and so does Kona, Irey and Colin." Looking at him Match frowned. "I can't believe you don't know it yourself."

"Tt."

The silence went off for another few minutes before Match shivered. "It's getting cold…"

"I rather enjoy it."

"Yeah but your in warm clothes, I'm not. Gimme your jacket."

"Get your own,"

"Cancer… growing…"

Grumbling Damian sat up before taking off his jacket and handed it to Match who was snickering before wrapping up in it contently. As he stared at the sky Damian started to relax before clsong his eyes and thinking of everything they would have to in the morning and the chaos that would follow and the pounding started to come back before he heard Match singing.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

They did know or will know how Damian really felt about his maybe he felt for them deep inside but had hidden it so well and in training from birth he was never allowed to really care nor love _things or people. _

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

If they had something to say than they would say it and Damian would stand his ground, he would listen and for once not let his own mind state ignore what others were trying to say or their points across. If there was a fight to be had whether it be physical or verbal or metal he wouldn't let it bother him.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

Fears, resentment, worries, all that which came of their lives was slowly fading.

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

Damian felt Match move closer and use him as a pillow and for a moment he almost thought that it was his brothers and he pulled the other closer. The song was interesting and nice. However even with the Jacket Match felt cold which was odd because that jack was designed to keep anyone warm.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past_

With sleep almost at hand Damian could still hear Match's voice like it was echoing off in the distance with an echo and swore that the other was crying as the last of the song was sung.

"Let it go, let it go and you'll rise like the break of dawn," Match leaned in closer eyes watering as he/she bit his/her lip. "….Let it go, let it go…Our perfect game is gone… and here you'll stay… in the light of dawn… let the storm rage on…"

Match's eyes closed and never opened again.

**_The cold never bothered me anyway._**

* * *

><p>Sobbing Kona covered her face and shook her head wishing for once she hadn't listened in on her best friend.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own the song. <strong>

**ANother thing I was want to share with you guys was that the day my friend died a few of us had gone to see her and she was giving us advice, smiling, laughing, and being herself. We thought she was getting better but it was called a "Last surge of strength" and so when we where with her and watching a movie her mom was holding her hand and when the movie was over she was gone and had a small smile on her face. **

**For this I wanted to have Damian let go of his worries and Match helping and I did change some words like the end were it says "You'll rise" instead of "I'll raise" Because Match is dying, he knows it, but also knows that Damian's going to be one of the greatest heroes and the part of "Our perfect game is gone" is about how they were rivals but at the same time close friends and always pushing each other to be the best and Match consider it a game of life and they share it until this moment where the have to part so the game is over with. **

**No one get the wrong idea about any romance with them because it's just to show how close they are as friends. I know a lot of people hate being touched or hugs but in my family hugging and holding someone is showing how much we care of them. **

**I need to go now because writing this made me cry. **

**Thank you to Pretty Kitty Loves U, Jessieklove, grandshadowseal and fan girl 666 for your wonderful reviews support, kinds words, I need to go stop crying, because I swear I caused this heartache myself by remembering my best friend so often...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Their perfect game is gone<strong>_


	43. Chapter 43

When Bruce had arrived him he knew something was wrong when he saw the Malone car driving away from the Manor. Normally the other family made themselves right at home and didn't bother to leave unless Damian and Tim forced them out.

After parking Bruce walked into the Manor holding onto Dick and Jason's hands when Alfred came up to him with a salom face and Bruce instantly knew what had happened. Turning to lovoer over his shoulder he watched as Edward was standing there holding Timand talking to him about puzzels and riddles.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"Take the kids up stairs for a while will you?"

"Something wrong…?" Edward paused before nodded before putting Tim on the hip and scooting the boys out. "Come on you lot, let's go place in the fort~!"

"Where's Damian, Alfred?"

"I believe he's on the roof."

* * *

><p>Bruce had found Damian on the roof but he wasn't alone. Kona and Irey were on oeither isde od him and leaning against him. Their crying was bearly heard but Damain was just as still as a astatue and didn't bothering to turn around once he knew that his Father was there. Instrad opted fothe continuation of his friends being beside him.<p>

Kona was the first to notice with her hearing. She wiping her eyes before standing up and tugged Irey's harm to take her away so they could talk. They bid a farewell to Damian before making their ways home. Kona must have been listening since that's how she found out most things about Damian. A terrible habit she had gotten form the time she first woke up in the from the pod.

Walking over Bruce looked out over the Manor grounds before taking a seat next to his son. "Damian."

"We were on the roof outside my window. He was singing a son, we both fell asleep and when I woke up and felt cold so I thought I would wake up Match and we would head inside." Damian turned to look at his Father. "He wouldn't wake up."

Placing a hand on his shoulder Bruce gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry Damian. Losing someone is hard."

"He shouldn't have died." Damian sighed before closing his eyes. "I didn't even know until I woke up…"

* * *

><p><em>Damian jerked away at the cold. Blinking he saw that it must have been an hour since they had fallen asleep. A dull pain was the result of falling asleep with a headache rubbing his head Damian groaned before sitting up and bringing Match up with him. <em>

_Pausing he saw that Match had changed back into a male. "Match, wake up. The spell wore off." _

_Match didn't move. Thinking that the other was in a deep sleep he shook him a little only to have the other's head lull back. Panic gripped Damian and he moved them around so he could shake the other by the shoulders. _

"_Match. Match, this is not funny, wake up!" Damian growled before feeling for a pulse. "No. No… No! You can't die here! Damn it you said you were feeling better! Pennyworth! Pennyworth…! ALFRED…!"_

* * *

><p>"I should have stayed awake."<p>

"Even if you were awake, son, you couldn't have stopped it from happening." Bruce looked up. "I talked with Malone when you told me that Match had cancer. Turns out he had it for three years and it had been slowly growing. If they had caught it earlier than he would have lived but there was no sign that it was even bothering him until that ache in his hip."

For a lone while Damian was silent. "I should have taken him to the pit."

"Damian…"

"I wanted too. I wanted to take him to the pit but he wouldn't let me!" Damian yelled jumping up and glared at the sky. "Are you _happy_, Match?! You could have lived! I could have taken you to the damn pit and you would have lived! Why?! _Why_ did you refuse?! I should have taken you there even if I had to drag you there! Damn you, Match! You were _supposed_ to live!"

Bruce watched as Damian counted to scream at the sky kick and punch at the air before he finally took all his anger and frustration out on a gargoyle by breaking it into various pieces. After that Damian took deep breathes before he turned around and crossed his arms.

"I'm going to bed, Father."

"Very well." Bruce stood up. "Damian, if you want to talk I'll be here for you."

"… Thank you… For now however I just want to sleep." Damian paused before looking back at the sky one last time. "Tonight was enough."

* * *

><p>Tim whined as he struggled to wiggle free himself from being crushed to death by Jason and Dick who were wrestling each other. A few seconds later he was picked and held. Huffing Tim leaned again Edward who smiled before going to the window to look out at the Manor.<p>

"Somethings wrong." Edward mumbled. "Something happened."

"Yes, something happened." A voice behind him/her said suddenly.

"Son of crackers and cream cheese!" Edward screamed jumping the long red hair almost standing up in shock before he whipped around. "Do you enjoy doing that?! Geez, man! A little warning!"

"One of my son's friend died from cancer a little while ago." Bruce explained taking Tim and hugging the little boy close. "It's hard on him. Hello, Tim. Are you sleepy yet?"

Letting out a coo Tim shook his head before clinging tightly to Bruce.

"Oh, I'm sorry about his friend." Edward frowned. "I hope it gets easier for him."

"It will take a while. They were friends for a long time and close."

"I see." Edward nodded before walking up to him. "I'll take Tim to bed now since it's almost midnight."

"Alright. Go on Tim." Bruce gave the little flushing boy a kiss on the head. "Good night son."

With a smile Edward took Tim hugging him a lot as he headed up the stairs happily. "Let's go read~!"

"Bruce is Damian okay?" Dick asked sadly.

"I don't know chum. Maybe you two should go check on him."

"Okay, come on Jason, let's go see Dami."

"Race ya!"

"Not this time!" Dick squealed running off. "I'm so going to win this time!"

After they were gone Bruce headed downstairs to go see about their visitor.

* * *

><p>As Damian entered his room he paused before picking up his phone and sent a message for Irey to inform Colin of the events that had occurred. Turning off his phone Damian took a long hot shower and took time to yell as Richard and Jason when he heard them laughing and giggling and he knew they were jumping on his bed.<p>

After getting out of the shower, dried, dressed and ready for bed he moved them over so he could lay down. It only took a few minutes for the two to use him as a pillow and Damian was wide awake despite the fact that he felt extremely tired and it hit him that he was so tired that he couldn't sleep.

Great.

Suddenly two big blue eyes appeared in front of him. Blinking Damian picked up Tim a little watching as the smiling little robin kicked his legs back and forth softly. Smiling just a bit Damian sat up just staring at him.

"Now how did you escape Nigma?"

Making cooing noises Tim waved his hands around before just going limp.

"...You ninja'ed your way out and Nigma has your Bat plush?"

Nodding Tim looked up before cupping Damian's face looking rather sad.

"Yes, I am sad."

Tilting his head back Tim pointed over to the dresser where a white envelope was sitting. One that Damian had recognized over the years. It had golden trim around it and on it was golden writing on it with the same style that was known as Match's handwriting.

Almost dropping the little child Damian hurried over grabbing it looking over the gold writing.

_To the Prince of Darkness_

Flipping it over Damian opened the letter Damian paused seeing the folded letters. Taking ina breath he pulled them out before unfolding it and started to read.

_Hello Damian! _

_Glad you found my letter. I didn't know how to tell you this but apparently my cancer is too far gone to save me. I found out the last day in the hospital and had stop the chemo therapy. I know you wanted to take me to the Laerus Pit which you pointed out various times and even though I know I'm dying the answer is still no. _

_I do want to live don't get me wrong, but I don't want to risk the healing with temporally insanity and I couldn't risk my family, your family, our friends or even you. Well, maybe I little since I love to get under your nerves. _

_I had a good run, I really did. So much fun and all the games that we played, adventures we all had and the best part was I had them with my closest friend. I'm gonna miss all of ya! Seriously I'll be waiting for ya guys and don't hurry just for me even though I am so amazing and sexy. _

_Also some requests… take care of my brothers. Remember what I told you about them. You get to stay and take care of your brothers now that their teeny tiny, but mine aren't Alvin can't function on his own and I've always been more of a big brother than a little brother considering how they grew up. Just check in on them and make sure their okay. _

_The few things I think I'm going to miss a lot besides my family is bothering you, eating yoru food when your not looking, playing with all the toys in the cave, beating you at poker, hanging out and bothering you when your undercover, and everything thing that we used to do. _

_Most of all I'll miss playing chess, Damian. _

_That was my favorite thing to play with you. _

_Don't linger in loss to long, Damian, you have to much in life to do so I'm going ot ask you this question one more time, okay?_

_Your move, Damian._

_Match._

* * *

><p>The next morning Bruce walked up from the cave having not slept since yesterday and found something that he really didn't need at six am in the morning. Instead of walking into to get coffee before returning to the cave he was met with Edward, still a female, who was standing by the table that had so much ordered out breakfast food on it that Bruce knew that it must be easily over five hundred dollars' worth.<p>

Edward also seem to think that if he was a woman at the time he should dress as such there for this version of Nigma has on a green morning dress that had purple house shoes and a purple belt and the long hair had been put into two wavy pigtails with purple hair ties.

Where the other had gotten them Bruce didn't want to know. "What is this?"

Jumping Edward turned around. "Alfred said I could order some food… I think there's a glint in this tablet because it ordered everything like forty times."

Taking the tablet Bruce frowned. "This one's broken. If you type in anything it lags. How many times did you put into the order."

"Uh…" Edward just stared at the table. "There might be more on the way… Don't growl at me! Grab something and eat!"

Grunting Bruce decided a small break wouldn't hurt. He took the two breakfast sandwiches Edward handed him and picked up a tray of coffee that was on the counter along with serval more coffee cups before heading down to the cave.

The sound of someone opening and biting into ta sandwich behind him made Bruce look over his shoulder were Edward was looking over the food he had just bitten into and continued to follow him down the stairs and taking sips of the coffee in the other hand.

"These are good."

"Hn."

"The coffee good too. I'm going to get some more after I'm done with this." Edward took another bite before looking at the other. "These are high class sandwiches! I mean this one was like twenty alone!"

"Hn."

"I wonder what they put in the coffee."

"Hn."

"I wonder what the others would say if they saw me like this?"

"Hn."

"Can I order some clothes with your card?"

"No."

"Oh that your answer."

"Shut up."

"I don't want too. Hey, want to hear a riddle?"

Five hours later and Bruce was trying to focus on everything he had to do and trying to ignore Edward who had decided to sit on the arm of the computer chair and hand't stopped talking since they had gotten down into the cave.

"Don't you have to go find Tim?"

"No, I'm waiting for them to come back."

"What?"

"Yeah, your son took them out this morning before you came up."

"What?"

When Bruce found them he was surprised to see the three kids filling up carts with toys. Damian was watching them go at it but wasn't like he was refusing them anything and Bruce could see Tim's cart was filled with Batman stuff.

"Aw, he's so cute."

"Do you need to follow me everywhere?"

"You didn't answer my riddle."

"Go get Tim."

Rolling his/her eyes Edward hurried over and helped the little child put more Batman stuff in. "Hueey before they change their mind."

Putting a hand on Damian's shoulder Bruce sighed. "When?"

"Tomorrow. The funerals tomorrow."

They were silence until someone walked up to them. "Excuse me? Hi, my name is Mike and I was following a magic trail and it lead me here. Have you've seen my brother? He's not very good at magic and I think you might have been victims of his gone wrong spells."

Damian lunged at the man.

* * *

><p><strong>To PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: Poor Match, but he was a good friend. I will feel better now that I'm not lingering on those memories anymore.<strong>

**To Kira-Sema: To many FEELS, can't take it**

**To grandshadowseal: That must be terrible to love you mom to cancer. I lost my dear friend but I can't even start to understand how hard it must be to lose a parent to that. **

**To fan girl 666: Thank you 8D**

**To Renx27: Its going to be okay. Damain's strong. It's not bad to lol because I did when writing it.**


	44. Chapter 44

Edward covered Tim's eyes. "What a violent brother you have, darling."

Tim cooed and wiggled around to see Damian trying to beat the hell out of the man all while yelling how much confusion, drama and suffering they had caused them. It was only after Damian threw the man in the cart did Bruce step in.

"Edward, I'm going to trust you with something and if you mess it up I will hunt you down."

"Well, considering you know where I live I doubt I would be stupid enough to do something like that."

Bruce frowned before handing Tim his batman toy. "Take the kids to the car and once Damian and I get the man back to the cave I want you watch them until I send Alfred to get you. Can I trust you with that?"

"Yes."

Luckily for Bruce he could always count on how horrible honest Edward was and the red head set Tim on her hip before tugging at his shirt.

"What is it?"

"Uh, before they change the other back, can I talk to you? Please?"

"I really don't have time."

"It's important."

"Alright, later before anything gets reverses we'll talk. Now hurry up."

"Yes, sir!" Edward diluted him before pausing. "What about the toys?"

"Leave them until after we know the final results."

"Alright… not even one toy?"

"Edward." Bruce growled darkly.

"Stop growling at me!"

* * *

><p>Damian dragged the knocked out man into the cave and threw him into a cell before breathing deeply his emotions going crazy and since he was, as many of them said, emotionally stumped and could barely handle that. When he normally got like this he had one person to turn to and since that person is dead there was nothing to calm him down.<p>

Grabbing some water he threw it on the man. "Wake up!"

Sputtering the man gasped looking up. "Y-you're so violent!"

"You haven't seen violence yet!" Damian grabbed the man by the neck. "I'm in a very bad mood and if you so much as step over the line I will beat all life from your body and use your soul to make a soup."

"Bats, your son is one troubled soul…" Edward said before grabbing a little Batman toy and hurried up the stairs. "See you later!"

"Red X, stand down," Batman said his voice grave. "I'll handle this."

Growling the hero stepped back his anger still clear. "I'm going to the tower. Contact me later, Batman because if I stay here any longer I will draw blood."

* * *

><p>Instead of going to the tower Damian found himself driving around with Colin in the passenger seat if his sleek black very expensive car that maybe coast about two and held million. They rode around for half an hour before Damian made a turn and headed to the Malone Penthouse. Once they parked the car the two headed up into the building before going to the top floor.<p>

Once in front of the door Damian knocked. They waited for a few minutes before a bodyguard opened the door. Once they saw who it was they let them in. Damian knew the place inside and out so he walked right up to Alvin's door and knocked on it.

After a minute he knocked again. "It is me, Malone."

"Go away, Damian…" Came Alvin's voice. "I'm tired…"

"You are depressed."

A crash came from the other side as something smashed against the door. "Yes, I know! I know that, I ani't stupid you bastard! My brother's dead! My best friend is dead! And… and I-I didn't even get to say goodbye…"

The sobbing started and Damian didn't know what to do so he looked at Colin. "Will you?"

"Sure." Colin smiled. "You go on, Damian, I can get a ride home. You need some time to yourself."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Edward wondered what in the world was going on down in the cave as heshe stood there next to Bruce who looked like a stone wall but knew that inside he must have been worried. Looking at him for a while the ex Riddler started to ponder on how the man came to getting children and adopting them.

After all Batman had started showing up a while go, that meant the Mr. Bruce Wayne must have been maybe… eighteen or a little over to being Batman. Which lead to the kids which he would have to have adopted the first two early on and then the other two followed but what Edward could see was that since the scary child looked so much like the man which meant that that one was his biological son.

Precious little Tim didn't look anything like Bruce. However he noted that all of the children, including the girl who had come named Cassandra had black hair and blue eyes. The youngest, Carrie, was the only one that didn't in fact Edward thought that she looked like him-er her, no him, than anything else.

Another thing was this Mansion or Manor as they called it was so dreary. Did they really live like bats? They had lights on all the time as if it was dark and no windows where ever open except in the kitchen and Edward would admit he explored the Manor early when he/she had woken up and had been caught by the butler when trying to climb to the top of a bookshelf to read the titles.

After that the old man had brought a rolling latter and told him to pick what he wanted to read before telling him that he could order whatever he wanted to eat. That of course didn't go so well and they now had a bunch of food to eat and coffee that was cool now.

"Boo."

"Aaaahhh!" Edward screamed seeing Bruce right in the face. "Don't do that! You sacred the hell out of me…!"

"I called you five times." Bruce chuckled. "What were you thinking about?"

"Food."

"Really?"

"Yes, but forget that, I have a request." Edward grinned. "You can call me Edna."

"That's not your name."

"Yes, it is. I changed it and now I am Edna Nigma empollye of Wayne Enterprises and not a former cirmanal."

"Your going to change back."

"Nooo…!" Edward's eyes watered. "I like it this way now! No one looks at me like I'm going to kill them or talks behind my back or throws stuff at me…! I can live normally like this! No one would recognize me."

"Edward."

"What's that? Who's that? No Edward here, no sir, just an Edna."

"Stop that. You need to think this through."

"But I have and I want too! Think of all the good I could do without anyone knowing that I used to be the Riddler! And~ I can work with you!"

"NO." Bruce glared. "Not happening."

"Oh, come on! I can help you with everything and anything! I can even build stuff!" Edna grinned happily hopping from foot to foot. "It's be so much fun~!"

"Uh-huh, and what would you call yourself?"

"Riddles."

"The answer is still no."

"Please? Please? Please? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?! PLEASE?! PLEASE?!"

"**NO**."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?!"

"Don't make me know you out, Edward."

"…PLEASE…?"

* * *

><p>"Excuse me." Mike said coming up. "It seems that my brother has caused a mess and I need to fix it. If you will come with me I would like to tell on how I can fix this and if you won't mind."<p>

* * *

><p>By the time Damian got home he was feeling worn again, this time physically since there had been another breakout and both he and his Father had to take care of it. Once home Damian showered before walking up to his room.<p>

Laying down Damian closed his eyes not wanting to think about the funeral that was going to happen in the morning. Falling sleep he found his night dreamless.

The curtain opened to let in a blur of sunlight. Hissing Damian pulled the blankets over his head before cursing the sun. Why was it that Pennyworth thought that no matter what it was always a good time to wake everyone up at nine every morning no matter how less of sleep they had?

"Good morning, Master Damian."

Growling Damian stood up before dragging himself to his bathroom. He swore he had only been asleep a few seconds. After washing up Damian went to get his black suit that was put away for funerals. To his surprise it still fit.

Going downstairs Damian took time to glare at Nigma who was still female. "You."

"Yes, me," The redhead glared at him. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Tt."

"Damian." His Father said taking a drink for his coffee mug. "Morning."

"Good Morning, Father." Damian greeted before grabbing a mug of coffee. "Ill be leaving for the funeral in half hour."

"Actually, Damian, I don't think you've noticed-"

"Whoa, whose funeral are you going too?" Dick asked walking into the room. "Who died?"

"A friend."

"I'm sorry," Dick hugged Damian. "I hope you feel better soon."

"I shall. Wait." Damian frowned looking at Richard. "Something about you is different."

"Am I getting taller?!"

"…Maybe." Damian frowned and glared over the redheaded woman who was snickering. "You shut up."

"Damian, go look in a mirror." Bruce said taking another drink of his coffee.

Frowning Damian removed Richard from his person and walked up to the mirror. Well, there was nothing wrong except that he was sure that he was sixteen when he went to bed and he wasn't fourteen since that birthday was two years ago.

"What the hell?"

"You said we can't say that!" Jason yelled running into the room with Tim on his back. "You said you would throw us into hell if we said that."

"Oh, that's not violent at all." Edward comment taking Tim. "Come on, Darling let's get something to eat. Who wants pancakes? I learned how to order from this thing."

"What is going on Father?" Damian asked. "Why have I been turned back two years?"

"The magic had been embedded too long. Mike had to jump back two years but all of us where sent back as well with all our memories. Well, except Dick, Jason and Tim. They choose to relive their lives, however all of us went back itno the past. And Edward decided to stay female and changed the name to Edna."

"I'm adorable."

"Anyways, we're all here together and well."

Whirling around Damian stared at his Father. "Two years? You said two years?!"

"Yes."

They watched as Damian bolted out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kona and Irey were slacking off and playing video games when the doors slammed opened and Robin was there. They screamed throwningg their remoets off both started to make quick exscuses for not training when suddenly there were gripped in hugs.<p>

"Uh… Hey, my liege, are you feeling okay?"

"He's hugging us, of course his not okay," Irey whispered. "He's probably trying to strangle us for not doing out work."

"Kona, give everyone the day off. Irey you can eat at much as you want." Damian said pulling away. "I must go now."

As the other left both fourteen year girls looked at each other in shock before shrugging and suddenly Irey's eyes grew huge at the notation that Damian had basically told her she could every single thing in the tower.

And she so totally would.

* * *

><p>Damian broke down the door of the Malone penthouse causing the occupants to jolt looking at him with shock and glaring at him wondering what in the hell was going on. Scanning the room Damian's heart sank seeing only four of the five Malone family members.<p>

"I know you miss me but please contain yourself."

Freezing Damian lost track of time before Match came around from where he had been in the kitchen. Match had that same lazy smile/smirk on his face and dressed in mostly white, which wasn't unusual for a Malone and he looked perfectly fine.

"Match."

"Yes? What is it?" Match smirk grew and threw his arms open. "I bet you came for a hug~?"

It was a joke. Match always joked around so it was shock to the entire family when suddenly Damian pretty much tackled Match one arm around the other's waist and the other across his back and he was crushing him in a hug.

"Ack!" Match paused also in shock before smiling and that smile slowly sank into a frown as he realized that Damian was going to kill him. Struggling to move away Match gasped out. "D-Damian… Lungs… be-being crushed… c-can't bre-breath…"

"Hospital." Damian pulled back staring intently at Match. "You need to go to the hospital."

"What?" Match frown before he was suddenly thrown over the other's shoulder. "What?! What are you doing?!"

Running away with Match struggling across his shoulders. It was so fast that no one could really stop them. It also didn't help that Bruce Wayne's son Damian was basically kidnapping Matches Malone's son Match and most bystanders could only stare wondering what was going on.

Running the car, which Damian was sure he couldn't be driving now, he opened the back door before putting Match down and pushing him into the back seat. Match screamed at him trying to get out of the car but this one had tinted windows and the back doors didn't unlock.

Jumping into the driver's seat Damian tore out onto the road.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Match yelled climbing into he front seat. "What in the world's gotten into you?!"

"We need to get to the hospital. It's right up there."

"Why do we need to go to the hospital?"

Pulling into the front of the hoptial and luckily a parking was open, Damian jumped out of the car before running around to the side and yanked the door opened. Not on to come quietly Match tried to fight him off and wouldn't let go of the steering wheel.

"No, I ain't going."

"Yes, you are damn it!" Damian yelled ripping Match out and swinging him back over his shoulders before running inside. "I need a doctor!"

"You've seriously lost it this time, Damian! I'm fine!"

"No, you're not!" Damian set him down. "In your hip on the right side is cancer. If we can get rid of it now you'll live and if you don't you end up dying on me on the rooftops!"

"…Put me down, Damian, you need to go lay down and rest."

"Just get a scan and I promise I'll stop."

"Oooh, promise now, huh? You must be sick." Match sighed. "Alight, put me down and I'll get one done, but you gotta come with me to a concert."

"Done."

* * *

><p>Three hours later and they had found the cancer and set up a date to take it out.<p>

"Hey, Damian, wanna play chess?"

"Sure."

"Your move, Damian."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe<strong>


	45. Chapter 45

The family movie of the night had been picked out by Dick who had won a guessing game. The now eight year old had picked out Rio and was munching on popcorn on their Father's lap. Jason, now seven was leaning against his Father's side stuffing his face with gummy worms. The two had chosen to be changed back into a few years younger than their pervious ages.

In Edna's arms was little ten month old Timothy. It seems that the third robin had chosen to be turned into a baby. At first Damian wasn't to please about this but after his Father explained that the little robin wanted to have the whole experience and a loving family from the start.

So the little child was swaddled warmly in a blanket as Edna feed the tiny robin a bottle. Even as a tiny baby it seemed that Tim liked to make small cute noises and seemed to enjoy every attention and even though he was now ten months it was clear that the Drakes never held their child because every time someone picked up the baby the little baby blue eyes would widened and look sacred before relaxing.

How Damian wanted to skin the Drakes alive.

Still it seemed that Nigma had (Unfortunately ) made herself well into the family and took rather good care of his younger siblings while both he and his Father worked. Carrie made a wonderful Robin and everyone assume that Nigma was Carries mother and it didn't help that the older redhead would yell out in public "Never fear! Mommy Nigma's here!" and everyone would give his Father questioning looks.

Carrie had seated herself next to Nigma was using her lap as a pillow. That darn Riddler had managed to win over all the children's love and affection but Damian would only think it was because the fool acted like one herself when playing with them and coloring.

However Damian was rather glad for them being small again. Of course that dramatic media coverage about the famous Bruce Wayne adopting four "new" children as all over the world and there was big debate about wheatear this was a collection thing, the good of his heart or was he doing something to these poor children.

At least when they learned Nigma was the Nanny it loosed but hearing his Father being called a Child Collector was amusing because according the world Bruce Wayne now had, in total, nine children. It was a bit chaotic for a little while but afterwards just fine.

* * *

><p>Damian tightened the strap on the white horse. "Alright, Winter is saddled up."<p>

"Perfect." Match said before standing up carefully using his crutch. "Help me up, Damian."

Carefully Damian and Match worked together to get the Mobster onto the horse. Match groaned in pain carefully moving until he was on his horse right. Letting out a sign he looked smug being back on his prized animal before getting the reigns.

"Thank you my Dark Knight in Shadowing armor."

Your welcome." Was the reply as Damian easily got onto his horse and pulled Shadow up next to the other before he nodded his head. "Let's go."

"Alright, seriously, Damian…" Match looked intently at him. "What happened to you? Normally you get mad at me for calling you that?"

"Come on, let's go around the grounds."

"Which brings me to another question… why bring our horses here to Wayne Manor?"

"It would be easier for you to ride and if you rode your horse at stables they would kick you out to avoid a lawsuit."

"Aww, you do care."

"Shadow, go!"

"No fair! Winter, ya!"

They raced around for a while before just going around. Match taking the time to try and pull out whatever Damian was hiding but to no avail. Whatever happened his friend was going to stay secret until he shared it.

After a while they were just having their horses walking around. Damian was looking at the grounds they had never seen or rather he didn't care to see. After they entered the private cemetery they walked around and Match read out loud the names of each and every person and they paused an old oak tree that had two very special tombstone at the base.

Thomas & Martha Wayne.

Damian looked at the names for a while before looking up the sky. "I am the elder now. I promise I shall take very good care of the family, you need not worry."

Beside him Match nodded before turning his horse to go down a path. The two of them rode for almost an hour before the sun started to set. They took the horses back to the Manor stable, which was there but their horses had normally been sorted closer to where the Malones lived.

Getting off Shadow he patted the horse's neck before giving him an apple. Walking over to Winter he carefully took Match by the waist to keep the other from falling off and they worked together to get the mobster down.

"Ah," Match gasped trying not to move his leg to much. "Geez, that hurts."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think the pain machine is wearing off." Match took a breath. "Well, let's get my meds and than you can take me home."

"When would you like to come to the Manor again?"

"You know, Damian," Match smiled at him. "I don't know what happened but I like this new you. I have a new found love for you."

"Tt."

"Oh, there's the old Prince!" Match laughed. "Come on, help your wife to the car."

"If you hadn't had surgery I would have shoved you."

Laughter was what followed.

* * *

><p><strong>[Serval Months Later]<strong>

In the cave Damian was swinging from the cave tops practicing. Using a technique he managed to turn and repeated this time going faster. As he continued this Match was watching with a video camera trying to capture everything so when Damian went over the footage the other could fix whatever was wrong with it. Zooming in Match kicked his feet from where he sat on a comfortable chair.

Meanwhile Bruce was training with his various Robins. Carrie was helping out in training Dick and Jason and they were doing really well. Maybe their bodies remembered when their minds didn't. They were both laughing as Carrie was trying to flip Bruce over her shoulder using something that she had learned but she couldn't remember how to do it with someone so much bigger than her.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Hey had become familiar for months now and soon Edna made it sown with a now one and a half year old Tim in her arms, the little one still being so small looked more like a cute toy than a baby.

Once Edna got tot the bottom of the stairs she walked right up to Bruce. "Remember my boyfriend that cheated on me and left me?"

"Yes." Bruce said blocking a kick from Jason. "Is he bothering you again?"

"I'm pregnant."

BAM!

"Oh my God!" Match screamed in horror Damian swung right smack into the cave wall. "Damian!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Nightingale1692: I'm so happy that your happy! Go forth and enjoy the song 8D<strong>

**To Jessieklove: Yes, he lives! Thank you time jumps and time reversals. **

**To grandshadowseal: Edward isn't a afraid now that he knows who Batman is or the fact that the Dark Knight has so many kids and is a Daddy Bat. **

**To PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: Twists are the best kind 8D**

**To fan girl 666: Match was just to amazing to die and Edna is funny, the same person of course just the gender but still Edward, lol. **


	46. Chapter 46

"Well, there is a baby in there," Dr. Thompkins announced. "Congrats."

Edna looked like she was in heaven while Bruce was scowling and he looked over at Damian who was grumbling as Match handed him another cold towel for his face. Sighing he looked at Leslie who was found this whole thing amazing.

"Well, Edna, what are you plans?"

"I need to go buy stuff or the nursery! I already have one crib for Tim, but I want a new one for the baby since Tim can still use the crib so his so small. I mean, he hasn't grown much in the last year so I rather he be in there than roll off."

"So, you are going to keep it?"

"Yes, of course!" Edna sat up wiping the stuff off her stomach with a towel. "Why wouldn't I keep the baby?"

"What about the father?" Bruce asked. "Shouldn't he know?"

"No!" Edna growled furious. "Father's don't need to know!"

Every took a step back at the angry red head before she got up and took Tim from Carrie and pretty much scurried up the stairs hissing at them. Leslie looked surprised and looked at Bruce who took the time to explain why the other was so upset about telling the father of child.

"Well, something like that would scar someone for life. I'm not surprised if that's the case but you need to do something or that man can have rights to the baby."

"I'll take care of it."

"Have fun, Bruce. You just keep getting new kids weather or not you want them, however this time it's one strange ride."

"Hn."

"Good luck when the morning sickness comes."

"Damn it."

* * *

><p>Edna was sitting on the floor of the nursery cross legged with Tim sitting quietly on her lap. The baby had his batman plush and was sucking on the ear. Carefully removing the ear Enda chew on the pen she had and look up in thought.<p>

Things a baby would need… while a new born baby…

Cooing Tim pulled the toy back again and started to suck on the ear again. They continued on for fine more times before Edna laid down sideways with Tim laying on his back giggling at the Batman toy that was bigger than him and hugging and wiggling around with it.

The door opened.

"We're not in here."

"Hn."

"I want the baby!" Edna yelled throwing stuffed animals at the man. "I have rights!"

"I never said you couldn't keep it." Bruce said easily blocking the little stuffed animals. "I was going to tell you that we would have to come up with a cover story since you don't want the father to know."

"Oh, I already have that figured out." Edna pulled out a paper handing it to Bruce. "Read it."

Unfolding the paper Bruce read it. "…You are not telling people that baby's mine."

"But it's a safe bet and besides you sleep with every woman… every woman! I surprised that you don't have children all over the world! Or… do you?" Edna gave him a suspicious look. "How many children might you have Mr. Wayne?"

"I make sure to use protection unlike someone in this room."

"Yes, well, I wanted to try it without..." Edna turned again crossing her arms huffing. "It was only one time."

"One time is all it takes. Don't tell me you needed to have that talk before this happened."

"No, my Mom, gave it to me beforehand." The redhead sighed. "So many things I didn't know about and you would be surprised."

Oh no.

Edna's adopted parents. They had thought that Edward had simply been 'hiding' all this time which took some convincing but now the old couple were so protective and always dropped in thinking that Bruce was some kind of horrible woman raping beast and had ticked their precious angel into raising his children for him and that made no since considering Edna/Edward's former criminal life.

"Your parents."

"Oh," Edna looked up in thought. "I should call them. Oh, I know! I'll get an ultra sound and give it to them in a photo frame! A fancy one."

"They'll think I did this to you no matter what we say… Get off me!"

"I need a credit card! Give it to me!" Edna said still searching for one before getting one. "Got it! Come on, Timmy, let's go shopping!"

Growling Bruce watched them go.

"You know if would be cheaper just to marry her." Said Alfred sarcastically. "She keeps buying things that she thinks everyone one needs.

Scowling he glared at the man. "Go away Alfred, I'm not marrying her."

* * *

><p>Kona, Irey and Colin walked into a room in the Manor that had been restricted just for them to hang out and go over plans but when they walked in they saw Damian sitting at circle table with his arms folded on it and his head in his arms with Match rubbing his shoulder looking like he wanted to make fun of their friend but was holding back.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"I'll give you a clue." Match said smugly. "Riddle rattle fiddle fettle, it screams and cries all day and night, but gives you peace at morning's light."

"A cat!"

"An alarm!"

"Barking dogs!"

"Will you three shut up!" Damian yelled at them before snapping at Match. "And you! No riddles, nothing of the sort!"

"Whoa, my liege are you alright?" Kona flew over taking a seat. "What's got you all riled up?"

"Yeah, the week went pretty good! Only destroyed a building this time." Irey added. "All is good with the world."

Their leader growled at them. He actually growled like a rabid wolf. Match almost bursting out laughing cover his mouth before pulling out the camera.

"Wanna see something funny?"

"_Is he bothering you again?" _

"_I'm pregnant." _

_BAM! _

"_Oh my god! Damian!"_

"Ahahahahahaha…! Oh shit! Hahahaha!" Kona busted out laughing so hard she had to hold onto the table looking right at Damian. "Did you see your face?! Hehehehahahahahahaha! You all 'WHAT?!' AND THAN BAM, RIGHT IN THE FACE!"

On the other side Colin and Irey where in their own fits of giggles and laughs. Glaring at them Damian took in some breaths to calm down before grabbing a water bottle and splashing them with it and they all shook their heads still laughing.

"You will delete that!"

"No." Match smirked and didn't even falter when Damian loomed over him the other having a good four inches over him. "If you had your mask on I would have posted this on YouTube by now."

"Give me that phone!"

"Never!"

The other watched as the wrestling started but only Irey was hoping for more… fangirlish things to happen...

She would take this to her grave.

* * *

><p>"Colds." Dr. Thompkins announced as she came out of the room. "All of them."<p>

"Tt." Damian moved passed them into the large room.

"Thank you, Leslie." Bruce said before seeing her out.

Inside the room laid, Dick, Jason, and Tim. The older two were far off better than the baby. They had medicine and were now half watching a show on the tv. Tim however was shivering and had a stick on ice back on his head.

Looking over he saw Father grabbing a book and both Dick and Jason looked a bit happier to see it and curled onto his father to listen to the story. The book his Father was reading was one that Damian had heard twice before when he had fallen ill and was too sick to do much of anything.

Looking into the crib Damian reached in to pick up Tim who whimpered shaking a little before carefully holding the little child who sneezed three times. Wrapping him up a little tighter Damian took a seat and tried to bring some comfort to his brother who just stared at him with watery eyes.

"Do not worry, Tim, I am here."

* * *

><p>Three days later and everyone was well… except Damian who had caught a cold that turned into a flu which left him lying in bed like the dead and too make it worse that evil butler had assigned him a Match as his Nurse since the mobster had found it hilarious that he could tease Damian all he wanted and the other couldn't chase after him.<p>

"Oh come on, Damian it can't be that bad." Match grinned. "You said you took care of me when I was sick in the 'future' so I'm kinda returning the favor even though I remember nothing."

"You were dead at the time."

"Sure, I was." Match grinned. "Oh, the others said they would be stopping by to see you."

"Tt." Damian closed his eyes head feeling heavy. "Quite."

It was quite for all of ten seconds before the doors opened with three running Robins to bring their gifts to Damian from school and of God, the _noise_!

"_Get them out_…"

"Alright, kiddies, you brother's in a lot of pain right now. Give him yer stuff and out with ya!"

"You… _have_ to _yell_…?!" Damian hissed.

"Oh, yeah, so totally do." Match smirked sitting down. "So, how's Tim?"

"Fevers." Damian grumbled before closing his eyes. "I cannot see him until I am better."

"Well, Edna is doing a wonderful job with him." Laughing when a growl was head Match picked up a towel wetting it before placing it on his head. "Come on, Prince, you gotta get better and besides it can't get any worse."

Jason ran into the room. "Damian, guess what! Bruce is marrying Edna!"

"GRRRRRAAAAAHHHH…!"

* * *

><p>"Edna, can I hide in here?" Dick asked crawling under Tim's crib. "Don't tell Jason I'm in here."<p>

"Why?" Edna asked dressing Tim in a little suit that said 'Keep Calm and Call Batman' "What did you do know, Dick?"

"I told him that you and Bruce were getting married and Jason's going to tell Damian right now."

"Well, than you best not make a sound or they will find you." Picking up Tim Edna held the little child close who cooed sadly from the fever. "As for getting married that will never happen."

"But you two are always together."

"Yes, but just because were always together and working together doesn't mean one holds romantic feelings for each other. Look at your brothers friends."

"Oh yeah, well, just don't let him know where I am."

A few minutes later they heard Damian's furious screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>[Later that Day]<strong>

There was a knock at the door and when Alfred opened he was surprised. "Oh my."

"We're looking for Edward Nigma the Riddler." Two-Face grumbled.

"Where is he?" Scarecrow hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>To Jessieklove: Here's the update.<strong>

**To jaygirl28: Thank you so much and it will lead to things 8D**

**To Renx27: What has he/she done indeed lol, here comes the others. **

**To grandshadowseal: For now I don't know but I like your idea and will try to work with it. **

**To Kira-Sema: Damian just couldn't handle the news like a normal person.**

**To PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: Thank you! I love your new Icon! 8D**

**To fan girl 666: The hormones to come are going to make Bruce and Damian's lives a living hell and Damian might lose his mind. **

**To Nightingale1692: That is a good Question. **

**HEY EVERYONE! **

**Should I start a new story that continues on with this one or just add what would be the new story into this one since their all connected?**


	47. Chapter 47

Jason and Dick were rounded the corners with their Nerf guns looking for their target. The easily made ti down the hall without any noise. They saw movement and slowed down before entering the room. A shadow was moving. Jason counted down from three with his fingers before they barged in screaming and firing.

"Ack, not the baby!" Edna cried covering Tim before it stopped and she looked at them. "What are you two playing?"

"We're on a mission." Dick smiled. "We're secret spies and we're looking for a bad guy who's a spy from space."

"We thought he came in here." Jason looked around. "Have you seen Damian?"

"No," Edna stood up before putting Tim in the backpack and slipping it on before smiling. "Can I play too?"

"Sure!" Dick took out another Nerf gun. "Here!"

"Follow us, we're gonna take this bast-"

"Jason."

"-I mean, jerk down!"

"Haha, she scolded you!"

"Shut up and let's go! Hurry before the world explodes!"

The three of them headed out looking for their intended target. As they went from room to room searching they ended up near the banisters. Edna saw Bruce talking too some people at the entrance of the Manor talking to someone.

Snickering the redhead carefully went down the stairs sneaking and trying to be as quite as she could before shooting a foam bullet at him.

* * *

><p>Seeing his former friend Harvey Dent and ex-doctor Jonathan Crane was not how he wanted to start his day. Still he had to act like Bruce Wayne the billionaire playboy so he grinned and walked up to them with arms opened in welcome.<p>

"Harvey!" He said with a charming smile. "My old friend it's been so long! How have you've been? Who's your friend?"

The scarred man gruffed but soon small smile made its way out. "Hello, Bruce. This is Jonathan Crane."

"Nice to meet you."

Jonathan was glaring at him and Bruce swore the man was pouting. Maybe he was missing his best friend and the chaos they caused together. Holding out his hand so they would shake he wasn't surprised when the man glared at his hand before crossing his arms and started to pretty much hiss at him.

"Alright," Bruce continued on his grin before looking at Harvey. "Would you like to come in? Maybe you want a drink?"

"I can't come in, Bruce." Harvey looked a bit nervous. "If I do someone might find out and it'll cause trouble for you."

"Don't be worried about him!" Jonathan snapped. "We are looking for Edward, remember?"

Harvey grunted before looking at Bruce. "We heard that a friend of ours might be here."

"Ah, and who is that?"

"Edward Nigma. He went missing-"

Pop.

Everyone paused as little dart came out of nowhere hitting Bruce on the side of his head. Frowning Bruce glared at a large pot that had a plant in it. He knew full well that Edna was there and just as he turned to say something else two more came over.

"I got you, fall down!"

"I have company." Bruce growled at her. "Can you take that somewhere else?"

"Company? Oooo, I want to meet them!" Edna quickly came to stand next to Bruce. "Hello! I'm Edna- Oh. Ooooohhhh…"

"This is Edna Nigma," Bruce introduce with one hand. "She's a Nanny."

Smiling wavering Edna looked nervous before waving at them. "Hiiiii…"

"Ed… Edward?!"

* * *

><p>"Damian, come on, let's go!" Colin urged. "You got to see what Zach did to Match"<p>

"What?" Damian grumbled putting on some clothes before pausing. "Wait, what happened to Match?"

"Well…"

"What happened to him?!"

"Not too bad I suppose but their playing music and Supergirl and Kid Flash are with Match and their dancing in the middle of Gotham-"

"What?!"

"Hurry and come see!"

Damian sated at a female Match who was going all the dances that were in sync with. He was standing in front of them as Robin and Match noticed him before he could get away and was doing a walking dance forwards him all while singing with a mic so everyone could hear.

"_I can bad if I want_," Match got closer. "_I can say what I want_."

No, not a female Match! That person should never exist. That version of Match Malone should never ever exist- Oh god!

"_I can go fast if I want, I go slow if I want~_" Match winked at him. "_I'm a grown woman, I can do whatever I want~_"

Trying not to stare as Match was dancing and it didn't help that Kona and Irey weren't helping since they were both smiling and laughing being the backup dancers. Damian couldn't help but stare in shock and would never admit he kind of liked it.

"_I really want to know if you got it like that. Cause you got a cute face, And that booty so fat!"_

The flames were working it's face over Damian's face as he watched them do that part of the dance and damn, damn, damn, Match should never be a female! Men could die form such a thing! Stop dancing, stop dancing!

"_Go girl (go girl)_

_She got that bum (that bum)_

_That girl can get whatever she wants_

_That girl (hey girl),_

_She got that tight (that tight)_

_Them boys,_

_They do whatever she like_"

"Damian…" Colin said with a smile. "Your blushing~"

"Shut up!"

"_I can do WHATever I want~!"_

"Hey, I admit Match looks good like that. Come on it's not like he's going to stay a girl but he's makes a hot girl."

"You think that's hot you should have seen him as a female two years form now."

"Wait, what?" Colin gave him a look. "Oh shit, Damian you gotta tell me!"

"NEVER!" Turning on his heels he started to take off. "It never happened!"

"Have fun with that cold shower!" Colin laughed and than paused. "Why did you come back?"

"I can enjoy the dance!" Damian growled. "Now shut up and let me record them dancing."

* * *

><p>"Edward?" Harvey frowned. "You… You're…"<p>

"Um, surprise?"

"Are you pregnant?!" Jonathan all but screamed. "You're a man!"

"Well, I'm a woman and I'm four months along now!" Edna rubbed her little bump. "I have another baby too!"

They watched as she turned sideways to show a little toddler sleeping in a baby backpack. Enda turned around full circled before smiling at them.

"You guys, I'm not gonna be Riddler anymore!" Than she did dance. "I'm gonna be a Mommy!"

"The hell you're not!"

"Oh yes, I am and if you two so much as get in my way," Edna hissed green eyes blazing. "I'll make sure that neither of you will ever be able to sleep with anyone ever again… Riddle me that."

Bruce had never seen two men more afraid of a small female version of Edward Nigma and it made him laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own the song Grown Woman, but check it out and tell me you can't see Match dancing to that and bothering the hell out of Damian. <strong>

**Also I reply reviews right now because I'm off to work but I want to thank you all and will be replying in the next chapter asap, please drop a review and next Chapter will be all the Bats (Bruce and Damian) problems. **

**Also to Guest: Ppl like Edna and no she will not get 'The Hell out'**

**Never mind! Seems I get the day off! Lol... schedule mishap...**

**To ****grandshadowseal: Lol no they didn't it's a shock but the shock is going to continue lol **

**To ****Jessieklove: I don't know, do you want the story to be finished? I mean, I'm getting towards it, but not yet. **

**To ****PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: It's so cute, but Robin such cheater! Just smacking ppl in the legs to win a race, lol. **

**To fan girl 666: Here it is! However I making the next chapter about them and hald about Damian and them figuring out how to hide everything! Lol.**


	48. Chapter 48

In room where they had many drinks on hand Bruce poured himself a some scotch before turning to look at the three rouges, well one former, sitting at the couches. Edna was a bit upset because she had to give Tim to Alfred.

"Tell us what happened, Edward," Harvey growled. "From the beginning."

"Lalalala, I don't know who that is!" Edna stuck her hands on her ears. "Tralalala!"

"Edward!" Harvey yelled slamming his fist on the table. "You were not a woman before, we know that!"

"Lalalala~"

"If you call her Edna, it helps." Bruce said taking another drink. "It's the only way to get her to listen."

"I'll make him listen!" Jonathan growled jumping up and yanked the redhead's hands down. "Now listen here- Gah!"

"Yeah, that hurt!" Edna shouted pushing the other down after kicking him between the legs. "I am so glad that'll never happen to me again."

"I… hate you…"

Turning around Edna picked up the nerf gun and pointed it at John. "Bang bang!"

"Edward, focus!"

"LALALALALALA!"

"…Edna." Harvey growled like an wolf. "Focus."

"Oh, good you've said the correct name!" Edna sat back. "Alright, I do suppose I owe explanation."

"You didn't show up to meetings for the past couple of months, your apartment is abandoned with all your stuff in it-"

"My books! Nooo!"

"-And you turned off your phone!"

"Oh, I forgot about that," Edna looked up in thought. "Where did that phone go too?"

"Edward!" Harvey yelled slamming his fist down the table so hard it cracked. "Pay attention."

"Oh your no fun," Edna pouted before sighing. "Alright, alright, I wasn't a woman first off but I was changed into one by some crazy insane person and I like it. No one sees me and starts talking about me like I won't hear them, no one calls me names or throws stuff at me and I like that I have that freedom again and this time I'm not going to muck it up. I got to take care of a little child that I love and now I'm going to have another one."

"You're sure about this?" Jonathan growled after recovering. "You are just going to drop all your plans and become nothing more than a housewife for Wayne?!"

"Oh God! Ew!" Edna made a face and flailed in her seat. "Gah, the images! My beautiful mind scarred for life!"

"I should hope so! It's his child isn't it?!"

"No, of course not!"

As the two yelled at each other Harvey stayed quite thinking things over. There was no sign that Edward/Edna was unhappy here and that he/she really didn't like it here at Wayne Manor. That was what was making Harvey feel uncomfortable. Ever since he changed into Two-Face and committed crimes his friend, or could he call Bruce that? When it all started Bruce had and still did try to help him reform, to get his life back but nothing helped.

If it was true that Edna was happy here and Bruce helped than who was he to force the Riddler back into crime? The redhead looked so happy and content with life when she bounded into the door frame smiling like everything that she had ever wanted came true.

Getting up Harvey went to the next room to see Bruce drinking down some brandy and his old friend turned and grinned at him picking up another glass and so calmly pouring some and handing it to him as if Two-Face had never happened and like they were still good friends.

Taking it Harvey smiled before taking a drink of it. "So, the child isn't yours?"

"Nope." Bruce laughed. "Edna's nice and sweet, cute too but I see her more as family than I do as an love interest. The Father of the child is unknown. Well, to us at least, she knows who it is but won't say."

With a gruff Harvey frowned. "Probably another loser. Edward- Edna, never had any luck when finding someone to date."

"That bad huh?"

"Some have vanished mysteriously." Harvey looked at a wall refusing to look at Bruce.

"Probably skipped town when they noticed just who Edna was friends with." Bruce laughed and patted the other on the arm. "Come now, you've known her longer than I have! Surely she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself and if not I'm sure you two step in since the three of you seem close."

"Yeah…" Harvey noticed that Bruce hadn't look at him strange or make a comment on the people who just vanished out of nowhere. "I'm just glad that Edward wasn't killed or worse."

"Yes, she… only choose… to live… _here_…" Bruce face was strained before he looked into the room at the two who were still screaming at each other. "So, you want to take her back for a visit?"

"I dodged a bullet." Harvey frowned. "It's hard handling them when their together, especially when their fighting."

"Is it that bad-?"

"She's threw up on me! Aaarag!"Jonathan's voice shrieked. "That's disgusting!"

"You had it, ugh…. Coming…" Edna groaned. "Morning sickness... ugh, for the win..."

"It's not morning! It's late afternoon!"

Both Bruce and Harvey outside the room both took large drinks of brandy.

* * *

><p>Damian was sleeping when someone shook his arms quickly and juding by the strength it was only one person.<p>

"Kona, I am sleeping."

"Yeah, but your little brothers are out playing Robin."

"They like to play that after training." Damian grumbled rolling his back to her. "They'll stop once it's time for dinner."

"Okay, but their took the Batmobile and are currently driving it around Gotham."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>I just got back form Vacation! Woohoo! Had fun... so tired... but I had lots of fun! <strong>


	49. Chapter 49

People could only stare at the Batmobile as it drove slowly by the stores. Most of everyone wondering what the Dark Knight was looking for. They all watched as it kept going until it got to a road where no one walked since it was a road that lead out to an open space.

The second the Batmobile reached the start it shot off like a bullet roaring in all it's glory. It zoomed back and forth going in large circles, before going backwards and speeding forwards. It was almost as if Batman was having... fun?

* * *

><p>Robin drove his motorcycle as fast as he could. Kona flying beside him looking ahead of them with her vision who said the brats were having fun playing with the Batmoblie. As the neared a beep was heard in his ear and he was going to answer it when a hysterical voice of Nigma came over the line.<p>

_"I can find Tim! Do you have him?!" _

"No name you idiots!" Robin growled. "And are you sure?"

_"Yes, I can't find him!"_ Emotional cries continued. _"I want my baby!" _

"Stupid hormones."

_"Did you call me fat?!" _

"I didn't-"

_"I'm telling Batman on you!" _

"Are you five?!"

The line went dead soon after and Damian let out a gruff as Kona laughed before she looked closer before frowning and looking down at him.

"Hey, Rob, didn't you say that Dick and Jason have this habit of taking Tim along for the ride?"

"Yes, why- They have in the Batmobile?!"

"Yep." Kona looked closer. "I think he's having fun."

"Those little...!"

Jason slammed his foot down on the pedal again as the ripped around the large open space and he jerked the wheel to the left causing them to go in a half circle before speed straight. Dick laughed loudly throwing his arms up as they went right, left, circles.

Behind them in the back seat, in a baby seat thanks to Dick, was Tim holding tight to his Batman eyes wide and would squeal every time they would jerk one way or another. The little child just wanted to go home and play with all the toys and books that waited for him.

"Uh-oh, Jason, it's Damian!"

"Hold on tight, Golden Boy!" Jason yelled slamming his foot down. "We're goona lose him!"

"Weeeee...!"

As they sped away the oldest brother however, sped up as well. Jason wasn't worried since the Batmoblie could outrun anything except maybe a Super. Oh, wait was Kona with Damian? They were so dead if that was true. Looking back for a second he saw one of Damian's most loyal friends, Kona creeping up on them.

"Jason, it's Kona!"

"I can see that! Hold on, guys were going to press the red button!"

"YES!"

"No!" Came Tim's little voice. "No!"

"Tim talked!"

"Timmy's first word!" Dick looked back at the terrified child. "Say something else!"

"No!"

Dick looked back out the window. "She's catching up!"

"Hold on, here... we... go...!"

"Kona, grab them and bring them to me!"

"Aw, don't you want to chase them? Oh, wait, hold on. Kon? Yeah? What? Okay, be right there."

"Where are you going?!"

"We're gonna go see our rich daddy!" Kona smiled happily. "I'll se you later, Rob! Ask Kid Flash for help, gotta go!"

"You are leaving me... to go see your evil Father?!"

"Hey, he's nice to us, not Clark, but us. We so, have full insurance and collage funds and trust funds. I think Kon get's his this year."

"That is not the point!"

"Later days, Rob!" Kona grinned before flying up towards the skies. "Wooohoo...!"

"Aliens..." Robin grumped before speeding around a building and taking a different rout before pulling open his line. "Kid Flash, I have a mission for you."

_"Be there in a Flash!"_

* * *

><p>"And they left... and they took my baby... and Damian called me fat..."<p>

Bruce was taking out two more aspirins as Edna was latched onto his arm. "I'm sure they'll be back soon and I don't know if Damian called you fat but your not."

"I'm not?" Edna looked up hopefully eyes red and big tears still coming out. "Even though I'm gaining weight and look bigger?"

"You look fine and you only gained about twenty pounds."

"You bastard!" Edna yelled suddenly trying to slap the hell out of him but only getting his arm and chest looking pissed off. "I did not gain twenty pounds!"

Easily avoided some hits he let her since Alfred and Leslie had told him that no matter what the hormones would getting the better of the former Riddler so watch out. Still sometimes it got out of hand. One minute she was fine playing a game with the kids and the next minute she was crying over stuff that made no since.

Like when she cried just because the sun had, apparently, come up to soon or that someone touched her books, someone called her a name when she never left the house. Than there was morning sickness that was a lie. Not only did Bruce have to help her in the morning when she was throwing up, but when she was sick through out the day. Turns out this wasn't going to be an easy nine months and anyone Bruce had hired to help take care of Edna didn't work out.

The women were contently abandoning her to get to him and the men tried to get with her or she had a bad reaction to them. At one point she was trying to throw one of them out the window well screaming that he had to pay.

So in the end it had been Bruce himself who had to handle Edna and every time time he said something that sounded a little wrong the other would break out into either laughter or cry. At one point he gave her an examination himself and discovered that nothing was wrong.

Just pregnancy hormones.

"Now you hugging me."

"I got cold." Edna voice shuttered. "And I'm not fat."

"I never said you were. Come on, I'll get you something to drink and maybe we can see a movie."

"You hate me."

"I didn't say that!"

"You won't even let me have a Baby Shower!"

"All the people you want to invite are villains!"

"You can rent me a place, a home or something, I thought you wanted me to be happy..."

"Alright, fine, I'll let you use one of my Apartments."

"Why an apartment."

"it's a whole floor and opened space with two large bedrooms." Bruce said picking up his phone to order everything and anything that would make the redhead happy for a day of peace. "I'll get everything ready and I'll have someone set it up for you since I don't know to much about baby showers."

"Will you be there?"

"What? No."

"Please...?"

"No!"

* * *

><p>Robin manged to catch up to the Batmobile Robin jumped onto the top of the car looking into the glass using the lens on his mask that allowed to see through and saw Jason looking like the speed demon he was and Dick screaming in glee at how fast they were going and Tim with his eyes so big that he thought they pop out.<p>

Reaching down for the secret latch to open the car Jason saw him at the last second and swirled a sharp right and Damian went flying into the river.

Jason pulled over and both he and Dick shared looks horror before waiting for Damian to appear slamming his hands down on the hood looking like a creature of the deep sea and curing that would earn him a nice crisp hundred dollar bill when they got home.

"You two... are going to get it when we get home!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" They screamed holding onto each other.

Tim however was reaching out happily towards the monster looking Robin.

A few months later Damian was at home looking out at the window at at the snow storm. His Father and brothers had gone to a play date with other superheros kids and mostly likely wouldn't be home until the morning.

Which left Damian along with Nigma who was nine months and expecting in the next to two weeks. She up upstairs doing whatever the hell she did. Damian had stayed home opting to spend time with his friends so Kona, Irey, Match and Colin where all there. Kona had a recent scare with some Kryiptione posing so she was still recovering and lost his ability to fly or use all her strength.

Irey was fine but a bit bored until she came over so she had been so happy that she took time to hug everyone for at least a minute. After that they ended up playing video games which they had to tag team out one person. Mostly Damian didn't play because he didn't find them interesting. He liked watching.

Match was well recovered and was determined to beat everyone. He was going against Kona and they were trying to get in front of each other on the Xbox one. They continued on before Nigma came into the room looking pale and Damian looked over raisng an eyebrow.

"What?"

"...Where Bruce?"

"He will not be back until tomorrow if the storm keeps up."

"Where's Alfred?"

"With Father."

"Can Dr. Thompkins come over?"

"No."

"Oh... Okay, so can you help me than?"

"With what, Nigma?"

"The baby's coming."

Damian was horrified. "The baby's coming?!"

"Yes!"

Damian's friend went crazy all running around like chicken with their heads cut off. Soon Kona and Irey was huddled together in a coroner pointing and yelling at Damian to do something. Match ran to grab towels, boiled water, and yelled something about seeing it one TV.

Colin joined the girls and Kona had to move forward to help Damian lay Edna down on the couch pillows before they worked together but Kona's nose couldn't handle the strange smells and she back away saying she just couldn't take it.

"Damian, do you have trianign on how to deliver a baby? You should right? Be prepeared for everything, right?"

"... I don't knwo what I'm doing! Match go find a book in the libary or something!" Damian yelle din a panic. "Nigma hold it in!"

"I can't do that! The baby decided when they want to come out!"

"Jut wait until Match get's back!"

"I can't... It's coming!"

Damian's team mates watched Damian single handling deliver the baby before Match returned with the book promptly fainting and Irey rushed oer to read it over before they tied a string on the cord and cut it becofre cleaning it up, washing the stuff away and clearing the airways before wrapping the baby up and handing it to Edna who looked worse for ware but happy all the same.

"It's a girl..." Damian said weakly before slowly backing away. "Congratulations."

AN hour after Bruce walked into the Manor having got everyone home only to see five traumatized teenagers on one side of the room while a sleeping Edna had a baby in hr arms. Rushing over Bruce checked over everything before looking over at his son who was just staring wide eyes and his four friends looking shell shocked.

"Damian?"

"I saw things I never wanted to see in my life..."

"Master Damian, it's a wonderful thing to see a life being born."

"Have you ever seen a head come out from out of there?! It was blood and stuff I don't want to know of!"

The rest of the night was about Bruce trying to calm down Damian and keeping Dick, Jason and Tim from trying to take the baby form a sleeping Edna.

* * *

><p><strong>To Jessieklove:I know it's late but please enjoy <strong>

**To grandshadowseal: Their favorite thing to do is joy ride lol and Harvey is thinking "WHY?!" **

**To Nightingale1692: I did have some fun and no he didn't kill them but Damian delivered some spanks for throwing him off the mobile and into the river.**

**To Renx27: It's always a glorious day when little Robins drive Damian insane! Lol, just wiat till their teenagers... **

**To PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: Wooohooo! Nananan Bat kids! **

**To fan girl 666: I have come to love Edna/Edward so much. I think it would be awesome for her to help Bruce out with her smarts but I like it when she drives him nuts over things that make no sense. They thought Tim would enjoy the ride XD**

**To Guest: You were right, Tim was hoping not to die! lol, poor Damian.**

**To zales: Here to your happiness! 8D **


	50. Chapter 50

Damian took time to growl at Edna in the earlier morning as he headed towards the coffee pot.

Nearly a week after the the ordeal and Damian had accepted that disgusting stuff happened when one had a baby and had successfully been ignoring that the thing had even happened. Instead he choose to growl at the redhead every time he saw her.

Edna had been ignoring pretty much everyone but her new baby and Tim. She kept them close and had decided that she wanted the child to have and E and D in her name and named the poor thing Edith. Damian had a feeling that it had to do with the back that Riddler just wanted to keen those two letters into the name.

However now at least Tim wouldn't be so small. Well one could hope. He seemed really happy about the baby who was half his size, which was still concerning, but the smallest Robin had been so moved by the little baby that he gave her his Batman plush.

It was so adorable that they now had about three hundred pictures of it. They would have to limit Nigma's use of the camera. Well, Damian wanted too, his father so kindly let her buy as much picture print paper as she pleased and currently two rooms where started to become a wall collage.

Still at least she was distracted now.

All was good.

* * *

><p>"I hate you so much..." Kona groaned walking defeated next to Damian. "Why would you do this to me?! Why not the others? All three of your other friends, why not them?!"<p>

"Because Irey would eat all the food and Match would give the press something to talk about."

"And Colin?"

"He ran away before I coudd finish asking."

"So," Kona rolled her eyes. "You dragged me to this boring Wayne thing?"

"Yes."

"Actually I don't feel do good..."

"You are staying!"

"Fiiiiiine..."

They walked on into the large garden party with was all full of rich and wealthy people who all wore boring clothing and looked boring. Kona frowned deeply as she followed Damian. She should have known that something was up the second Damian asked her what she was doing and if they could go someone for a few hours because he needed her as a back up.

Back to keep boredom off.

Curse the Bats and their tricks. Grabbing something to drink off a tray she looked around hoping to see anything interesting. She saw Dick and Jason playing tag and playing with some other rich kids. Cassandra and Carrie were nowhere to be seen. They probably saw a chance to hightail it outta there and didn't bother to warn the others!

Scowling she walked by Damian forces out grins and small talk and tried to keep ti simple but she knew the rich were secretly mocking her. After a while and bored out of her mind while Damian looked practically smug at nothing was going wrong.

Come on world do something interesting.

* * *

><p>Dick and Jason were hiding under the tables trying to hide form the other kids but Titus kept giving them away. They tried to such the large dog but it just wouldn't stop moving and barking so Dick got the leash and they hooked Titus up at the table that held all the deserts and other odl stuff that was going ot be auctioned off for charity.<p>

"There, come on, Dickie-bird let's win this!"

"Yeah!"

They left hiding in the bushes. They stayed still watching as others came by and not noticing that a lizard was on a tree behind them. As they were waiting the little thing hopped onto Dick's back and the boy gasped before screaming.

* * *

><p>Edna was putting the kids into the little ride around little stroller when she noticed her friends showing up. Of course Bruce had advised against them coming over but he did promise her that she could invite them to an event as long as the behaved themselves and had restricted how many of them could come. There for not all of Arkham had been there.<p>

Harvey didn't want to make a scene so he had someone, who had magic, make him look like a normal man and he even wore a suit that didn't scream 'I'm Two-Face!'. Edna knew it was partly to build another bridge with his old friend Bruce.

Who knew they two had ever been friends? And if Harvey knew the truth he would be stunned! Of course Edna wouldn't tell as she made a promise and she kept it. Smiling she waved as him and he waved back and saw Jonathan there glaring at people all while wearing sunglasses. Beside him was Jarvis and there was Selena who knew of Batman was!

How delightful!

Smiling she hurried over to greet them. As she did she got interrupted by Dr. Thomapkins who leaned to whisper something. The redhead smiled before nodding and than looked at her friends with a bright smile before flaunting her children in from to them.

Selena thought it was hilarious to see his lover in the background pressed a cold drink to his head. She had heard the rumors and knew that Edna was living with him but that didn't concern her. They made goo partners, worked well with each other but their was more of a good friendship.

Just than someone pointed out that a kid was screaming and barking was heard.

* * *

><p>Damian saw Match show up with his little gang, er, his brothers, Freddie, Rojo and Alvin. The three looked happy to be back in the Manor grounds once again. Of course Match had promised they would behaved and that was a lie because the second they came up to him they were talked down by some of Gotham's wealthy rich teens and Damian settled it.<p>

With any luck nothing could go wrong after that. Well, than Irey showed up looking like someone had decided to stick her in a toaster and than forgot about she. She coughed up a smoke ball as she stood next to them.

"The Tower needs a new kitchen..."

"Take it back ya asshole!"

Snapping over to the right Damian saw that Match and his brothers had started a brawl and from the sound of it one of the rich kids said something about his brothers and Match never took kind to anyone belittling them.

Before he could move forward there was a scream and Damian whipped around to see Dick running and screaming trying to get a lizard off his back and Jason had yelled out when he stumbled backwards and his hand hit some thorns and he cried out.

Titus hearing the screaming barked loudly before bolting and using all his strength, (Damian now regretted training the dog) and yanked the leg clean off the table and all the cakes, sweets, old expensive stuff crashed to the floor in a the most dramatic of ways.

Shouts and screams of horror as Two-Face's spell wore off and people went screaming. Titus was 'rescuing' Dick and Jason. Match had somehow started a gang war with rich brats that couldn't fight, people were fleeing, the rouges took what they wanted from the broken table, that woman his father loved a laughing her head off and Edna and the two youngest kids were covered in cake splatters.

Tim was eating the pieces and offering the baby some who was licking the frosting slowly. Growling he stomped forward.

"ENOUGH!" Damian barked before glaring at everyone. "GET OUT!"

* * *

><p>After everything was set to right Damian was grumbled on the couch with his friends all around, Tim asleep curled into this side. Dick and Jason lauging about everything that happened and his Father looked to be in the same mood he was and Alfred was carrying Edna's baby for her as she<p>

Edna was carrying her books. She looked at them happily before looking at hem. "Well, at least the kids weren't hurt and there are so many of them."

"Yea, Damian," Match teased. "Maybe you should adopted some more."

"No." Damian glared at him before giving one to his Father. "No more children!"

"Damian, I told you already that there will never be any children." Bruce looked back at Edna who was walking behind the couch. "We're never having anymore kids."

"I'm pregnant with twins."

...

"ARRRAAGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Damian. <strong>

**So this is the last chapter but do you guys want an Epilogue and if so what would you like to see in it?**

**Thank you for reading. Also I thought of doing another one with Toddler Bruce and his kids have to take care of him. Would that be something to interested in or no?**


	51. Chapter 51

**Quick A/N**

**I put up the new story and it's prolog of Bruce being a toddler. Please check it out and I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow for it. For this one it's taking long as I realize how many people I have to add and make a future for. 8O. This might take a week or two. That you guys please keep a long out for the LAST chapter.**

**however you all have ideas for anything you want to happen int he furture for the last chapter put in a review and it will help me write it out fast.**

**please review Mini Daddy Bats! 8D**

**HERE'S A PREVIEW.**

**REVIEW IT TOO**

* * *

><p><strong>[Eight years later]<strong>

Batman, Superwoman and Flash walked down the hallway to the transporter. They waited for it to light up before they vanished into the tube. A few moments later they ended up in the Batcave. The three stepped out of the tube.

"I am so glad that's over!" Flash said pulling her mask back. "I was so hungry!"

"You're always hungry," Kona grinned stretching. "But what a relief that everything worked out okay, huh?"

"It should have happened in the first place." Batman growled before pulling the cowl back and Damian scowled. "Next time keep an eye the Titians before they destroy the meeting room."

"What can I say?" Irey shrugged. "They're just a bunch of teens who think they know what they're doing. Alright, guys, come on I heard there's a birthday party happening!"

"Woohoo, party!"

"Tt."

After the three changed and headed up stairs to the Manor where there was kids screaming and laughing their heads off. As they walked into the dining room where there were plates, party hats and among other things that would go for a child's birthday.

Earlier there had been a large playground outside full with a petting zoo, rides and just anything a child could imagine for their birthday. However as much as there was stuff the little boy who was sitting on Bruce's lap was almost asleep was Tim.

The now two year old had been running around all days and most of the early morning having been excited for his tenth birthday and now that dinner was over and the new Justice League had missed much thanks to their mission they saw that Edith and her twin siblings were running around chasing each other with silly string, and they were calling out for Carrie to join in who was hiding in the shadows waiting for the right moment to attack.

Dick and Jason where both on their phones texting or something and they would snickered once in a while at something. They two had grown close since growing up together in a closer age group and had worked well as partners. It was fate that the two should keep their old names and so Gotham and the world assumed that the original Nightwing and Red Hood where just a new generation of heroes.

Edna was eating a large piece of cake looking happy but of course she would be as Damian had come to know that when the redhead wanted something she got it. He thought her more spoiled than the actually children and she constantly came back home with bags from shopping, mostly books, and things she believed everyone need.

Damian had no use for painting of dogs playing poker.

"Damian's home!" Edith cried running up to him hugging him. "You missed the happy birth song!"

"I am aware." Damian patted her head. "I do hope you had fun."

"I did!" She took off still hyper from all the sweets.

Damian walked up to his Father and Tim and leaned down to the boy. "Happy Birthday, Timothy."

"Thank you, Damian." Tim looked at him sleepy before holding out a bag. "I saved you some candy."

"Thank you." Damian took it before putting it in his pocket. "I shall eat it later. I do hope you enjoyed your gift."

"You gave him a tiger!" Edna accused. "We had to buy the Zoo."

"Says the idiot who bought Richard an elephant."

"He wanted it…"

"How was the league?"

"Well enough." Damian nodded. "I should think the new League is working out rather well."

"Good. By the way you have two visitors." Bruce said and stood with a now sleeping Tim. "I'll take your brother to bed."

Nodding Damian moved passed Irey and Kona who had joined into the game with the kids and walked into the very familiar parlor to be greeted by Colin and Match. The two where by the couches, Colin smiling at his phone and Match had laid himself out on the couch drinking something left him flushed which meant the albino was pretty much drunk.

"Hey, it's the Prince of Darkness!" Match called before taking another small drink. "You missed a good party, it was so much fun and I didn't cause a gang war this time."

"Match." Damian greeted taking the glass away form him before looking at his other friend. "Colin."

"Hey, Damian, heard you and the girls are off to some other planet?"

"Intergalactic politics." Damian confirmed taking a seat on a couch across from Match. "We'll be gone for a week."

"Sounds interesting." Colin smiled before he looked over at their friend. "I think Match needs to lay down."

Frowning Damian watched as Match was still trying to drink from the glass he had taken away and the albino was looking for it when he realized it was go. It was when the other got up that Damian decided he better lead the other to a guest room before the new leader of the Malone Family did something stupid like setting knives on the floor outside his room again.

"I'll be back." Damian grumbled helping the other up. "Come on, Match, walk."

"Carry me."

"No, you can walk."

"Come on be a team!" Kona grinned walking in.

"Yes, there is no I in Team." Damian growled.

"There's two Is in 'I do what I want." Match said before going limp. "I'm singing in the rain… just singing in the rain…"

The other three jerks, Damian growled, joined in to sing the next part. "What a glorious feeling, I'm haaaappy again!"

"Shut up! Don't anything till I get back."

It took exactly ten minutes to get a drunk Match into bed and to get him to let go of him before the other was passed out and would probably wake up with a bad hangover when there was a loud screech, crash and his Father yelling and Damian just paused looking up into the air knowing exactly what happened without even having to go down stairs to see.

"Hey, Damian," Match muttered as he rolled over on the bed curling up. "I think your brothers ran your car into the Manor again."

Outside Damian could hear the other three snickering.

Aspirin.

He needed Aspirin.


	52. Chapter 52

One of the things that Bruce had come to love about his new found friendship/partnership with Edward/Edna Nigma was that the redhead had some scarily good skills such as cooking foods that were healthy sand tasted great, arts and crafts, and best of all massages.

A while back Bruce had told Selina about how tense his muscles were and that even the best of the best could only massage them away for only a few hours. To his surprise his lover said she knew someone who could give a massage that would last for a full twenty four hours and that they were amazing, comfortable and that the hands were like magic and sooth even the worst of knots.

Bruce had gotten the number and decided that he would call after dinner and see about getting one massage before patrol. That was the plan so as Bruce pulled into the garage before getting out and walking to the door that would lead into the Manor he was greeted by Alfred who took his briefcase and coat.

"Dad's home!" A voice called.

Bruce grinned as he walked into the large living room that they all used in the evenings. It had been four years later since they had jumped back in time. Jason, now older than Dick, was thirteen and large than all his siblings. Jason had joined a few sports and his anger issues had gone down so much that it shocked Bruce but he was glad and thanked Damian who had somehow showed Jason that they would love him no matter what.

Dick, who was now twelve, was still over hyper but he was in all kinds of gymnastics and acrobats lessons that Edna watched over along with the other kids. She had issues leaving them alone with male teachers or instructors so she stayed until they were over and since they were brought to Wayne Manor she could do so well watching the other kids. Dick did well in school, he loved his friends and invited them over and he loved to show up all kinds of tricks and routines to them.

Tim, who the sweet little six year old, who looked like he was three, was so happy. Bruce loved that fact that Tim talked. Still small, still sweet but he talked, oh how the little child loved to share everything he learned around. Reciting parts of books or what lessons he leaned in school. The little voice was soft but so excited and the little boy was always smiling.

Edith, who was now five, was an inch taller than Tim. She wasn't anything like her mother. Instead she was more like sassy type like Selina and she thought it was funny to trick Tim and her younger twin siblings named, Alana and Ethan who were both very happy kids and loved to play pretend and the four of them had the perfect play time.

Alfred seemed very happy to have a bunch of little grandchildren running around the Manor again. Bruce had a feeling that Alfred was sneaking them extra sweets and cookies. His oldest friend and sergeant Father greatly enjoyed them all and put all their drawings and paintings on a wall they had just for the kids' drawings and pictures.

Then there was Edna who Bruce could honestly say that he was glad that she was in their lives. She added to the positivity in the household and often reminded them that there was and would always be a bright side of things. She took great care of all the kids and treated loved them all the same.

There had been and incident a while back where Bruce came home with Selina after they had gone on a long dinner date and then had some fun before returning to the Manor only to find that Edna was in the kitchen sobbing heartbrokenly but it wasn't loud and Alfred had informed them that she had been crying for an hour.

Turns out Tim and Edith had asked why Bruce was only daddy to older four boys and why was Edna only Mommy to the younger four. Than more questions on than who was real Mommy and then Edna's greatest fear was when her kids asked who their daddies where and she managed to get them to sleep but Edna was stuck and she didn't know what to do or what to say to them.

She had clung to Selina who awhile and in the end they decided that they would make the kids a deal and tell them when they were fourteen. All the kids had school the next day and Damian collage so she had spent that time to sulk and ate mint ice cream all day until the kids came home and just like that she was fine.

Kneeling down Bruce opened his arms as six kids raced into his arms happily crying out 'Daddy, daddy! Dad! Dad, your home!' and he treated them all the same. Besides both he and Edna were raising them and if they wanted to call him Dad or Daddy than it was fine one day if they wanted to seek out their real fathers than they would help them.

Just than Alfred came into the room and cleared his throat. "Dinner is served."

"Alright kids, let's go see what Alfred's cooked us today." Bruce said picking up the twins and putting them both on his shoulders. "I don't know about all of you but I'm starving."

"I'm starving too," Jason said as they walked together out of the living room. "We practiced for three hours after school and then I came home and did my training."

"How is your football team, Jay?"

"We're great! We're gonna beat the other schools!"

"Let me know when they have the list of the dates so I can go see them." Bruce grinned before looking at Dick. "How about you, Chum?"

"I can do a triple flip!" Dick pretty much screamed and ran around in circles around his family. "You should see me Tati! I can fly in the air!"

They got to the dining room and they all scrambled to get in their seats. Bruce sat at the head and the kids sat any which side and Edna sat at the other end only after she made sure the young kids were in their seats before looking at Bruce and nodded towards Tim.

"Timmy," Bruce said kindly noticing the little boys sad face. "What's wrong?"

"…I… I fell down and my camera broke…" The baby blue eyes teared up. "I tried to fix it, Daddy but it won't work."

"How about tomorrow we'll go buy you a new one?" Bruce said patting his head. "We'll even get you a case so it won't break, alright?"

"Thank you, Daddy," Tim sniffled still a little sad about the loss of his camera. "Can… can we get a new toy too?"

All of the kids snapped to Bruce with wide eyes. He saw Damian raised his eyebrow asking if he Father was going to give in to them but Bruce just smiled and said yes and that erupted cheers. They started to eat and talk about this and that until the nighttime activities arrived and the youngest children were asleep.

After that Bruce took out the number quickly punched it in and waited for it to ring before pausing when the ringing was right next to him.

"Hello?" Edna said into the phone. "Hello?"

"It's… you." Bruce hung up the phone before sighing and his shoulders drooped a bit. "Alright, Edna is it true that you're good at massages?"

He never had seen her smile to big.

* * *

><p>Bruce was laying on a memory foam mattress that was normally for guests but he helped Edna dragged it in to his room. He was wearing sweat shorts. They had been pants but Edna cut them into shorts thinking that it would be easier to work out the knots in his legs. So here he was on just waiting when the door opened and she came in waddling a little pulling a bag that dragged on the floor.<p>

"Maybe you shoulder be doing this."

"It's alright." The redhead smiled. "I'm only five months along."

Bruce watched as she waddled over. Edna had always been small but ever since being turned into a woman she was smaller. Now she was only five one and when she was pregnant she would just start waddling by the time she hit four months.

The first pregnancy had been hard with her crying and very emotional for ninety five percent of the nine months. The second with twins was better but she was on a lot of bed rest by the time she was six months and had a lot of pain until she had given birth. That time around Bruce had been determined to being around that time but a war nearly broke out between Atlantis and Land dwellers and by the time he had returned Damian looked like he had survived the atomic bomb and blamed his Father for not being there and swearing he would never have children.

The twins were perfectly fine and now that they were older and in school Edna had sought out another person to get her pregnant but this time Bruce had helped her find a donor and left her a site and somehow they ended up searching together.

After they found one she had gone and now here she was. TO be honest Bruce had grown close to her and thought of the former Riddler as family. A good friends and dare he say a best friend?

Edna huffed trying to get down onto her knees so Bruce helped her until she was sitting on eh floor pulling out some lotions, oils and a portable heating pad before she looked over at them.

"Alright, is there a kind of scent you like or can I pick?"

"You go ahead and pick." Bruce said getting comfortable. "Selina said you give the best massages so I'm going to take her word for it."

"Of course I give the best!" Edna smiled opening some lotion. "I used to give massages to all my friends in Arkham. Even the warden."

"How nice of you."

"Not really, he made me." Edna rubbed her hands together before carefully climbing onto him and straddled his hips and rubbed the stuff all over his back. "Okay, base first and I'll just rub this in before I start with the massage. I'm not squashing you am I?"

"Nope. Just want a massage and want to relax." Bruce sighed closing his eyes when eh felt the little hands start their job and dear god Selina was right! Those little hands were magical and felt amazing. "Ahh…"

"You have a lot of knots." Edna said working on the shoulders first frowning before working more into the muscles. "I knew you had stress but not this much."

"I have nine kids, one on the way since you keep having them, Gotham to keep safe, Wayne Enterprise, soon to be teenagers and a redhead who keeps having children and you seems to have no idea what protection is for."

"I know what it's for and how to use it. I just choose not to the first two times."

"I know. You have three kids to show for it."

"The fourth one is planned, remember? You helped me." Edna grinned. "Thank you for paying for the sperm bank."

"Never mention it. And I remember that I helped, I just didn't want to go through all the paper work of keeping the biological fathers away again." Bruce sighed before relaxing. "A little to the right."

"Here?"

"Yes." Bruce sighed as the knots started to leave his back. "Much better. Selina was right you are good at this."

"She calls when she's pulled a large heist and needs to relax."

Bruce gruffed not wanting to hear about his lovers nighttime crimes. Instead he just relaxed trying to clear his mind for the terms of the massage. Maybe Edna should have been a massage therapist rather than committing crimes because she was really good at it. Well hopefully it would last for the shopping trip tomorrow.

Smiling Edna continued on until every single muscle had no knots left. "All done!"

When Bruce didn't say anything she leaned down frowning until she noticed that Bruce was asleep. Sitting back up she looked around and tried to get up. Frowning she slowly rolled onto she was on the floor next to him awkwardly since she realized that she was too pregneat to get up by herself. Well Edna would figure it out.

She spent a good half hour wiggld and twisting around trying to get up and only manged to tired hself out before looking around and frowning at the phones that were out of reach. If she called for help she might wake up the kids so instead Edna rolled close to Bruce and tried to use him as a push off to get up. Hands ready she smiled sitting down.

Happy with this she tried to get up but her legs were asleep. Frowning she looked around before shrugging and laying down next to her best friend and pressed her back against his side and curled up before sighing tiredly and falling asleep.

At some point Alfred came and placed a warm blanket on them before leaving with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Bruce woke up feeling someone climbing into his bed and had thought it was one of the kids or Edna trying to scare him or prank him so it really threw him off seeing Damian, a full adult now, climbing into his bed at two am in the morning.<p>

"Nightmare?"

"Worse." Damian grumbled pulling the sheet up. "Eight demon children in my bed all at one time and they _ALL_ kick."

"I thought at least the teenagers would have left you alone by now." Bruce mumbled. "After all their almost adults you can kick them out. It is your room."

"It's not like I haven't been trying!" Damian grumbled before closing his eyes. "And move over your to close."

"I'm all the way on the other side."

"Then who… what the hell is she doing here?"

Edna was sound asleep clutching a notebook in her hand and pen in the other.

"Sometimes she has urges-"

"STOP!"

"-to commit crimes and she writes the riddles down and comes here so I can answer them. It's like away to have flush out the need to be The Riddler again. She usually falls asleep after ten riddles."

"Then make her leave, it's your room." Damian mocked shoveling the little redhead closer to his Father amazing that the thing was so small now that he was fully grown. "There. Sleep."

Sweet… glorious… sleep…

SMACK.

HOW THE HELL DO THEY ALL KEEP FINDING HIM?!

Damian gave his smirking father a death glare. "No more kids, Father, no more or I shall kill-"

"Edna's pregnant with my child."

It was joke but the look on Damian's horrified face was just too good to pass up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading this. I admit I had a hard time ending this story, I have come to love it but now I hope to come to love my other story of MINI DADDY BATS story. It's not a continuation of this story but please check it out. <strong>

**Thank you to all who have comments and read this. I do appreciate all your reviews and comments and little talks about it. **

**The End.**


End file.
